Seducción Fatal
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. La historia de cómo Vegeta y Bulma acabaron juntos es más frívola de lo que parece y a la vez más profunda de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar. Aquí están, esos 3 años famosos. Vegeta x Bulma
1. Atracción fatal

Amigas y amigos míos, llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza a mi fic acerca de Vegeta y Bulma (La historia de amor de Vegeta y Bulma). Alguien me dejó un review recientemente en el que me indicaba que le parecía el mejor que había leido, y le agradezco enormemente su elogio, pero después de releerlo, personalmente no me terminó de convencer como quedó. Quizás sea porque fue una de las primeras cosas que escribí, o quizás porque maduré algunas ideas más profundas de esos personajes después de escribir algunos otros Fics, no se cual es la razón, pero quise escribir un Fic en el que las situaciones fuesen más realistas. ¿Por qué una relación de 13 años se rompe?. ¿Realmente Yamcha era infiel y Bulma encontró consuelo en cierto saiyajin?. ¿Por qué Bulma se quedó embarazada cuando hay tantos métidos anticonceptivos?. Las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas. No se cuantos capítulos me llevará este fic, pero si se que no voy a escatimar detalles, que voy a entrar en la mente de los personajes y os aviso de antemano, que van a haber lemons, así que si algún menor de edad está leyendo esto, debeis cerrar la página de inmediato.

-----------------------------------

**SEDUCCION FATAL**

El espejo de la habitación reflejaba traviesamente la figura de dos amantes entrelazados. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación abrigada por la tenue iluminación de la luna. El azul de un pelo revuelto sostenido por las manos rudas del guerrero martilleaba contra las sábanas agitadas rítmicamente.

- Mas fuerte, más... más... - En la cabeza de Bulma estaba su última fantasía. Era un compañero de Yamcha que jugaba en su mismo equipo, tenía esa mirada penetrante, ese aire de 'chico malo' que encandilaba... - Dame más... - Yamcha apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo sin poder contener la excitación que aquellos susurros en su oido habían desatado, estallando en su interior con un gemido de placer.

Sus cuerpos rodaron sobre la cama aún agitados. - Te amo. - Intercambiaron una mirada amorosa.

- Te amo. - Bulma acarició su abdomen duro. - Jajajaja, Estate quieta, me haces cosquillas... - Una sombra de la decepción surcó su alma, pero apartó su mano de él.

Nunca pudo comprender qué clase de trauma tenía con las mujeres, las caricias, los besos... - Yamcha. Bésame. -

- Oh amor... claro. - Su beso casto apenas calentó los labios de su amante. Un beso de un segundo de duración. Su beso típico.

- Quiero un beso más apasionado. - Era una petición imperativa, lo quería, lo deseaba, se moría por ese beso, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Lo ansiaba con tal magnitud de deseo que si no lo obtenía sentía que su interior iba a arder autocombustionandose.

- Oh vamos... Bulma... deja que respire un poco, luego si quieres... podemos hacer algunas travesuras más, de esta vez no te escapas... - Su mirada era pícara, y Bulma sabía que no mentía en su promesa de una repetición. Había días que podrían hacer el amor 7 veces. - Muy pronto tendremos un niñito dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor... -

Bulma se levantó y fue a su laboratorio sin mediar más palabras. Aquella afirmación le había dolido en el alma. Llevaban meses sin tomar medidas anticonceptivas, pero ella no se quedaba embarazada de ninguna manera. Era decepcionante, pero Yamcha no iría así como así al médico a ver si le pasaba algo, y Bulma tenía algo de miedo de que le dijeran que era esteril, que no podría tener hijos. Un suspiro de angustia asoló su pecho. Habían sido ocho meses de búsqueda, alguien le dijo que cuando se desea demasiado tener hijos, muchas mujeres se obsesionan y acaban por no quedarse embarazadas debido al nerviosismo. ¿Estaba ella obsesionada?. Era una pregunta estúpida. Los últimos 8 meses había pensado que tenía todos los síntomas del embarazo, cada més habría ido a comprar varios test de embarazo de sensibilidad extrema. Pero en todos la presencia del blanco nacarado asolaba por completo sus esperanzas de maternidad. Era tan triste, tan injusto. ¿Por qué hay tantas mujeres que se quedan embarazadas sin buscarlo, y ella que tanto lo desea apenas... no puede?. Incluso tenía pensado el nombre. Si era un niño se llamaría Trunks, si era una niña Bra. Imaginaba cómo serían, había preguntado a Yamcha por las características físicas de sus padres para detemrinar como podrían salir los niños. ¿Tendría los ojos azules o bien marrones?. ¿Su pelo sería azul como el de ella y el de su padre, sería rubio como el de su madre, o bien negro?. Pero no, ¿para qué hacerse ilusiones?. Lo mejor era aceptarlo, seguramente algo estaba mal en ella, seguramente no podía tener hijos, de lo contrario ya se hubiera quedado embarazada.

No mucha gente sabía de sus propósitos de maternidad, ni siquiera los amigos más cercanos, pero se veía venir que después de 13 años de relación, se desease formar una familia. Bulma y Yamcha no estaban casados, en realidad ¿para qué casarse?. Para una mujer como ella, que era la heredera de la fortuna más grande del planeta, una boda tradicional sólo sirve para complicaciones legales, tendrían que firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial, solicitar la separación de bienes, etc. Un lío que no tenía ganas de soportar por el momento... quizás más adelante... Para yamcha tampoco era sencillo, estaba siempre tan ocupado con su profesión de deportista de élite en el mejor equipo de Baseball de Japón, que era complicado encontrar fecha para la boda. Además, hacía como modelo para una firma de perfume, y en su contrato le habían solicitado expresamente no contraer matrimonio mientras durase su representación. Era lógico, aunque su relación con la heredera de la Corporación Capsula fuera se sobra conocida, tenía una retahila de fans dispuestas a invertir grandes sumas de dinero en cualquier cosa que él anunciase. Si se casaba, los beneficios de la firma descenderían y su contrato quedaría restricto. Lo que no decía el contrato era nada acerca de tener hijos así que, ¿por qué no?.

Bulma se miró en el espejo aún estaba enojada por la escenita del beso. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Esta vez sus fantasías retorcidas no la habían conducido al orgasmo. Una parte de su mente se preguntaba si era su problema. ¿Acaso ella no podía gozar de una relación plena con su pareja sin autoestimularse al mismo tiempo?. Tenía un problema serio a nivel sexual, si quería alcanzar el orgasmo tenía que recurrir a la estimulación manual mientras hacía el amor, cuando no, a fantasear acerca de situaciones bizarras. ¿Qué estaba mal en su interior?.

¿Por qué no podía ser tan descomplicada como lo eran sus padres?. Les envidiaba, todo era tan sencillo para ellos. Llevaban juntos una eternidad, inseparables, jamás les había escuchado discutir, jamás un problema. Bueno en realidad, con un padre como el suyo, ¿qué mujer iba a tener problemas?. Cualquier cosa que su madre sugiriera, el aceptaría con un 'lo que tu quieras querida', mientras daba una caladita de su cigarro y terminaba de ajustar algunas tuercas de una invención suya. Muchas veces se cuestionaba cómo su madre soportaba esa rutina, y esa forma de ser de su padre tan despegada. Pero a la mujer de cabellos rubios le parecía divertido incluso que su 'despistado científico' se hubiera olvidado del día de su boda. Si, contaba la historia a sus conocidos tantas veces que era enfermizo. Bulma casi podía repetir sus frases textualmente.

_"Oh, queridaaa, eso no es nada, mi marido es tan despistado que el día de nuestra boda se olvidó por completo y se quedó trabajando en un proyecto hasta que fueron a buscarle a su laboratorio todo preocupados pensando que le había llegado a suceder algo malo... jajajaj El pobre vino corriendo y... jajaja"_

Arrggg, sus padres eran terribles. Pero eran tal para cual. Cada media naranja encaja con una y cuando lo hacen se complementan. Sus padres eran tan diferentes entre sí como lo podrían ser Yamcha y Bulma, pero sus caracteres era totalmente dispares en comparación con ellos. Definitivamente Bulma no era como su madre, jamás lo sería, y además, aborrecería serlo. Y el doctor Brief no era como Yamcha, por suerte.

- Todo es tan complicado en mi vida. - Bulma se sentó delante de una de sus invenciones, la cajetilla de cigarros de su padre estaba sobre la mesa, cais se sintió tentada de probar uno, pero no, fumar no era bueno para sus propósitos de ser madre así que no fumaría. Aunque era ironico que habían tantas mujeres que fumaban y se quedaban embarazadas igual. - ARGGG. - La peliazul se dió una palmada en la frente. - Deja de pensar en eso... - Se regañó a si misma en voz alta.

De nuevo la imagen mental del compañero de equipo de Yamcha atravesó la mente de Bulma. - ¿Qué estoy pensando?. Ay, Dios mio... - La culpabilidad cruzaba su mente a la par que una leve excitación, la excitación del juego de la seducción.

Ya no era una niña con 16 años a la que todo le parecía increible, ya no era una jovencita impresionable, era una mujer hecha y derecha, con 29 años, y... y con unos deseos enormes de descubrir un mundo de sensaciones que por más que se esforzaba en evocar en su novio, no lograba encontrar. - ¿Por qué?. - De nuevo esa pregunta retórica que no tenía solución. ¿Por qué estaba ella al lado de un hombre que no la satisfacía en la cama cuando podría tener a quien quisiera?. Lo más triste de todo era que Bulma jamás había estado intimamente con nadie que no fuera Yamcha, y eso era un cierto drama añadido. ¿Era yamcha buen amante, o es que ella era demasiado ardiente o estrabagante en sus gustos?. Cuánto había guerreado para convencer a Yamcha de atarla a la cama y jugar a uno de esos juegos de dominación tan excitantes... pero no, él no quería jugar a esas cosas, decía que no era necesario, que él hacía el amor y que eso eran cosas sucias. Quizás era ella la que tenía un problema...

¿Por qué estaba con Yamcha?. La respuesta era compleja. Por un lado era ese miedo atroz a la soledad. Ella era tan inteligente, era tan intrépida y hermosa, y a la vez tan dominante, que los hombres la temían. No hay nada que a un hombre le de más miedo que una mujer exitosa, inteligente, insuperable... y con un caracter fuerte. Toda su vida se había esforzado en ocultar su lado intelectual detrás de un aspecto cuidado, detrás de un vestuario sexy, provocativo... Demostrar que una cosa podía ir acompañada de la otra. Luego estaban los cazadores de fortuna. ¿Y si dejaba a Yamcha y se le acercaba uno de esos tipos dispuestos a hacer o decir lo que fuera con tal de casarla?. Así como ella era inteligente en cuanto a las cuestiones científicas, en las relaciones humanas, era bien confiada, no tanto como para ser una ingenua, pero lo suficiente como para tener miedo de enamorarse de la persona incorrecta. Por otro lado estaba su estatura. No era exageradamente alta, pero con su 1.75, la lista de candidatos quedaba reducida a 'sólo chicos altos'. No, si hubiera algo que a ella le repugnase sería verse como pareja de un enanito. A una mujer con su caracter le gustaba sentirse protegida, cuidada, gobernada por un cuerpo robusto y grande como el de su 'ladrón del desierto'. Y luego estaba esa estúpida apuesta que hizo en el colegio cuando tenía 16 años. Aquella niña estúpida le dijo que jamás tendría un novio guapo, que acabaría casada con un cuatro ojos científico, feo y poca cosa. Por eso se marchó de casa para conseguir su deseo a las Dragon Ball. Se apostó con aquella niñata que en menos de un año tendría el novio más guapo que jamás se pudiera imaginar. JA. Y valla si lo consiguió. - Aún debe estar rabiando cuando ve el anuncio de perfumes en el que sale Yamcha. - Bulma sonrió triunfantemente. Ella tenía su novio guapo, era lo que deseaba y lo había logrado. Su prestigio social del brazo de un caballero tan apuesto estaba totalmente asentado. Todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida lo había conseguido salvo dos cosas: quedarse embarazada y hacer que su novio fuera más 'a su gusto' en la cuestión sexual. Por lo demás era feliz. Yamcha era un buen muchacho, la amaba, de eso no tenía dudas y ella también le amaba. No, no iba a tirar por la borda tantos años de relación, aunque le costase, esos problemas eran solucionables, apenas tenía que esforzarse para cambiar un poco las visagras oxidadas de su cerebro... corromperle un pelín hacia su onda algo más... exuberante, y lo otro, ya llegaría si Dios quiere. Con una sonrisa salió del laboratorio y volvió a la cama.

Yamcha la recibió con su mirada pícara de antes, y volvieron a hacer el amor bajo la luz de la luna.

----------------

Su mundo se rompió ese día, cuando Goku fue a verla, con las ropas ensangrentadas aún y una mirada fija indescriptible. Y él no estaba. Bulma entendió enseguida pero no quiso creerlo. - ¿Yamcha?. -

Goku tenía esa expresión conmovedora. - ¿DONDE ESTA?. - Bulma le sostuvo del traje harapiento sin percatarse de que estaba seriamente herido y él se desplomó en el suelo.

- Le resucitaremos con las Bolas de Dragon de Namek. - Esa frase fue el principio del fin de su relación. Murió, y algo dentro de ella murió también al probar esa soledad que tanto la aterraba. Quizás por eso tomó la decisión de ir ella misma a Namek. No podía soportar quedarse sóla, simplemente no podía, era demasiado terrible.

Pero algo la sorprendió de sí misma y es que por más que ella se repitiera que lo amaba, su muerte, en sí, no la afectó tanto como penso que lo haría. Sus ojos vagaban en los cuerpos de otros hombres con una frivolidad que asustaba. ¿Por qué ella era así de complicada?. ¿Es que no era capaz de amar verdaderamente a alguien?.

Y luego vino el punto de gracia, su frivolidad alzaprimada al infinito, cuando le vió resucitado junto a los namekianos, ese hombre que la había aterrorizado en Namek, ese asesino del ejército de Freezer, con esa pose desorientada y esa rudeza. Algo en su interior le envió una descarga eléctrica de placer. Era un atractivo casi bestial a pesar de ser apenas de su misma estatura, pero tenía esos hombros anchos, esos músculos perfectos, ese cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado. - Eh pequeño, si quieres puedes venir a vivir a mi casa, pero no te hagas ilusiones... no quieras enamorarte de una chica tan bonita como yo, ¿eh?. -

------------------


	2. Mi amigo Vegeta

Gracias Shadir, ahora vamos a enfocar la historia desde los recuerdos de Bulma, y desués proseguiremos con el relato de las acciones.

------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Mi 'amigo' Vegeta.**

Bulma miró la lluvia fuera del confortable hogar. Su rostro se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana demostrando a la anciana en que se había convertido, madre y abuela... Su vida había pasado tan rápido. ¿Cómo habían pasado los años así de rápido?. Cerró los ojos nuevamente sumergiéndose en la historia de su vida, en aquellos años que marcaron su destino, que no fueron los más felices, pero sí los más intensos, que no fueron los mejores, pero si los más hermosos de recordar.

Era un atractivo casi bestial a pesar de ser apenas de mi misma estatura, pero tenía esos hombros anchos, esos músculos perfectos, ese cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado. - Eh pequeño, si quieres puedes venir a vivir a mi casa, pero no te hagas ilusiones... no quieras enamorarte de una chica tan bonita como yo, ¿eh?. -

El señuelo de la seducción fue servido en bandeja. Me gustaba... yo era hermosa, y lo sabía. Sabía la turbación que un guiño de mis ojos color cielo provocaba en los hombres. Mi cuerpo era tan perfecto entonces... me gustaba lucirlo, provocar, mirar de reojo la cara de bobos que ponían cuando yo pasaba contoneándome a propósito para hacerles babear. Era un vicio que he tenido toda mi vida, una necesidad de sentirme admirada, amada, anhelada... Un vicio al que jamás quise renunciar: la seducción. Yo era la encarnación de una 'ingenua libertina'. Me fingía ignorante del revuelo que ocasionaba cuando premeditadamente enseñaba un poco más de pierna en la reunión de inversionistas, y ellos se creían que no me daba cuenta de sus ojos desorbitados, de sus frentes sudorosas. Cómo disfrutaba haciendo eso... Y cómo adoraba pulsar todas las teclas, averiguar hasta que punto mi influencia podía llegar a ser poderosa. Si yo decía blanco, debían repetir 'blanco', aunque fuese gris. Esa sensación de poder, esa energía atravesando cada célula de mi cuerpo al sentir como se doblegaban las voluntades a mi paso, fruto de mi inteligencia, presos de mi belleza. Ah, que viejos tiempos, tan divertidos eran aquellos.

Mi naturaleza tenía algo de salvaje interiormente, era orgullosa, difícil, enojona, terca y dominante como una leona. Me gustaba mandar, controlar y gobernar, pero a la vez, me aburría sentir que todo fuese tan sencillo. Me planteaba retos cada vez mayores. Era un juego tan sólo, una diversión alocada. Enamorar a un hombre, notar como se vuelve lentamente loco por mi, y luego buscar otra 'víctima' de mis encantos. Pero no, si alguien piensa que eso significaba que yo era una novia infiel, están equivocados. Nunca había engañado a Yamcha, bueno, a no ser que el engaño de pensamiento cuente, jeje, Pero aún cuando fuera el único hombre que había besado en mi vida y el único hombre con el que había hecho el amor, aun cuando no me sintiera plena en mis relaciones sexuales, o incluso cuando sintiera algo de resentimiento hacia él por no permitir que le ayudara a superar sus tontos complejos, jamás le había traicionado. No me sentía capaz de hacerle algo tan terrible, yo no era así. En parte me daba miedo pensar que todo lo malo que uno hace acaba por pagarse, podría serle infiel, lo había pensado tantas veces... y había tenido incluso oportunidades de hacerlo, pero en el último instante me arrepentía, en parte temiendo la justicia divina, en parte porque le quería y no quería hacerle daño después de tantos años juntos, y en parte porque tenía miedo de que se llegase a conocer por los medios públicos, temía el escándolo, las murmuraciones, y por último, temía perderle, perder al único hombre que me convertía en la envidiada dueña de la Corporación Capsula, y no en la 'solterona' que muchas querrían atestiguar. A cuántas envidiosas les gustaría verme sola y poder decir: 'Oh, sí, mira todo sus lujos y su dinero, pero no tiene un hombre a su lado, ni una familia con la que compartir su felicidad'. En el fondo, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar eso por nada del mundo. La seducción era un juego al que jugaba con cierta inocencia, y pureza. Nunca llegando a romper el corazón de nadie, tan sólo deseando sentirme Afrodita, ser diosa del amor por un rato, para luego volver a mi vida insípida pero confortable, a la seguridad de una pareja estable, a la monotonía de una vida cómoda sin alicientes, pero sin mayores complicaciones.

El problema era que dentro de mi, yo quería esas complicaciones... Y allí estaba él, mirándome con la cara desencajada, confundido totalmente. Muchas veces le pregunté qué sintió aquel día que le invité a venir a mi casa, hasta que una vez logré que me lo dijera: _"Hmp, pensé que eras la mujer más vulgar y escandalosa que había sobre la faz de la tierra" _Debió notar mi cara de desilusión y los hados saben que debí pillarle en su 'minuto tonto', porque se colocó detrás de mi, me sujetó de los hombros seductoramente y me reconoció al oido, bien bajito... _"Pero cuando te seguí hacia la casa, por un segundo quise hacer esto..." _Abrigó una mano en mi pecho amasándolo febrilmente, puso otra mano en mi entrepierna frotándola como sólo él sabe hacerlo y besó mi cuello chupando encantadoramente hasta que sintió el sabor de mi sangre en su boca. Me sorprendió, jamás pensé que fuera a reconocerme algo así, y aún hoy no se si lo dijo sólo para contentarme o era verdad, lo que si se, es que jamás nunca un hombre, había sido más difícil de conquistar como lo fue Vegeta. Mi gran reto, mi locura obsesiva, mi oscuro secreto, mi mejor 'ejemplar', el que me convirtió en víctima de mis propias artes, el que me acabó seduciendo...

Le hice frente al notar que no me contestaba. Por un segundo temí que dijera que no, así que pulsé un poco más las teclas. Cambié de postura estudiadamente, con un brazo bajo el pecho y otro en mi barbilla, realzando mi dotación natural. - Oh vamos, no creo que tengas dinero de la Tierra para alquilarte una habitación. Vamos, sígueme. - Me dí vuelta y él me siguió. WoW. Poder enunciar siquiera lo que sentí en aquel momento... me sentí diosa de la belleza personificada. Yo, Bulma Briefs, le hablé a aquel hombre, que sabía que era un asesino, que sabía que era peligroso, salvaje, malo, que podría matarme sin remordimientos... le dije que me siguiera y me siguió. Y todo con el poder de una sonrisa y unos pechos agraciados. Fue sencillo, le tenía en el bote, era mío, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins a mis pies. Qué equivocada estaba, Dios mío.

Moví mis caderas con gracia todo el camino hasta su habitación, la cual situé traviesamente junto a la mía. No es que pensara en hacer nada con él, pero quería 'torturarle' un poco, que supiera que yo estaba a escasos metros durmiendo. No pensé en las consecuencias, por mi mente no pasó la posibilidad de que fuera un violador despiadado, símplemente pensaba que podía lograr cualquier cosa con un guiño de mis ojos y una sonrisa inocente, incluso amansar a una bestia como él. De momento lo estaba haciendo muy bien... o eso creía yo.

- Aquí es. - Caminé dentro y le hice frente. El entró también. Su rostro gélido me estremeció por unos segundos y de nuevo una terrible excitación me sobrevivino al notar que estabamos sólos, en una habitación con aquella gran cama, y sus ojos negros se clavaban fíjamente en los míos, como queriendo leer dentro de mi mente. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad el lograr no tartamudear, parecer tranquila y confiada. Algo en mi interior me decía que si notaba que le tenía miedo, no dudaría en atacarme. Y yo le iba a demostrar que por más que me mirase penetrantemente, Bulma Briefs no se deja impresionar por nada, ni nadie... - Seguramente querrás descansar. - Me volví para no verle y salí de la habitación lentamente, contoneandome. Le miré de reojo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, y me estremecí al ver el ceño desconfiado con sus ojos angostados.

"No demuestres que le tienes miedo". Me repetí esa frase hasta autoconvencerme de ella, y con una sonrisa y un guiño pícaro me despedí de él. - Chaooo. - Era algo que había aprendido hacía años atrás. Cuando era pequeña, me daban miedo los perros, ellos olían mi miedo y se ponían a ladrarme ferozmente, entonces mi abuelo, me dijo algo que jamás olvidé en toda mi vida _'Si le demuestras que no tienes miedo, no te harán nada' _. Mi intuición femenina me decía que Vegeta podía oler mi miedo, aunque sinceramente, jamás esperé que esa asunción metafórica fuese tan tremendamente real.

Bajé a organizar todo el lío con los Namekianos, sintiéndome afortunada al averiguar que sólo se alimentaban de agua. No había pasado ni siquiera 15 minutos cuando una voz retumbó en toda la Corporación.

- MUJEEERRRR, MUJEEERRRRRR. - Sentí verguenza por mis padres, por lo que pensarían al escuchar el escándalo que estaba organizando, pero de nuevo, me sentí afortunada al saber que mi padre posiblemente no se hubiera percatado aún de su presencia, y de que mi madre le sonreiría igual por más bestia que fuera el invitado que había llevado a casa. Siempre admiré esa capacidad de mi madre de poder sonreir a alguien que yo estrangularía lentamente. Realmente no se de quién pude heredar este caracter...

- Oye, tú, deja de gritar ahora mismo, esta es una casa respetable. - No medí mis palabras, que sonaron también a gritos, es un defecto que tengo, cuando me buscan, me encuentran. Pero a cambio parece que le desconcierto, y ese es un efecto que me gusta producir.

- MUJER. - Siguió gritando, parecía tan enfadado...

- Bulma. - Le corté, no me gusta que me denominen 'mujer', como si no tuviera un nombre. Esos comportamientos machistas me revuelven las tripas. Además, mi nombre es muy bonito.

- ¿Qué?. - Aún no entendió lo que le quería decir, o quizás es que le parecía tan increible que alguien le pudiera hablar con tal desparpajo, que no lograba encajar las piezas del puzle por más que lo intentaba. En cualquier caso, la situación no podía ser más... 'encantadora'.

- Que me llamo Bulma, y no hay razón para que des tantos gritos y te muestres tan agresivo, estás siendo invitado en esta casa cortésmente, estás entre amigos, ¿qué sucede?. - Amartilló una ceja casi sin creer mis palabras tan sinceras, suaves y amables. Luego volvió a su pose agresiva en un cambio de apenas décimas de segundos, pero no, a mi no me iba a intimidar, no le demostraría ni un ápice de miedo.

- 'Mujer'. - Recalcó esa palabra malvadamente, a propósito, con pose de superioridad estudiada, aunque su tono bajó de volumen. - Sirveme algo de comer ahora mismo. - Me tocó la tecla incorrecta. ¿Yo?. ¿Pretendía que yo le sirviera como si fuera una criada?. JA.

- Pero qué te has creido. - Grité toda roja de rabia. - Ahí tienes la cocina, si quieres comer algo sírvete tú mismo. - Mis piernas temblaron un poco al ver el sadismo puro que su mirada demostró en apenas un segundo. Su ceño se frunció, sus dientes se apretaron, y si hubiera tenido un medidor de ki, juraría que debió elevarse bastantes puntos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, 'mujer escandalosa'? - Gritó tan sulfurado como yo estaba o más. Y su pronunciación de 'mujer' sonó como si escupiera en mi nombre mil veces maldiciendo, y casi... ¿regañándome?. - Para tu información estás delante del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el guerrero de más grande alcance en el Universo, y me debes respeto y obediencia. - Por un segundo sentí una profunda decepción conmigo misma. Se suponía que yo era capaz de domar a cualquier fiera con mis encantos, pero Vegeta se resistía. No estaba en mis redes como yo pensaba, parecía odiarme con la misma intensidad que odiaba a Goku y al resto de los guerreros Z. Y peor aún, me había tomado por una especie de esclava a la que dar órdenes.

No se cómo lo logré, pero conseguí dejar de temblar. Me encrespé osgullosamente, no había nacido el hombre que se resistiera a Bulma Briefs. Caminé hacia la cocina, él me siguió. - ¿Ves esto?. - Abrí la puerta del frigorífico. - Ahí tienes la comida. - Le di la espalda y caminé lejos de él procurando no mirarle, pero a la vez, tratando de mover mi trasero lo más sinuosamente posible. Supongo que no supo que pensar. Quizás imaginó que las costumbres de nuestro planeta eran comer directamente del frigorífico y por eso no replicó.

Por un segundo, la diversión cruzó mi mente, Vegeta no sabía nada acerca de las costumbres de la Tierra, ¿cómo podría yo utilizar eso en mi propio beneficio?. Lo se, mi mente es muy retorcida, pero no lo era más que la de él. Y mi 2 a 0 me estaba comenzando a embelesar. Inteligencia vs bruteza. Está claro quien gana en esa batalla. No obstante, cometí un error, aposté a que no debía tener en esa cabeza más que aire, no en vano era un saiyain como Goku. Asumí que sólo le interesaría pelear y comer. Pero de nuevo me estaba precipitando, porque aquel príncipe violento, tenía muchas mas capas dentro de las que jamás pude imaginar.

Me dirigí a mi padre, para explicarle la situación, él estaba en su laboratorio, tal y como yo sospechaba, atornillando un artilugio. - Hola Papá. - Paró un segundo y me sonrió procurando que el cigarro no se le escurriese de los labios.

- Mmm hola cariño, ¿Ya estás de vuelta?. No te esperaba tan pronto. Ni siquiera escuché el aterrizaje. - Puse una leve mueca con tal de no explicarle que había sido teletransportada y fui al grano.

- Ejem, papá, mira, he invitado a casa a un hombre que es del espacio. -

- ¿Un hombre dices?. -

- Bueno... realmente es un extraterrestre, un saiyajin, pero su aspecto es similar al nuestro. - Papá me miraba con los ojos de par en par abiertos.

- Vivirá con nosotros una temporada, espero que no os importe a mamá y a tí. - Puse mi mejor sonrisa.

- Oh, por supuesto que no, cariño, tus amigos son bienvenidos en casa, ya lo sabes. - La cuestión era que Vegeta no podía llamarse precisamente 'mi amigo', pero en cualquier caso, tampoco había que explicar todos los detalles a los padres, y era afortunada porque ellos no se inmiscuían en mis cosas, me daban libertad absoluta, y es algo que les agradecí por siempre. De otro modo hubiera sido muy infeliz. - De todos modos pregúntale a tu madre antes. - Mamá era pan comido, salí del laboratorio tan contenta... y aún me preguntaba por qué habría de estar tan contenta de tener bajo mi techo a ese maleducado, machista, grosero, ... y tan guapo. La imagen de sus biceps captó por completo mi atención cuando lo vi subír las escaleras en dirección hacia su habitación.

Tal y como yo pensaba, convencer a mi madre me llevó muy poco esfuerzo, incluso diría que estaba contenta de tener invitados, mi madre era siempre tan servicial y amable... En cuanto lo supo, corrió a preparar unos pastelitos deliciosos para agasajar a 'mi amigo extraterrestre' con las delicias de la Tierra. Yo sólo recé a Dios para que no lo engriera más de lo que ya estaba.

-------------------

Bueno, ahora sí, ¿Qué os va pareciendo?. Necesito que me dejeis reviews, si no, ¿cómo voy a saber qué tal va la cosa?. Además, que si no me decís nada, mejor no sigo escribiendo, porque veo las estadísticas y estais leyendo mucha gente. Buu, mi premio son vuestros comentarios... T.T


	3. Muerto

Lady, celebro que te guste este fic, Bulma durante toda la serie se había dedicado a tratar de seducir a cuanto malo guapo salía, así que es lógico pensar que Vegeta no sería la escepción.

Raykal, jajaja, me has hecho gracia con eso de que actualice este antes que los demás, venga, va, concedido.

Camii, me alegra volver a verte aparecer, ya me dirás que te parecieron las actualizaciones, besitos guapa.

Risaku, me encanta saber que estás enviciada a mis Fics, es bastante halagador, gracias.

Karo, no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir con eso de que decía amarla y era tan tímido. Yamcha, al principio de la serie tenía un terrible complejo con las mujeres, si lo besaban, se desmayaba el pobre. Yo he querido pensar que Bulma le 'ha curado' bastante de sus complejos, pero no todos.

Shadir, el siguiente capítulo será menos oscuro que este, pero tenía que reflejar de algún modo los sentimientos de Vegeta, ¿qué tal?.

Angie, comprobarás que al final es una cuestión más espiritual que puramente frívola, pero si, Bulma es una libertina y no puede evitar ser así, es parte de su encanto y de lo que encandiló al Príncipe.

**Aquí está, mi regalo de fin de año. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Que todo lo malo que os rodea muera, y todo lo bueno resurja en vuestras almas.**

------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Muerto.**

Vegeta jadeó después de su última serie de ejercicios. Se sentó en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad a descansar brevemente. - Ahhss. Me estoy haciendo viejo. - A sus 87 años comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de su declive físico. Su pelo estaba adornado por unos mechones en tono grisaceo, su cuerpo, seguía siendo perfectamente musculoso, aunque su rostro reflejaba ya algunos surcos. Sin embargo, apenas aparentaba unos 60 años.

Cruzó sus piernas, relajó su tono muscular y cerró sus ojos. Pero ese día por alguna razón, su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos de esos años que fueron la trampa perfecta para el asesino, esos años en los que murió el ser que Freezer moldeó en su interior y renació su alma de entre las cenizas de su decadencia espiritual.

Era un ser oscuro, un demonio viviente forjado a golpes y a dolor. Era un monstruo destructor, pensaba que no tenía alma, me burlaba de Dios y de la vida, con el desparpajo de un niño que mata como un juego. Tenía apenas 6 años, cuando mi padre me envió con Freezer, sin ninguna explicación, sin ningún abrazo, con su mirada fría y su pose incólume. Mi mundo se resquebrajó en dos. No quería abandonar mi vida en Vegetasei, ¿acaso mi padre ya no me quería?. Mis preguntas eran muchas, demasiadas para un niño de tan corta edad, pero no podía rebajarme a preguntarlas, demostrar un ápice de debilidad. Si hay algo que me enseñaron, es que si muestras tu debilidad a alguien, lo mejor que puedes esperar, en el más deseable de los casos, es acabar 2 metros bajo tierra. No demostré afectación cuando me comunicaron la destrucción de mi mundo por un meteorito. Freezer me pulsó hasta el límite, quería ver si acabaría llorando, quería ver un niño destruido moralmente, asustado y triste, y se topó con el digno príncipe que era yo. No, mi rostro no mostró ningún sentimiento, por más que mi alma se hubiera rasgado en dos. Mi padre, mi planeta, mis congéneres, todos muertos, ser el príncipe de un cúmulo de polvo destruido miserablemente, ese fue mi cruel destino. Esa noche deseé haber muerto con todos los demás, lloré hasta caer rendido en la solitaria oscuridad de mi habitación, y después la rabia se apoderó de mi. Yo tenía que haber muerto, no debería estar condenado a vivir bajo el techo de un monstruo cínico ante el que debía arrodillarme, que gozaba humillándome, arruinando mi orgullo saiyán y jactándose de ser el Maestro, el amo del Príncipe de la raza de guerreros más increible que jamás había existido sobre la faz del Universo. Durante años el odio, el rencor, la ira, fueron los únicos sentimientos capaces de forjarse un espacio en mi corazón. Los secuaces de ese maldito lagarto sádico disfrutaban ridiculizándome, Zarbón, Dodoria, Kiwi, todos ellos se burlaban de mi gran talento. Pero yo sabía que en mi interior, tenía un poder que les acabaría superando a todos ellos, incluso a Freezer. Y esa fue mi sóla obsesión, acabar con él, matarle, vengarme de todos esos años humillantes que viví bajo sus órdenes, y luego ser el amo del Universo.

Mi única válvula de escape era saber que aún seguía siendo Príncipe, que aún seguía teniendo súbditos que se arrodillaban ante mi. Nappa, Raditz, no eran compañeros de batalla, ni amigos, sino mis fieles basallos, que debían humillarse ante mi, y mostrar su lealtad ferrea a cuantas órdenes les dictase. Por eso permití que Raditz viajase a la Tierra para encontrar a su hermano, tendría mi ejército de súbditos, cualquier vida saiyajin era valiosa, una esperanza para un mañana en el que mi raza volviera a resurgir. Yo les conduciría a la victoria, después de una batalla épica. Mi nombre sería pronunciado por generaciones de generaciones, y tomaría el trono que por usticia nunca me debió ser arrebatado. Yo cambiaría el destino cruel, sería el más grande entre los grandes. Vegeta, el Rey de los Saiyajins, el Emperador del Universo.

Pero ese estúpido Kakarotto arruinó todo, mató a Raditz. Las leyes saiyajin exigían la venganza de su sangre, Nappa y yo fuimos a ese maldito planeta alejado de todo, en el otro confín del universo para cumplir nustro código del honor, pero Kakarotto me venció, me humilló dejándome huir de la batalla para salvar mi vida, y aún hoy no entiendo por qué cometió tamaña estupidez. Ese día prometí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, me enfrentaría a él y lo derrotaría. Moriría a mis manos, y demostraría mi poder por siempre.

Ya en Namek, Dodoria me contó la terrible verdad, Freezer había aniquilado mi planeta, me mintió. Él, me humilló aún más, debió divertirse con la sóla idea de tener a su servicio al Príncipe de los que asesinó, cómo debió reirse al engañar a ese niño de 6 años que era yo entonces. Me juré vengarlos, Freezr pagaría, pero fallé. Lloré de rabia, de impotencia, no podía fallar, no podía sucederme esa injusticia, tantos años de sufrimiento, de dolor, de amargura, no podían ser en vano. Nadie puede nacer en su maldita vida sólo para sufrir un día tras otro. Yo tenía que ser el super saiyajin legendario, y no ese tercera clase con tamaña debilidad de caracter que no pudo terminar mi vida, pero incluso entonces, aún cuando morí miserablemente, cuando le ví transformado, algo de esperanza se coló en mi corazón. No sería yo quien consumara la venganza, pero lo haría él, el último saiyajin puro que quedaría sobre la faz del Universo. Le conté la historia que debía saber, la historia de cómo Freezer acabó con nuestro mundo, el dolor asolaba mi pecho atravesado por aquella daga de ki tremenda, iba a morir, y mi corazón bombeaba sangre hasta mi boca ahogándo las frases angustiadas que quería pronunciar. Si yo mismo no podía consumar la venganza de mi pueblo, como Príncipe debía ordenarle al último de mis súbditos, que lo hiciera en mi nombre, en nuestro nombre. Y lo vi, vi en sus ojos la determinación de la victoria. Cómo deseaba vivir, no quería morirme ese día, no podía morirme ese día, nadie lloraría mi tumba, nadie lamentaría mi muerte, al contrario, se alegrarían de librarse de este diablo que era yo. Pero morí, y el infierno me mostró su cara más oscura.

Si tenía alma, si existía el infierno, si se pagan los pecados que se cometen, el dolor que había sufrido durante toda mi existencia no era nada comparado con el dolor que me aguardaba por sufrir eternamente. Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor... ¿Por qué?. ¿Cómo alguien puede soportar tanto dolor?. Grité hasta que sentí que mis pulmones se rompían. Y entonces, desperté, con mi armadura aún atravesada por el rayo mortal que me arrebató la vida, con la sangre aún en cada porción de mi cuerpo, que de un modo inexplicable había dejado de dolerme. Me levanté desorientado, cientos de namekianos estaban a mi alrededor, y yo no sabía que pensar. ¿Estaba muerto?. ¿Estaba vivo?. ¿Qué pasó con el infierno?. Y entonces capté su voz. - No os preocupeis, habeis sido transportados al Planeta Tierra, estais vivos y a salvo. - ¿Era eso posible?. No quise volverme a mirar el origen de aquella voz, estaba demasiado confuso y afectado por lo que acababa de vivir.

Pero ella se dirigió a mi. - Eh pequeño, si quieres puedes venir a vivir a mi casa, pero no te hagas ilusiones... no quieras enamorarte de una chica tan bonita como yo, ¿eh?. - Y sufrí una epifanía, supe entonces que había muerto y resucitado. Muerto, había muerto realmente. El infierno se quedó con quien yo fui, y renací de mis cenizas, para ser quien yo siempre anhelé ser. Pero hay veces, que engañarse a uno mismo es tan sencillo, que asusta. Lo que yo pensé que quería ser, distaba mucho que lo que realmente anhelaba ser. Pero eso, fue algo que descubrí lentamente, y que por gracia de esa fuerza superior que representa el bien del Universo entero, no me fue arrebatado por mi propia estupidez. Me fue concedida una segunda oportunidad de vivir. ¿Merecía esa oportunidad?. Aún hoy se lo vuelvo a preguntar a Bulma, y cada vez que le pregunto, ella me repite como aquel día que le conté todos mis pecados, rodeando mi cabeza entre sus brazos, acunándome sobre sus pechos maternalmente, y llorando sobre mi pelo encrespado y salvaje: _'Todos merecen la oportunidad de salvar sus almas'_.

El primer día que pasé en Corporación Cápsula, me sentía receloso de todo, y de todos, nadie me había tratado tan amablemente jamás, nadie me había dado algo por nada, y los engranajes de mi cerebro trabajaban a marchas aceleradas para descubrir las motivaciones para ese comportamiento. Tras analizar la situación, me di cuenta de que la respuesta estaba clara, me temían, con Goku muerto, y Freezer aniquilado, nadie podría ahora hacerme frente, yo era el más poderoso. Seguramente imaginaban que yo iba a aniquilar su mundo, y no estaban equivocados en esa afirmación. Yo era malo, sádico, despiadado, frío, calculador, ... les mataría a todos, y reiría observando el polvo que se levantaba sobre sus cadáveres sangrientos y mutilados. Pero antes, mi orgullo de guerrero humillado, debía ser vengado. Tenía que vencer a Goku antes de hacer todo eso, esperaría hasta que le resucitasen y después le derrotaría. Pero para cumplir esa misión, antes debía superarme, demostrar que yo era el verdadero Super Saiyajin legendario. Yo, el Príncipe Vegeta, tenía que derrotar a Kakarotto, y después de esa batalla sin igual, me encargaría de tomar mi lugar como amo y señor del Universo. Restauraría mi raza, ahora sabía que era posible, que existían descendientes de saiyajins, la esperanza no estaba perdida aún. Esperanza... esa palabra me mantuvo vivo, mezclada con la 'venganza', y en mi mente, sinónimas inseparables la una de la otra.

Llegó la noche, y sucumbí al sueño que necesitaba mi cerebro, después de tantos días en vigilia. Pero el dolor seguía estando cada noche, agitada y turbulenta, tormentosa, recordándome que había nacido para sufrir el dolor insufrible en mi alma día a día, noche a noche.

---------------

_- ¿Dónde estoy?. - Vegeta estaba rodeado de oscuridad por todas partes, no podía percibirse nada, salvo un sonido extraño, gelatinoso, y un olor putrefacto. De repente todo se iluminó con una luz rojiza, y el calor insoportable abrasó cada porción de su cuerpo._

_A su alrededor, millones de gusanos serpenteaban devorando los cuerpos de cientos de víctimas. Vegeta se elevó y sacudió algunos gusanos de sus botas. Miró alrededor buscando una salida, pero estaba rodeado por todas partes, en la dirección que volase, encontraría los mismos cuerpos corroidos, los mismos gusanos entrando y saliendo de la putrefacción sangrienta sobre la que se encontraban. Los rostros de sus víctimas parecían estar en cada cuerpo atormentándole, recordándole que él fue quien les causó la muerte. _

_- Tú nos mataste... - La voz sepulcral de millones de voces al unísono provocó una onda de temor a todo su cuerpo. _

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Gritó aterrado enviando una onda expansiva de ki en todas direcciones. _

_Pero su onda sólo logró que se desplomasen hacia él cientos de gusanos, en una lluvia indescriptible. - NOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Su respiración era desigual y en vano trataba de quitárselos de encima. - FUERAAAAAA. MORIIIIIDD. AHHHHHHHHHHH. - _

_- Por fin seremos vengados... - De nuevo esa voz tétrica de mujeres y niños, de hombres y ancianos al unísono atormentando su alma. _

_Cada vez que utilizaba su energía para eliminar los gusanos y los cuerpos, una lluvia más intensa le caía encima, y su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse sin remedio por todas partes, de ellos. - AHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - _

_Miró su pierna que comenzaba a ser devorada por ellos, sus brazos, su torso, todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a descomponerse y los gusanos seguían comiéndose su carne provocándole un dolor indescriptible e incesante. - Nuestras muertes serán vengadas... - Esa voz le atormentaba mezclándose con sus gritos desgarradores. Pero no moría, por más que sus entrañas estuvieran siendo destripadas, no había paz alguna, no podía morir, no podía desmayarse siquiera para dejar de sentir aquel dolor barbárico. Las lágrimas surgieron de su rostro, por el que comenzaron a danzar más ordas de anélidos. _

_- No es justo, nooo, nooooo, nooooo. - Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de lágrimas de sangre para fijarse en la figura increiblemente hermosa de una mujer envuelta en luz angelical y clara, que le miraba con tremendo amor, como nunca antes nadie le había mirado._

_No podía descifrar sus facciones, debido a la intensidad de la luz que la envolvía, tan sólo podía atestiguar esa mirada clavada en la suya como nunca antes se clavó ninguna. - Ayúdame. - Alzó la mano hacia ella y cientos de manos putrefactas le agarraron para impedirlo._

_- Nooo, ha llegado la hora de nuestra venganza... - La voz de millones resonó haciendo que su cuerpo se sumergiera, como si se tratase de arenas movedizas, en un fango de gusanos y de cuerpos sin vida._

_- SALVAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - Su grito desesperado rugió en toda la habitación._

- Vegeta, despierta. - Bulma lo tocó con su mano en el pecho para despertarlo de la pesadilla. Vegeta abrió los ojos y como un acto reflejo la asió del cuello estampándola contra la cama.

Aún desconcertado de lo que había soñado, incapaz de determinar cuál era la realidad o el sueño, no cesó de apretar su cuello con los ojos desencajados. Bulma sujetó con sus manos su brazo, arañándole para lograr que la soltase, balbuceando sílabas incoherentes en una garganta que podría ser rota de un momento a otro.

Sus ojos azules le miraron repentinamente, y él, como si su cuerpo quemase, soltó su cuello y la sostuvo de su bata. - Perra estúpida. Pretendías matarme mientras dormía, ¿verdad?. -

- No. - El sonido salió estrangulado entre toses.

- ¿No?. ¿Qué hacias entonces en mi habitación?. ¿Eh?. CONTESTA. ¿Tan cobardes son tus congéneres que tienen que enviar a una mujer débil como tú para matarme mientras duermo?. - Su respiración caliente golpeaba sobre la piel pálida de su rostro.

Bulma lloró pensando que sería su fin, cuando vió una bola de energía encenderse en la mano del príncipe. - Dijiste que te salvara. -

Esa frase congeló los movimientos de Vegeta, sus ojos se abrieron en un terrible choque. Su sueño, su grito, la mujer, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. - Fuera de mi vista. - La soltó y ella quedó congelada mirándole. - FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Bulma saltó corriendo. Detuvo su paso en la puerta para mirar la turbación que sufría aquel hombre parado inmovil sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida, y los ojos desncajados demostrando un dolor profundo en el alma.

- Deja que te salve. - Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y Bulma corrió hasta su habitación sin saber siquiera qué clase de estúpidez se había apoderado de ella para decirle aquello sabiendo que casi había estado a punto de matarla apenas unos segundos antes.

-----------------------------

¿Os ha gustado?


	4. Alma corrupta

Yanki, gracias por tu extenso comentario, realmente este fic me está absorviendo energía mental. Yo si creo que Yamcha llegó a cometer una infidelidad, y así lo verás en el Fic, pero descubrirás que no fue exactamente como todos lo pintan que fue. Aunque para ese capítulo falta bastante. Espero que tu resaca de año nuevo ya haya cesado, jajaja.

Karo, como le dije a Yanki girl, mi versión de la infidelidad de Yamcha va a ser bastante distinta a la que muestran en todos los fics que he leido. En efecto, creo que él es un hombre con problemas serios a nivel sexual, y no lo digo yo, es que en la serie se veía claramente, por no hablar de que jamás logró llegar a tener hijos, y eso es bastante significativo, ¿no?.

Raykal, guarda las reverencias para Dios, jeje, a mi me envías un besote y muchas energías positivas, con eso me contento. Aquí va la nueva actualización, y si, tal y como voy, este fic va a tener bastantes capítulos.

Felpa, gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que también para tí sea un año maravilloso. A ver que te parece la psicología de Freezer...

Shadir, yo tampoco le deseo esa pesadilla a nadie, pero creo que una persona que ha vivido una vida tan sangrienta, no puede tener pesadillas normales tampoco.

Runliney, me alegra que te esté gustando, feliz año nuevo a tí también.

---------------------------

**Capítulo 4: Alma corrupta.**

Bulma cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apolló contra ella mientras respiraba y masajeaba su cuello adolorido, aún preguntándose cómo había sido el milagro para que estuviera viva.

Una sombra de temor la inundó por completo, sus piernas cedieron al descenso de adrenalina anterior, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, de un modo incontrolable. Había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte y por más entera que se hubiese mostrado en ese instante, ahora su mundo se derrumbaba. ¿Que había hecho?. Estaba a varios metros de un asesino...

Vegeta, en su habitación, lloró como aquella noche maldita en que su destino le arrebató como un capricho, cualquier atisbo de felicidad. Si alguien osara entrar por esa puerta y mirar sus lágrimas, le mataría. Se levantó y cerró la puerta con un tremendo portazo. Nadie podía verle llorar, NADIE. ¿Qué pensaba aquella mujer?. ¿Qué se había creido?. ¿Pensaba que era un debil que necesitaba su inutil ayuda?. 'Deja que te salve'. Esa frase embriagadora se coló en cada célula de su cerebro. 'Deja que te salve'. Por más que cerraba sus ojos, la visión de su pesadilla anterior le atormentaba. Y de nuevo la rabia absoluta. 'Deja que te salve'. Y la sucesión de caras que gritan aniquiladas por él mismo. Disfrutó matándoles, rió en su dolor. Se deleitó en el sabor de la sangre salpicada en su cara tras el genocidio. El era un monstruo, y le gustaba serlo, era malo, MALO. ¿Quien necesita ser salvado?. Destruiría el infierno si era necesario. Sería el más malo entre los malos. - YO NO TENGO SALVACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. - El grito desgarrador hizo temblar toda la casa.

Bulma paró de llorar, su corazón se congeló en la frialdad de aquella voz dolorosa y en su risa desquiciada.

---------------

_Maldijo una vez más su encierro, el infierno implacable que le tenía atrapado por la eternidad le hacía sentir que su mente comenzaba a perder la razón. No es que él hubiera sido una persona muy equilibrada en vida, es que ahora, después de vivir los horrores y sufrir en sus propias carnes las crueldades que él mismo infringió, se sentía deseoso de morir para no seguir padeciendo esas miserias. Pero irónicamente ya estaba muerto, y pertenecía al club de los enviados al infierno por Vegeta y sus amigos. Un club bastante tétrico, pero quizás lo único que le libraba de la locura permanente._

_- ¿Por qué le dejaste vivir?. - Una sombra de silueta picuda le hizo frente._

_La otra sombra, de texturas más lisas y tamaño menor se detuvo unos instantes antes de contestar. Estaba claro a quién se refería. - ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?. - _

_- ¿Tenemos algo más que hacer?. - Ambos rieron a carcajadas locas, realmente ese encierro les estaba afectando demasiado._

_Por fin, uno de ellos paró de reir, se puso serio de repente y comenzó a contar la historia que le llevó a la perdición._

_Yo sabía, sabía perfectamente que era un error dejarle con vida, una parte de mi lo intuía, mis leales consejeros me lo advirtieron, pero otra parte de mi me repetía engañosas palabras de tranquilidad. A esas alturas de mi vida, había probado todo, el sexo en todas sus formas, desde el bochornoso romance idílico y platónico, hasta la más sádica y salvaje violación o asesinato, pero ya nada me excitaba como antes, ni siquiera las drogas más selectas obraban en mi el efecto que buscaba, me sentía tan vacío, el poder había dejado de entusiasmarme, estaba de vuelta de todo, necesitaba tanto un aliciente... Ah, Cell, deberías haber vivido lo que yo para saber lo que se siente. En mi vida probé los placeres más... prohibidos. Hasta que descubrí mi verdadera vocación, mi mejor talento: Corromper almas. _

_Me deleitaba en la pasión retorcida de aniquilar la mente y el espíritu de mis elegidos. Les buscaba fuertes, dificiles de manejar, determinados, hostiles, pero mi último capricho era tomar un niño. Ver hasta que punto podría llegar a moldear su alma a mi imagen y semejanza. Yo, me eregí como la reencarnación perfecta de un creador de oscuridad. Así podía probar mi energía, no sólo la puramente violenta, sino la que escapa de la pura perversión más absoluta del espíritu. Soy un poeta de la tortura, jajaja, un poeta de las almas rotas. Es algo tan romántico, sentir como se desvanece la vida de unos ojos vivaces y llameantes de convicciones nobles, hasta llegar a acabar por odiar su propia existencia... Entonces es cuando surge en su interior. El mal es una semilla que se siembra cuando nacemos, y que se riega con el miedo, el odio, el dolor, la ira... Es un arte genuino el que yo poseo para explorar los sentimientos de cada cual, y llegar a invocar justo lo que yo deseo en ellos. Estaba excitado con la sóla idea de coger en mi regazo un niño saiyán y moldearlo, lentamente, malignamente, sutilmente... Sería mi obra maestra... Imagínate, ¡un cachorro de esa raza única!. ¡Qué creación podría salir de semejante material!. Una estirpe de guerreros férreos, indómitos, ingobernables, salvajes, rudos, nacidos para combatir... Tendría en mi poder nada menos que al Príncipe de los saiyajins, seleccionado durante décadas, para que fuese el más fuerte entre los suyos, el más orgulloso, bravo e implacable. Me ahorraron el trabajo de seleccionarlo yo mismo. Había barajado la posibilidad de la creación experimental en laboratorios de un niño con las cualidades idoneas para mi juego, pero no fue necesario, cuando le vi por primera vez, supe que era perfecto para mis planes._

_Cuando ya estaba en mi poder, su padre hizo un intento estúpido por recuperarle, vino a mí, primero, tratando de convencerme con buenas palabras, y por fin, perdiendo su calma y atacándome. Pobre necio, en realidad tenía un plan en mente, y quería ganar tiempo. Quise explicarle la belleza del futuro que le esperaba a su hijo, pero una mente tan bruta era incapaz de comprender el delicioso placer de algo tan selecto. Murió con los ojos abiertos, jajaja, pobre idiota. Pensó que volando la nave podría derrotarme, quiso morir con tal de exterminarme, pero capturamos a sus secuaces antes de lograse su objetivo. Era un plan símplemente estúpido. Pero de nuevo eso me excitaba aún más, eran capaces de dar su vida en la batalla con tal de ganar, eso es algo que muy pocos en el Universo son capaces de hacer. Estaba entusiasmado con la genética y el cerebro saiyán, hasta un extremo enfermizo. No podía esperar para comenzar mi obra maestra._

_Mantuve con vida, muy a mi disgusto, a esos dos súbditos suyos que sobrevivieron, pero luego me pareció una excelente idea, ya que alguien debía encargarse del niño. Por más que fuese letal a tan corta edad, tenía mucho que aprender, y quien mejor que ese viejo niñero descerebrado para enseñarle. Además, me gustaba verle en su papel de Príncipe, así era más divertido romperle. Si no tenía súbditos, no podía ejercer como Príncipe, y eso no era lo que yo quería. En fin, por eso le dejé vivir... ¿Satisfecho?. -_

_- Mmmm. ¿Y lograste romperle?. - _

_El lagarto sonrió abiertamente y luego rió a carcajadas. - ¿Quieres que te cuente mis travesuras?. - _

_- Si. - _

_- Ponte cómodo, será agradable recordar los viejos tiempos... - _

----------------------

Las risas de vegeta habían cesado. Bulma no se había movido del lugar, casi no se atrevía a respirar. Dio gracias a Dios de que sus padres vivieran en un ala de la casa alejada de la suya, porque en caso contrario, hubiera sido muy dificil llegar a explicarles el comportamiento loco del invitado.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa cara desencajada, en esa expresión desvalida que sus ojos, siempre tan inexpresivos, tenían cuando ella le dijo aquella frase. -_ Deja que te salve_. - ¿Por qué le dijo aquello?. Realmente le nació decirlo en ese instante. Que hombre tan atormentado era Vegeta, ese terrible sueño que estaba teniendo debía ser estremecedor. Su rostro sudoroso, su expresión dolorosa era tan triste. Murmuraba en sueños palabras initeligibles, hasta que gritó estremecedoramente. - SALVAMEEEEEEE. - Y ella sintió que debía salvarlo, que tenía que hacerlo. Pobre Vegeta, ¿qué habría tenido que vivir en su vida para tener semejantes pesadillas?. ¿Sería siempre así?. ¿Sufriría de esa manera cada noche?.

-----------------------

_Estaba empeñado en seducir esa alma infantil, hasta hacerla corromperse por completo. Pero antes, debía hacerle sentir el efecto de la soledad. Me jacto de ser un buen conocedor de la psicología de cualquier mente, y en toda mi experiencia, nunca encontré mejor arma contra una víctima potencial, que aislarle de cualquier fuente de afecto. Cuando volvió de su misión, junto con Nappa, le hice llamar. Al grupo se había unido ya el recién recogido Raditz, un guerrero de clase baja que el niño parecía despreciar totalmente. _

_- Bienvenido Príncipe Vegeta. - Sonreí al verles arrodillarse sumisamente ante mi presencia. Me sentía pletórico cuando les veía así de subyugados. Ah, ese día fue... glorioso. La energía fluia por mis venas hilarantemente, iba a comenzar el juego con mi joven mascota saiyán. Estaba tan excitado como nunca antes lo había estado en toda mi vida. _

_- Saludos gran Freezer. Nuestra misión ha sido un éxito. - Era incluso cómico ver a un niño tan pequeño haciendo el papel de digno mandatario. Contaba sólo con 6 años y ya tenía una formas y una prestancia honorables, propias de su casta real. Lo habían enseñado bien, no había duda de ello._

_- Estoy muy feliz de vuestro triunfo, pero lamentablemente, os he citado aquí para informaros de un terrible suceso que supongo, os afectará tristemente. - Sus rostros estaban espectantes, y por un segundo observé la sombra del miedo en sus miradas. Oh, si, reconocería a distancia esa nube fangosa de turbación en las pupilas. Siempre he adorado invocar el miedo a mi alrededor. El terror... Quería llevarles al límite ese día, hacerles comprender que yo sería su única esperanza y una parte de mi necesitaba que me agradecieran que estuvieran con vida. Realmente debían hacerlo, estaban vivos porque yo lo quise. _

_- Es lamentable. - Hice unos minutos de silencio, la cola del adolescente comenzó a agitarse nerviosamente, en movimientos involuntarios que hicieron mis delicias. Estaban comenzando a impacientarse. Nappa le dedicó una mirada amonestadora y el muchacho de cabellos largos enrolló su cola firmemente en su cintura. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que los tres tenían las colas asidas con extrema fuerza en su alrededor. Tensión... la tensión era palpable en la habitación. Casi podía olerla en el ambiente. _

_- Siento mucho ser yo quien tiene que informaros de algo tan trágico... - La nueva pausa hizo que los tres apretaran sus quijadas. Les estaba matando con tanta intriga. Sin embargo, me sorprendió que el pequeño príncipe estuviera tan entero o más que sus súbditos._

_- La sucedido al Rey ha sido lamentable. - El niño dejó de mirar a ese punto en el horizonte sobre el que parecía concentrarse, y me miró fijamente, leí en su mirada, ahora transparente, una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto, que se borró cuando volvió a fijar su vista en ese horizonte inexistente._

_- Y más de un modo tan deshonroso... - Me volvió a mirar, esta vez con ira en sus ojitos infantiles._

_- ¿Qué ha sucedido Lord Freezer?. - Por fin logré arrancarle unas palabras. No se como pude evitar reirme. Era algo tan súmamente divertido._

_- El Rey ha muerto. - Un ahh colectivo resonó en la habitación seguido de un berrinche de cierto monito de pelo puntiagudo. _

_- Imposible. - Me gritó con sus puñitos apretados. Juraría que sus palmas sangraban por la presión de sus uñas. _

_- Va a ser muy duro dejar de contar con los valiosos servicios que los saiyajins me estaban prestando. No se cómo vamos a hacer para suplir todo el daño que este suceso ha causado al Imperio. Las pérdidas económicas serán increibles, por supuesto. No se cómo es posible que se dejasen aniquilar de esa manera tan indigna. - Seguí con mi discurso de víctima anexoria de la tragedia. Después de todo, ciertamente, había salido perjudicado... en parte, jajaja._

_- Entonces debo volver inmediatamente a mi planeta para reclamar el trono. He de gobernar en nombre de mi padre. - La dignidad con la que habló me sorprendió nuevamente. Ninguna muestra de afectación en la voz... Quizás mi trabajo no sería tan difícil de lograr después de todo. Su educación había sido dura, el viejo Rey Vegeta, era un bastardo grande. _

_En lugar de soltar una carcajada, forcé mi cara más sepulcral para responderle. - Me temo que tus esperanzas de ser rey se van a ver sumamente dañadas cuando sepas lo que ha sucedido. - Me deleité en cada una de mis palabras, tanto como en sus ansias por conocer la verdad que yo jamás le confesaría._

_- Lord Freezer, debo... - _

_- Debes cumplir los últimos deseos de tu padre, y servir en este ejército con la misma fidelidad que él quiso inculcarte, Príncipe Vegeta. - _

_- Debo volver a mi planeta inmediatamente. - Su cola se desenrrolló y se agitó en un latigazo detrás de él. Seguro que estaba loco por irse a casita y dormir en su camita real. Pero no, le esperaba su austera habitación minimalista de paredes metálicas, el colchón duro, su ventana con vistas a la nada..._

_Ignoré a propósito sus palabras, quería continuar con mi diversión. - ¿Para qué?. Los únicos saiyajins que tienes para gobernar están en esta sala. - _

_- Lord Freezer, con todos los respetos, es costumbre de nuestra gente que cuando el Rey fallece, su hijo asuma su lugar. - El gigante descerebrado habló, ¿aún no se había dado cuenta de que no tenían donde volver?. _

_- Era un lugar agradable Vegetasei, recuerdo vagamente mis últimas visitas, y aún me impacta en la memoria los colores del cielo en el atardecer, junto al mar. - Vegeta cerró los ojos por un segundo como si el mismo viera ese mismo atardecer que describí con mis palabras. Le pillé un resquicio en su escudo protector. Era mi momento perfecto. Ahora que había tocado su tecla sensible, iba a pulsarla hasta romperla._

_- Es una lástima que el planeta ya no exista. - _

_- ¿Qué?. - Los rostros de los tres eran un poema. Estoy seguro de que una onda de dolor les envolvió el alma de repente, pero lucharon por no demostrar sus sentimientos. _

_Raditz, tenía los ojos vidriosos y su faz demostraba un profundo luto interior. Durante el resto de nuestra audiencia, permaneció con un puño en su corazón, era esa pose que tenían los saiyajins para demostrar honor y respeto. Su saludo a la casa real, el gesto que empleaban antes de comenzar un combate, y el que utilizaban para despedir a los muertos._

_Nappa tenía un temblos involuntario en sus manos, que procuraba ocultar escondiéndolas de mi vista. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, demostraban un profundo choque emocional. Sinceramente, no se si llegó a escuchar el resto de la conversación. _

_Sin embargo, mi mascota, permanecía inmovil, con su mirada inexpresiva tan bien aprendida. - Como os decía, ha sido trágico, de haber estado mejor preparados tecnológicamente, no hubiera sucedido, estoy seguro de ello. - _

_- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que el planeta ya no existe?. - Sus palabras habían sido una provocación explícita, un vale para el infierno, de haber estado en otras circunstancias. _

_- NIÑO, modera tu lenguaje y cuando te refieras al Maestro, hazlo en un tono respetuoso si no quieres morir como el resto de tu raza de monos. - Dodoria le amenazó contundentemente y casi pude sentir la ira que pulsó al pequeño. Monos. Odia que le llamen eso y yo tomé mi nota mental para pulsar esa tecla adecuadamente en nuestros siguientes encuentros. _

_- Dodoria, no seas duro con él, no se descubre cada día que tu planeta y todos sus habitantes han sido destruidos por un meteorito. - Proseguí con una explicación pseudocientífica adornada con notas trágicas acerca de cómo era de terrible que hubieran muerto de modo tan humillante, sin siquiera una lucha digna._

_El niño volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte imaginario que le ayudaba a concentrarse para no demostrar afectación. Yo procuraba hacer comentarios que le sacaran de su concentracion para desestabilizarlo, ya bien palmeando mi cola contra el suelo cerca de donde él estaba, acariciando su pelo paternalmente, o serpenteando a su alrededor como un depredador. Pero confieso, que ese día mis progresos fueron escasos, y no conseguí, al menos aparentemente, demoler sus estructuras internas tanto como había pensado hacerlo. Eso si, bombardeé sus cimientos repetidamente, y sabía que tarde o temprano, el daño causado se haría evidente. Ya me encargaría yo de eso. _

_- Jajajajja, eres un enfermo mental, ¿lo sabías?. - Cell reía a carcajadas._

_Freezer sonrió un poco y luego descoloró su sonrisa, justo antes de dedicarle una frase mordaz, con bomba firmada. - ¿Quieres que te demuestres hasta que punto lo soy?. - _

_La risa del monstruo tornó a unos ojos angostados. - Prefiero que me sigas contando tus... 'travesuras'. - Y una sonrisa torcida._

_- Como desees... - _

-----------------

Bulma se levantó del suelo, llevaba una hora allí incapaz de moverse. Agudizó su oido dirigiendo su atención completa a la habitación de al lado.Algo le decía que Vegeta no era tan malo como parecía, pero a la vez, todas las señales de alarma de su cabeza gritaban por protegerse de él. O al menos, proteger a sus padres. Ella les había puesto en peligro al traerle a su casa. Pero no podía protegerles más que con su inteligencia. ¿Cómo podría... ?.

Por fin se decidió a salir de su cuarto. Se escurrió por la pared de puntillas, en la dirección opuesta a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta. Con paso acelerado, aunque silencioso, caminó hasta su laboratorio. Miró el reloj. Las 3 de la mañana. - Será tiempo suficiente. - Y se puso manos a la obra.

Por fin, después de varias horas, lo tenía listo. - Es perfecto, ha quedado genial. - 'Nadie mata a alguien que necesita'.

Presa del cansancio, se quedó dormida en el escritorio de su laboratorio...

------------------

Los sonidos del amanecer la transportaron a la realidad. - ¿Qué hora es?. - Miró su reloj espantada y corrió con su nueva invención bajo el brazo hasta el balconcito en el que sus padres solían desayunar. El dolor en su cuello le recordó que seguramente debía tener unos feos moratones. Así que cogió un pañuelo y se lo anudó en la garganta, como si fuera un accesorio de adorno.

Su corazón se congeló de repente al ver junto a ellos a Vegeta, siendo agasajado por su madre, con una bandeja de pastelitos. su pulso se hizo más acelerado por momentos. 'No le demuestres tu miedo'. Respiró hondo y puso su mejor cara de 'aquí no pasa nada'.

- Buenos días mamá, papá, Vegeta. - La señora Briefs cogió un pastelito y Vegeta tomó el que quedaba al lado. Era algo que había aprendido, desconfía de la comida que te ofrezcan, podría estar envenenada.

- Buenos días cariño, oh, ¿estás mala de la garganta o algo?. - Bulma suspiró. Su madre siempre tan inoportuna.

Vegeta la miró espectante de su respuesta, pero era imposible determinar qué clase de sentimiento estaba asomando detrás de esa mirada inexpresiva.

- Si... esta noche he cogido algo de frío... pero no es nada que no tenga solución en algunos días. - Contestó mirando de reojo al Príncipe saiyajin. En sus ojos, una sombra de extrañeza.

¿Por qué había mentido la mujer?. Era algo que él se preguntaba. Lo normal hubiera sido que confesara que el asesino de Vegeta la había intentado asesinar por haber disturbado su sueño, entonces él haría una advertencia colectiva para que nadie se atreviera a molestarle irrumpiendo en su habitación sin permiso. Pero no, ella mintió. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. Sus ojos se clavaron en cierto accesorio que llevaba en brazos, una especie de balón metálico.

- ¿Qué es eso mujer?. -

- ¿El qué?. - Se hizo la tonta a propósito.

- Ese cacharro. -

- Ah, ¿esto?. -

Vegeta apretó los dientes, parecía que odiaba decir palabras de más.

- Es un robot de entrenamiento. Estaba haciendo una tanda para Goku, cuando vuelva seguro que querrá utilizarlos. - El príncipe se levantó de su asiento tomando el robót de las manos de Bulma.

- Muestrame su funcionamiento de inmediato. -

- Por supuesto... - Tal y como Bulma pensaba, los saiyajins sólo piensan en luchar y comer.

Le acompañó al jardín y accionó el bot. Vegeta comenzó a lucharlo, sorprendiendose de la potencia que el laser tenía. En un descuido le había provocado un corte profundo en su hombro. Una sonrisa se conformó en sus labios. - "Así que este era el pequeño secreto de Kakarotto." Mujer. Quiero que me traigas 5 bots de entrenamiento como este, ahora mismo. -

- Claro... - Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios, le iba a hacer pagar por cada moretón de su precioso cuello. Laser con potencia máxima, y velocidad extrema. Eran unos pequeños monstruitos de un material tremendamente resistente. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, los bots le acabarían matando.

Pero cuando le vió entrenar en el jardín, su corazón pidió a gritos que no le pasara nada malo. No podría soportar ese cargo de conciencia, después de todo él no la había matado a pesar de haber estado súmamente trastornado. 'Yo no tengo salvación'. Eso fue lo que gritó tan desgarradoramente la noche anterior. Pero que pasa si ella podía salvarle realmente, después de todo era un genio. - "Te salvaré lo creas o no, Príncipe Vegeta, es promesa." -

--------------------

En el próximo capítulo seguiremos escuchando las confesiones acerca de los malvados juegos mentales que Freezer utilizó en Vegeta.


	5. El niño de la guerra, como un animal

Hola, antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero daros las gracias por las reviews, deciros que el premio al esfuerzo personal que estoy poniendo en este fic son vuestros geniales comentarios, y que me animais mucho a seguir deseando escribir. Gracias de todo corazón por dedicar tiempo a hacerme comentarios extensos, se disfrutan de un modo más especial que los típicos "sigue escribiendo".

Karo, me alegra mucho no poder 'librarme de ti'. He pensado en detenerme detallistamente en los primeros días de estancia en Capsola Corporation. Es evidente que en esos días se fraguarían las pautas de los siguientes, y estoy segura de que no pudo ser tan sencillo, debido al caracter paranoico y desconfiado de Vegeta.

Lady, gracias por tus comentarios para ambos capítulos. Si te das cuenta, estoy haciendo una comparación entre la fase de su vida que lo llevó a la corrupción de su alma, y la fase de su vida que lo llevó a la salvación de la misma. Me gusta escribir, como si fuese un cuadro de Caravaggio, con múltiples significaciones escondidas, con paralelismos. En el capítulo 3, se ve al Vegeta que en su sueño muere, y piensa que tras su muerte podrá ser lo que siempre quiso ser. La muerte le libera de su anclaje pasado, y siente que comienza una nueva fase en su vida. Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan sencillas, y en el capítulo 4, se hace una comparación entre el Vegeta acogido en el ejército de Freezer con el reto de corromper su alma, el Vegeta que piensa que no tiene salvación, y el Vegeta acogido por el amor de Bulma que s eplantea el reto de salvar su alma, una Bulma que está convencida de que si tiene salvación. Me resulta muy hermoso jugar con estos simbolismos.

Runliney, lo de 'fresa galáctica' si que no se me había ocurrido, yo le había puesto motes, como 'piloto de formula sin moto', 'llavero', 'lagarto', pero ese... jaja

Shadir, de todas maneras, voy a ver si pongo algunos puntos de humor, no todo puede ser drama, me estoy deprimiendo de escribir tantas cosas tristes. Y.Y

Amy, lo que pasa es que esto de escribir Fics es nuevo para mi, yo era poetisa, pero nunca me metí a hacer relatos. Fue cosa de hace pocos meses que me decidí, y lógicamente, con la práctica, se va puliendo el estilo, además, que sí, a este fic le tengo un aprecio especial.

Yanki, yo como no me he emborrachado jamás, no se lo que es una 'resaka' por suerte... jeje. Bueno, yo también desprecio a los que manipulan a los niños, pero si lees más abajo descubrirás que no es ficción, sino realidad lo que yo escribo.

Kawaii, ¿Te gusta Freezer?. A ver, te refieres a que te gusta leer Fics en los que aparezca como parte de la lucha entre bien y mal, ¿es eso?. Porque si me dices que te gusta como persona... te recomiendo un psicólogo, jajajaja

Pily, espero que te guste la escena del tenedor, la cree pensando en tí. Y adoro que aprecies el esfuerzo por hacer algo distinto. Estoy cansada de los típicos Fics que presentan a un Vegeta medio tonto y manso de pronto. Si el chiquito se las traía.

Angelical, me alegra que realices esa pregunta, porque yo también me la había planteado. En los siguientes capítulos, veremos un repaso de lo que aprendió Vegeta acerca de las relaciones sexuales y del trato a las mujeres. Será muy interesante, pro para eso aún falta un trechito. Paciencia.

----------------

**ATENCION: Quizás os parezca que mis relatos acerca de Freezer y las manipulaciones mentales que intenta hacerle a Chibi Vegeta, son algo exagerado, un relato de terror, creado para ser especialmente tétrico, pero si quereis leer aberraciones, sólo teneis que consultar testimonios de los 'niños soldado' que luchan hoy en día en Africa, para descubrir que ellos pasan por cosas peores de las que yo estoy haciendole pasar a Vegeta. Voy a recrear situaciones reales de esos testimonios que he leido. Os aviso. Lo que yo escribo no es nada en comparación con lo que está pasando AHORA MISMO, en algún lugar de la Africa en guerra. La escena del corazón es real, lo del canivalismo de los enemigos es real, lo de las torturas es real, y aún más cosas peores, que yo misma soy incapaz de escribir. **

-----------------------

**Capítulo 5: El niño de la guerra, como un animal.**

- Querida. - La señora Briefs acudió con una limonada. - No has desayunado nada, hija, toma. Así no te mejorarás de la garganta. -

- Gracias mamá. - Bulma cogió el vaso con una mueca, sin dejar de mirar con tristeza en la dirección en la que estaba entrenando el saiyajin contra los 5 bots a la vez.

- Tu amigo es muy guapo, ehh. - La peliazul se sonrojó. - Y muy fuerte, hay que ver como lucha contra esas máquinas. -

Bulma asintió. - Mamá, ¿os ha ocasionado alguna molestia durante el desayuno?. -

- ¿Molestía?. - La mujer rubia la miró algo confundida. - En absoluto, sólo que parece un poco tímido, no habla mucho ¿verdad?. - Luego sonrió brillantemente.

Bulma arqueó una ceja y evitó reirse. - "Tímido... ¿Tímido?. Claro, tan tímido como el Cancerbero (el perro del infierno)." - Suspiró. - Mamá, Vegeta es de otro planeta, él no es como nosotros, y tiene una formas... como decirlo... distintas. Ha tenido una vida ruda, lo mejor es que eviteis al máximo tener contacto con él y... -

- Hija. - La señora Briefs la interrumpió de repente con una mirada enigmática y seria. - Quisiera que me acompañases, quiero enseñarte algo. -

Ambas mujeres se alejaron del jardín y caminaron hasta el módulo en el que vivían sus padres. Era un modulito acogedor, con un patio trasero precioso, lleno de flores y de animalitos. Su madre tenía un alma noble y había construido en casa una especie de refugio para animales sin hogar.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del jardín, la señora llamó en alto. - KIMOOOOOOOO. - En apenas unos segundos apareció delante de ellas un perro con cruce de doberman del tamaño de un pony con cara de pocos amigos.

Bulma se escondió detrás de su madre cuando escuchó los gruñidos. "hablando del perro del infierno".

- Oh, Kimo, no te preocupes, es mi hija, es una joven muy linda, ya verás. Bulma, cariño, acaricia a Kimo, verás lo bueno que es. -

La peliazul miró a su madre sorprendida y aterrada, tenía una mano puesta en la cabeza del terrible perro y lo acariciaba como si nada a pesar de la pose de fiero que tenía. - Mamá, ¿estás segura de que es 'seguro' acariciar a ese animal?. Parece muy ... -

- Oh cariño, verás... En ocasiones, las apariencias engañan. - La mujer rubia la miró de nuevo con pose seria. - Hay veces que es mejor dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del alma, que por lo que parece. Te contaré algo. Mira, rescatamos a Kimo de la perrera, lo iban a sacrificar porque había sido un perro malo. Yo me interesé por él y me soplaron su triste historia. Según parece, perteneció a una familia que vivía en una casa rural, por desgracia, esa familia sufrió un accidente y el perro quedó sin hogar cuando sólo era un cachorrito. Fue enviado a la perrera y allí, un hombre lo adoptó. Lo que nadie imaginaba es que ese hombre se dedicaba a la crianza de perros de pelea. Le hizo pasar por técnicas de adiestramiento terribles para convertirlo en una bestia asesina. ¿Ves todas esas marcas que tiene por todo el cuerpo?. Delatan la vida dura que ha sufrido mi pobre Kimo. Pero un día atacó a su dueño, casi le mató en el intento y se escapó. Por eso estaba en la perrera y por eso iban a matarle. - Bulma miró a su madre sorprendida de la profundidad de su pensamiento. ¿Quién dijo que su madre no era inteligente?. Vegeta y ese perro habían tenido vidas similares.

- A que eres el perrito más bueno. - La señora Briefs comenzó a hacerle carantoñas al perro y él movió la cola cariñosamente.

- Es increible mamá, ¿y cómo es que ahora es tan manso?. - O.O

- Mira, hija, el amor obra milagros. - Bulma se sonrojó. - Al principio de venir aquí, parecía que no entendía que le dejasemos en libertad, era desconfiado, agresivo, incluso llegó a morderme la mano. Por suerte, llevaba puesto un guante especial creado por tu padre y no me caló. Pero poco a poco, le fui demostrando que podía confiar en nosotros. Me aseguré de darle su comida, y cada día fui acercándome un poco más a él, ganándome su confianza. Lo importante fue no demostrarle en ningún momento miedo, y además, actuar como si fuera el perro más bueno del mundo. Los animales actúan como les han enseñado, pero también en función de lo que se espera de ellos. ¿Comprendes?. - Los engranajes de Bulma encajaron por fin. Su madre era más brillante de lo que parecía. Mira como había captado la situación. De qué modo tan sutil y hermoso le había explicado aquello.

- Mama, realmente, confieso que... yo te había subestimado... quiero decir, deberíamos hablar más amenudo. Tienes una claridad de pensamiento que me ha sorprendido tanto. Yo... no se, estoy emocionada de hablar contigo en estos términos. - La relación entre ellas era siempre agradable, pero jamás habían tenido una conversación con aquella profundidad. La peliazul abrazó a su madre cariñosamente. - ¿Y crees de verdad que eso mismo servirá con Vegeta?. -

Su madre la miró, luego sonrió plenamente. - Oh, querida, no sabía que Vegeta tenía un perro. -

Bulma la abrazó riendose de sí misma. - Mamá, me tengo que ir, tengo algo que hacer... -

- Chaoooooooooooooo. -

La peliazul suspiró. - "Supongo que 'no hay que mirar de donde sacaste el aprendizaje del día, sino ver lo que has aprendido'. Aunque no lo sepas, mamá, me has ayudado mucho a comprender ciertas cosas, y creo que me has dado la clave para mis propósitos". -

-------------------

_- Vegeta, ven aquí... - Le llamé sin volverme a mirarle siquiera para intimidarle._

_- ¿Me llamaba Lord Freezer?. - El niño arqueó antes de hablar, pude escuchar el sonido de sus ropa al hacer la flexión. si no lo hubiera escuchado la lección habría sido terrible para él._

_- Quiero que aprendas una valiosa lección. - Había ordenado a Dodoria que me trajera un hombre al hazar._

_- Lord Freezer. - El pobre diablo se arrodilló ante mi, con las manos esposadas con cadenas asidas a un collar que le apretaba el cuello._

_- Vegeta, ven aquí, pequeño. - El saiyajin se acercó con reservas. - Quiero que lo mates lentamente. - Me miró tan confuso. Era algo que iba contra todo lo que había aprendido. El mataba en la batalla, en un guerra, o como castigo a un inferior que había fallado en una misión de suma importancia, pero él no mataba a gente que estaba indefensa, era una falta de honor terrible para un saiyajin hacer eso. _

_Vi la bacilación en su rostro, el pobre niño me miraba como si le estuviera pidiendo algo imposible. Yo sabía muy bien cual era la educación de un saiyajin. Ellos participaban en misiones de conquista y luchaban contra otros guerreros, pero matar así era un deshonor. Sin embargo, era necesario, tenía que destruir sus principios._

_- ¿Es un traidor?. - Quería que le dijera que si, tener una excusa para salvaguardar sus principios intactos, aún cuando no comprobase si lo que yo le había dicho era verdad o mentira. Pero lamentablemente para él, yo no estaba dispuesto a concederle ese respiro mental. _

_- No. - El desconcierto asoló su mirada nuevamente y yo casi no podía parar de reir. - Es una orden, y tú la acatarás... y disfrutarás haciéndolo. - Esta última afirmación le dejó perplejo. Seguramente se preguntaba ¿cómo es que iba a disfrutar eliminando a un ser débil e indefenso?. _

_Por fin encendió su ki y le apuntó al corazón. - NO. - Grité enojado. Pretendía matarle rápidamente, y no era eso lo que yo le había solicitado. - Te he dicho que le mates lentamente. - Adoré su expresión confusa, desamparada por unos instantes. _

_- Al menos dejad que me defienda, dejadme morir dignamente. - Gritó el soldado. Fue perfecto, el drama ideal, ¿cómo podía una saiyajin negarle a otro guerrero una muerte en batalla?. Tendría que traicionar sus propias leyes para hacer eso._

_- No. - Contesté simplemente antes de que el niño dijera algo más. _

_- ¿Qué desea que haga Lord Freezer?. - Susurró rabioso, sus dientes estaban apretados, deseaba que le dijera a Dodoria que le soltase y le permitiera intentar batirle, pero no le daría esa satisfacción moral. _

_- Mátalo léntamente. Es una orden sencilla. ¿Lo comprendes, o es que tu cerebro de mono no es capaz de entender una orden tan sencilla?. - Zarbón intervino apuntalando la cuestión mientras que yo le miré intimidatoriamente._

_- Descubrirás que la vida es distinta a lo que te han enseñado. Si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que aprender a ser frío y calculador, a no tener más ideología que tu supervivencia. Debes aprender a cuidar tus espaldas. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás debieras ocupar su lugar. ¿Quieres saber cuál es su pecado?. Es débil. No merece vivir porque es un ser débil. - _

_- NO. - El hombre gritó para defenderse. - No le escuches, yo no soy más débil de lo que eres tú mismo y... - _

_Por fin el niño le alcanzó con un tiro de ki en la pierna. - Bravo. - Aplaudí. _

_- No te atrevas a llamarme débil, miserable. - Amenazó el pequeño._

_- AHHHHHHH. - Los gritos del soldado inundaron la sala. _

_- Ahora continua con su otra pierna. - El niño baciló un instante. - Vamos... - La sangre caía a borbotones en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento, privó de su otra pierna a la víctima. _

_- Excelente. Veo que eres un guerrero digno de mi ejército. - Formó otra bola de energía con su mano. Los gritos de dolor del hombre eran estremecedores. - Oh, no, príncipe, no debes precipitarte o acabarás matándole antes de tiempo. - _

_- AHHHH. Arderás en el infierno por hacer esto Freezer. - Gritó el soldado nuevamente._

_- CALLA. - Dodoria le golpeó duramente._

_- El infierno no existe, soldado, no existe el cielo, ni el infierno, sólo otra dimensión distinta. ¿Acaso no atiendes a las enseñanzas de tu maestro?. - _

_- ¿Enseñanzas?. - Cell interrumpió el relato de Freezer._

_- Si... - Explicó el lagarto. - Para mis hombres yo era la reencarnación del Dios Seth, un Dios viviente al que llamaban maestro. Les instruía en enseñanzas doctrinales. Descubrimos que eran más leales y manipulables de esa manera. El infierno era el mundo que estaban viviendo. El cielo era una invención de los débiles. Ellos pertenecían al ejército que representaba el poder y la gloria. Luchando de mi lado, podrían gozar de un semicielo de privilegios, en función de su esfuerzo. Les dotaba de lo que quisieran. Mujeres, drogas, ... si me eran leales y cumplían con sus misiones, podrían gozar de sus premios. Yo me encargaba de eso. Premios para los que me servían, y castigos para los que me desobedecían o demostrasen inclinaciones contrarias a mi doctrina. Y mis castigos eran ciertamente legendarios... - _

_- Comprendo... continua contándome, por favor. Estoy cada vez más intrigado. - Reconoció Cell._

_------------------------------_

Bulma entró en la cocina, decidió preparar algún almuerzo para sorprender a su 'invitado'. Quería darle confianza, que supiera que ella deseaba ser su amiga. La había atacado porque pensó que pretendía matarlo mientras dormía. Era una reacción lógica. Ella le demostraría que no debía pensar tales cosas. Después de una hora de esfuerzo, la comida parecía tener buena pinta.

Vegeta la vió en la cocina, una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su rostro. Mojó sus labios con la lengua, caminó sigilosamente por la habitación. - "Increible, esa mujer es tan descuidada que ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia... Que idiota, si hubiera querido matarla, ya estaría en la siguiente dimensión. Necia..." -

Bulma cantaba mientras removía el contenido de la gran oya y bailaba al compás. (La canción it's in his kiss)

DOES HE LOVE ME I WANT TO KNOW (Si me ama, quiero saber)

HOW CAN I TELL IF HE LOVES ME SO (Como puedo averiguar si él me ama)

Cantó sujetando la cuchara como si fuese un micrófono. Vegeta se rió entre dientes. "Está loca".

IS IT IN HIS EYES? (¿Está en sus ojos?)

Movió sus caderas al ritmo y Vegeta sintió un calor subirle y bajarle por la espina dorsal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

OH NO! YOU'LL BE DECEIVED (Oh no, serás engañada)

Ella hizo un movimiento hacia abajo, que mostró algo más de sus muslos, hasta asomar una cierta zona peligrosamente erótica. Vegeta gimió levemente de un modo casi animal.

IS IT IN HIS SIGHS? (¿Está en sus suspiros?)

OH NO! HE'LL MAKE BELIEVE (Oh, no, eso es lo que él te hace creer)

El nuevo movimiento provocó que el Príncipe congelase su respiración para contener su excitación.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW IF HE LOVES YOU SO (Si quieres averiguar si un hombre te ama)

IT'S IN HIS KISS (Está en sus besos)

"Esta mujer no es más que una vulgar. No puedo perder mi tiempo en esto." Grunció el ceño y avanzó hasta colocarse detrás de ella.

THAT'S WHERE IT IS, OH YEAH (Ahí es donde está, oh, si)

IT´S IN HIS... (Está en sus... ) - MUJER. - Gritó casi en su oido.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Ella dió un brinco y se volvió hacia atrás para dar un golpe a lo que la había asustado.

Su mano fue frenada por un dedo de Vegeta. - ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?. - Se burló. "Mujer debil".

- VEGETA. - Ella recuperó levemente la compostura. - ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA?. ¿NO SABES QUE NO SE PUEDE ENTRAR EN UNA HABITACIÓN DE ESA MANERA?. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías eh?. ¿Matarme de un infarto de miocardio? - Gritó sujetando su corazón. - ¿ES QUE NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO NADA?. -

--------------------

_Vegeta, en su cámara de entrenamiento, cerró los ojos recordando sus primeras 'enseñanzas' de mano de aquel monstruo al que sirvió tantos años. La lluvia caía golpeando el techo con su sonido constante. Por las ventanas de observaba el torrente cristalino. Ese día parecía que el cielo llorase mares._

_- ¿Enseñanzas?. Ese bastardo que llamais maestro es sólo un diablo de mierda. - Seguramente ese soldado pretendía que le matasen rápidamente y por eso les provocaba._

_Pero no lo consiguió, y lo que vi ese día me revolvió el estómago más allá de lo que jamás pensé que algo lo haría. - Nt, nt, nt, nt. Me temo que estás siendo un chico malo y tendremos que castigarte, soldado... - Dodoria y Zarbón rieron entre dientes. Yo sólo me limité a mirarles con cautela. Puede que fuera un niño, pero tenía bastante sentido común e inteligencia como para no buscarme una ruina a mi mismo. Mi padre me enseñó bien en ese sentido, y es gracias a eso que hoy en día estoy vivo._

_Cogieron al hombre y lo bajaron a una sala de torturas, yo nunca había visto algo semejante. El maldito de Freezer me ordenó que le siguiera. Le colgaron de la pared con grilletes y procuraron hacerle torniquetes en las piernas para evitar que se desangrase._

_- Ahora vamos a repasar lo que has aprendido... ¿Quién es el ser más fuerte del Universo?. - Nunca antes había visto a un guerrero llorar y me impactó verle._

_- Dios. - _

_- IIDIOTA. Dios no existeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - Freezer estaba fuera de sí. - ¿De dónde habeis sacado a este imbecil?. - Zarbón y Dodoria se miraron aterrados. Le habían elegido al azar, sin pensar siquiera en quien tomaban, un soldado sólo, pero parecía que era más que eso. ¿Quién era ese hombre?. Incluso yo mismo me lo preguntaba. - Perteneces a la resistencia ¿verdad?. - _

_- No. No pertenezco a nada, a ningún movimiento, ni tampoco a ninguna religión, pero ahora que estoy a las puertas de la muerte, se dentro de mi, que la vida que estaba llevando no era la correcta. He cometido muchos crímenes, y no puedo reparar eso, se que no puedo hacer más que morir como un miserable, pero, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Sus gritos siguieron un buen rato. Con un cuchillo largo, le estaban rajando vivo y sacándo sus vísceras, retorciéndoselas. Utilizaban una especie de droga para evitar que pudiera desmayarse. Yo sólo podía pensar una y otra vez que no quería que algo así me sucediera a mi mismo. Sentí por primera vez en mi vida un miedo terrible. No quería morir de aquella manera. _

_No participé en la tortura más que espectador, y confiaba en poder permanecer lo más alejado posible de la escena. Por algún motivo, mis ojos rechazaban dejar de mirar aquello. _

_- Freezer representa el poder absoluto, la sabiduría frente a la estupidez de los que se engañan a sí mismos. ¿Crees que existe un cielo?. No, el cielo no existe, el cielo y el infierno están todos en esta vida. Si eres leal a Freezer, conocerás lo que es el cielo de los placeres más selectos. Si le eres desleal, conocerás lo que es el infierno más terrible. Este es el infierno. -_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOO. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - El hombre seguía negando aquellas afirmaciones, poseido por alguna especie de clarividencia otorgada en ese estado tan sutil que es la linea de cruce entre la vida y la muerte. Y gritaba, gritaba una vez y otra mientras le introducían las manos rasgándo sus intestinos fuera de la incisión que le habían producido. _

_Deseaba marcharme de allí, dejar de mirar aquello, vomitar... pero no podía demostrarles mi debilidad, no, sin esperar que me hicieran los mismo que a ese hombre. Yo no quería vivir ese infierno, quería vivir el cielo del que hablaban. No, no quería sufrir aquellas terribles torturas. _

_- La bondad de Freezer sólo alcanza a quien la merece. El amor no se desperdicia en los ingratos. - Esas frases se clavaron en mi alma infantil de un modo terrible, como verdades supremas, pero Bulma me enseñó, que existen personas que son capaces de demostrar bondad incluso a quienes no lo merecen, como yo mismo, y que el amor es capaz de darse sin mirar hasta qué punto se es ingrato. _

_Después de horas terribles, se cansaron de torturarle y salimos de la habitación. Entonces fue cuando me asignaron la misión horrible a Bones. Las únicas enseñanzas que recibí en los primeros años de mi vida, fueron las inspiradas por aquel ser oscuro, que estaba decidido, hoy día lo veo claro, a destruir mi alma a toda costa._

----------------------------

El sólo se rió a carcajadas y tiró en el suelo de la cocina las hojalatas en que había convertido los bots de entrenamiento. Bulma miró sorprendida primero y luego irritada.

- Escúchame bien, Vegeta. No se lo que te habrán enseñado en tu vida, pero en esta casa tenemos ciertas normas. -

- Hmp. -

- No está bien asustar a las personas, ¿comprendes?. Eso es malo. -

- No es mi culpa que tu seas una descuidada. Si no hubieras estado perdiendo el tiempo con tus cantos, hubieras sabido que estaba entrando. -

Bulma puso una mueca de verguenza. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en la habitación?. -

Vegeta rió entre dientes recordando la escena previa. - El suficiente como para verte hacer el ridículo, humana. -

- Hmmm. - La peliazul frunció el ceño. - Para tu información yo no hago el ridículo porque bailo muy bien. Seguro que me has estado mirando todo el rato. Dime, ¿te pongo cachondo?. - Preguntó con una pose sexy apoyándose sobre el borde de la mesa de la cocina.

Vegeta abrió la boca hasta el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan vulgar de hacer semejantes declaraciones?. - MUJER. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Traeme más bots de entrenamiento. Estos están rotos. - Sus ojos azabaches se cruzaron los suyos azules.

Bulma tomó unos pasos hacia él colocándose frente a frente. Así puestos, ella era como 3 centímetros más alta que él, aunque el pelo puntiagudo le hacía parecer algo más alto.

- Mira, 'pequeño'. Lo siento... pero no tengo más bots. -

- ¿QUÉ?. - Gritó. - Pues construye más, y será mejor que los hagas más resistentes, porque estos son sólo una basura voladora. -

- ¿Basura voladora?. ¿BASURA VOLADORA?. JA. Basura voladora... -

- ¿Te has rallado, mujer?. -

- ¿Rallado?. JA. RALLADO, que si me he rallado dice... - Vegeta se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a reirte de mi, soy la mujer más talentosa, más hermosa, más inteligente de todo este planeta y quizás del Universo entero. Mis creaciones son únicas. -

Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla, tenía algo tan saiyajin en ella que asustaba. Era ese caracter tan fuerte quizás, o su orgullo. Pero algo en ella le atraía de un modo apasionante.

- Además, seguro que lo que te pasa es que despues de verme bailar, estás loco por mi, pero ¿sabes?. Vas de craneo porque yo ya tengo un novio, que es 'alto', 'guapo' y 'maravilloso'. Tu jamás tendrías una ocasión conmigo, 'pequeño' . -

- ¿Contigo?. Crees que sería capaz de tocar un ser tan repugnante como tú. Una mujer tan vulgar como tú no sería digna de un Príncipe como yo, ni en un millón de años. -

Antes de que pudieran replicar. Pero su madre hizo aparición antes de que alegase algo más.

- Oh, queridoooo. - Vegeta se atiesó al escuchar su voz aguda y desencajó sus ojos al ver que la mujer le estaba cogiendo del brazo. - Pero que fuerte estás... - Dijo presionando un poco sus músculos de acero. - Es mucho más fuerte que Yamcha, hija. - Bulma observó la escena con una mueca de horror. - Oh, Vegeta, no seas tímido, vamos, por cierto, mi preciosa hija me comentó que tenías un perro. -

Bulma tragó saliba. Vegeta separó a la mujer y puso una cara absolutamente cómica. Era algo como miedo escénico. - "Está loca. Esta mujer está totalmente loca." -

- ¿Dónde tienes el perrito?. - Preguntó con una voz cantarina.

- Mamá, Vegeta no tiene ningún perro. - Aclaró Bulma intentando no reirse.

El príncipe las miraba totalmente alucinado.

- Oh, cariño, recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste que tenía un perro. Vegeta, ¿dónde está el perrito?. - La señora Briefs se volvió y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. - Si, ese pobre perrito que ha tenido una vida tan dura como mi Kimo. -

-----------------------

_- Existen muchas técnicas para endurecer el espíritu de cualquier ser. Nada mejor que el asesinato y la subsistencia en condiciones ínfimas para debilitar la moral. Le envié de misión a Bones, un planeta árido, semidesértico, inhóspito. No llevaban provisiones de alimento, ni agua, y debieron enfrentarse contra un ejército de millones de bestias poderosas. Sabía que la misión les llevaría un par de semanas como mínimo... - _

_Chibi Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz, hicieron un gesto de repugnancia ante la visión de sus ojos. Olor putrefacto, insectos, escasa vegetación, ambiente enrarecido, temperatura helada. Un verdadero infierno. Llevaban ya cinco días sin dormir ni comer nada, tan sólo luchando contra aquellos monstruos que salían de todas partes. Vivían en cuevas subterraneas, se alimentaban de insectos, y surgían de la tierra a cientos, en ataques repentinos. No había un sólo lugar seguro en la faz del planeta, hasta que lograsen acabar con todos ellos. La dificultad añadida era que, dado que sus ataques partían de la tierra, los scuters no captaban sus señales hasta que ya casi estaban en la superficie. Apenas tenian pocos segundos para reaccionar. Ls tripas de Raditz resonaron de repente, ante la mirada amonestadora de los dos élites. - Lo siento, es que tengo tanta hambre... me comería 5 asados completos de Tirentrex. - Traicioneramente, con la mención de la comida, los estómagos de Vegeta y Nappa gruñeron también. _

_- Está bien, acamparemos aquí mismo. - Ordenó el Príncipe sintiendo que las fuerzas le estaban fallando. - Ya que tienes tanta hambre, irás a buscar alimento, Raditz. - _

_- Si, señor. - A pesar de que la encomienda era latosa, el saiyajin no podía menos que alegrarse y acoger la orden con sumo entusiasmo. Por fin podría comer._

_- Nappa, tú haz una hoguera. - _

_- Por supuesto, príncipe. - El niño se sentó rendido en una piedra. Estaba tan cansado y tenía tanto sueño que de buena gana se echaría a dormir un rato. Pero aquel lugar no era seguro. Quizás luego podrían turnarse o algo y dormir un rato mientras que los otros vigilaban. Los Bonetianos no habían aparecido en al menos una hora, y eso era bastante significativo. Los últimos 3 días habían sido de ataques constantes cada 10 minutos. Pero eso llevaba a pensar en algo. O bien estaban asustados por la cantidad de bajas que habían ocasionado, o bien estaban meditando un plan para vencerles... O quizás estaban esperando a que se debilitaran sus fuerzas por la ausencia de comida y sueño. _

_El calor del fuego no hizo más que recordarle las ansias de dormir que tenía. - Príncipe, si lo desea uede descansar, yo vigilaré por si aparece el enemigo. - Podía ser un bruto, pero sabía que la resistencia física de un niño no podía compararse a la suya._

_- Bien, Nappa. - No pudo discutirle en ese momento porque sus ojos infantiles se cerraban casi sin pensarlo._

_El gigante le miró con algo de ternura. Había perdido a todos sus hijos con la destrucción de Vegetasei, y a su fiel compañera. Llevaban juntos más de 30 años y tenían en común 4 muchachos, a cuál más fuerte. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ellos. Pero ahora estaban muertos. Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la mole de músculos que él era, y sus manos temblaron nuevamente. Ahora no tenía nada, nada en absoluto. Lo había perdido todo._

_Raditz por su parte, recorría a vuelo en busca de algo que se moviera, o al menos, un vegetal comestible, pero no parecía haber nada. Su estómago gruñó otra vez. - Maldita sea. Si mi padre estuviera aquí el sabría lo que hacer. - Se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo preso de la fatiga. Su puño derecho viró para situarse honorablemente en su pecho izquierdo, sobre el corazón. - Padre... no puedo continuar, estoy agotado, no puedo... lo lamento... - Su cabeza calló derrotada hacia abajo. - Padre... - Miró al frente unos instantes y de repente sus pupilas detectaron en un pequeño reflejo. - Eso parece... - Voló entusiasmado y en efecto, encontró un pequeño resquicio de hielo. Se trataba de una pequeña laguna helada. - SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. - Gritó muy contento. Envió una bola de ki hacia la misma y sacando las cantimploras, procuró llenarlas todas del precioso líquido de la vida. _

_Volvió al campamento. - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?. ¿Dónde está el alimento?. - Raditz miró al niño dormido y le envidió, ya quisiera él poder dormir un rato. - CONTESTA. - Nappa le gritó otra vez._

_- Sólo he encontrado agua. - _

_- ¿CÓMOOO?. Todo este rato que has tardado y sólo has encontrado agua... - Se quejó de nuevo el más viejo._

_- Según los informes, nuestros enemigos se alimentaban de insectos. Esa parece la única fuente alimenticia que existe en este planeta. Si quieres comer, sólo tienes que hundir un poco la mano en la tierra y sacar algunos bichos. - Replicó enojado._

_- Te castigaré por tu insolencia. - Nappa se levantó con cara de pocos amigos._

-----------------------

- ¿Qué perro?. - Bulma escondió su cara entre las manos porque no podía dejar de reir. Vegeta la vió y entonces. - ¿ESTAN TRATANDO DE BURLARSE DEL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS?. -

- Querido, ¿eres un príncipe?. Bulma no nos dijo nada de eso. Cielo, como pudiste ser tan descuidada de no decirnos algo tan importante. Además de guapo y fuerte, es un príncipe. Querido, ¿así que le has hechado el ojo a mi hija eh?. No te culpo, ella es hermosa, inteligente, siempre he dicho que ella se merecía al menos un príncipe en su vida. - La cara de Vegeta era tan desconcertada que asustaba.

- Hmp. - "¿Cómo puede alguien decir tantas palabras estúpidas en tan poco tiempo?.". Bulma se acercó a su madre y tiró de ella fuera de la habitación con una mueca. Sus pechos presionados se hacían más evidentes y Vegeta volvió a mirarla de nuevo con deseo, pero enseguida deshechó esos pensamientos. "Mujer vulgar, va casi desnuda, debería estar avergonzada".

Sin embargo, Bulma captó algo interesante, y es que Vegeta no atacó a su madre. Esto era algo realmente increible. ¿Por qué no le había hecho nada?. Quizás esa era la mejor forma de actuar con él, despreocupadamente... como si el no fuese malo. El mejor modo de convencer a alguien de que no es malo, es demostrarle que no lo es. De repente recordó lo que la conversación acerca de Kimo y se decidió a olvidar la trifulca anterior. Se ganaría la confianza de él.

- Vegeta, te he preparado un almuerzo rico, por favor, siéntate. - El saiyajin arqueó una ceja. Todo era demasiado subrealista. Esa gente era una panda de locos. ¿Es que no sabían que él podría matarlos en el tiempo que ellos dedicaban a pestañear?. ¿O quizás era una trampa para que se confiase?. En cualquier caso, él no tenía un sitio donde pasar el tiempo mientras que esperaba la resurrección de Kakarotto, así que permanecería en ese lugar. Al menos tenía una cama decente, un lugar limpio y agradable donde dormir, y recursos de entrenamiento, a la par que alimento.

Bulma le sirvió un plato de alimento. La señora Briefs se marchó por fin, pero la peliazul no dejaba de mirarle fíjamente con una sonrisa extraña. Algo en ese cuerpo tan musculoso, en ese ceño perpetuamente fruncido desataba en ella una atracción terrible. Puede que fuera más bajito que ella, pero era tan excitante que alarmaba. Vegeta estrechó sus ojos. ¿Habría envenenado la comida?. No dejó de mirar sus ojos mientras que cogía el tenedor. Bulma se perdió en sus biceps perfectos y en su piel dorada.

"Ningún movimiento en sus pupilas que delate temor". Olió el aire. "¿A qué huele?." El perfume de Bulma se coló en su pituitaria. "Jamás antes había olido algo así, es tan embriagador... ¿Qué tonterías pienso?. Me está afectando la atmósfera de este planeta". Siguió mirándola mientras clavó el tenedor en la comida.

Ella sonrió más extensamente. "Oh, Dios, ¿Qué clase de atracción me produce?. No puedo dejar de mirarle. ¿Cómo se verá desnudo?. Me lo imagino en una ducha caliente, enjabonando cada porción de músculos que tiene. Y ese culo apretado que..."

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto mujer?. ¿Acaso has envenenado la comida?. - Preguntó sospechosamente.

Ella abrió la boca hasta abajo saliendo de sus 'sueños'. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?. - Con una gota de sudor.

Vegeta removió el alimento con el tenedor y tomó una parte de comida con el cubierto. - Pruebala ahora mismo. - Bulma le miró alucinada. "¿De verdad me cree capaz de envenenarle?".

El príncipe siguió sosteniendo el tenedor para que ella probase la comida. Bulma mordió su labio inferior. Aquello era ciertamente erótico. "Debo tener una mente enferma, pero verle así de enfadado, sosteniendo un tenedor para que yo coma de su mano es algo que me está haciendo enloquecer". La peliazul se acercó y se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos.

Vegeta tragó saliba al ver el canalito que sus pechos formaban al juntarse por la posición. - ¿Pero dónde has vivido toda tu vida que piensas que una chica con el corazón tan grande como el que yo tengo sería capaz de envenenarte?. ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo deseo ser tu amiga?. -

- Jajajajaja. - Rió a carcajadas. - Yo no tengo amigas. Y ahora prueba la maldita comida si no quieres que te mate. - Susurró malvadamente.

Bulma acercó su boca. Su corazón latía a 1000 por hora. "Me pregunto si él encuentra todo esto excitante." Por fin comió y un trocito de verdura se le escurrió hasta el pecho. Vegeta sintió una pulsión por todo el cuerpo. "Maldita mujer torpe, tendría que castigarla sólo por ser tan torpe... me pregunto cómo seria tomar a una humana. Lamer su pecho... ". Ella se limpió con una sonrisa mientras que él la miró con una expresión enigmática. - ¿Y bien?. -

"La comida no estaba envenenada, pero entonces... ¿por qué me miraba de esa forma extraña?"

Ella puso una cara de desagrado al probar lo que había cocinado. Realmente sabía mal. Vegeta observó que no tragaba el alimento. "Ajá." - Tragate la comida ahora mismo terrícola. - Amenazó fríamente.

Bulma por un momento pensó en escupirle la comida a la cara, pero si hacía eso tendría que reconocer que era mal cocinera, así que se lo tragó sin rechistar. Total, ahora tendría el que comerse la fuente completa, qué mejor venganza que esa.

- Hmp. - Bulma se sentó en la mesa mientras Vegeta comenzó a comer. Para su sorpresa él no hacía ademán de desagrado.

- ¿Te gusta la comida?. - Preguntó suavemente casi incrédula.

- He probado cosas peores... -

--------------------

_- BASTA. - El niño se despertó repentinamente. - No toleraré estas muestras estúpidas en el escuadrón. Partirás de inmediato y encontrarás algo digno de comer, Raditz. -_

_El adolescente le dedicó una mirada rabiosa. El niño sonrió. _

_Pipipipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (alerta de los scuters de formas de ki que se aproximaban)._

_- Están aquíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Gritó Chibi Vegeta poniendose en guardia._

_De la tierra surgieron un grupo numeroso de nativos que comenzaron a luchar furiosos. Esta vez parecían estar por todas partes. Durante la siguiente hora, murieron aproximadamente 1000 de ellos. Por fin, habían logrado exterminar al grupo de ataque, y se sentaron para recuperar fuerzas._

_Raditz revisó su hombro, le habían mordido. El resto del escuadrón estaba indemne. - Bien Raditz, ahora... ve a buscar esa maldita comida. - Increpó Vegeta._

_El casi sintió deseos de gritar. No había comida, no había, NO HABÍA. ¿Qué parte no habían entendido?. Con la herida de su hombro, lo más que conseguiría es acabar muerto si se alejaba del campamento, pero el hambre atroz que sentía era demasiada. _

_- VAMOS. - Gritó Nappa. - ¿No has escuchado a tu príncipe?. - _

------------------------

- Oye, eso lo he cocinado yo, y está muy rico. - Su orgullo de cocinera iba primero, Era una bazofia que ni ella misma podría ser capaz de comer, pero nadie iba a decirle eso en su propia cara, no después de haberle puesto tanto empeño y cariño en su elaboración.

- La carne de Bonestianos es más sabrosa que esta comida. -

- ¿Qué son los Bonestianos?. -

- Quienes. - Sonrió malvadamente.

------------------------

_Raditz se levantó. Miró a su alrededor, y entonces supo que sólo había una salida para sobrevivir. - He volado para encontrar comida durante mucho rato antes, y la única que hay disponible es la que veis delante de vuestros ojos. - Nappa estrechó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, comprendiendo a lo que se refería._

_- Nosotros podemos alimentarnos de esto pero el Príncipe merece algo más digno. - Gruñó._

_Chibi Vegeta aún no captaba de qué versaba la conversación. - ¿De qué estais hablando?. - _

_Ambos le miraron mortalmente serios. - Raditz está sugiriendo que nos alimentemos del enemigo. - _

_- No hay otra posibilidad, si no como algo voy a desmayarme pronto. - Aseguró el muchacho totalmente rendido. - Además, no puede ser peor que lo que cocinaba mi madre. - Se burló y Nappa no pudo más que reirse a carcajadas. El chico tenía un punto, había que reconocerlo. _

_El niño les miró desencajado por unos instantes. Luego tragó saliba. El también tenía demasiada hambre. Tenía que comer algo, lo que fuera. - Bien, los asaremos. - Así, al menos, podrían imaginarse que eran cerdos de Vegetasei o algo por el estilo. Claro, que sin condimentar, sabrían fatal. Carne asada, sin sal, ni guarnición ninguna. Carne de un enemigo con forma humanoide. Era casi como un acto de canivalismo, pero se trataba de sobrevivir. Eso, o morir. _

--------------------------------

- ¿Quiénes qué?. -

- Los bonestianos eran los nativos de un planeta que conquisté cuando era niño. Su sabor era mejor que tu comida, terrícola inutil. -

Bulma abrió la boca hasta abajo nuevamente. - Q..q..quieres decir que t...t..t...tú has sido capaz de comer carne de... pero serían animales ¿no?. ¿Eran animales verdad?. -

- Cuerpos humanoides, pero más babosos. - La peliazul casi vomitó. Vegeta se recreó en el tono verdoso de su cara. - Me pregunto a qué sabrán los humanos... - Bulma tragó saliba. Ahora si que iba a vomitar.

- Tú... estás bromeando. Estoy segura de que no estás hablando en serio. - Se rió con una mueca.

- Hmp. Yo de tí, procuraría tenerme siempre la comida preparada, porque cuando estoy hambriendo, suelo cazar la primera fuente de alimento disponible... - El seguía comiendo la enorme fuente de comida como si lo que decía fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bulma le miró guardando la compostura. Tenía que ser una estrategia intimidatoria. Seguro que Vegeta estaba inventándose todo eso. Nadie podía ser así de sanguinario.

--------------------

_Cuando volvió de la misión de Bones, estaba más formado que antes, su rostro se había recrudecido, las facciones eran incluso más adultas. _

_Le hice llamar. Durante esas dos semanas había mantenido con vida a mi última mascota, ese soldado 'iluminado'. Le había curado las heridas una día tras otro, después de torturarle cada vez peor. _

_Vegeta parecía sorprendido de encontrarle aún vivo. _

_- Príncipe, tendrás el honor de matarle tú mismo, ya me he cansado d emi mascota, está rota. - En efecto lo estaba, ya no respondía a los estímulos, ni siquiera al dolor agudo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, su mente se había destruido completamente. El niño se estremeció al ver el estado en que se encontraba, pero no dijo nada._

_- Arráncale el corazón con tu mano. - Le solicité una prueba de valor. Quería ver si él era capaz de hacer algo así. Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. _

_- Si haces eso en una batalla, descubrirás que tus enemigos huiran despavoridos, y serán más fáciles de vencer. Si alguna vez en tu vida te encuentras e una situación en la que te sobrepasen en poder, sólo tienes que realizar una demostración cruel, y tendrás ganada la mitad de la batalla. Así pues, Principe, no rechaces mis enseñanzas, y haz lo que te digo. - _

_El niño hundió su mano en el pecho del soldado y le arrancó el corazón que aún latía. - Y ahora muerdelo. - _

_- No. - _

_- MUERDELO VEGETA. - Amenacé con mi cola golpeando a su alrededor. - Si no quieres correr su misma suerte. - _

_El niño mordió el corazón sangriento que sostenía en sus manos y luego lo tiró al suelo lejos de él. Sus ojos demostraban algo que antes no había visto, la primera sombra violenta de una transformación. Mi plan estaba resultando._

-----------------------------

Bulma le miró a los ojos y vislumbró una expresión extraña, algo como una especie de sombra apacible de aprecio, que se desvaneció enseguida. ¿De verdad estaba logrando algo con él?.

- ¿Por qué mentiste a tus padres humana?. -

- ¿Qué?. - Vegeta hizo un gesto burlón y algo sádico presionando su propio cuello con sus dedos.

Bulma entendió y contestó con cara de 'no había caido'. - Es mejor no mezclarles en esto, ellos son muy cándidos, son las mejores personas que jamás conocerás e tu vida. Les he dicho que tu eres mi amigo, y que pasarías en casa una temporada. No les he contado que... - Vegeta la miró sonriendo, esperando el insulto que saldría de sus labios. - Vegeta, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?. -

"¿Un favor?. Esta si que es buena, pretende pedirme un favor..." - Hmp. - "A ver qué clase de estupidez quiere pedirme". De algún modo era divertida la situación. Después casi haberla matado, después de haberla amenazado como comersela en caso de no tenerle la comida lista cuando él lo solicitase, ella se atrevía a pedirle un favor. O era la mujer más intrépida del Universo, o era símplemente una loca.

- Quisiera que disimulases delante de mis padres. Yo me encargaré de solucionar lo que sea, pero déjales al margen de todo. No merecen sufrir por mis decisiones. -

"Bah, que petición más tonta. Es una debil." - Hmp. Será mejor que me atiendas como corresponde. Si lo haces todo bien... - Contestó condescendientemente.

- Lo se, no te preocupes, voy a estar ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, es una promesa, pero prométeme que respetarás a mis padres. -

Vegeta hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba condescendencia - Hmp. - y Bulma sonrió. Era una especie de 'si'. No había duda.

Bulma se levantó para dejarle comer tranquilo. - Yo se que no eres tan malo Vegeta. - Susurró audiblemente en la puerta justo antes de marcharse. - Gracias. -

----------------------

**Este capítulo está dedicado a los niños de la guerra, que padecen un infierno en vida. Que Dios les ayude a salir de él, y vele por sus almas.**


	6. Un pequeño empujoncito

Hola amigas y amigos, aquí está vuestra SuperBrave, con hambre y un dolor de muelas horrible... tendré que ir al dentista (me como las uñas y tiemblo mientras mi cara se vuelve azul). SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ahhhsss voy a darme un 'lingotazo' de vino dulce a ver si se me pasa el dolor y puedo escribir el capítulo que os he prometido. Soy una mujer de palabra.

Por cierto. Me habéis puesto en un dilema, porque resulta que los dos Fics con más reviews están empatados... grrrr. Ahora... ¿Qué hago yo?. Claaarroo, escribe de los dos. Hmmm, veremos, de momento actualizo este, y a ver si me da tiempo de actualizaros el otro. Ahhsss no soporto el dolor. Si el capítulo sale 'alegre', la culpa es del vino dulce jajaja. (Mientras no acabe cantando bajo la lluvia...). Al final me dio sueño y deje a medio terminar el capítulo, por primera vez en mi existencia, ufff. Bueno, lo termino ahora si o si.

Por cierto, he leído algunos mensajes en los que me decís que querríais que continuase también los otros. Para evitar un abandono de mis otros trabajos, la próxima actulización será del Fic que reciba más reviews, y que sea distinto de el que actualizo esta semana. De esa manera, espero ser un poco más justa con todo el mundo.

Gracias por las reviews. Al final del capítulo os dedicaré algunas palabritas a cada una personalmente.

**Capítulo 7: Un pequeño empujoncito.**

La señora Briefs estaba tomando un refresco sentada en el balconcito con su marido.

- Querido. -

- Hmm, ¿Si querida?. -

- ¿No crees que hacen buena pareja ese apuesto Vegeta y nuestra linda hija?. -

El Doctor Briefs bajó el periódico, y su cigarrillo descendió un cuarto de hora en el reloj de su cara, aún pegado a su labio. Dedicó por fin una mirada de atención a su esposa. - Pensé que su novio era Yamcha. -

- Ese muchacho es muy agradable, pero sinceramente, querido, si nuestra hija y él se amasen verdaderamente, después de tantos años de novios, ya se habrían casado. ¿No te parece? -

- Quizás tengas razón, pero no estoy del todo seguro de que Vegeta y nuestra hija sean... (tos) novios. - Aclaró asentando un poco las extrañas divagaciones de la mujer rubia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café para calmar su tos repentina.

- ¿Tu crees que por fin podremos tener nietecitos?. - Cantó feliz haciendo que el Doctor Briefs escupiera el café de pronto, el gato se escurriera en su hombro en un intento infructuoso de mantener el equilibro, y el cigarro se desintegrara por la impresión.

- Querida... creo... que no deberías... - Replicó entre toses.

- Ohh, si no se deciden a tener niños pronto, voy a ser una abuela demasiado vieja. Yo creo que son tal para cual. "Aunque quizás haya que darles un empujoncito..." ¿No hace un día maravilloso hoy? - La señora Briefs se levantó de la mesa dejando con la palabra en la boca a su marido, el cual decidió que lo más sabio era dejar el tema ahí.

--------------

Bulma fue a su enorme vestidor. Aún conservaba la ropa de cuando era una jovencita desvergonzada. Tomó uno de sus vestidos preferidos de entonces y se rió un poco asentándolo sobre su cuerpo maduro. A pesar de los años, aún seguía manteniendo una envidiable figura.

Con Vegeta, pasar del amor al odio en dos segundos, era algo de lo más normal. El mismo tenía esos cambios radicales de comportamiento, que ocasionaban turbación y anhelo a la vez. Me repetí miles de veces 'Bulma, tú quieres a Yamcha, llevas media vida con él, y Vegeta es sólo un asesino a quien no conoces siquiera.' Pensaba que repetir esa frase mentalmente me ayudaría a dejar de pensar obsesivamente en aquel príncipe extraterrestre arrogante. Pero no funcionaba de ninguna manera. Era su forma de mirarme cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, tan penetrante, tan oscura, y a la vez tan atormentada. Era esa sensación de verle tan fuerte y sentirlo tan desvalido a la vez. Dios, era el deseo más febril de probar lo que sería hacer el amor con un saiyajin, con un guerrero tan temible. Me preguntaba qué clase de mujeres habrían existido en su vida, qué clase de placeres habría experimentado. Sentía una curiosidad morbosa por descubrir lo que sería capaz de evocar al tocar mi cuerpo con su erotismo natural. Sólo pensar en su piel rozando la mía, me enviaba descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como una colegiala inexperta. Aunque esa asunción tampoco era tan descabellada. El sexo con Yamcha era tan austero y poco original, que a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no era virgen, no podía decir que fuese una gran experta en las artes de la alcoba. ¿Lo sería Vegeta?. Me lo imaginaba como príncipe de un harem, o como visitante de un planeta dedicado al placer de los guerreros al servicio de Freezer. Me preguntaba si se habría acostado con prostitutas, y temía en mi corazón, que tuviera una esposa, o alguna mujer esperándole en alguna parte... o incluso una familia o hijos. Se que era irónico que yo me sintiera celosa de eso, siendo que no había renunciado, ni pensaba renunciar a Yamcha, pero la sóla idea de imaginarlo con alguna otra mujer me enfermaba totalmente. Aún cuando no fuese mío, Vegeta no podía ser de otra, ni hablar. Algo de mi orgullo femenino se exaltaba cuando pensaba en eso, hasta que decidí que quizás sondear un poco el terreno no sería tan mala idea...

-------------

- "Maldito Kakarotto, juro que vengaré la ofensa cometida contra mi orgullo y te derrotaré. Te demostraré que yo soy el Super Saiyajin legendario, y te haré rendirte ante la evidencia. Yo, Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins, soy el guerrero más fuerte del Universooooooo." -

Derrotar a Kakarotto era mi único anhelo, mi obsesión absoluta. No había nada en este mundo que me importase más, que demostrar que yo era el más fuerte. Me sentía humillado profundamente, hundido moralmente por un guerrero de clase baja. ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi padre de mi de haber estado en vida?. Hubiera sido el hazmerreir de toda mi especie. Me sentía frustrado, rabioso, y lleno de una ira insana. Cólera, dolor, rabia, pena, los sentimientos se mezclaban en mi interior desbordando la falsa tranquilidad que había tenido hasta entonces. Mi vida había cambiado demasiado radicalmente, y sentía un vacío inmenso que sólo sabía llenar a base de un férreo entrenamiento. Los humanos me parecían la especie más extraña que jamás había conocido. No comprendía qué clase de motivación les movía para tratarme de aquella manera, desconfiaba de su amabilidad, pensaba que tarde o temprano me mostrarían su verdadero rostro. Nadie da nada por nada, eso era algo que había aprendido durante toda mi vida. Quizás me ayudaban por miedo a que destruyera su mundo, o quizás porque querían averiguar mis puntos flacos para destruirme, pero yo era buen estratega, y sabía guardar bien mis espaldas, por más desconcertantes que fueran las actuaciones de los Briefs. Decidí que lo mejor sería seguirles un poco el juego, utilizarles a mi conveniencia mientras me sirvieran, y aniquilarles una vez que me fueran inútiles. Si hubieran sabido los oscuros pensamientos que tenía hacia ellos, dudo mucho que hubiesen sido tan irritantemente amables conmigo.

------------------

- Vegetaaaaaa. - Bulma gritó cantarinamente agitando su mano desde la puerta de la cocina - Ehhh, Vegetaaaaaa. - En ese instante, el aludido sufrió un descuido de atención y el rayo de uno de los bots de entrenamiento le alcanzó en el hombro de lleno, perforando su carne.

- ARRGG. MUJEEERR ESTÚPIDAAA. ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpir de esa manera mi entrenamiento?. Debería matarte por tu atrevimiento. - Se quejó sujetando su herida. Ella corrió a ayudarle. - Apártate. - Le increpó empujándola hacia un lado mientras caminaba a la cocina mascullando entre dientes palabras ininteligibles.

Bulma sin embargo, le siguió y cogió el botiquín de emergencias. Vegeta estaba en el fregadero aclarando con agua la herida. - Deja eso ahí y lárgate fuera de mi vista, terrícola idiota. -

- Hmmm. - Bulma se cruzó de brazos. - No creo que seas capaz de curarte tu solito esa herida, sólo con una mano. - Su tono subió en enojo. - Y deja de insultarme, no tengo la culpa de tener un cuerpo tan perfecto y hermoso que te hace distraerte de tu entrenamiento. - Suavizó un poco el tono viendo la abundante sangre. - ¿Te duele?. -

- Hmp. Mujer absurda... Esto es sólo un rasguño sin importancia. Estoy acostumbrado a heridas de verdad. Esto no es nada. - Mirando la sangre que corría profusamente por su brazo, creer aquella afirmación era terrible. ¿qué clase de heridas habría tenido que soportar?.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tu mujer no te ayudaba a curar las heridas que te hacías?. - Bulma mordió su labio. Le había salido del alma, era una pregunta forzada, pero tenía que averiguarlo, Tenía que saber si Vegeta tenía algún amor perdido por el inmenso espacio exterior.

El príncipe arqueó una ceja. - ¿Mi mujer?. -

- Ya sabes, tu esposa, tu novia. Supongo que habrá alguna mujer en tu vida ¿no?. -

- Hmp. No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. - Por alguna razón, aquella respuesta hizo inmensamente feliz a la peliazul. Vegeta cogió de malas maneras el botiquín y se limpió la herida con una gasa impregnada en alcohol. Sorprendía que no hiciera ninguna mueca de dolor.

- WoW. - Susurró Bulma asombrada por su demostración estoica.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora mujer?. - Preguntó con voz cansina, y ocultando bastante mal una media sonrisa.

- ¿No te duele?. -

- Hmp. Por supuesto que no. - La admiración en la mirada azul de la chica le estaba encandilando. Era fantástico sentirse así de alabado para su gran orgullo masculino. - No soy uno de tus débiles amigos. -

Bulma frunció el ceño. - Mis amigos no son débiles. Y si no recuerdo mal, te vencieron, así que no deberías... - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Vegeta la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, con su cuerpo presionando el de ella.

La peliazul se ruborizó. - Mujer necia, no deberías presumir de cosas que desconoces, no me vencieron de ninguna manera, y la prueba de eso es que estoy vivo. La batalla aún no ha finalizado por lo que a mi respecta, y cuando finalice, me encargaré de enviar al infierno a todos y cada uno de los que han osado ir en mi contra. - El susurro de aquella voz gélida era temible y Bulma se estremeció al percatarse de la cólera que encerraba.

Vegeta cerró los ojos un segundo, había algo en el olor embriagador de aquella mujer que lo enloquecía... y fue entonces, que se separó de ella antes de que la sensación de excitación que se estaba transmitiendo en su entrepierna fuese conocida por cada uno de los miembros de aquella casa, y por sus propios enemigos. Jamás. El era un príncipe y debía demostrar la diferencia que suponía su condición.

Bulma quedó perpleja mirando la puerta de la cocina cerrarse detrás de la figura del saiyajin, que volvía al entrenamiento. Su respiración luchó por estabilizarse, y no de miedo, sino de lujuria pura. - Vegeta... - Entonces recordó la razón por la que lo había llamado anteriormente. Quería darle a probar un postre especial, una tartita de tiramisú, que su madre había comprado pensando especialmente en él.

-------------------

Yo era un joven adolescente, que se moría de ganas por vivir la vida. El escuadrón saiyajin me agobiaba en exceso, pero me gustaba la acción de la batalla. Disfrutaba de las misiones aunque fuesen duras, y cuando nadie me miraba, hablaba sólo, esperando que mi padre me escuchase allí donde estuviera. Por supuesto, nunca me respondió, pero me gustaba imaginar que hablábamos. Quizás era parte de algún tipo de locura, o quizás era un truco de supervivencia, no lo se, sólo puedo decir, que no había día que no le contase algo. Echaba tanto de menos poder tener a alguien de mi clase para poder tener una relación algo más amistosa... Al principio, Nappa siempre actuaba conmigo como si fuese una escoria, y Vegeta parecía ignorarme, cuando no trataba de humillarme, así que por las noches, después de nuestros entrenamientos o después de las misiones, me escabullía por entre los pasillos de la base militar hacia los salones de entretenimiento. Había un bar enorme, que era atendido por una chica llamada Serena. Recuerdo que tenía 4 brazos, y tres pechos, no era especialmente bonita, pero tenía unos volúmenes que encandilaban. Tampoco era especialmente joven, debía tener ya como 40 años, era una puta experimentada que había estado con la mitad del ejército de Freezer y cada vez que la veía, me quedaba embobado mirándole el escote. En aquel lugar me reunía con algunos hombres del ejército, que me instruyeron en todo lo que se pueda desear saber acerca de vicios., aunque de todos, el único al que sucumbí, fue al vicio de las mujeres. A medida que pasaron los años, y Vegeta fue creciendo, mi relación con Nappa se hizo algo más parecido a la de un padre severo y un hijo alocado. El viejo no era muy dado a frecuentar prostitutas, era bastante reservado, total, él había probado la vida de manos de una larga relación con su compañera, había tenido varios hijos, que habían fallecido todos con la tragedia de la destrucción de Vegetasei, y supongo que era demasiado serio como para frecuentar esos lugares que yo tanto visitaba, a los que designaba como barrio-bajeros. Interiormente me preguntaba qué pasaría cuando Vegeta llegara a la adolescencia. Si sucumbiría como yo a los encantos femeninos, o seguiría en su papel de príncipe serio y honorable. Pero hasta los príncipes son machos, y tienen necesidades. Por más que luchase contra estas tendencias, al final acabaría cediendo... Para nuestra sorpresa, un día, Freezer nos envió un regalo después de una de nuestras misiones especialmente exitosas. Chicaaasss. Eran preciosas, 3 gatitas... incluso tenían una cola peluda que hasta a Nappa logró hacer sonrojar. La cuestión era que Vegeta en aquel tiempo tenía sólo 10 años... Yo perdí la virginidad a los 13 años, con Serena, pero con 10 años, jaja, era algo impensable siquiera de lograr. No creo siquiera que le funcionase aún el pajarito. Ni siquiera tenía cuerpo de macho, aunque Vegeta siempre había sido corto de estatura, y eso hacía que pareciera más niño aún de lo que era.

Ese día, parecía ser el día oficial de los recuerdos en el infierno, porque paralelamente a la conversación de Freezer y Cell, en otro lugar de aquella superpoblada dimensión, Raditz y Turles, recordaban los viejos tiempos sentados en lo alto de un cerro elevado. El saiyajin más viejo asintió y le dedicó una mirada deseosa de saber algo más de aquella historia.

Pues bien, el principito, hizo lo último que yo hubiera pensado que haría.

- Marchaos de aquí putas baratas. -

- Miauuuu. - Protestaron ellas con un tono sensual que casi me hicieron derretir.

- Somos un escuadrón de guerreros y no de soldados bajos. -

- Ejem, ejem, - Tosí. Por primera vez en mi vida aquella afirmación de ser un guerrero de clase baja no me molestaba en absoluto reconocerla, pero me ignoró por completo.

Nappa se puso en su papel, tragó saliva y apoyó al niño. - Ya habéis escuchado, marcharos de inmediato. -

- ¿Podrían quedarse un ratito conmigo?. - Sugerí en un intento desesperado. - Después de todo son un presente de Freezer y quizás se lo tomaría a mal si las rechazamos. - ¿Dije un crimen?. Por que me miraron como si hubiera realizado una declaración de alta traición casi. Eran hembras, las más lindas que había visto jamás, al menos...

- Luego me encargaré de enseñarte modales muchacho. - Amenazó Nappa mientras Vegeta formaba una bola de energía apuntando a las chicas, quienes salieron corriendo despavoridas lejos de nuestras estancias. Bravo. Me gané una paliza de Nappa y encima me quedé sin mi premio.

La adolescencia de Vegeta fue la peor fase que debimos soportar Nappa y yo. Si antes había sido difícil de tratar, ahora era un dolor de colmillos constante. Yo empecé a notar algunos cambios en él, miraditas escondidas a las hembras que se nos cruzaban por la base, pero nah, de ninguna manera... el príncipe parecía de hielo. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que acabaría muriendo virgen con tal de preservar su estúpida flema principesca.

-------------

Ya era todo un hombre, le había privado de cualquier atisbo de amor o sentimientos nobles, le había convertido en una máquina de matar perfecta. Le demostré con mis juegos mentales, que no podía confiar siquiera en sus propios congéneres del escuadrón, le había hecho sentir la soledad absoluta, la indefensión aguda ante mi, y me había propuesto demostrarle que el amor no existía. Todos mis intentos hasta el momento, había sido infructuosos a la hora aparearlo. Me estaba comenzando a plantear la propia hombría de mi mascota. Entonces fue cuando le asigné una misión exclusiva en el planeta Terididae. Era un planeta en el que la población femenina ascendía al 99, de modo que los extranjeros masculinos, eran muy bienvenidos, aunque tenían un oscuro secreto... que no quise desvelar a mi pupilo. No obstante, comprobé bien antes de enviarle, que no fueran compatibles genéticamente para la procreación. Si hay algo que no podía permitir era que los Saiyajins se reprodujesen. No en vano, había acabado con su raza por ese motivo.

- Lord Freezer... - Se arrodilló ante mi.

- Vegeta, te voy a encargar una misión un tanto especial. - Me miró con esos ojos fríos y con esa mirada que yo había ayudado a crear. - Deberás presentarte en el planeta Terididae, e interrogar a la población en la búsqueda de miembros de la resistencia planetaria, que deberán ser eliminados de inmediato. No debes, sin embargo, purgar el resto de la población. ¿Comprendido?. - Adoré observar la confusión de su rostro. No esperaba una misión de ese tipo. El no era un interrogador, sino un asesino, un guerrero, estaba dedicado a la aniquilación y purga de planetas completos, no a preguntar a sus habitantes por el paradero de enemigos del Imperio. - ¿Tienes algún problema con la misión, Vegeta?. - Le pregunté chocando mi cola contra el suelo y poniendo una voz sepulcral y amenazadora. El captó enseguida la indirecta.

- No, señor, mi escuadrón partirá de inmediato. -

- NO. - Grité. - Irás tu sólo. -

- ¿Cómo?. -

- Lo que escuchas, no es una misión para un escuadrón, sino para un sólo guerrero. El resto de información está siendo anexada a los ficheros de tu scuter. Partirás inmediatamente. -

- Si, señor. -

---------------------------

La señora Briefs caminó hacia la cocina donde Bulma tenía aún una expresión furiosa.

- Cariñoooo. -

- ¿Ehh? Hola mama. -

- ¿Le gustó el tiramisú al apuesto Vegeta?. -

- No. -

- ¿No?. -

- Ni siquiera lo ha probado. -

- Pero hija, qué desconsiderada eres. ¿Cómo es que no se los has ofrecido?. -

- Mamá, no pienso volver a ofrecerle nada en toda su vida, es sólo un idiota integral, un necio que carece de educación, es... es... es orgulloso, presuntuoso, arrogante, y... -

- Apuesto a que debe ser un gran amante. -

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejantes cosas?. - No es que Bulma se ofendiera por comentarios de ese tipo, ella misma hacía esas declaraciones, pero es que ahora las había hecho su propia madre y eso era incorrecto. Las madres no hacen declaraciones sexuales explícitas a sus hijas. Es una norma universal.

Antes de que Bulma regañase a su madre, la vió salir hacia el jardín llevando la bandeja del tiramisú y un zumo de naranja. - Mamá espera. -

La peliazul corrió detrás para evitar una tragedia con la nueva interrupción del entrenamiento de Vegeta. Pero la señora Briefs depositó la bandeja cerca del lugar donde estaba entrenando y se marchó. - Hija, voy a traer unas mesitas aquí, ayúdame, será agradable comer algo al aire libre. -

- "Desde luego que mi madre tiene ideas más locas..." - Bulma suspiró y la ayudó a instalar el camping en pleno jardín.

El olor de la comida se coló en las fosas nasales de cierto príncipe un rato más tarde, decidiendo hacer un alto del entrenamiento para reponer energías calóricas.

- Vegeta querido, que bien que decidiste acompañarnos a comer. - Bulma gruñó algo ininteligible que los oídos sensibles de Vegeta no alcanzaron a captar.

- Yo me voy. - El orgullo iba primero.

Vegeta y la señora Briefs quedaron sólos.

- Querido, estoy gratamente sorprendida. - Vegete procuró no mirarla y dedicarse a comer en silencio. - Jamás había visto a un joven tan fuerte como tú. - Después de todo, la señora no era tan desagradable. - No me extraña que mi hija esté enamorándose de tí. -

El Príncipe la miró un segundo. Ella sonrió ampliamente. Por algún motivo, esa declaración le había calado profundamente. - "¿La mujer escandalosa está enamorándose de mi?". - La situación comenzó a ser incómoda, de modo que se levantó asiendo una porción grande de tiramisú, y voló lejos de Corporación Cápsula a reflexionar un poco.

La señora Briefs sonrió y se felicitó mentalmente. - "Si esto no resulta, tendré que resignarme a no tener nietos jamás". - Suspiró. Luego se puso a canturrear felizmente.

-----------------------

Espero que os gustase la nueva actualización. Por cierto, os animo a ver mi página Web, quedó chula, podéis acceder a ella desde el perfil. La hice hace tiempo, pero no encontraba espacio que me gustase, y el otro día lo encontré. Ah, también os animo a participar en el Foro de Dragon Ball que creé en Fanfiction y dar vuestra opinión.

Os recomiendo leer la historia "En tinieblas: el retorno del masacrador" de mi amiga Son Vegetzu, está genial. Pero dejadle reviews, porque si no, se va a aburrir y no va a actualizar. Yo estoy encandilada con esa historia ufff, que enganche tengo.

Mina, aquí va la actualización, gracias por tu mensaje.

Shizuka, en realidad dedicación, no puedo ponerle la que quisiera, pero muchas gracias por tu comentario, y por indicarme que eres seguidora de mis fics, eso me anima a continuar escribiendo.

Karo, a ver si es verdad que saco esa nota en los exámenes, que más quisiera yo. Pero estudiar y trabajar, llevar una casa, es demasiado, no creo que pueda sacar tan buena nota, con aprobar me conformo.

Amy, me alegra ver que tengo una compi de penurias, otra que estudia y trabaja, mucha suerte con ambas cosas amiga, y gracias por tu lindo mensajito.

Angelical, al final ganó tu porra jajajaja te saliste con la tuya pillina.

Runliney, desde luego la vida de Vegeta debió ser durísima, aunque en el próximo capítulo veremos su extraña misión al planeta de las mujeres... jejeje y habrá algunos momentos de comicidad.

Kasou, una mexicana. Adoro tu país, tengo tantos amigos allí. El siguiente capítulo tendrá algunas escenas más livianas de sangre, es promesa.

LadyJ07, ahora en este capítulo, he hecho una sutil comparación entre Freezer y su 'empujoncito' y la señora Briefs, con su otro 'empujoncito'. Seguro que en el siguiente capítulo si que te vas a reir. Vegeta en un planeta lleno de cientos de mujeres en celo. Fiuuuuu.

Si me da tiempo os actualizo entre semana el otro fic que estaba empatado "intercambio de cuerpos", ¿okis?. Besitos.


	7. Virgen

**Capítulo 8: Virgen**

- ¿Entonces Vegeta era virgen?. - Preguntó divertido Cell.

- No exactamente... - Aquella respuesta enigmática encerraba un secreto oscuro que deseaba conocer.

- ¿No?. - Arqueó una ceja.

- Jajajajajaa. No. - Respondió simplemente no dispuesto a desvelar el misterio tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y quién... cómo...?. - Ahora si que no entendía nada. Por lo que había dicho anteriormente pareciera dar a entender que el principito era virgen.

Freezer endureció sus facciones, y luego sonrió con esa expresión desviada que aterrorizaba. - Había que enseñarle modales, era un niño demasiado engreído y desobediente. -

Cell le miró algo confuso, en su cerebro miles de posibilidades comenzaron a formularse mientras esperaba que aquel que un día llamó Maestro la mitad del universo, prosiguiera contando su historia.

- Jajajaja. - La nueva risa del lagarto demostraba un sadismo puro, esencial... - ¿Qué haces con un monito de 6 años que se atreve a contestarte y que se niega a arrodillarse ante tí, que eres el Maestro, el Lord del Universo?. -

- ¿Castigarle?. - La pregunta era casi una asunción. - Pero... - En el contexto en que estaban hablando, - ¿Cuál fue su castigo?. - Los ojos de Cell se abrieron desmesuradamente encontrándose de repente con la mirada fija de Freezer, ahora complacido por su deducción lenta. Algo en el estómago del malvado se revolvió sólo imaginando la escena. Ni el mismo hubiera deseado semejante castigo al peor de sus enemigos.

El lagarto frotó con un dedo el brazo de su oyente, el cual se atiesó repentinamente. Cuando quiso acordar, Freezer estaba demasiado junto a él, susurrando en su oido. - Tengo buena mano para los niños insolentes, después de aquel castigo, estuvo mucho más dispuesto a obedecerme, pero claro, siempre ha sido demasiado obstinado y... problemático... de modo que me vi obligado a enseñarle disciplina utilizando distintos métodos. Aunque sin duda, el más efectivo fue... aquel castigo. -

- ¿Q...qué castigo?. - El tartamudeo leve divirtió al sádico.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?. - Susurró lamiendo su cuello en un acto repentino de lujuria.

- NO. - Gritó Cell apartándose y sintiendo leve compasión por su enemigo.

- Jajajaja. - Rió. - Eso mismo gritó él cuando lamí su cuello. - Cell retrocedió unos pasos.

---------------

Vegeta aterrizó en el planeta que le habían asignado. Ya era un hombre, a pesar de tener 17 años, su aspecto era juvenil, pero su expresión era la de un adulto que ha vivido mucho. Había aprendido a cuidar sus espaldas muy bien. Y algo le decía que esta misión iba a ser bastante más complicada de lo que parecía a simple vista. Su sexto sentido le había salvado de más de una situación delicada.

Ajustó su scuter y localizó los kis más altos en varios kilómetros a la redonda, optando por acudir en la dirección del más fuerte de ellos, aún cuando no supusieran una amenaza real para él.

Descendió su vuelo sobre una especie de ciudad de aspecto extraño. Las casas eran de piedra, y estaban hundidas en el suelo, eran como sótanos. Cientos de hembras hermosas surcaban las calles de la ciudad haciendo tareas diversas. Todas eran muy parecidas entre sí. Cualquiera diría que eran hermanas de sangre. Su pelo era negro como el azabache. Eran de piel también oscura, cuerpo absolutamente tentador, pechos voluminosos, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y nalgas abombadas. Los brazos eran delicados, finos, algo escuálidos para su gusto, adornados con brazaletes de un metal rojizo. Lo que más destacaba eran sus rostros, de facciones finas, aspecto frágil debido a la delgadez de sus rostros. En sus frentes anchas, todas ellas tenían unas marcas de color rojo intenso. Los ojos, negros totalmente, adornaban un conjunto absolutamente encantador.

Vegeta sacudió los pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente. Tenía una misión, no podía desconcentrarse. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida, sin embargo, para las nativas del lugar, que esbozaron amplias sonrisas al verle.

- ¿Deseas algo extranjero?. - Preguntó una nativa audaz.

Vegeta la miró analizándola con su scuter. - 50 unidades. Bah. - Hizo una mueca de desprecio. Una parte de él clamaba por la humillación de ser enviado a una misión tan estúpida. Así no podría hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte. Tenía que enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos si quería superarse y derrotar a Freezer. Lo mejor era acabar pronto con aquella estupidez y volver a la base para tomar una misión de verdad, una que le permitiera incrementar su poder. Aunque si seguía a ese ritmo, serían muchos años más los que necesitaría para derrotarle y para... vengarse. Pero no tenía otra opción, estar bajo su ala era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. Cuando le matase, reclamaría su trono y reinaría en el Universo, restaurando el poderío de su raza saiyajin.

------------------------

En algún lugar en las montañas, Vegeta luchaba contra enemigos imaginarios dando vueltas en su cabeza a aquella maldita frase que dijo la madre de Bulma. 'No me extraña que mi hija esté enamorándose de tí'. Esa frase, de apariencia tan inocente, le había provocado un vuelco en el corazón repentino y había desencadenado una serie de sentimientos que ya habían permanecido demasiado tiempo contenidos en Dios sabe qué extraña parte del cerebro que guarda a cada cual de no enloquecer en determinadas circunstancias. No, pero a él no le amaría jamás nadie, ¿Quién podría amarle?. - Absurdo. - Ni el amaría a nadie, porque era malvado, frío, calculador, un asesino despiadado, un guerrero hecho para la batalla y para dominar bajo su yugo a todo el Universo. Era una trampa. ¿Era una trampa?. - Maldita sea. Big Bangg AATAAAAACKKKK. - Gritó haciendo desaparecer toda una montaña. El les iba a demostrar que nadie juega con el Príncipe de los saiyajins. Era el soldado perfecto, un guerrero sólo hecho para matar. - Les mataré... - Susurró con sadismo contenido y sonriendo por un momento, para estallar en carcajadas locas. - Jajajajaajaja humanos insignificantes. - Les mataría a todos, eso iba a hacer. Y reiría lamiendo la sangre de sus víctimas salpicada en su boca y viendo sus miembros mutilados y sus vísceras rociadas por todas partes. Mataría a todos aquellos insectos malditos de un modo horrible y doloroso por intentar burlarse de él. Sólo querían burlarse de él. Pero eso era porque no le conocían. No sabían con quién estaban jugando. Y pensar que parecían tan sinceros. - No, no... nadie es tan idiota. - No podían ser tan estúpidos como para estar hablando seriamente. La sombra de la duda surcó su mente perdida. ¿Y si era cierto?. ¿Por qué el pensaba en esas cosas?. - No necesito a nadie. - Y sin embargo una parte de sí mismo sabía que las atenciones que había recibido en esos días le habían llegado a una parte del alma que el no sabía que tenía. ¿Quizás una parte buena?. - Yo soy malvado... - Trató de autoconvencerse. - Les mataré... - Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que asolaron sus mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?. ¿Por qué no deseaba matarles de repente?. - No, antes tienen que resucitarle. - Si, esa era la razón única por la cual él no les había matado aún. - Tengo que esperar un poco, mientras tanto, les utilizaré en mi propio beneficio. Cuando Kakarotto resucite, lucharé contra él y le mataré. Maldito seas, MALDITO SEAS KAKAROTTO. TE ODIOOO. TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - La angustia que pulsaba sus venas era desoladora. Se derrumbó en el suelo como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida. - Te odio. - Las lágrimas de impotencia se derramaron sobre la arena ardiente del desierto. Por más que luchase contra su enemigo, si no lograba alcanzar el nivel de super saiyain, no podría vencerle. Pero ¿qué importaba eso?. Su orgullo iba primero aunque acabase en el infierno. Sus puños se aferraban a la misma arena que se escurría de sus palmas, como la vida misma de sus víctimas se había escurrido en el pasado, entre sus propias manos, no hacía más que unos meses atrás.

Su mundo se había derrumbado repentinamente. - Freezeerr. - El dolor al pronunciar ese nombre era tal que desgarró su misma alma en dos. - Yo debía acabar contigo. Todo lo que pasé... Todo fue en vano. No pude... no pude vengarme. Maldito seas Kakarotto, maldito seas por siempre, tú y tu descendencia. Maldito seas. - Cualquiera que le viera no diría que el guerrero más fuerte del universo era aquel que lloraba en medio de la soledad de un desierto semidestruido. Pero así estaba él de asolado, como ese desierto sin vida. Había vivido toda su vida con la esperanza de la venganza, pero ahora estaba muerto el ser que tanto odiaba, y todos los que le habían humillado también. Entonces... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Estaba perdido. Sin súbditos que le reconocieran como príncipe, sin misiones que completar, sin el ser que era objeto de su venganza. Estaba perdido como nunca antes lo había estado.

Las memorias de sus vejaciones y torturas físicas y psicológicas más horribles surcaron su mente atormentándolo en la soledad intensa que había vivido toda su vida. Solo, sólo, siempre había estado sólo en el mundo... Y ahora, más que nunca. sin Raditz, sin Nappa. ¿De quien era Príncipe?. Príncipe de la nada. De un planeta muerto, de unos congéneres desintegrados. - SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYAJIIIIIINS. - Grito envuelto en el dolor más horrible que pueda existir, el dolor de un alma que ha visto y había sufrido más de lo soportable.

-----------------------

- 'Soy el Príncipe de los saiyajins', 'Soy el Príncipe de los saiyajins'. Me repetía desde mi infancia acogiéndome a esa sóla oración como si se tratase de un rezo que habría de salvar mi alma. Al final de cada paliza, después de cada tortura, tras sufrir vejaciones y humillaciones tremendas, sólo tenía que repetir en mi mente 'soy el Príncipe de los saiyajins' y desaparecería el dolor. Porque el Príncipe de los saiyajins no siente dolor, ni angustia, ni desesperación, ni llora, ni siente nada. El Príncipe de los saiyajins es el guerrero más fuerte del Universo, eso me enseñaron, eso me dijo mi madre, eso me dijo mi padre. Yo, era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Eso era yo. Y no podía sufrír, ni morir, ni ser vencido. Yo no era débil, porque era el Príncipe de los saiyajins. Mi infancia, si puede llamarse infancia a lo que viví, fue indescriptible. Pero 'yo era el Príncipe de los saiyajins', podía soportarlo todo. -

-----------------------

Pero ese día, aquella frase no sirvió para mitigar su dolor. Era demasiado horrible. Todo había cambiado de repente. Todo cambió el día que permitió que Raditz viajase a la Tierra a por su hermano. Todo cambió el día que murió y él se vió obligado a vengar su muerte acudiendo a aquel maldito planeta. Y su vida acabó de empezar a caer en un pozo terrible, cuando Kakarotto le venció. Un tercera clase, el último de sus súbditos, le humilló, le dejó vivir después de derrotarle. Más lágrimas brotaron hacia el suelo. Y luego, cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr la inmortalidad en Namek, él había tenido que arruinarlo todo de nuevo. Por si no fuera eso bastante, vino el descubrimiento tremendo de que había servido durante toda su vida, al ser que había destruido a toda su raza y su planeta. - Debí haber muerto junto con mi raza aquel día. Hubiera sido mejor eso que vivir con este deshonor maldito. - Pero no, no era suficiente, aún debía sufrir más. Sufrir, sufrir, esa había sido su maldita vida desde que era un niño. Un erial de sufrimiento, sangre, dolor, ira, rabia, odio. - Te odio. Odio todo. OS ODIOOO. - Y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Quería morir de pronto, acabar con su dolor tremendo. Morir, y alcanzar un poco de paz. Pero de nuevo la aplastante realidad le empujó al borde de la locura. - El infierno... - Los recuerdos de su pesadilla enviaron escalofríos a su cuerpo descompuesto por la ansiedad. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba cuando muriese?. ¿Aún más dolor y sufrimiento?. ¿Es que nunca podría tener paz?. Ni siquiera la muerte le libraría de eso. La cabeza de Vegeta daba vueltas y vueltas incapaz de enderezarse de aquella penosa posición, aún arrodillado en medio de la nada, llorando lo que no había llorado en toda su vida. - Me volveré loco. No puedo soportarlo más. No puedo... - Kakarotto se había transformado en el Guerrero legendario, que él debía haber sido. EL tenía que serlo. Su madre se lo dijo poco antes de morir. Nadie más podría ser el Super Saiyajin legendario. - TENÍA QUE SER YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - La vergüenza absoluta ensombrecía su alma. Había fallado a su madre, a su padre, a su raza. Era una vergüenza de guerrero y de saiyajin.

Algo le puso en guardia repentinamente. Era un ki que se aproximaba. Temiendo que pudieran verle en semejante situación se enderezó secando las lágrimas de su rostro. 'Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins' se repitió mentalmente tratando de controlar su mente y sus acciones.

---------------

- Llévame con tu reina ahora mismo. - Amenazó con una bola de ki a la nativa, la cual sonrió torcidamente.

- Por supuesto, noble extranjero. - Contestó melosa y enigmáticamente.

- Apartaos hermanas, el extranjero va a ver a nuestra Reina. - Advirtió la muchacha mientras pasaba por las calles estrechas de la ciudad conduciendo al guerrero.

Entonces eran hermanas tal y como él había pensado. Era una raza extraña aquella. Pero eso explicaría por qué eran tan similares entre sí.

En el centro de la ciudad, existía una puerta grande y lujosa, con escasa luminosidad, que conducía hasta el interior de un palacio subterráneo. Las paredes eran de piedra pulida de color negro, sólo iluminadas por infinidad de piedras preciosas luminiscentes que adornaban el techo. Por fin alcanzaron una gran sala circular. El techo formaba una gran cúpula, totalmente repleta de todo un universo de luces fluorescentes, que hacían el ambiente turbador.

- Reina Viuti. - Saludó la hermosa nativa arrodillándose.

Vegeta buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de la supuesta reina. Ajustó su scuter y por fin localizó una gran emanación de poder en el techo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajó lentamente asida a un hilo muy fino, la figura hermosa de una mujer algo más alta que las nativas anteriores, de cuerpo más voluminoso y erótico también. Sus labios rojos se mojaron levemente al presenciar la extraña visita.

- Este extranjero ha solicitado vuestra audiencia, madre. - Vegeta la miró sorprendido. ¿Todas aquellas muchachas eran sus hijas?. La reina no aparentaba tener más de 20 años de edad. Era sorprendente.

- Acércate. - Susurró seductora.

- Estoy muy bien aquí. - Contestó rabioso.

Aquella falta de respeto provocó una leve dilatación en las pupilas de la Reina, que demostró un eco de irritación, pero su autocontrol se hizo presente enseguida.

- ¿Que os trae a mi planeta, joven?. - Su tono seguía siendo igualmente sugerente.

- Ha llegado a los oídos de Lord Freezer, que bajo vuestra tutela, se encuentran instalados asentamientos rebeldes. Deben ser destruidos de inmediato. Ese es el objeto de mi misión. -

- ¿Rebeldes?. - La expresión era de extrañeza pura. - El sentido del humor de mi viejo amigo es encomiable. -

- Os aseguro que no se trata de ninguna broma. - Replicó enojado. - Si no traen a mi presencia de inmediato a los rebeldes, os aseguro que comenzaré a destruir el planeta hasta que yo mismo les encuentre. - Amenazó,

- Freezer no pudo haberos ordenado que mataseis a ninguna de mis hijas. - Gritó rabiosa.

- En efecto... - Sonrió. - Pero no dijo nada acerca de destruir las infraestructuras... -

Viuti frunció el ceño, luego le miró de reojo. - Algo no encaja. Llamaré al Maestro personalmente. Estoy segura de que debe ser un error. -

- Como quieras. - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa torcida. Con un poco de suerte la hembra irritaría al lagarto con su llamada y Freezer le ordenaría luchar contra ella. Así al menos, conseguiría un buen punto en su misión. Su scuter marcaba que su poder estaba en 8.000 unidades. No era tanto como el suyo, pero sería un buen entrenamiento.

Para su sorpresa, sus órdenes fueron bien distintas. El rostro de Freezer apareció de repente en la pantalla gigante olográfica que se proyectó en el centro de la enorme sala.

- Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?. Mi querida amiga Viuti estaba tan alterada por tu culpa... - Pronunció con fingido afecto. - En realidad, los rebeldes han sido capturados, parece ser que abandonaron el planeta hace una hora al saber que había enviado a alguien para eliminarlos. - Aclaró sonriendo.

- Bien, entonces me marcharé inmediatamente. - Afirmó su paso fuera de la habitación después de hacer una leve inclinación a Freezer.

- Oh, espera Vegeta... - Después de tomar una respiración se dió la vuelta. Sabía que en esta misión había algo más. Era uno de sus juegos mentales. ¿Qué clase de tortura tendría que sufrir ahora?. - No puedes marcharte sin más, estarías rompiendo el protocolo y dejarías mal al Imperio. -

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos deseando que terminase ya la farsa. - Debes cumplir un pequeño servicio antes de marcharte. -

El saiyajin estrechó los ojos. - ¿Qué clase de servicio?. - Preguntó irritado.

- Oh, jajaja, uno que estoy seguro te agradará bastante... - El tono divertido estaba comenzando a revolver su estómago. - Es costumbre que los extranjeros copulen con la reina antes de abandonar el planeta. -

- ¿Qué?. - Gritó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Espero que no hagas una escena de las tuyas. - Amenazó golpeando con la cola en el suelo, avisando con este gesto, la irritación que supondría esa acción, y las consecuencias que tendrían para él.

- Cumpliré con ese 'protocolo' y me marcharé. - Aseguró Vegeta sin poder ocultar la rabia que sentía.

- Eso espero... - La comunicación se cortó y la Reina miró a Vegeta con una sonrisa lasciva.

-------------

Vegeta voló lejos de los kis que se aproximaban. Después de una hora de vuelo, se sentía mucho mejor. De algún modo, haber llorado, haber permitido que todos esos recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones salieran fuera, le había aliviado el alma. Ahora veía claro su camino. Tenía que esperar a que resucitasen a Kakarotto, vencerle, destruir a los humanos, y luego marcharse al espacio para cumplir con su destino y reclamar su reinado sobre el Universo. Pero antes que eso, tenía que matarle. Una sonrisa fría volvió a su rostro. Mientras tanto utilizaría a los humanos como había estado haciendo estos días atrás. No estaba de mal tenerles de sirvientes. Incluso quizás, dejaría con vida a algunos de ellos para que les sirvieran como esclavos.

---------------

Ya era bien entrada la noche y Bulma estaba en el salón de su casa pintándose las uñas. - Ese saiyajin estúpido... ¿Quién se ha creído que es?. El Príncipe de los... - Por alguna razón encontrar un calificativo 'resumen' de la personalidad de su extraterrestre preferido, era casi misión imposible. - Ahhsss. Tendría que utilizar todo el diccionario de insultos de todos los idiomas del mundo, y quizás del Universo... - Nadie la había tratado jamás en toda su vida como Vegeta lo había hecho. - Jajaja. - Y por algún motivo extraño, su propio enojo la había hecho reírse de sí misma. - Es tan subrealista mi vida, jajajjaa. Maldito. ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo?. ¿Me pregunto si de verdad será buen amante?. - De pronto un sonido parecido a un Hmp mezclado con una risa entre dientes la asustó y dio un brinco. Sólo alcanzó a ver la sombra de Vegeta que subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Como si fuera un resorte, saltó y corrió detrás de él. - Eh, Vegeta. - Sin volverse a mirarla, frenó su subida a las escaleras. - ¿Te parece bonito andar asustando a las personas decentes?. Seguro que lo encontrarás divertido... -

Sin hacerle caso masculló algo que Bulma no llegó a comprender y siguió subiendo las escaleras. - Oyeee, estoy hablando contigoooooo. - Gritó en la tapa de sus pulmones haciendo que el saiyajin se tapase los oídos.

- MUJEER. ¿Es que no puedes estarte calladita un rato?. - Suspiró pesadamente.

- Lo estaré cuando me muera. -

- Eso puede arreglarse. - Susurró amenazante.

Bulma le encaró subiendo las escaleras, muy a sorpresa del saiyajin, que esperaba que saliera corriendo después de su amenaza. - Mira, puede que tu seas un Príncipe, pero aquí, en este Planeta, yo soy una personalidad muy importante, soy la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de toda la Tierra y quizás del Universo, así que debes tratarme bien. No se a qué estarás acostumbrado pero... -

- Jajajajjaa. - Vegeta comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la quijada de la peliazul se fue al suelo de repente.

- Pero si sabes reírte... - Contestó coquetamente haciendo que se pusiera mortalmente serio y siguiera subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Los Saiyajins teneis manual de instrucciones o algo?. - Preguntó con picardía.

Vegeta la miró como si fuese una loca.

- Lo digo por que no hay manera de entenderos. -

Con otra especie de hmp mezclado con risa siguió subiendo las escaleras. ¿Por qué no la mataba?. El se repetía a sí mismo que era porque la necesitaba por ahora, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de sí mismo, algo en su personalidad le parecía demasiado divertido y relajante. Aunque claro, no iba a reconocerlo.

- Pues al final no se si escuchó lo que dije o no, pero por lo menos se ha reído. Aunque... realmente no se si eso es bueno o malo. -

------------------

- Ven Vegeta... - Pronunció la reina Viuti con voz golosa.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez. - Masculló contrariado y tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.

- Quítame la ropa léntamente. - Se puso de espaldas a él.

- Lo haré como yo quiera. -

- No querrás romper el protocolo y levantar la ira de Freezer... ¿verdad?. -

Sin más remedio se decidió a hacer como le indicó. - Así no, rozando mi piel, dejándote llevar. -

- Hmp. - El vestido de la reina se desplomó al suelo desvelando que no llevaba ningunas ropas interiores.

- Bien... ahora desnúdate lentamente. -

Con un gruñido, Vegeta se quitó la ropa sin atisbo alguno de erotismo. Más bien, como alguien que se quita la ropa antes de irse a la ducha después de un día especialmente pesado.

Viuti hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Se tendió en el suelo de la sala y Vegeta se acomodó sobre ella procurando no mirarla, en parte, para demostrarle que no le agradaba ser forzado a tomarla, y en parte, porque quería dejar claro que él era un Príncipe y que ella no era digna de su tacto siquiera. Pero su mente le traicionó con el roce de la piel, con el olor de la excitación, y el frío que había anteriormente en sus movimientos se extinguió para dar lugar a una naturaleza mucho más voraz y apasionada. Rayos, ¿por qué no disfrutar de ese momento?. Bien, le molestaba que fuese forzado, pero por otro lado, ¿no sería su mejor guantada disfrutar del encarguito?. Pero no, mientras que fuese algo que le encargó Freezer, jamás demostraría ni un sólo ápice de debilidad hacia nada.

Con fuerza y decisión la penetró sin preocuparse del placer de ella, sin ocuparse siquiera de algo más que no fuese el mero acto sexual al estilo animal más puro.

- No me has satisfecho aún, soldado. - Le encaró la reina cuando él se levantó de su regazo habiendo terminado la faena.

- Ah, ¿querías algo más?. - Se burló.

- No soy ninguna prostituta a la que usar y luego tirar. ¿Qué te has creido?. - Replicó ofendida.

- Y yo no soy ningún soldado ordinario. Estás delante del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Date por contenta de haber tenido el honor de que me dignase a tocarte, mujer. -

El brillo en los ojos de la reina le resultó extraño, pero sin más, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. - Aún no hemos terminado, 'príncipe'. -

Vegeta se volvió a mirarla para contestar alguna frase mordaz, pero cuando se volvió, lo que vió detrás de él le dejó estupefacto, pues la mujer se había transformado de una especie de araña dispuesta a atacarle.

Fue por poco que logró esquivar una de las patas antes de que se le clavara en el pecho. La imagen de Freezer volvió a aparecer en la pantalla gigante presenciando la escena.

- Vegeta, pensé que sabrías satisfacer a una dama... -

- ¿Dama?. - Replicó golpeándola con una patada en la cabeza.

- Nt, nt, nt, nt. Quizás prefieras... el sexo masculino. - Agregó mordazmente desestabilizando al príncipe y haciendo que una de las patas de la araña se le clavase en el hombro, para dejarlo pegado al suelo.

El príncipe formó una bola de kí dispuesto a volarle la cabeza antes de que se le acercara más, pero el lagarto intervino. - BASTA. - Ambos pararon.

- Es mio, Lord Freezer, después de copular, mi especie siempre mata a los machos. -

- Mi querida amiga, la estoy librando de una muerte segura, me temo que Vegeta es más poderoso que tú. -

- AHHHHH. - Sin esperar a mayores halagos, el Príncipe cortó con un golpe de kí la pata de araña que aún estaba clavada en su hombro, sacándose estoicamente el excedente que tenía incrustado. Viuti volvió a su estado normal de mujer sofocando de ese modo el dolor del miembro perdido mientras se auto-regeneraba.

- Vegeta, vuelve a la base, y... si no me demuestras que eres bien hombre, te aseguro que no me importará dejar que Zarbón juegue un poco contigo... -

-------------------

- Cuando volví a la base me dirigí al bar. Raditz estaba allí bebiendo y tonteando con un par de putas. Dos más de ellas se me acercaron en cuanto me vieron entrar. Tomé a una y rompí su ropa. Todos miraron asombrados pero ninguno dijo o hizo nada para detenerme. La acorralé contra la barra y la violé allí mismo. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero era cuestión de supervivencia. Tenía que hacer eso si no quería que... Lo hice delante de las cámaras de seguridad de la base, a sabiendas que Freezer vería toda la escena, con la esperanza de que eso aplacase sus amenazas. Cuando terminé la maté. Todos miraron en otras direcciones. Yo sonreí a la cámara antes de dirigirme a la enfermería para que me curasen la herida del hombro. Ni siquiera recuerdo la cara de esa chica. ¿Por qué la maté?. Tenía que demostrar que no era cualquier soldado. Si me obligaban a hacer algo, yo me cobraría mi venganza, era eso lo que quería demostrar con esa acción. Pagó esa mujer inocente, lo se, no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que hice. - Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiró. Hacían tantos años de eso y aún se acordaba. - Y no tengo perdón. - Añadió mirando al infinito y recogiendo una toalla para finalizar su arduo entrenamiento. El agua de lluvia le empapó cuando salió de la Cámara de gravedad.

-----------------

- Cuando vi la escena de como mato a la puta en aquella barra del bar, me felicité mentalmente. Le había empujado un poco más allá. El pensaba que había ganado, pero estaba equivocado... era parte de mi plan. Había traicionado una parte de sus enseñanzas Saiyajins, una parte de si mismo al cometer aquel crimen, y yo... no podía estar más feliz con mi mascota. Por no decir, que ahora que había probado el placer de una mujer, sus misiones incluirían quizás, una nueva faceta de conquista... - Cell se sentó de nuevo viendo que el lagarto había adoptado una pose más natural. Si lo de antes había sido una broma, tenía un pésimo sentido del humor.

------------------

Bulma subió a su habitación y se pegó a la pared para escuchar lo que hacía el príncipe en el otro lado. Mordió su labio temerosa de que de pronto la detectase y fuese capaz de enviar un disparo de kí a la pared o algo por el estilo matándola en el acto. Pero, de nuevo, la gran Bulma Briefs no se amilanaba ante nada. Vegeta era un misterio, un rompecabezas de mil piezas. Y ella era una tenía una mente científica naturalmente curiosa, demasiado curiosa...

Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la ducha. Imaginárselo desnudo no ayudaba demasiado a su conciencia. - Dios Bulma, para ya, Yamcha será resucitado dentro de poco y no haces más que pensar en ese... 'Vegeta'. Bah. Tampoco es tan guapo. - Pero de nuevo las imágenes mentales de ese cuerpo perfecto bajo el agua de la ducha, enjabonándose el cuerpo sudoroso, surcando la piel dorada... - Mmmmm. Esta noche sospecho que voy a tener unos bonitos sueños. - Total, ella no era de piedra, no estaba siendo infiel a su novio, noooo, por supuesto que no. Era una actividad... sana. Si, eso es, algo natural en una mujer como ella que tenía sus necesidades... - Ayyyssss. - Bulma cerró sus ojos para no seguir pensando más. - Pero... ¿Qué tal amante sería Vegeta?. - Una mueca se instaló en su cara auto regañándose mentalmente por no ser capaz de dejar de pensar esas cosas.

-----------------

En la ducha, Vegeta se reía aún entre dientes de la mujer de pelo azul. - "Tonta". - Si, había escuchado su charla consigo misma. Al principio pensó que hablaba con alguien, pero cuando se acercó para escuchar la conversación a escondidas, se percató de que estaba hablando sóla. - "Está loca". - Pensó. Pero una parte de él le recordó que no hacía mucho él estaba gritando sólo también, así que, quizás la cosa era contagiosa. - "El ambiente de este planeta me debe estar afectando". - Cuando se acostó, la sombra, el miedo a sufrir una neva pesadilla le asoló por un instante el alma. Al acostarse, vió junto a su mesa un objeto rectangular. Apretó un botón y se encendió la pantalla de una televisión. No se molestó en apagarla, estaba tan cansado que cerró los ojos y se durmió. Pero lo que se coló esa noche en sus sueños, distaba mucho de ser una pesadilla...

Flash (sueño de Vegeta)

La mujer de pelo azul bailaba para él, se movía seductoramente haciendo que cada vez su necesidad de ella creciera más y más. Dios, cómo necesitaba hacerla suya. Bailaba esa canción que estaba cantando en la cocina. Pero antes deseaba hacer algo que jamás había hecho a ninguna otra. Quería lamer su cuerpo, así que se acercó a ella y tirándola en sus brazos, comenzó a lamer sus pechos. Ella se retorcía de placer y...

Fin del flash.

Entonces se despertó. - ¿Qué diablos?. - En la televisión estaban pasando una película pornográfica en la que los protagonistas hacían justo lo que él estaba soñando. ¿Quizás eso había influenciado su sueño?. En cualquier caso, era mucho más deseable que el sueño de la noche anterior.

Con curiosidad morbosa, se permitió seguir mirando aquella extraña sesión de sexo televisivo, pero revisó antes visualmente que la puerta estuviera cerrada con el seguro. No podía permitir que una escena como la de la noche anterior volviera a repetirse. Nadie debía entrar en su habitación si él no lo autorizaba, y mucho menos cuando estaba dormido.

Su ceño dejó de fruncirse cuando se permitió a sí mismo, 'aliviar' un poco la tensión del día realizando una práctica bastante común para él, como era la autocomplacencia, mientras miraba las escenas eróticas de aquella pantalla. Sin ser demasiado consciente de ello, la peliazul se transformó en el objeto de sus fantasías sexuales. Qué extraños eran los humanos... hacían cosas tan raras para acoplarse... Lo peor es que realmente esas cosas parecían excitantes y le estaban empezando a gustar. Asshh, pero él no podía perder el tiempo con esas minucias. Bah. Tenía que concentrarse en derrotar a Kakarotto... y quizás el siguiente día se encargaría de interrogar a los terrícolas para averiguar qué clase de entrenamiento había seguido ese miserable tercera clase para llegar a ser tan poderoso. Seguro que tenía un secreto, tenía que ser algo especial... Y él lo iba a averiguar.

-----------------------

Mina, gracias por tu votación, aunque voy a dejar el sistema de votaciones por reviews porque mi inspiración no funciona de esa manera, procuraré tenerlo en cuenta, lo prometo, pero manda la musa inspiración en esto. Aunque espero que no dejeis de hacerme saber cuál de mis fics os va gustando más.

Norma, no se que decir, que cosas tan bonitas me has dicho en tu review. Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo eso y hacerme partícipe de los sentimientos que he evocado en tí con mis escritos, es emocionante ser consciente de ello. Gracias.

Shizuka, pues aún no he ido al dentista, estoy a base de lavarme los dientes compulsivamente, y de masticar chicle sin azucar a cada rato... me da miedo el dentista, buaaa. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Yanki, has dado en el clavo amiga, justo quería representar eso y lo has cazado al vuelo, me pone muy contenta ver que me leeis entre lineas y no sólo veis las frases, sino los significados que encierran desde el título del capítulo, pasando por el título de la historia, el nombre de los personajes, y las situaciones paralelas...

Dulce-vg, ya ves que Vegeta no era exactamente virgen, pero no creo que cuente ese tipo de cosas en la virginidad. A mi también me encantó darle ese papelito especial a la madre de Bulma. U.U Ah, gracias por lo de las enseñanzas, es verdad que intento transmitir mis aprendizajes de la vida a traves de los fics, aunque sean, jajaja en situaciones pelin exageradas, como tu dices.

Kasou, ya tengo medio escritos los siguientes capítulos de La madre de Vegeta y Salvaje, así que no tardarán en salir, pero tenedme paciencia, porque toy más liada que la sandalia de un romano.

Runliney, aquí va la actualización, y "entre corrientes" tengo ya en mi mente lo que pasará, pero no tengo tiempo para ponerle en el papel... que pena tengo, tener tantas cosas en la cabeza y que no salga a la luz, buaaa.

Son Vegetzu, ¿tu dejando review?. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? jajajjaja. ¡Ya era hora chica!. Bueno a ti no te escribo más que nos vemos en el messenger guapetona. A ver cuando actualizas el siguiente capítulo de en Tinieblas, que me tienes a dos velas y comiendome, como dice mi amiga Kawai, las uñas de los pies jajaja.

Angelical, Vegeta no había tenido a muchas mujeres, pero ya descubrirás en los siguientes capítulos, algo más de las experiencias sexuales que había tenido. Aunque claro, no son tan románticas como cabría esperar. El Príncipe era un rudo guerrero que no se preocupaba de satisfacer a la mujer, sino de satisfacerse a sí mismo. No podía ser de otra manera.

Lady, como ves si que le quitaron la "virginidad", aunque no era exactamente virgen el pobre. ¿Qué esperabais?. Estaba a cargo de un sádico vicioso, psicópata y enfermo, es normal pensar que hiciera algo como lo que describo con el pobre niño. La madre de Bulma tendrá algunos momentos estelares más adelante, es promesa jajaja.

Shadir, desde luego que se deben aburrir en el infierno, o quizás ¿será el día de San Vegeta que se andan acordando de el?. Quien sabe...

Karo, como dije un poco más arriba, tengo casi la continuación de salvaje escrita, pero le queda un trechito, no quiero sacar a la luz una chapuza, jeje. Ya verás lo que va a pasar. Oye por cierto, ¿estás estudiando para dentista?. Que HORROOOOOOS. Yo tengo pánico a los dentistas, Vade Retrooooo, noooo, no te acerques Karo... no te acerques más, Ahhhhhhh... jaja

Amy, estoy segura de que nadie imaginaba que sería así el viajecito de Vegeta, pero es que a mi me gusta mucho daros sorpresas y salirme de tiesto. Yo también quiero saber como voy a compaginar todo chica, de verdad, aún lo estoy pensando... ;)


	8. Síndrome de estrés Post traumático

**Mis queridas amigas y amigos, para este capítulo he tomado prestada alguna poesía de mis queridos amigos de siempre, los poetas malditos que tanto adoré leer y que tanto han exaltado mi alma siempre. Baudelaire y sus flores del mal comienzan el capítulo con el poema titulado "La destrucción". Continua el relevo Rimbaud, con un poema de su libro "Temporada en el infierno"**

**Capítulo 9: Síndrome de estrés post traumático.**

_El demonio se agita a mi lado sin cesar;_

_flota a mi alrededor cual aire impalpable;_

_lo respiro, siento cómo quema mi pulmón_

_y lo llena de un deseo eterno y culpable._

Los sueños de Vegeta no fueron clementes, ni fueron halagüeños. Intentó pensar en ella, pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchando el sonido de los huesos rotos, de los gritos desgarradores de las madres que vieron a sus hijos muertos. Por su mano, por su diabólica mano. El, que sirvió al mismísimo diablo tantos años. - ¿Cómo pude servirle?. ¿Cómo pude agacharme ante él?. Pero yo no sabía que había matado a toda mi especie. ¿O sí lo sabía?. Lo intuía... Le serví, quise ser como él, quise ser más fuerte, más malo, pensé que sólo así podía derrotarle y lo único que derrote fue mi propia alma. -

_A veces toma, conocedor de mi amor al arte,_

_la forma de la más seductora mujer,_

_y bajo especiales pretextos hipócritas_

_acostumbra mi gusto a nefandos placeres._

- Sálvameeeee. - El grito de su sueño, de nuevo esa mujer que era un ángel extraño envuelto en luz y que alargaba una mano que jamás alcanzaba a tomar.

"Deja que te salve" Aquel susurro infame de esa humana... - Como si ella pudiera salvarme. -

"No me extraña que mi hija se esté enamorando de tí" Y aquella declaración de nuevo colándose como un consuelo inútil, como esa mano que se tiende para salvarle. Pero... ¿qué es el amor?. Algo prohibido, que no sirve para nada, algo que sólo te hace débil. Pero era tan grato sentirse amado por vez primera. Esa mujer ¿de verdad le amaba?.

- No, yo no se amar, no quiero mar, no puedo amar, no amo a nadie, ni siquiera me amo a mi mismo. - Saltó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez para salir volando a ninguna parte, a algún lugar que mitigase su dolor.

_Así me conduce, lejos de la mirada de Dios,_

_jadeante y destrozado de fatiga, al centro_

_de las llanuras del hastío, profundas y desiertas,_

No podía pensar en nada, nada más que el sonido de los gusanos devorando la carne de los desgraciados que murieron a sus manos. Era un niño cuando mató la primera vez, era un niño que vió demasiadas cosas, que vivió demasiado rápido. Y ahora lo comprendía, después de tantos años supo que él era la culminación de la venganza, él era el tributo que pagó su especie al diablo, en su juego macabro. Le enviaron al infierno en vida para salvarse, pero igualmente murieron, su sacrificio fue en vano. La pidió al Rey que entregara su hijo como ofrenda. Y el Rey cedió, entregó al Príncipe de su raza, lo envió a las garras de la oscuridad como un cordero que se envía al matadero. Sólo que él no se dejó matar. ¿O sí se dejó matar?. ¿Qué sentía su alma ahora si no era una muerte en vida?. - ¿De qué sirve vivir?. ¿Para qué sirve luchar?. - No, no podía pensar ahora, no podía llorar siquiera. Las lágrimas se le acabaron, y ya sólo podía gozar del débil placer de la opresión de su pecho, que le recordaba que aún tenía un corazón y un alma, que aún estaba vivo. El dolor, su maléfico amigo en ese tiempo...

_y lanza a mis ojos, llenos de confusión,_

_sucias vestiduras, heridas abiertas,_

_¡y el aderezo sangriento de la destrucción!_

Quiso destruir, quiso ser malo. Vivió en el infierno y quiso ser el amo. - Sobreviví, no pudo conmigo, sobreviví y él está ahora pagando sus crímenes. Kakarotto le mató. Pero tenía que ser yo. - ¿Por qué no fui yo?. - ¿Por qué fue él, un imbécil incapaz de pensar o hablar con coherencia. -

_He bebido un enorme trago de veneno. ¡Bendito tres veces el consejo que ha llegado hasta mí! Me queman las entrañas. La violencia del veneno me retuerce los miembros, me vuelve deforme, me derriba. Me muero de sed, me ahogo, no puedo gritar. ¡Es el infierno, la pena eterna! ¡Ved cómo se alza el fuego! Ardo como es debido. ¡Anda, demonio!_

- El vivió una vida fácil. No soportó la vergüenza de ser violado, no soportó la humillación de arrodillarse ante él, no soportó la soledad extrema que yo he vivido... - Y le hervía la sangre, que por primera vez clamaba por un poco de justicia. Aunque esa justicia fuera el consuelo de consumar una venganza. - Si no es a Freezer, será a él. - Tenía que matar algo, quizás el mal que le roía el alma, quizás a su enemigo, quizás a él mismo... Y después de eso, ¿qué sería de él?. ¿Sería capaz de amar?. Tomaría una compañera y partiría a hacerse el amo del Universo, la llevaría consigo y tomaría el lugar que debió siempre haber ocupado, el lugar para el que le educaron. Sería el Rey, el Rey del Universo, y entonces, quizás podría ser feliz. Y quizás... entonces... podría aprender a amar...

_Yo había entrevisto la conversión al bien y a la felicidad, la salvación. ¡Pero cómo describiría mi visión, si el aire del infierno no soporta los himnos! Eran millones de criaturas encantadoras, un suave concierto espiritual, la fuerza y la paz, las nobles ambiciones, ¿qué sé yo?_

_¡Las nobles ambiciones!_

La ambición de ser el más fuerte, de superar a todos, de gobernar TODO. La ambición de borrar la mancha de un pasado que le dolía demasiado. La ambición de demostrar de lo que era él capaz. El niño que dieron en tributo, el que sacrificaron, pero vivió...

_¡Y esto sigue siendo la vida! ¡Si la condenación es eterna! Un hombre que se quiere mutilar está bien condenado, ¿no es así? Yo me creo en el infierno, luego estoy en él. Esto es el catecismo realizado. Soy esclavo de mi bautismo. Padres, habéis hecho mi desgracia y la vuestra. ¡Pobre inocente! El infierno no puede atacar a los paganos. ¡Esto sigue siendo la vida! Más tarde, las delicias de la condenación serán más profundas. Un crimen, pronto, y que caiga yo en la nada, según la ley humana._

- No existe la salvación para alguien como yo. - Pero quizás podría existir un poco de felicidad, una esperanza en su oscuridad...

_¡Pero calla, cállate! ... Aquí están la vergüenza, el reproche: Satán que dice que el fuego es innoble, que mi cólera es espantosamente estúpida. ¡Basta! ... Son errores que me susurran, magias, perfumes falsos, músicas pueriles. -Y decir que yo poseo la verdad, que veo la justicia: tengo un juicio sano y firme, estoy a punto para la perfección... Orgullo-. La piel del cráneo se me deseca. ¡Piedad! Señor, tengo miedo. ¡Tengo sed, tanta sed! Ah, la infancia, la hierba, la lluvia, el lago sobre las piedras, el claro de luna cuando en el campanario sonaban las doce... a esa hora el diablo está en el campanario. ¡María! ¡Virgen Santa!..._

_Horror de mi estulticia._

- Raditz, ¿qué es esto?. Tú... estás muerto. - Palideció al verle volar a su lado. Frenó en seco.

- Señor. Nappa me ha informado mediante una transmisión de baja frecuencia que el enemigo está ocultándose detrás de esas montañas. - Sabía que no era real, que no podía serlo pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Aceleró el vuelo para demostrarse a sí mismo que detrás de esas montañas no había ningún enemigo, no al menos, esos enemigos que él sabía... no lo que Raditz decía... no podían estar porque ellos estaba ya en el infierno.

_Allá lejos, ¿no hay almas honestas que me quieren bien?... Venid... Tengo una almohada sobre la boca y ellas no me oyen, son fantasmas. Además, nadie piensa nunca en los otros. Que no se me acerquen. Es seguro que huelo a chamusquina._

Raditz había desaparecido, su alivio en el corazón que temía estar volviéndose loco. Pero entonces algo que le asustó más que a muerte misma apareció frente a sus ojos. Eran Raditz y Nappa, y eran ellos, que iban a hacerles sufrir como aquella vez... - No, esto no está pasando, eso fue hace muchos años atrás. BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA. -

_Las alucinaciones son innumerables. Esto es de veras lo que me pasó siempre: ninguna fe en la historia, olvido de todos los principios. Me lo callaré:_

Jadeando, sudando, voló hacia su cuarto de nuevo. Quería ocultarse de esas visiones que le perseguían, quería olvidar por primera vez en su vida, olvidar y no pensar en nada más que en vivir.

_Poetas y visionarios se pondrían celosos. Yo soy mil veces más rico, seamos avaros como el mar._

El era poderoso, y sería más poderoso que Kakarotto, le vencería, y entonces recorrería el Universo haciéndolo suyo, cada ápice, cada ser, suyo.

_¡Ah, es eso! El reloj de la vida se ha detenido hace un momento. Ya no estoy en el mundo. La teología es seria, el infierno está ciertamente abajo -y el cielo arriba-. Éxtasis, pesadilla, sueño en un nido de llamas._

Alcanzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama con un consuelo desconocido. Como se sentía de niño, después de un viaje largo, al volver a casa, a su hogar. Destruido... Sus oídos le traicionaron, escuchó el gritó de Nappa retorciéndose de dolor. Y el aullido de Raditz mientras le clavaban lanzas en el cuerpo. Habían sido capturados y él también. - No, no, no NO. - El no había sido capturado, él estaba en su cama, en casa, estaba lejos de eso, eso pasó hacía muchos años, ¿por qué esos fantasmas del pasado le atormentaban?. - ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?. - No supo si preguntaba o afirmaba.

_Cuántas malicias para atender los campos... Satán, Fernando, corre con las semillas silvestres... Jesús camina sobre las zarzas purpúreas, sin doblarlas... Jesús caminaba sobre las aguas irritadas. La linterna nos lo mostró de pie, blanco y las crenchas brunas, en el flanco de una ola de esmeralda..._

Si no miraba desaparecerían esas visiones. Pero ¿por qué podía escucharles como si estuvieran allí mismo?.

_Voy a descorrer el velo de todos los misterios: misterios religiosos o naturales, muerte, nacimiento, porvenir, pasado, cosmogonía, nada. Yo soy maestro en fantasmagorías._

Era un truco, alguien loco que jugaba con él, algún veneno que había tomado, alguna droga administrada.

_¡Escuchad!..._

- No. - Tapó sus oídos para dejar de escuchar los sonidos de la tortura que él también padeció aquella vez, que no fue la única, ni la primera, ni la última...

¡Yo tengo todos los talentos! Aquí no hay nadie y hay, alguien: no querría derrochar mi tesoro. ¿Queréis cantos negros, danzas de huríes? ¿Queréis que desaparezca, que me hunda en busca del anillo? ¿Lo queréis? Fabricaré oro, medicamentos.

Se descoloraron los gritos, desaparecieron los torturadores, la paz le inundó por un segundo, hasta que su corazón se congeló mirando aquellos ojos desgarradores. Subido en ese trono, alardeando de poder, haciéndose el omnipotente. Freezer, adoctrinando a los soldados y todos humillados de rodillas, casi adorándole como a un Diós.

_Fiaos en mí, la fe consuela, guía, cura. Venid, todos, hasta los niños pequeños, para que os consuele, para que se prodigue en vosotros su corazón, ¡el corazón maravilloso! ¡Pobres hombres, trabajadores! No pido plegarias; con sólo vuestra confianza, seré feliz._

"Si Maestro". - No, Maestro. NO, esta vez NO. -

_Y pensemos en mí. Esto hace que añore poco el mundo. Tengo la suerte de no sufrir más. Mi vida fue sólo una serie de dulces locuras, es lamentable._

- Estoy muerto. - Declaró, ¿o preguntó?.

_¡Bah! Hagamos todas las muecas imaginables._

- Qué importa. - Se rió entre dientes. ¿qué importaba estar vivo o muerto?. -

_Decididamente, estamos fuera del mundo. No más sonido. Mi tacto desapareció. ¡Ah! mi castillo, mi Sajonia, mi bosque de sauces. Las tardes, las mañanas, las noches, los días... ¡Si estaré cansado!_

Pero su cuerpo estaba caliente, su corazón latía, el sudor le chorreaba por la frente. Sus músculos estaban allí recordándole con su tensión que estaba vivo, que no era un muerto en el infierno. Y entonces, si estaba vivo, ¿por qué sufría de esa manera?.

_Yo debería tener un infierno para mi cólera, un infierno para mi orgullo, y el infierno de las caricias; un concierto de infiernos._

Rabia, dolor, IRA. Orgullo herido que dolía recordando de nuevo el pasado que quería olvidar. Y de nuevo las torturas. - Desapareced. Iros... - Susurró cerrando los ojos, sin fuerza para resistir más tiempo esa tensión.

_Me muero de cansancio. Esto es la tumba, voy hacia los gusanos, ¡horror de los horrores! Satán, farsante, tú quieres disolverme con tus hechizos. Yo reclamo. ¡Yo reclamo un golpe de tridente, una gota de fuego!_

No podía morir así, no podía vivir así. Freezer arruinó su existencia y le dejó vivir porque sabía que sufriría más que de haber muerto con su especie. ¿Pero por qué le hizo todo aquello?. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?. y de nuevo, ¿Por qué no fue él quien le venció, quien se transformó en Super Guerrero?. - Tenía que ser yo. -

_¡Ah, subir de nuevo a la vida! ¡Poner los ojos sobre nuestras deformidades! ¡Y ese veneno, ese beso mil veces maldito! ¡Mi flaqueza, la crueldad del mundo! ¡Dios mío, piedad, ocultadme, me siento demasiado mal! Estoy oculto y no lo estoy._

- Soy débil. - La declaración que se le escapó de los labios para hundirle más en la miseria. - NO, no soy débil. - El no, él no...

_Es el fuego que se alza con su condenado._

Pero su alma le dolía demasiado... Y entonces la escuchó. al otro lado de la puerta, y cuando su voz sonó, se acabaron todos los gritos, y las voces, y las torturas, se apagó el sermón de Freezer, y se borraron de repente las locuras.

- Vegeta... - Ese susurro que colmó su alegría.

Abrió la puerta recomponiendo su pose antes desvahida. - ¿Qué quieres?. - Fingió indiferencia cuando anhelaba su compañía.

Bulma arqueó una ceja y puso mala cara. - ¿Son esos modales para tratar a una dama?. -

Vegeta forzó sus músculos de la cara para no reírse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente graciosa esa mujer?.

- Vaya, ya veo que estás ensayando para el concurso de 'a ver quien pone la cara más seria'. - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y algo le empujó a aceptar el duelo. ¿quería lucharle?. Bienvenida, aunque fuera una lucha verbal... a ver quien iba a ganar...

- En realidad es que viendo tu fealdad lo mejor que puedo hacer es permanecer serio, no sea que te reflejes en uno de mis colmillos y se rompa. - Y al final de la frase se le escurrió el labio hacia arriba. Le traicionó ese trocito de su cara.

Y bien, se dio Bulma, si quería guerra, eso tendría. ¿Quería una lucha verbal con ella que era la mujer más inteligente del planeta y quizás del Universo?. Bien... y a ver quien iba a ganar...

Bulma le miró y puso una mano en su cadera zalameramente. - Pues yo creo más bien, Vegeta, que deberías tener más cuidado con tus ácidos gástricos, ya que con tanto que babeas cada vez que me miras, es posible que no tengas que abrir la boca para que me refleje en tus colmillos, sino que tu dentadura acabe siendo mermada... naturalmente... - Y la sonrisa se apoderó de ella, era un juego divertido...

- Y ¿tu crees que te miro por hermosa?. Lo que pasa es que me sorprende que camine medio desnuda una mujer que debería ponerse una bolsa alrededor del cuerpo para paar desapercibida. Jeje. -

- Ja, ja. Cuidado, no te rías mucho, no sea que te quedes sin colmillos y no puedas presumir de dentadura, que es de lo único que puedes presumir en físico, 'pequeño'. -

Con el susurro más lascivo... - Hmp. Las apariencias engañan, te aseguro que no tengo nada pequeño. -

Bulma se sonrojó pero ocultó su rubor haciendo como que tosía. - Cof cof cof cof. Ya lo veo, según parece tienes una gran bocaza después de todo. Te traje el desayuno. Toma. -

Vegeta cogió la bandeja sintiendo un poquito de pena de que Bulma se marchase. Pero ella dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y salió escaleras abajo a sabe Dios donde.

Atrás quedó su terror y sus miedos, la risa le inundó al recordar los momentos anteriores, y su estómago se calmó con el suave dulzor del chocolate caliente. De todo lo que había probado en su vida, lo más delicioso sin lugar a duda era eso. Al principio fue escéptico de probarlo, era marrón, parecía barro, y su aspecto pastoso no lo hacía más deseable que un tazón relleno de hígado. Pero el olor que despedía era demasiado atractivo. Oh, si, el chocolate era algo definitivamente interesante...

---------------------

Y sus días fueron a partir de entonces rutinarios, pero con una rutina deliciosa, que calmaba cuantas visiones le atormentaron a los largo de los mismos.

Al alba desayunaba con Bulma y aprovechaba para mantener con ella la única conversación que podría permitirse tener con la terrícola, una lucha verbal. Y cuánto añoraba cada instante hacerla enfurecer, verla sonrojarse, incluso enfurecerse él mismo con las respuestas venenosas que lanzaba de cuando en cuando. Pero nunca dañosas en extremo, ambos sabían donde poner un límite, el límite que marcaba también su acercamiento. Un acercamiento que ninguno estaba preparado para digerir. Bulma no podía serle infiel, no podría mirarse a la cara, ni mirarle sabiendo que mientras estaba muerto, muerto por protegerla a ella y al planeta, le había sido infiel con el culpable mismo de su muerte... Vegeta, tampoco podía permitirse mayores aproximaciones, pues su orgullo le impedía reclamarla como compañera hasta que él demostrase a todos que era el guerrero más fuerte. Entonces, cuando derrotase a Kakarotto, podría rehacer su vida como siempre debió haber sido. Cuando eso sucediera, cuando se transformase en Super Saiyajin, ella sería suya, para siempre suya... Así eran sus leyes saiyajins, no podía ser de otra manera.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí parado como un tonto Vegeta?. - Bulma apareció detrás de él, le llevaba mirando un rato mientras que él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

El príncipe sacudió su cabeza. - Pensaba cuánto tiempo me quedaría de tranquilidad hasta que vinieras a disturbarme. - Contestó fingiendo una molestia falsa.

- Oh, entonces... ¿pensabas en mi?. - Contestó picarona. Vegeta se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta.

- No digas tonterías, mujer. Si pensara en tí sólo conseguiría que se me espantaran las neuronas. -

- Ah ¿pero tienes neuronas?. - Vegeta la miró mal en advertencia.

- Bueno, ya me voy... - Le lanzó un beso provocativo marcándolo con un dedo en sus labios y soplándoselo en el aire. - Príncipe... -

Y así pasó el plazo y se convocaron las bolas de Dragón. No había conseguido transformarse en Super Saiyajin, pero no importaba, ahora que estaba en la corporación, podría entrenar hasta lograrlo y enfrentarse a él. Pero su enemigo no había muerto, estaba vivo, entrenando en el espacio. Y eso si que era humillante.

Por un segundo se olvidó que aún no había logrado la transformación, se olvidó de Bulma y de los recién resucitados, se olvidó de cualquier ápice de cordura, y sin pensar en nada más que encontrarle y matarle, partió con la nave espacial en busca de su rival. ¿Qué hacía él en ese miserable planeta, cuando el idiota de Kakarotto estaba entrenando en quién sabe dónde?. - Maldito... te encontraré. - Y cegado por la irá sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría enfrentarse contra Goku en tamaña desigualdad de fuerzas abandonó sin decir adiós, a la única persona que había cuidado de él en su vida.

Bulma abrazó a su novio, estaba tan feliz, TAN FELIZ, tanto, que lloró, y lloró más cuando volvieron a casa y sus padres le dijeron que Vegeta se había marchado. Y dijo que eran lágrimas de felicidad, porque él estaba de vuelta, su querido Yamcha estaba de nuevo con ella. Y ya no estaría sóla, ya no sentiría esa soledad que la había vuelto casi loca esos meses atrás, de no haber sido... por Vegeta.

-----------------------

En el siguiente capítulo, entraremos en los sentimientos de Bulma.


	9. El destino

Hola, estoy muy enfadada porque se me ha borrado todo el capítulo completo cuando casi estaba escrito y ahora he tenido que escribirlo de nuevo. Grrr. Odio eso. Algunos diálogos son transcripciones exactas de los capítulos de la serie.

--------------------

**Capítulo 9: El destino.**

De algún modo lo supe, el día que resucité, cuando la vi llorar y sus ojos parecían inquietos mirando a todas partes, buscando algo que no supe o quizás no quise ver, en lugar de centrarse en los míos.

- Bulma. - Le dije en un intento de llamar su atención y tranquilizarla. Ella me abrazó fuerte y siguió llorando.

No sospeché nada aun cuando percibí ese presentimiento nefasto, pero cada día que pasaba, la veía sumirse en una profunda melancolía. Pensé que era porque el hijo que queríamos tener no llegaba, luego pensé que posiblemente se tratara de alguna pequeña depresión debida al mal rato que pasó debido a mi muerte. Bulma es una mujer que odia la soledad, teme sentirse sóla más que a nada en el mundo, y quizás eso le afectó. Que engañado estaba...

El la sedujo, y ella tan inocente como Goku, se dejó seducir. No la disculpo, porque se que tuvo mucha culpa... y una parte de mi siempre estará resentida por el daño que me causó. Sin embargo su candidez, me chocaba en una mujer tan inteligente. Nunca supe quien de los dos era más loco, si Goku o Bulma. Ambos eran diametralmente distintos, pero tenían una cosa en común y es que para ellos no había nadie malvado. Todo el mundo era potencialmente bueno, todos merecían otra oportunidad de cambiar, no tenían miedo a los enemigos, en una palabra, poseían una carencia absoluta de sentido común. Y yo... me aproveché de eso, lo reconozco, no fui leal a Bulma y eso me costó su amor. Pero una parte de mi, aún se pregunta, si no fue eso más bien una excusa, la excusa que ella necesitaba para lanzarse en sus brazos...

----------------------

- Yamcha, cuánto tiempo sin verte. - Me saludó su madre.

Mientras tanto, Bulma hablaba con su padre. "Hija, me parece que Vegeta se ha marchado.". Por la cara que tenía parecía que le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho. Se marchó con esa expresión de poker que le sale tan mal y yo me levanté para seguirla.

- Quizás el apuesto Vegeta quiera entrenar contigo. - Pero ese comentario me dejó helado.

- ¿Cómo dice?. - No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos. ¿Vegeta?.

- Oh no, mamá, Vegeta se ha marchado. - Aclaró el Doctor Briefs.

- ¿Vegeta?. - Exclamé casi jadeando.

- Oh, Yamcha, te sientes bien cariño, pareces enfermo. - La señora Briefs me tocó la frente y yo estaba en choque.

- ¿Qué hacía Vegeta aquí?. -

- Bueno ha estado viviendo con nosotros un tiempo. - Indicó la señora felizmente.

- ¿QUE?. - Grité haciendo que la pareja se mirasen con una mueca extraña.

El doctor Briefs se marchó y la señora me ofreció un pastelito, pero yo me levanté poseido por un terrible miedo. Durante mi ausencia, ¿qué había pasado?. ¿La habría forzado a alojarlo en su casa?. ¿La habría violado, amenazado, golpeado?. Quien sabe lo que ese monstruo habría hecho.

Corrí siguiendo su ki y la abracé fuerte. - Ssss, ya estoy aquí. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. - Le susurré. Ella estaba aún llorando.

- Oh Yamcha. - No quiso mirarme, enterró su cara en mi pecho y al rato, cuando se calmó le pregunté con cautela.

- Tu madre dijo que Vegeta ha estado aquí. -

Bulma sacó sus lágrimas y me miró con templanza ensayada. - ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?. - Pregunté furioso entre dientes.

- YAMCHA. - Gritó. - No ha hecho nada malo, no tenía donde ir y me dió pena, así que le dije que se podía quedar con nosotros. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Crees que ese monstruo es una especie de perro perdido?. - Exclamé sin poder creer lo que mis oídos escucharon. - Es un asesino. -

- Nos ayudó en Namek, de no haber sido por él no hubiesemos podido triunfar en la batalla y... es mi amigo. - Aseguró cruzando los brazos en su pose más testaruda. Ahí estaba, no habría manera de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Tú amigo?. - Esa declaración me hizo hervir la sangre. - El fue el responsable de mi muerte, ¿es que no tienes sentido de la decencia?. -

Bulma me miró y luego sonrió. - ¿Estás celoso?. -

- ¿Qué?. - No podía creer que me cambiara el tema de esa forma.

- Estás celoso... oh vamos... confiesalo... - Me dió tres arrumacos y dos guiños y ahí estaba como un idiota, igual que una ovejita siguiendo el redil. Esa mujer tenía más trucos sucios que ninguna que haya conocido.

- No estoy celoso. - Repliqué enfadado.

- Vamos Yam... - Otra carantoña y un beso me dejaron kao por completo. Luego lo pensé bien, tampoco era tan malo. Vegeta se había marchado ya así que lo mejor era disfrutar la vida, la nueva oportunidad de vivir que se me había brindado.

-------------

Me obsesioné con él hasta un punto que no pensé que fuera posible. Pensaba en él incluso cuando hacía el amor con Yamcha. Aunque eso no era algo nuevo, yo siempre pensaba en cosas excitantes cuando hacía el amor con él. Por su parte, mi novio parecía dispuesto a vivir la vida. Yo no podía seguir su ritmo de fiestas, eventos... Mi agenda era también muy complicada. Nos estábamos distanciando y yo me sentía cada día más sóla, cada día más vulnerable a ese sentimiento incontrolable que se había apoderado de mi, Una mezcla de lujuria, de anhelo, de pasión... quizás de amor... Echaba de menos nuestras luchas verbales, su ingenio, su ironía fina, su mirada de león devorándome de repente con esa fijeza animalística, haciendo vibrar cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba Yamcha, en la televisión, sonriendo, firmando autógrafos a jovencitas adolescentes y veinteañeras frescas que aprovechaban descaradamente para sobarlo. Cuánto las odiaba, hasta se me pasó por la cabeza idear una especie de repelente eléctrico... pero cuando pensé que Yamcha me lo haría utilizar a mi también se me quitaron las ganas de diseñarlo, además me estaba volviendo demasiado celosa. Y no sólo eso... sentía un resentimiento increible hacia Yam por no tener más personalidad, por no tener las cualidades para que yo le amase. Yo no quería un pelele que saltase cuando yo dijera. Todos a mi alrededor saltaban cuando yo quería, como yo quería y como yo pidiera, todos menos Vegeta. Y eso me hechizaba, me gustaba ese espíritu salvaje e indómito, capaz de soportar mis tendencias más dominantes. Era una lucha constante entre nosotros, a ver quien dominaba a quien, quien podía más sobre el otro, una lucha que ninguno dábamos por finalizada. Si, unas batallas las ganaba él y otras yo, pero siempre habían revanchas, era excitante idear ingenios para ganarle, seguro que él también los pensaba. Nadie puede tener tanto descaro para responder con ese nervio sin haber pensado antes la respuesta. Y eso me concedía un tanto de felicidad. El pensaba en mi, en nosotros en algún momento.

Mis proyectos de maternidad seguían en marcha aunque infructuosos. Mi parte de buena chica quería quedarse embarazada de mi novio, tener una vida normal... pero la parte de mi que era más oscura y secreta, rechazaba esa idea. Si tan sólo mi príncipe me dijera que estaría allí para mi, yo lo dejaría todo por él. Pero eso no iba a pasar nunca, porque él se había marchado, quizás para siempre. No, no podía ser para siempre, tenía que volver, aunque fuera para tratar de matar a Goku. Nah, pero él no podría matarle, he visto a Goku salir de cientos de situaciones complicadas, vencer a muchos enemigos... Y si Goku mata a Vegeta en la lucha. Ese pensamiento me atormentó tan horriblemente. ¿Tal vez yo podría persuadir a Vegeta de no luchar contra él?.

En la soledad de la noche, siempre recordaba los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, como esa vez que ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir...

Flash.

Bulma bajó a la cocina con cara cansada pero definitivamente desvelada. - Esto me pasa por tomar café tan tarde. - Se regañó.

De pronto se percató de que en la habitación había cierto príncipe observándola mientras comía algunas piezas de fruta. - Hmp. ¿Qué te pasa mujer?. -

Yo recordé donde nos quedamos en nuestra anterior lucha. ¿Quién ganó?. Ah ya... ganó él, pero me tenía que cobrar la rebancha así que sonreí y me senté a su lado. - Hola. - Crucé mis piernas seductoramente para distraerlo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?. - Señalé en su traje azul cobalto.

El miró de repente y yo subí el dedo dándole en la barbilla. - Picaste, jajajajajaja. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja no comprendiendo qué acababa de suceder. Yo creo que me pensaba loca de remate. - ¿Qué pasa?. ¿El gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins no sabe aceptar una derrota?. -

- ¿Derrota?. - Su tono se endureció. - ¿Qué derrota?. -

- Te engañé, te dije que tenías algo en tu traje y picaste. Jajajajajaja. - Su cara de desconcierto era tan graciosa que no paraba de reirme.

- Tu también tienes algo ahí. - Su sonrisa torcida. Ohh, aficionado, pensé, ¿pretendía hacerme picar en mi misma broma?.

- No pienso mirar Vegeta. -

- ¿Lo prometes?. - Su sonrisa creció y su mano avanzó hacia mi ropa. Yo mordí mi labio dispuesta a no mirar. El me miraba a los ojos y parecía divertido en su lentitud y mi nerviosismo.

Yo llevaba puesto un camisón de tirantes anudados en los hombros y bastante escotado. Cuando quise acordar había tirado de uno de los lacitos del hombro y la tela cedió mostrando impunemente uno de mis pechos. Sin mirar abajo sujeté el vestido mientras Vegeta se reía a carcajadas.

- No tiene gracia pervertido. - Mi alegación valió otra ración de carcajadas.

Cuando se calmó me dio el golpe de gracia. - Si no fueras vestida con esas ropas ridículas no te hubiera pasado nada de eso mujer tonta. Jajaja. - Y siguió riéndose.

- ¿Y qué ropa sigiere su 'alteza' que e ponga?. - Le guiñé un ojo para turbarlo. No importa como el disimule, se que eso le saca de tiesto.

El se puso serio de pronto, pensaba una respuesta adecuada. Me miró de arriba a abajo para ganar tiempo y yo sonreí coquetamente. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se levantó. - No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Te pongas lo que te pongas siempre serás una muer vulgar. - Se burló dispuesto a marcharse.

Ese comentario me dolió profundamente. - Ah ¿si?. Pues debes saber que estoy considerada como una de las mujeres más elegantes y hermosas del planeta. -

Su última frase me calentó la sangre tanto que esa noche sólo pude pensar en lo que haría para vengarme. - Haz que te lo escriban en la ropa a ver si así logras que alguien se lo crea. -

Y mi venganza estaba casi lista. Oh, si. Al día siguiente fui a comprar una camisa rosa de su talla, con las letras "bad boy" (chico malo) gravadas detrás. - A ver si alguien se lo cree cuando te vea con esta guisa. - Me reí entre dientes imaginándole. Pero por desgracia para cuando pensé que consumaría mi rebancha, el se marchó al espacio.

Fin del Flash

Los días fueron pasando rutinarios, melancólicos, tristes, hasta que un día...

- Que agradable es vivir en tiempos de paz. - Aseguró Yamcha.

Pero mi mente estaba a millas de distancia, como siempre, pensando en mi príncipe. - He estado pensando... ¿Dónde se supone que ha ido Vegeta?. -

- Lo más seguro es que esté volando por el espacio, tratando de atrapar a Goku. - Esa explicación no me dejó satisfecha.

Puar tembló. - Ese hombre es un obseso. Sólo mirarlo me hace estremecer. - Aseguró.

- Si te fijas mejor verás que no es tan mal chico. - Le defendí y ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión?. Es un asesino del espacio. -

- Una persona que pasa por lo que él pasó y aún sabiendo que Goku es más fuerte se decide a seguirlo... al menos tienes que admirar sus agallas. -

------------------

- Oye Bulma... tu... - Yamcha le miró con suspicacia.

Puar intervino para frenar una discusión inminente. - No te pongas celoso Yamcha. -

- Me da igual. - Aseguró mintiendo bastante mal.

La señora Briefs apareció de repente. - Hola cariño, te tengo una noticia. Papá dice que Vegeta seguramente volverá pronto porque debe estar quedándose sin gasolina. -

Esa noticia me alegró el alma, aunque me resbaló una ligera inquietud. - Me pregunto si encontró a Son Goku o no... -

- Oh queridaaa, mira al cielo, la nave está volviendo. - La señora Briefs agitaba el dedo llamando la atención de todos y sorprendiendoles de haberse percatado la primera de ese detalle.

En apenas unos instantes más, un Príncipe destartalado, sucio, con la ropa raida, maloliente y con evidente mal pasar, apareció ante ellos. Yamcha se colocó delante de su novia protectoramente. - ¿Qué quieres Vegeta?. -

- Oh queridoooo, yujuuuuu, queridoooo. - La madre de Bulma hacía toda serie de movimientos alegres para saludarle.

Bulma salió al encuentro de Vegeta para desconcierto de Yamcha y Puar. - Veo que Kakarotto aún no ha vuelto. - Masculló entre dientes.

- ¿No te lo encontraste en el espacio?. - Preguntó Yamcha.

- No creo haberte preguntado a tí. - Le cortó furioso sin mirarle siquiera y sin separar la vista de Bulma, evitando, no obstante que fuera demasiado evidente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la había visto. Sentía alegría de verla de nuevo, una especie de calor en su corazón nuevo y extraño...

- Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente charla entre vosotros dos... ¿Por qué no le dejas tomar una ducha? Mira que sucio estás. - Yamcha abrió la boca asustado de las palabras de Bulma, si seguía metiendose con Vegeta la iba a convertir en ceniza y él no podría hacer mucho por protegerla. - Bueno, venga rápido, no querrás presentarte así de sucio delante de una dama ¿eh?. -

- ¿Qué?. - Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?. - Se quejó Yamcha.

- Vegeta está a su merced. - Aseguró Puar al ver que el príncipe hacía caso a regañadientes de los consejos de la peliazul.

- ¿Alguien quiere te?. - Ofreció la Señora Briefs. Definitivamente. Esa era una casa de locos.

Bulma acompañó a Vegeta a su antigua habitación. - Te dejaré algo para cambiarte. - Gritó desde fuera de la puerta del baño.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó la camisa que había comprado, esa rosa que tenía las letras "bad boy" dibujadas y se la puso sobre la cama.

- Kakarotto, más te vale darte prisa en volver. Enséñame el poder de un Super Saiyajin. - Pronunció desafiante.

Yamcha se apresuró a avisar a Krilín por si hacía falta una ayudita extra en caso de que el invitado sacase su peor lado, pero cuando le vieron aparecer con la camisa rosa a lo lejos llamando a voces a Bulma se quedaron todos de piedra.

- Oh, ese era Vegeta... ¿verdad?. -

- Hey Mujer, MUJER. ¿Puedes oirme?. TERRICOLA. - Gritó.

- Mi nombre es Bulma, llámame por mi nombre. - Se quejó ella con manos en las caderas.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mis ropas?. - Protestó.

- Estaban sucias así que las puse a lavar. - Respondió con simpleza y ocultando una risita interior al verle con esa ropa puesta.

- Que hiciste ¿QUE?. - Gritó medio en choque.

- Te dejé unas ropas para cambiarte. ¿no?. - Replicó en pose coqueta.

- Tu pretendes que yo, el príncipe de la raza de guerreros saiyajins, lleve algo como ESTO?. - Gritó zarandeando la camisa aún sin abrochar.

- Bueno... - Se acercó unos pasos a él. - ¿Qué tal si no llevas nada puesto?. - Afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

- Maldición... Mujer vulgar... - Se quejó impotente. - Tú... - Se terminó de poner la camisa rojo de rabia.

- Oh Dios mío, te queda mejor de lo que imaginé. - Gritó utilizando un poco de su táctica de exaltación del ego. Muy útil con Vegeta, por cierto.

- No te rías... si valoras tu vida, no te rías... - Amenazó antes de que ella dejara escapar su risita.

- Oye, Vegeta, ya que Goku no ha vuelto aún, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?. Eres muy bravo, pero apuesto a que no tienes dinero, ¿verdad?. Si te quedas aquí sabrás cuando vuelve Son Goku... - Tenía que convencerle, ahora o nunca. No le dejaría volver al espacio. No...

- Kakarotto maldito... no acabaste con él - Gritó airadamente al sentir el ki de Freezer aproximándose a la Tierra.

- ¿Estás seguro que es Freezer?. - Preguntó Yamcha aún inseguro, pero percibiendo el enorme poder que se acercaba.

- ¿Crees que podría confundirme en eso?. ¿Bajo qué estúpido razonamiento humano?. - Maldijo casi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. - Alegó ofendido por su raza humana recién insultada.

- Vegeta. Ese no es un razonamiento estúpido. Es el razonamiento de mi Yamchita. - Defendió Bulma haciendo que el estómago de Vegeta se revolviera de pronto.

- Tengo la sensación de que si toda la Tierra fuera destruida, Bulma sobreviviría. - Aseguró Puar en un susurro dirigido a su amigo, el cual asintió.

- ¿Ese ki no podría ser de Goku?. - Siguió imponiendose Yamcha.

- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocándome?. - Gritó crispado Vegeta.

- Vegeta es un bastardo. - Susurró a Puar.

- No puedo creer que Freezer esté aún vivo. - Se estremeció el saiyajin. - Sabía que Goku era demasiado estúpido. - ahora si que estaba en un serio problema. ¿Cómo vencería a Freezer?. Se maldijo por haber tenido la crono de aparecer justo en ese momento. Quizás era el destino caprichoso, quizás era su maldita suerte. Pero no huiría como un cobarde aún cuando hubiera de morir para hacerle frente.

- Aterrizará en este lugar probablemente... - Afirmó en alto descendiendo sobre una zona desértica junto con Yamcha.

- ¿Estás seguro?. - Otra vez dudando de él. ¿Es que ese humano no se enteraba de nada?. ¿Cuánto más tenía que repetir las cosas?.

- Los ignorantes deberían quedarse calladitos y mirar la lucha desde el lateral . - Insultó venenosamente.

El sonido de un motor detrás de ellos les llamó la atención. - Es Bulma. - Yamcha puso una mueca viéndola acercarse corriendo.

- Eh Vegeta, Yamcha. - Saludó feliz incorporándose al grupo que la miró de mala gana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Regañó Yamcha.

- He venido a ver a Freezer, no lo he visto desde que salimos de Namek. -Afirmó envalentonándose. Vegeta la miró incrédulo, realmente esa mujer tenía agallas, después de ver Namek cualquier otra hubiera salido corriendo a esconderse, pero ella apareció justo en la primera linea de batalla. Se había ganado algunos puntos de respeto, desde luego.

- ¿Que has venido a ver a Freezer? ¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es?. - Siguió regañando Yamcha.

- Por eso mismo he venido. Si se trata de Freezer podría símplemente hacer desaparecer el planeta, no tiene sentido que me esconda. Quiero verle la cara. - Su valentía era indiscutible.

- Esta mujer me ha sorprendido realmente, es más fuerte de lo que imaginé. - Esa declaración se le escapó de los labios, por fortuna lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie la escuchase.

Los demás guerreros Z aparecieron repentinamente. La situación se tornó desesperada. Era el fin de la Tierra, el fin de todos ellos. Era irónico. La gasolina se le gastó en ese preciso momento, pero Goku, con su maldita suerte estaba vivo en algún lugar del espacio y no sufriría la suerte de destrucción que les esperaba a todos ellos. Era el fin, Otra vez, él no era suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente. Si tan sólo se hubiera transformado en Super Saiyajin.

Pero cuando Freezer y su padre se pararon desafiantes y poderosos frente a la cuadrilla de guerreros, un joven de cabellos morados hizo aparición colocándose en vuelo desafiante delante de ambos.

- ¿Qué quieres terrícola?. - Preguntó con vehemencia el lagarto.

- He venido a matarte. - Y con su mirada fija, con su sonrisa a medias, se transformó en Super saiyajin, sacó la espada y descuartizó ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes a ambos, padre e hijo, que ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar para contra atacarle.

El muchacho descendió y sin querer dirigirse a nadie, habló en general, - He venido a ver a Goku, tiene que llegar en apenas 3 horas. Le esperaré. - Sin más palabras se sentó en una piedra a esperar, eso si, mirando de reojo a Vegeta. El desconcierto asolaba a todos con tal grado que esperaron, cada cual inmerso en sus pensamientos, a que llegase su amigo para ver si sacaban en claro algo.

Goku apareció teletransportándose en apenas unos segundos más, y después de los saludos, le presentaron al misterioso salvador, que pidió hablarle a solas.

Haciendole prometer silencio absoluto para el secreto que se disponía a contarle, le explicó que venía del futuro, 20 años adelante, donde dos androides habían asolado todo, matando a todos los defensores de la Tierra salvo a Gohan, su maestro y mentor, Bulma, su madre y la inventora de la máquina del tiempo que le transportó y él mismo. Le entregó unas pastillas asegurándole que una enfermedad del corazón le causaría su muerte dejando el planeta indefenso si no las tomaba. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando le contó que él era el hijo de Vegeta. Goku no podía creer tan cosa. Era increíble. - Naceré dentro de dos años. - Explicó al anonadado saiyajin.

Vegeta y Bulma miraban la escena intrigados y muertos de rabia por no escuchar nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar charlando? Me están poniendo enfermo. - Comentó a Bulma un Vegeta bastante cabreado.

- Son Goku tiene una expresión como si le hubiera atropellado un camión. - Se burló la peliazul sacando una leve sonrisa en su príncipe.

- Pero yo pensé que Bulma acabaría con Yamcha, no puedo creerlo. - Aseguró Goku.

- Según tengo entendido, Yamcha era una especie de playboy y mi madre acabó cortando con él... - Explicó el muchacho.

Después de darle algunos datos más, informándole que tenían 3 años a partir de ese momento para entrenar y poder hacer frente a los androides, y de hacerle prometer una vez más silencio absoluto acerca de su origen, el muchacho volvió a casa sin dirigirse al resto de guerreros. Piccolo, sin embargo, había escuchado toda la conversación debido a su sentido auditivo superdesarrollado, así que contó al grupo la terrible noticia de su nueva amenaza, exceptuando, por supuesto, la parte secreta que preservaba la misma vida del muchacho.

Todos convinieron en entrenar esos tres años para vencer la amenaza. El combate en tre Kakarotto y Vegeta quedó aplazado, y el príncipe fijó su residencia al lado de su bella mujer escandalosa.

------------------

Amy, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo por valorar mi esfuerzo en responderos a todos, es agradable que lo valoreis, creo que es bonito que tengamos una comunicación. Gracias.

Karo, ahora si que empieza la parte divertida con el triángulo amoroso de Yamcha, Vegeta y Bulma, . Las alucinaciones son un efecto que se produce en los soldados. Se llama síndrome post traumático y consiste en revivir las escenas terribles de las batallas al tiempo de haberlas vivido.

Danitabf, a mi también me da penita Vegeta, pero bueno, no tanto, porque luego su vida se vuelve fantástica...

Lady, le he dado otro tironcito a la linea del tiempo para ir a mi sección preferida, espero que te guste...

Kawaii, Runliney, os pasaré el libro de poemas, incluso está por la red en alguna biblioteca virtual y se puede descargar gratis.

Yanki, a ver si te dio tiempo de leer la actualización, espero que si, besitos y suerte con los estudios.

Shadir, veo que tenemos el mismo gusto en poesía, lo celebro. Adoro la poesía francesa.

justflowright , gracias por tu review y encantada de conocerte, es la primera vez que me dejas un mesajito, espero verte por ahí otra vez contándome que te pareció.

Inisuki, encantada de conocerte a tí también, gracias por tus comentarios y tu promesa de review . No sabes lo feliz que me hace recibirlos.

Rina, no te pongas así, que Vegeta se merece sufrir un poquito por lo que hizo en su vida, ¿eh?. Yo le quiero mucho pero reconozcamos que no es un angelito el muchacho...


	10. No des perlas a los cerdos

**Capítulo 10: No le des perlas a los cerdos.**

No podía seguir de aquella manera, la idea de ser madre me obsesionaba de un modo insano. Me sentía perdida como mujer, dañada de algún modo y decidí ir al médico para que determinase si es que tenía algún problema para tener hijos. Después de un més de pruebas y más pruebas para descartar miles de cosas distintas, el médico me informó de que no tenía ningún problema y que seguramente Yamcha tendría que acudir a una cita para determinar si había algo mal con él.

Respiré aliviada por primera vez en muchos meses, pero sólo imaginar que Yamcha fuese infértil me aterraba. Luego estaba el hecho de que ambos retrasábamos la posibilidad de casarnos indefinidamente. Yo fingía que esa vida me agradaba, pero era mentira. Anhelaba irme a la cama y tener a un hombre aguardándome, o aguardarle yo a él. Deseaba tener una familia propia... Y entonces estalló una bomba en mi corazón.

(Televisión de los Briefs encendida en la que se ve una chica sentada en una silla con cara compungida y una presentadora interrogándola con expresión seria)

En la pantalla se ve un Reallity Show.

- Mira Bulma, otra vez ha salido una chica que cuenta historias raras sobre nosotros. - Bulma miró a su madre con desgana. ¿Cómo es posible que le gustase ver un programa en el cual hablaban barbaridades de ellos?. Pero su madre lo encontraba divertido. Es increible la ausencia de complejos que tenía. Se hacía unas palomitas con el microhondas y se ponía a ver la televisión varias horas.

- Oh, mira hija, esta vez están hablando de tí. - Bulma frunció el ceño.

En la televisión...

Invitada: Pues verán, esa tal Bulma es una mujer con un caracter endiablado. Es capaz de despedir a una sección completa porque ha escuchado un comentario acerca de sus arrugas.

La quijada de la peliazul calló empicado al suelo "¿qué arrugas?. Yo no tengo ninguna arruga".

Presentador: Según nuestra invitada, Bulma Briefs la acosó en su trabajo hasta echarla de la empresa.

"¿Yóooooo?. Pero no se siquiera quien diablos es esa estúpida narizotas... y por cierto, ella si que tiene arrugas"

Invitada (llorando): Fue terrible. Lo que pasa es que no soporta a las que somos más jóvenes que ella. Claro, como su novio se va con unas y otras...

Presentador: ¿Entonces el novio de Bulma le es infiel?.

Invitada: Por supuesto.

- Jajajaa, pero qué cosas más tontas inventan... - La señora Briefs se rió a carcajadas. Bulma tenía la cara sombría.

Presentador: Continua por favor...

Invitada: Si, snif. El caso es que su novio es un playboy y no se casaría con ella ni aunque le obligasen a punta de pistola... Un hombre con su éxito con las mujeres no se deja cazar fácilmente, y mucho menos por alguien como ella. No hay más que ver que ya tiene 30 años, ni miras de casarse, ni miras de tener hijos... es una egoista que se pudrirá en su dinero.

Bulma se levantó y cogió el teléfono. Dos minutos más tarde, la emisión de televisión estaba cerrada. Su risa histérica resonó en toda la habitación.

- Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?. - Preguntó su madre con cautela.

- Perféctamente... Muuaajajajajajah. - Otra risa histérica le puso los pelos de punta. Mejor se iba y la dejaba tranquila. Estaba claro que no le había sentado nada bien lo que había escuchado.

- Voy a perseguir a esa perra injuriosa, me encargaré se que no pueda volver a trabajar en toda su vida, y a esa presentadora... la van a destituir por asquerosa, aunque tenga que sobornar a media cadena de televisión y parte del gobierno.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y haber cortado la emisión sólo añadió a la historia más dosis de credibilidad y de secretismo. Quizás no había sido la mejor opción haber intervenido de esa manera, pero no podía seguir escuchando toda esa sarta de... ¿y si eran verdades?. Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo...

Yamcha y yo cenamos juntos esa noche. Le propuse que nos casáramos, que dejásemos de pensar en estupideces.

- Casémonos Yamcha... Será genial. Ya casi puedo verlo... Jijii. Oh Dios mío. Es lo mejor que podemos haber, lo he estado pensando detenidamente y... -

- Bulma. - Su cara tenía esa mueca odiosa que significaba apuro. Sus palabras se grabaron en mi cerebro como un eco lejano y rotundo. - Creo que debemos esperar para eso... aún no he terminado mi contrato con la marca de perfumes, y ahora con todo el lío de tener que entrenar para lo de los androides... no podríamos irnos de viaje de novios... -

- ¿Qué importa todo eso?. Lo importante es que nos queremos. ¿No?. - Y la mueca siguió en su cara incluso más acentuada.

- Venga muñeca, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas?. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, cuando termine lo de los androides nos casaremos. ¿Te parece?. -

- Bien. - Susurré. Ya había degradado mi orgullo bastante por una noche. ¿Por qué no quería casarse conmigo?. ¿Sería verdad que me era infiel?. Ese interrogante me atormentaba, y mi orgullo herido clamaba por saber la verdad de todo el asunto.

Contraté un detective privado para que le espiase, y después de un més me lo confirmó, me mostró unas fotografías en las que aparecía saliendo con otras chicas. No me engañaba con una sóla, eran varias. Y pensar que ese més dijo que no venía a verme para entrenar... Todo aquello me asqueaba, pero me sorprendí a mi misma porque aunque pensé que si el detective confirmaba mis miedos se me vendría el mundo encima, la verdad es que ninguna lágrima salió de mis ojos. No tenía lágrimas... aún no se por qué, en esos momentos lo único que quería era venganza... una dulce venganza... no iba a dejarle sin más, quería que sufriera por su desverguenza... quería...

Vegeta pasó en el momento oportuno. Sólo llevaba puesto unos boxer. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, aunque había limpiado el sudor de su cara con una toalla que llevaba colgada del cuello. No pensé en lo que hacía, ni me planteé lo que él pensaría, ni lo que pudiera hacerme, simplemente me acerqué a él.

- Vegeta... - Me miró con sus ojos negros inexpresivos. Me incliné rápidamente hacia él y le besé con pasión.

-------------

Quedé perplejo en ese instante. Pensé que era un sueño, que me debí haber quedado dormido en la cámara de gravedad... Pero no, era algo real... Mi primer beso. No supe cómo reaccionar. Me quedé congelado, pasmado, excitado. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y quise poseerla allí mismo, en el pasillo de la casa, sin importarme que pasaran sus padres o el insecto que tenía por novio. Respondí el beso, la aplasté sin ceremonia sobre la pared, mis manos surcaron sus pechos perfectos. Nuestras bocas se sincronizaron perfectamente y nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron presas de la excitación. Había algo increible en ese beso, algo especial, no se describirlo exactamente, pero se sentía como si fuesemos hechos el uno para el otro. Nunca he vuelto a sentir aquella sensación, no con la intensidad en que la sentí aquel día. El ruido de unos pasos captó mi atención y me sacó del trance sensual en el que estaba atrapado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Me estaba familiarizando demasiado con esa humana. Era inaceptable... Me separé de ella recriminándome por mi debilidad y me marché sin dirigirle la palabra. No volví la cara para mirarla aunque me moría de ganas de saber la expresión que debía tener después de nuestro beso apasionado.

-------------

Si se hubiera vuelto a mirarme, hubiera visto que no me moví. Mis ojos siguieron cerrados, mis labios continuaron entreabiertos y jadeaba. Nunca había sentido una excitación tan grande. Había sido lo más increible que me había sucedido en toda mi vida. Era... mágico, un beso mágico, no puedo describirlo con otras palabras. Era como si la energía de una tormenta se hubiese colado en mi espina dorsal. Sentir su fuerza presionando mi cuerpo contra la pared, sus labios acoplándose en los míos de ese modo tan... perfecto... Era algo comparable a una fusión nuclear, así de emocionante... Esa fuerza... esa pasión... ese calor que nos mantenía unidos.

Quería volver a repetir ese beso, y quería más que eso. Quizás mi venganza mejor sería quedar embarazada de un hijo de Vegeta. ¿Cómo sería?. Ah, tan poderoso... mi hijo sería el más fuerte e inteligente de los hombres, o la más bella y fuerte de las mujeres. Y le daría una lección a Yamcha, me vengaría de sus engaños.

Había algo que me sorprendió de mi misma, y es que... no estaba llorando a mares como cabría esperar, no estaba desesperada, ni tampoco me sentía perdida. No era como yo imaginé que podría sentirme. Sentía que mi corazón se había curtido. Ya no era una chiquilla inocente, sino una mujer hecha y derecha y puede que... quizás ya no quisiera a Yamcha como cuando tenía 16 años. Quizás nunca le amé de verdad... Es posible que por eso no sintiera más que un frío agujero en mi corazón, y una melancolía cuando pensaba en romper con él.

Me daba pena terminar algo en lo que había invertido tantos años... los mejores años de mi juventud... pero a la vez, ansiaba saber qué se sentía al hacer el amor con otro hombre, enhelaba yo misma vivir, recuperar los años perdidos. Me ennovié demasiado jovencita. Había vivido enamorada de él demasiado tiempo... Y el amor de la adolescencia es distinto al amor que se siente cuando se llega a una cierta edad...

¿Me había enamorado del Príncipe?. Me repetía que no, pero mis alarmas mentales sonaban en todo mi cerebro alertándome de que si abría mi corazón acabaría sufriendo. Ese saiyajin sólo podría hacerme sufrir, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero por encima de todo, quise tener un hijo suyo, quería tener ese hijo. Y mis ansias de venganza seguían presentes. Pero curiosamente no quería vengarme de Yamcha por su falta de lealtad, ni por su falta de amor hacia mi... quería vengar mi orgullo de mujer herido. Yo valía más que todas esas chicas juntas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir con ellas teniendo a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y valiosa del Universo?.

No le des perlas a los cerdos... Qué dicho más sabio. Yamcha era un cerdo de los gordos... pero iba a fingir como una zorra... no le diría nada de lo que se hasta que no esté en el redil. quería herir su orgullo masculino en un grado similar o mayor a cómo el había herido mi orgullo femenino. Nadie juega con Bulma Briefs, la gran Bulma Briefs.

-------------

- Cuando me propuso que nos casáramos sentí miedo, miedo a perder mi independencia, a seguir una vida rutinaria, a formar una familia común y corriente y llevar una vida como todo el mundo... No se, yo seguía siendo ese ladronzuelo del desierto y encontraba un placer inmenso en robar... corazónes. No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero es algo que no podía evitar. Yo la quería, sólo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de cuanto se sufre al perder el amor de verdad. -

- No me arrepiento de la vida que llevo. No estoy casado, y no tengo hijos, pero me he acostumbrado a vivir así... es mi forma de vida... gozo del amor que se siente en las primeras fases de enamoramiento, disfruto de la pasión que se tiene cuando aún no hay roces, y termino con mis parejas en cuanto la convivencia me comienza a molestar. Puede que suene frío, pero en el fondo, ¿no es hermoso vivir enamorado toda la vida?. Quiero decir... Yo... -

Yamcha agachó la mirada con tristeza... - Yo... ¿A quien quiero engañar?. - Susurró. - La verdad, la pura verdad es que... que la perdí, perdí a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y después de eso, nunca pude encontrar a alguien mejor que ella... Pero quizás lo merecí. Pasé media vida como ladrón y al final... me acabaron robando mi tesoro más preciado... Aunque en aquel momento no fuera consciente de ello. -

------------------

- En la vida se elige, y muchas veces se elige mal. Muchas personas pasan años y años culpándose por haber elegido una opción incorrecta en sus vidas, pero la realidad es que el futuro se contruye en el presente y que vivir en el pasado es sólo una forma de autotorturarse... El día que elegí quedarme con ella elegí mi futuro, cambié mi destino. El día que el insecto Yamcha la engañó, decidió el suyo, pero no el de nosotros dos. Cada cual es dueño de su propio destino. Somos como caminantes que vagamos perpetuamente por un camino. Ese miserable seguramente morirá pensando que su estupidez nos dió via libre a Bulma y a mi, pero estaba equivocado. Si no la hubiera engañado, hubieramos acabado juntos igualmente, porque hay cosas que de algún modo están predestinadas... -

------------------

Mayteluuu, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, con lo bien que escribes es un placer... me aficioné a los fanfictions leyendo tus fics y los de algunas más, que son estupendos. Gracias por los comentarios y lo de las faltillas de ortografía son de digitación al escribir tan rápido, es que no tengo paciencia para revisar lo que escribo, soy un caso perdido...

Eri mond licht, encantada de conocerte, me alegra saber que he sido la culpable de que te volvieras a aficionar a leer fics de Dragon Ball, jeje. Besos.

Sandra, es que dejé de actualizar porque estaba escribiendo el Fic de La madre de Vegeta, que casi lo tenía terminado. El caso es que en ese fic salen determinados puntos que ayudarán a comprender mejor algunas de las situaciones que se verán en este otro Fic, de modo que quería terminar antes ese para que este tuviera más sentido...

Rosana, es verdad que no me gusta dejar Fics sin terminar, aunque tarde un pelito en actualizarlos, porque llevo muchos para adelante, siempre procuro terminarlos. Lo que sucede es que la inspiración me dicta en ocasiones escenas de miedo, en otras escenas de humor y otras veces me da alas para las cuestiones psicológicas. Este fic tiene mucho de eso, así como de espiritual, y debo inspirarme adecuadamente para escribirlo.

Mina, que mala eres, mira que querer ver a Vegeta celositoooo jajaja

Bulnatt, sin lugar a dudas, Vegeta se transformó en super Saiyajin movido por un sentimiento poderoso. Sólo la sensación de haber perdido a alguien que se ama o algo muy dramático hace que un saiyajin se transforme... así que en su debido momento trabajaré esa cuestión, por ahora te dejo con ese primer beso místico y electrificante... jejeje

Inusuki, otra que lo quiere ver celoso, pero por el momento el pobre tiene un cacao mental...

Risaku, esta historia finalizará cuando Vegeta reconozca que está definitivamente enamorado de Bulma y que quiere quedarse a vivir con ella para siempre, sólo que no os voy a decir aún cuando sucede eso, jejejeeje. Interesante propuesta para un lemón, lo voy a tener en cuenta, te lo aseguro... Si, soy casada. . así que os dejo Vegeta a vosotras...

Danitabf, bueno a Vegeta le fue bien, pero el pobre pasó una infancia muy triste la verdad...

Lady, por ahora este capítulo marca la transición a una fase totalmente diversa. A continuación disfrutareis de nuevas bromas de Bulma, de un plan de venganza retorcido, y de situaciones tensas... A ver como engarzo tantas ideas que tengo rondando en mi cabeza...

Runliney, a ver si busco la dirección del libro y te lo digo, joer, te envío un email si me acuerdo, que soy más despistadaaaaa. Yamcha a mi si me da pena...

Shadir, veo que compartismos gustos en poesía. Lo que pensó en el espacio irá saliendo pero en otro momento de fic en el que haré un retroceso temporal de pensamientos...

Karo, y pensar que no tengo ni un sólo dvd o video de Dragon Ball... menos mal que me acuerdo de cuando vi la serie joer. A veces querría ver el video de los 3 años detenidamente... concretamente la mirada de Vegeta en un momento en que Bulma sale al balcón y están desayunando los Briefs, esa sonrisa medio hentai me dió que pensar... tan tímido no es el muchacho ¿eh?. jajajaja

Just flowright, encantada de conocerte, gracias por tus comentarios lindos, aquí tienes esa continuación. .-

Rina, mejor ni me recuerdes el que se me borró el capítulo anterior que me dan hasta escalofríos cuando me acuerdo... pero bueno, así es la vda, que se le va a hacer ¿no?. Por suerte si que parece que tengo una maquinita en los dedos y tecleo rápido (aún con algunos errores de letrillas que se escapan).

**Por fín temriné de contestar los Reviews (jadeos). **


	11. Vencido por una humana I

**Capítulo 11: Vencido por una humana.**

- Dos meses, DOS MESES, es el tiempo que lleva Vegeta ignorándome. Desde que le dí aquel beso me ha estado esquivando. Come a distintas horas que yo, cuando me ve aparecer se marcha. Traba la puerta de la cámara de gravedad... y yo no voy a ir persiguiéndole, mi orgullo está ya bastante dañado como para ir detrás de un saiyajin estúpido y frío como él. Además no es tan guapo como se cree, es incluso más bajito que yo... y a mi siempre me gustaron los altos... Idiota, snif. Todos los hombres son unos tontos insensibles e idiotas. Soy guapa, elegante, inteligente, por no hablar de que soy heredera de una fortuna... y uno prefiere irse con dos o tres fulanillas ligeras de cascos, mientras que el otro me ignora después de besarme. Si, el me besó, es verdad que yo lo empecé pero él me besó, e incluso me tocó las tetas. AHHHHSSSSS. Le odioooooooooooooooooo. Odio a todos los hombres, pero me las van a pagar... AMBOS. - Bulma se marchó echando chispas de rabia por los pasillos de la corporación cápsula.

- Hija, Bulma. - Llamó a lo lejos.

- ¿QUE?. - El doctor Briefs retrocedió, su hia parecía un ogro con esas formas. - ¿Qué?. - Suavizó el tono casi leyendo los pensamientos de su padre.

- La cámara de gravedad se ha estropeado, yo tengo que terminar algunos arreglos y no puedo solucionarlo en estos momentos, ya sabes lo impaciente que es tu amigo, haz el favor de ir tú a... -

- Papá, haz el favor de comunicarle a Vegeta. - U.U (Cara de interesante). - Que en estos momentos estoy ocupada, que iré en cuanto tenga tiempo a solucionar el problema. -

- Bien, le diré a tu madre que se lo comunique, yo tengo que irme enseguida. -

Una risa malvada se instaló en los labios de la paliazul... - A ver quien se va a hacer derrogar ahora Vegeta. -

------------

A los 5 minutos, le tenía gritando por toda la casa.

- MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER. Arregla ahora mismo la cámara de gravedad, no puedo perder tiempo, deja lo que tengas que hacer y ven en estos momentos, es una ORDEEEEEEN. - O.O Cuando abrió la puerta del salón y la vió allí tirada en el sofá, pintándose las uñas de los pies casi le da un soponcio. ¿Ocupada?.

- La la laaa La la laaa. - Bulma canturreaba como si no le hubiera escuchado.

- Mujer, te lo advierto... -

- Ah Vegeta, eres tú, no te había visto. - No hizo por mirarle siquiera.

- El chisme estúpido se ha vuelto a romper. Arréglalo ahora mismo. -

Bulma contuvo su ira y en cambio utilizó su mejor sonrisa. - Querría hacerlo, de verdad que querría, pero me reclama algo de suma importancia... -

- ¿Qué?. -

- ¿No ves?. -

Vegeta se acercó más a ella para tratar de cabilar su posible error. - ¿Qué tengo que ver, RAYOS?. - Gritó exasperado.

- ¿Qué color te gusta más, el rojo pasión, o el rojo fresa?. -

- ¿QUE?. - Lograba desconcertarlo de un modo. Había tratado con la escoria del Universo, con los más poderosos, con los más idiotas, y con los más inteligentes, pero nada le había preparado para tratar con aquella mujer loca.

- Pasión... Fresa... Fresa... Pasión... Pasión... Fresa... Fresa... Pasión... -

- BAAAASTAAAAA Deja de repetir las 'miscos' de una vez. -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?. - Parpadeó mirándole con picardía. Le había pillado en un fallo.

Vegeta echaba fuego por los ojos casi, con lo nervioso que le había puesto había hablado tan rápido que en vez de decir 'mismas cosas' le salió 'miscos'. Que verguenza le dió. Se sonrojó y se dió media vuelta para que no se le notase. - Levántate de ahí y ve a arreglar eso, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. - Su tono descendió en fuerza. discutir con 'la mujer' le restaba energía, mucha energía...

- Tendrás que esperar. -

- ¿Cómo dices?. - Se volvió a mirarla con tono amenazante caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Bulma extendió un poco la pierna y la falda se corrió para arriba. Vegeta tragó saliba y resopló levemente para tranquilizarse. Lo que veía le estaba hipnotizando. Enseguida desvió los ojos hacia otra parte, pero se le iban de nuevo al blanco visible.

- La la laaa La la laaa. -

- Deja de cantar. Y te lo pondré más claro, si no vienes a arreglar eso ahora mismo, haré estallar este lugar por los aires. -

- Oh, ¿Y si haces eso quien te iba a arreglar la cámara de gravedad?. -

- Tengo mis métodos para conseguir lo que quiero... - Amenazó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Antes o después de que Goku acabe contigo?. Te recuerdo que mientras que no seas Super Saiyajin, si nos haces algo, MI AMIGO GOKU, te machacará si se entera que nos has causado daño alguno. -

Vegeta hervía de furia. Era verdad que no podía hacerles nada sin conseguir tener a su rival en los talones. Y por el momento no podía vencerle... Por el momento... En un arrebato cogió a Bulma, la cargó en su hombro y la llevó en volandas hasta la cámara. La peliazul pataleaba, se movía, gruñía y pateaba con fuerza, pero claro, a Vegeta eso sólo le causaba risa, aunque también excitación. Podría tenerla si quisiera. ¿Qué se lo impedía?. Llevaba dos meses sin dirigirse a esa mujer. No le asustaba, era... ¿por qué no quería mirarla o estar con ella?. ¿Por qué le causaba tanta turbación esa mujer?. - AH. -

Casi llegando a la cámara de gravedad Vegeta se quedó pasmado. Bulma estaba en una pose muy poco elegante, sus piernas cogidas por Vegeta a la altura de las pantorrillas, su cuerpo estirado para arriba en forma de V invertida con el culo en pompa, sus uñas clavadas en los hombros del saiyajin y sus dientes mordiendo cruelmente el cuello del guerrero, en un mordisco más propio de un 'critter' que de una dama. - Me has... me has mordido... - O.O Susurró con los ojos desencajados. - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a morderme mujer estúpida?. - Quiso separársela pero ella no soltaba su presa por nada del mundo. El mordisco dibujó sangre y cuando se la separó y la tiró al suelo, Bulma le miró, sonrió y se lamió los labios ensangrentado.

- No sabes mal. Hmm. - Reconoció aún en el suelo.

- OoO Me has mordido en el cuello... - Casi tembló cuando se tocó la marca ensangrentada. Era impar, inverosimil, estúpido, mordido por una humana, marcado por una mujer débil... ¿Cómo esa debilucha había podido hacerle eso a él?. Le había demandado como compañero, si estuvieran en Vegetasei él tendría la obligación de completar el vínculo ya que había sido vencido. No, no era posible... pero aquello no era Vegetasei, aquello era la Tierra, tranquilidad. Esa mujer no tenía idea de lo que significaba en su especie morder al varón, esa mujer no era ni siquiera de su especie.

- Hmp. - Es más, incluso había sido un accidente. Eso no era una lucha propiamente dicha, ya que la mujer no tenía intención ninguna de querer aparearse con él. Recordó el beso de hacía unos meses atrás. Para que se completase la unión debía existir deseo por parte al menos de uno de los dos en unirse, y a él no le atraía en absoluto la humana. Vegeta comenzó a reirse de la ironía del destino. En los siguientes días se iría viendo el desenlace... Si la marca desaparecía o si permanecía. Pero ella había incluso lamido su sangre... y si se completaba el enlace... él no podría matarla. - Maldición. -

Pero podría ignorarla, eso sí. Lo mejor era actuar como si nada. Disimular que aquello no había significado nada en absoluto, y por supuesto, alejarse de esa mujer lo más posible para evitar el influjo de la unión. Tenía que controlar sus pensamientos, no podía negar que le atraía, pero si dejaba que esos pensamientos siguieran su curso, el enlace se completaría y quedaría unido a ella para siempre. Vegeta salió volando sin mediar palabra y se alejó de la corporación a entrenar en las montañas.

Bulma vió el punto alejándose y por una razón que no entendía sintió un vacío, una pena, y un deseo de volver a verle inmenso. ¿Era posible que se hubiera enamorado de ese bruto?. ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de las personas equivocadas?. ¿Es que había nacido para sufrir por amor toda su vida?. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

--------------------------

- Bulma, ¿se puede saber por qué no quieres estar conmigo?. - U.U

- No quiero hacer el amor, me duele la cabeza... -

- ¿5 meses?. En los últimos 5 meses te ha dado migraña, fiebre, has estado abrumada de trabajo, cansada, agotada... Has pasado por 2 gripes, 1 infeccion vírica, 1 resfriado, 1 alergía de invierno,... ¿Qué más?. -

Bulma se felicitó mentalmente, no podía dudarse que era un genio, ¿a quién más se le iba a ocurrir tantas excusas seguidas?. - ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que cada vez que vengas me suceda algo malo, si estuvieras conmigo más tiempo quizás eso no sucedería. -

- Lo de la rata radiactiva fue lo más increible. -

Ops, Bulma odió reconocerlo pero esa excusa había sido pésima. - Se escapó del laboratorio, ya te lo dije Yamcha... no seas pesado, si te hubiera mordido, el pene jamás se te levantaría "lo cual es hasta tentador..." -

Yamcha puso una mueca de horror. - Bueno, como quieras, me marcho. -

- Yamcha, espera. -

- Dime. - U.U Se volvió con expresión de ofendido.

- No olvides utilizar esta crema solar, en el desierto el sol pega fuerte. -

- Gracias. - La cogió y se marchó.

- "A ver si tus amigas te encuentran tan guapo cuando tu cara parezca una tostada de frambuesas". Jijijiji. - La supuesta crema solar era un preparado especial para causar una reacción alérgica en la piel donde se utilice. Yamcha iba a tener serior problemas en los próximas semanas...

-----------------

- Maldita sea. Esa marca sigue ahí. Y aquí no avanzo en absoluto, estoy perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente. ¿Esa mujer no hace más que pensar en mi o que?. - Se negaba a reconocer que él pensaba en ella todo el rato. - Esto es como una pesadilla. - Miró sus ropas harapientas. La supervivencia en condiciones extremas no era problema para alguien como él. Sabía cazar y arreglárselas sólo, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca ne su vida habia vivido tanto tiempo seguido en condiciones tan indignas. Al menos en la corporación tenía una cama, le preparaban la comida y no tenía que perder tiempo cazando y cocinando él mismo las presas. Por no hablar de que la carne de dinosaurio le estaba empezando a aburrir ya. Toda sabía igual, era como comer 4 meses seguidos la misma comida en el desayuno, desayuno de media mañana, almuerzo, merienda, aperitivo de la tarde, y cena. Tenía que volver aunque le pesara. No había otra solucion. Sólo si entrenaba con la cámara de gravedad podría hacerse más fuerte. Por cierto... ¿Qué habría sido de su cámara?. ¿Y si esa familia estúpida se la había dado a Kakarotto?. Poseido por una rabia infinita voló a toda velocidad hasta la corporación.

---------------

Y llego hasta aquí porque estoy marandome de nuevo...

Bulnatt, así que me andas recomendando y ya tengo otras lectoras, excelente jeje Gracias.

Kasou, pobre Vegeta, mira en qué lios se mete por culpa de la mujer escandalosa ¿eh?. jejejejejeeeee

Lady, pues si te gustó la escena del beso, con el lemon que vendrá dentro de poco vas a flipar, sera muy emocionante, ya está en mi cabeza...

Runliney, gracias guapa, ayss me duele todo el cuerpo

Disculparme las demás que no os deje review pero estoy mareada y voy a subir el capítulo, en la siguiente actualización os contestaré, Besitos.


	12. Vencido por una humana II

Hola, aqui estoy nuevamente, para quien no lo sepa, lo de mi mareo era debido a que estoy con una gripe terrible y me había subido la fiebre hasta 38.5 UF, que mal lo pasé, pero por suerte me ha bajado y estoy terminando lo que dejé a medias. . Ya me siento mucho mejor, hasta estoy discutiendo nuevamente con mi marido... ¡Vuelvo a ser yo misma! jejeje.

**Capítulo 12: Vencido por una humana. 2ª Parte.**

- Vegeta era un muchacho tan solitario y misterioso... Goku dejó de ser mi preferido desde que él apareció. Era un hombre tan apuesto y parecía tan inteligente... La pareja perfecta para mi Bulma, pero claro, mi hija era tan atolondrada para los muchachos. Yamcha era agradable, y además yo jamás me metería a criticar una relación de mi hija, máxime cuando es de muchos años, pero sinceramente, yo sabía, como madre, que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Mi Bulma se negaba a reconocerlo, pero yo miraba las personalidades de ese saiyajin y de mi niña... y sabía perfectamente que eran tal para cual. Ya que no tuvo la picardía de atrapar a Goku, me propuse que en esta ocasión no fallasen los planes.

No soy tan ingenua como piensan de mi, soy una mujer de temperamento alegre y quizá confiada, pero se muy bien donde piso, y se que mi hija no era feliz con la vida que estaba llevando. Lo que pasa es que no se puede hablar con ella directamente. Es tan testaruda que acaba por gritar y cerrarse en banda. Siempre que quería hablar con ella procuraba aparecer con una excusa, ya bien unos pastelitos, mi bandejita nueva... Me quemaba la sangre ver a ese par de jóvenes guapos y hechos el uno para el otro, perder sus vidas tontamente sin percatarse de algo que era totalmente evidente. Además, yo no quería ser una abuela vieja...

Vegeta por desgracia estaba tan dedicado a sus entrenamientos que no veía a mi niña, y todos mis intentos de lograr llamar su atención fueron inútiles. Mi Bulma por su parte, era tan orgullosa que desde que ese hombre volvió de su último viaje de varios meses, disimulaba que la frialdad de Vegeta no le afectaba, pero yo sabía que era falso, algo habia pasado entre esos dos.. lo se, porque ese chico la miraba a escondidas, cuando pensaba que nadie le veía hacerlo, y lo se, porque las madres sabemos cosas de nuestras hijas que las avergonzaría si lo supieran. Somos un poco brujas, jajajajajaja.

Centrándonos en la cuestión, esa noche hablé con mi marido... -

-----------------

El dormitorio de los Briefs estaba decorado profusamente, con cortinas llenas de lacitos rosados y amarillos. Habían peluchitos por todas partes, y en general si había una palabra que pudiera describir el lugar, esta sería "pastelito". El dormitorio de los Briefs era un gran pastel de merengue, fresa, vainilla y chocolate, decorado con flores rosadas de barquillo y bolitas de caramelo anisadas. Realmente encantador... como nuestra buena señora.

- Papi, ¿Vegeta te da mucho trabajo verdad?. - Le pinchó un poco, de ese modo sutil que ella dominaba tan bien. Su lema: "con una sonrisa y una frase apropiada en el momento oportuno, se logra más que con una guerra".

- Ay. - Suspiro. - Ahora que lo dices, no deja de encargarme robots, arreglos... -

- Es curioso, estuvo un tiempo encargándose Bulma de eso y de pronto te pidió a tí que lo hicieras. -

- La verdad es que hace ya bastante tiempo de eso y... -

- Deberíamos hablar con nuestra hija, no estaría mal que te ayudara en las reparaciones, así no acabarías tan cansado y... jijiji, podríamos divertirnos un poco... -

- Mami. - El doctor se sonrojó un poco al ver a su linda mujer jugueteando con el tirantito de su camisón. Luego sonrió. - Quizás tengas razón... -

- Déjalo de mi cuenta, mañana hablaremos con nuestra linda hijita al respecto. La próxima vez que se estropee algo ella deberá arreglarlo. Ahora creo que podríamos hacer algunos entrenamientos nosotros también, jijiji. - ¿Quién podría negarse a los encantos de esa dama?.

--------------

Pero por algo decía ella que _"la próxima vez que se estropee algo ella deberá arreglarlo" _y es que la noche anterior, había hecho una excursioncita a la cámara de gravedad de nuestro querido príncipe. Con unas herramientas escogidas al azar del laboratorio de su marido, había abierto la compuerta que accedía al motor de la cámara desde dentro de la misma y había quitado del mismo unas cuantas tuercas, además de haber aflojado algunas otras. Por descuido, presa del nerviosismo se había dejado olvidadas allí las herramientas y las tuercas, pero Vegeta no se dió ni cuenta.

No estaba segura de que eso ocasionase una descomposición de la máquina inmediata, pero a corto plazo seguro que el motor fallaría, lo había visto en una película de suspense... y entonces tendrían que arreglarlo, mejor dicho, lo arreglaría su preciosa hijita, y el saiyajin se enamoraría de ella en cuanto la viera con su mono mecánico. A los hombres les fascina ver a las mujeres con ese tipo de ropas uniformadas. Son tan sexys... Lo que no podía saber ella era que esas piezas que había aflojado ocasionarían algo más que el no funcionamiento de la máquina, y que nuestro querido príncipe acabaría herido debido a la explosión de la cápsula de entrenamientos. Cómo lloraba al verle en esa cama con el oxígeno puesto. Ella quiso hacerlo por mejor, y mira lo que pasó, se marchó desconsolada de la habitación para dejarle descansar.

Bulma iba a seguir a sus padres, pero entonces le escuchó hablar en sueños y una fuerza poderosa, de amor, tristeza, preocupación y admiración, la obligó a permanecer a su lado.

- Goku, seré más fuerte que tú, te derrotaré, te venceré. - Acarició su pelo dulcemente.

Susurró en su oido. - Tranquilo, descansa... - Pero él seguía agitándose y murmurando. - Hasta en sus sueños está entrenando. Pobre Vegeta, cuanto esfuerzo realiza por ser el mejor... - Era loable que alguien fuese tan constante y determinado. Debía ser duro ser vencido por alguien que considerabas inferior a tí. Pero algo le faltaba a Vegeta. ¿Por qué Goku logró realizar esa transformación y Vegeta no?. Quería averiguarlo. Quería ayudar a ese saiyajin antes de que acabara muriendo en uno de los entrenamientos. Y perdida en esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida a su lado.

Vegeta mientras tanto, sufría una terrible pesadilla. Sus enemigos se reían de él. No podía vencerles, trataba de superarse y no lo lograba. No podía con ellos. Les atacaba y desaparecían. Y ahora no sólo debía superar a uno sino a dos super saiyajins. Ese muchacho maldito también lo había logrado. ¿Por qué él no?. Como surgiendo de la nada, su padre le habló. fue una conversación que habían tenido hacía años atrás, o quizás nunca la tuvieron... pero tan esclarecedora. El había nacido con el poder más alto, él era quien debía ser el Super Saiyain y podía lograrlo, por una sencilla razón, debía y podía lograrlo, porque él era el mejor. De casta, de sangre, de fuerza, de voluntad, de inteligencia, era el mejor de los guerreros, el príncipe entre los saiyajins, y Kakarotto sólo era un tercera clase. Lo iba a lograr, lo tenía que conseguir. Si, lo haría.

Desperté de ese sueño, que aunque empezó como pesadilla, finalizó como epifanía, y entonces, como si fuese un angel de la guardia allí estaba esa mujer, dormida, con su rostro tan blanco y hermoso. No podría decir cuanto tiempo la estuve mirando, me parecieron minutos y se que fue más de una hora. Recordé en mi infancia, una vez... mi madre también durmió de esa manera, y cuando le pregunté el motivo, me dijo que me quería. ¿Me querría Bulma?. ¿Sería posible que alguien quisiera a alguien como yo dispuesto a exterminar su planeta y a su raza?. El esfuerzo que supuso no alzar la mano para tocarla fue enorme, me volví a repetir que lo mejor era que la mujer siguiera con el insecto. Quizás así desaparecería el comienzo de unión que me envenenaba el alma. La desee con tanta fuerza que sentí pánico de no poder contenerme así que me levanté de la cama y volví a entrenar. No quería seguir mirándola, contaminándome de sentimientos incómodos para un guerrero como yo.

Yo era frío, calculador y no me ataba a nada ni nadie. Basta con sentir apego a algo para que lo pierdas, Lo aprendí de muy niño. Mi propia madre murió cuando la conocí y la comencé a querer. Mi padre, todo Vegetasei, mi planeta que tanto amaba fue destruido, no había una sóla cosa en este mundo que yo hubiese querido y no hubiera sido destruida. Me despojé de cualquier recuerdo personal, destruí yo mismo mis recuerdos infantiles, construí un Vegeta que no quería nadie más que a sí mismo, un guerrero sin piedad, sin remordimientos, sin amor. Pero ese día sentí miedo de perderla, como perdí a mi madre. Me forcé a mi mismo a eliminar ese pensamiento, y mi entrenamiento comenzó a 400 de gravedad, ahora era más fuerte. ¿Por qué Kakarotto había logrado transformarse entrenando sólo a 100 y yo aún entrenando a 400 no podía conseguirlo?.

---------------------

Vegeta era imposible, siempre tenía un razonamiento con el que contrarrestar el mío. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se me pudiera comparar en ese sentido, y menos a un hombre. Era inteligente ese condenado saiyajin, y fuerte... pero ¿si Goku se transformó en super saiyajin tan sólo con 100 de gravedad, cómo era posible que Vegeta entrenando a 400 no lo hubiese conseguido aún?. Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo... Acudir a la fuente. - Mamá, voy a salir, estaré de visita en casa de Goku, no creo que tarde en venir, chaooooo. -

--------------------

**Si quereis comprender lo que sintió Vegeta al ver a Bulma así dormida a su lado, leed mi fic La madre de Vegeta y comprendereis un poco más todo el entramado de este Fic y de otros tantos. **

Inusuki, la verdad es que como os dije, al principio, la relación de estos dos comienza de un modo frívolo, pero ya vereis que profundidad de sentimientos se ban apreciando a medida que avanza el fic.

Karo, me has dejado alucinada con todos tus conocimientos jeje. Debes tener unas buenas neuronas en esa cabeza... en realidad lo que yo tengo es una gripaza de aupa y cuando de sube la fiebre me dan los mareos malditos, pero no es por estres, eso me lo quito escribiendo.

Bulnatt ya vi el capítulo y las herramientas me dieron la clave, la conversación de la señora Briefs confirmó mi teoría totalmente, esa mujer no es tan tonta como aparenta, y cuando ofrece pastelitos, lo hace para poder hablar e influir un poco a su alrededor, eso sí, con buenas intenciones, aunque a veces le salgan las cosas mal. ¿O no tan mal?.

Shadir, dos mulas testarudas, tal para cual ¿no crees?.

Runliney, no había caido en lo de horario Hobbit, pero ahora que lo dices. jeje Ops...

Rina, esta vez actualicé prontito, ya ves guapetona que me preocupo por tus lindas uñas carcomidas... Por cierto, ¿cómo piensas que podría acabar mi fic en el capítulo 10? Deberías conocerme ya, los finales abstractos no me gustan, prefiero dejarme todo bien atado antes de terminar algo.

Lady, el esperado lemon lo podreis disfrutar en el siguiente capítuloooooooooooooo primicia para tí. Si te gustó el beso, espera lo que te gustará lo que viene.

Sandra, yo pienso que Vegeta no había besado a nadie más, ya lo vine explicando en anteriores capítulos, su orgullo de príncipe le obligaba a dar una imagen estoica ante todo. Además un beso supone sentimiento de por medio. Vegeta no era virgen físicamente, pero si lo era de alma.

Eri, ya ves que Bulma sabe cobrarselas bien. Lo de ponerle la cara como una tostada de frambuesas fue una treta tremenda...


	13. Comenzar de nuevo

**Capítulo 13: Comenzar de nuevo.**

Pom Pom Pom Pom - Vegetaaa tengo grandes noticiaaas, deja de martirizar tu cuerpo entrenando tanto y abre la puerta. -

Un saiyajin airado apareció detrás de la compuerta. Bulma entró en la cámara de gravedad antes de que dijera nada. - Oh, pues si que está deteriorado el suelo, todo lleno de grietas, vamos a tener que enlosarlo de nuevo... -

- Espero que la interupción de mi entrenamiento se deba a algo más importante que esto. -

- ¿Eh?. Pues si. - Su pose era orgullosa y sabelotodo. - Se la clave para que puedas transformarte en Super Saiyajin. -

- No me hagas reir. ¿Cómo ibas a saber tú, una mujer humana que no sabe siquiera pelear, algo como eso? Hmp. Márchate, tengo que seguir entrenando. - La empujó levemente a un lado haciendo gesto de ignorar su presencia.

Bulma frunció el ceño, luego puso una mirada viva. - Para tu información soy además de una chica muy bonita, muy inteligente, así que se me ocurrió que podría ir a visitar a Goku para preguntarle directamente el secreto de su transformación, pero si no te interesa... me marcharé. Si me disculpas. -

- ESPERA. - La sujetó del brazo evitando que se marchara. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos tragaron saliba, era como mágia. Sintieron a la vez ese flechazo de amor inevitable. Vegeta apartó la mirada a un lado y la soltó de repente como si su brazo le quemase la mano. - Habla. -

- Ah... Eh... Bien. - Bulma recuperó la normalidad sacudiendo su cabeza "caramba, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?" - Uf. Verás, vas a poder escucharlo de la misma voz de Goku, porque gravé la conversación, pensé que te podría ser más útil si escuchabas sus palabras exactas. Veamos... - Sacó una gravadora del bolso.

Play

_Oh, Son Gohan, pero que alto estás ya... _

Avance

_Goku, haz el favor de no poner los pies en la mesa. _

Avance

_Si mama. Tengo que estudiar. _

Avance - He guardado toda la conversación, lo hice todo en secreto, se que no te hubiera gustado que le fuese a preguntar directamente, así que fingí hacerlo todo de modo casual. -

_- Ya veo que estais entrenando bastante duramente tu hijo y tú. - _

_- Si, ¿y Vegeta? ¿ha lo grado transformarse en super saiyajin ya?. - Vegeta frunció el ceño escuchando la pregunta de su enemigo._

_- Oh, pues jaja no se, realmente no estoy muy pendiente de sus entrenamientos. Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado algo. - _

_- ¿Si?. ¿Qué?. - _

_- Me preguntaba cómo es posible que podais transformaros de esa manera. ¿Cómo es posible que suceda tal cosa?. - _

_- Realmente... no se como puede ser que nos transformemos, es todo muy raro... - _

_- Ya, pero me refiero a... Cuando te transformaste por primera vez, ¿qué sentiste?. - _

_- Pues sentí ira por la muerte de Krilin. El era mi mejor amigo, ver como le mataban me hizo sentir una rabia inmensa y de pronto me transformé. Creo que el secreto es el amor. Cuando se lucha por vencer al enemigo, el alma no está pura, pero cuando te centras en el amor hacia tus amigos, el alma se purifica. Teniendo el corazón puro, se logra un cambio en al aura, es algo... raro. No quiero aburrirte. - _

_- Nononono no me aburres, por favor, continua. - _

_- Es eso, tener el corazón puro, luchar por aquellos que amas y sentir ira por ellos. No se como explicártelo. - _

_- Entonces alguien que no ama a nadie no puede ser nunca un super saiyajin. - _

_- Seguramente no. - _

_- Comprendo... - _

_- De todas formas, las siguientes veces son más sencillas, una vez que se ha logrado la primera vez. - _

_- Ya veo... - _

_- Bueno Goku, me voy a tener que marchar, tengo que hacer tantas cosas. Iré a despedirme de Chichi y Gohan. Hasta luegoooo. - _

Pause

----------------

El silencio se hizo incómodo en la cámara de gravedad. Bulma miraba a Vegeta, el príncipe miraba al infinito de un punto inexistente. "El amor. Amar a los demás, tener el corazón puro...sentir ira, no por vencer al adversario, sino por aquellos que amas..." Todo era la antítesis de lo que había vivido y aprendido. ¿Por eso Goku se había transformado apenas a 100 de gravedad mientras que el a 450 aún no lo lograba?.

Flash.

_- Escúchame bien Príncipe Vegeta, sentir amor, apego o tener algún tipo de sentimientos por alguien mientras estés en este ambiente corrompido sólo te procurará una muerte pronta. La nave de Freezer es el mismo infierno. Será mejor que lo recuerdes. - _

_- ¿Quién eres tú para dirigirte a mi en esos términos?. - El niño se puso en guardia dispuesto a matarlo._

_- Alguien que una vez fue un niño también, al servicio de Freezer. Sobrevivir. Es lo único que importa. Pero un día, descubres que hay otras cosas que importan... - Las lágrimas afloraban en los ojos del terrible guerrero. - Jamás le podré vencer, no soy ni seré tan fuerte, pero si podré vencerle de otro modo... no cediéndole mi alma. Sobrevive Príncipe, veo en tus ojos la determinación de alguien capaz de derrotarle. Cuando salgas de aquí, olvida todo lo que te enseñaron y hazte a ti mismo de nuevo. Adios. - _

_- Ya veo que no eres más que un loco, así que te perdonaré la vida. - _

_Unos minutos más tarde, el escuadrón saiyajin fue llamado por Freezer para una misión. Vegeta miró en el suelo. Asesinado, con el corazón abatido por un rayo de ki, llacía el loco que le había hablado antes, y su rostro... estaba sonriendo... _

_- ¿Te impresiona, Vegeta?. - _

_- Por supuesto que no. - Mintió._

_- Eso les pasa a los que se creen héroes. Aseguraba que podía vencerme... mírale... ¿POR QUE SE RIE ESE ESTÚPIDO?. - Freezer envió una ráfaga que pasó a milímetros del niño. Vegeta no se movió siquiera. La cabeza de aquel hombre fue desintegrada. _

_Fin del Flash_

"Cuando logues salir de aquí, olvida todo lo que te enseñaron y hazte a tí mismo de nuevo". - Márchate. - Su voz sonó aséptica, ausente.

- Oye, al menos podrías darme las gracias. ¿No crees?. - Protestó ofendida.

- HE DICHO QUE TE MARCHES. - Gritó evidenciando la turbación interior que sentía.

Bulma vió algo en sus ojos que le hizo palidecer, de modo que se marchó. No esperaba que reaccionase así, cuando menos esperaba que le dijera alguna de sus frases algo ofensivas, aún elogiando su iniciativa, pero esta actitud era tan rara que la asustó. Parecía loco, derrotado y a la vez... no podría describirlo, era algo que sobrecogía, sus ojos estaban llenos de ¿miedo, ¿recuerdos, ¿soledad, ¿tristeza?. ¿Qué pensaba ese saiyajin loco?.

-----------------

Se sentó en la ventana, comenzó a llover. Vegeta aún seguía en la cámara de gravedad, lo sabía por las luces, pero estaba segura de que no estaba entrenando porque no se observaban las típicas luces y sombras en las ventanas, sólo se veía quietud, una quietud que la asustaba. ¿Y si le mirase por el monitor?. Corrió al laboratorio, ella había causado tanta turbación en él... tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Y lo que vió fue a un príncipe sentado en el suelo, con los ojos perdidos en la distancia de sus recuerdos, llenos de lágrimas. - Vegeta... está llorando. - Ella misma se contagió de ese rostro lleno de dolor ante la impotencia de poder consolarlo. - Oh Vegeta... -

----------------

_- No le mates, es mi hijo, por favor, no le mates. NOOOOOOOO. - Vegeta rió mirando a la pareja de lumiroides. - Oh, no te preocupes, tu le acompañarás pronto. - La madre lloró al ver su pequeño muerto en sus brazos. - Sólo era un niño. - Vegeta se encogió de hombros. - AHHHHHHHHHHHH. - La mujer calló muerta en el instante. - Hmp. Insectos... me ha salpicado su sangre en el uniforme, ahora tendré que desinfectarlo. - ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por alguien un ser como él sin escrúpulos para matar a las criaturas más inocentes?._

_- ¿Es que no tienes honor, como puedes vivir matando?. - Le preguntó un anciano antes de ser decapitado. Su cabeza rodó hasta una pocilga donde la pisotearon, Vegeta se rió al ver que los cerdos se comían la cabeza del pobre hombre. El... que se reía del dolor de los demás, que causaba dolor allí donde iba... ¿cómo podría dolerse del sufrimiento de otros?. _

_- Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que haces. - Gritó un ser de aspecto de lagarto color azulado. - Jajaja. ¿Arrepentirme? Te equivocas, yo no tengo conciencia, así que no puedo arrepentirme de mis supuestos pecados. - Si no tenía conciencia, ¿cómo podría purificar su corazón?._

_- Acabarás en el infierno. - La anciana no tenía miedo en sus ojos al ponerse delante de él para aceptar su sino. - Entonces seré el Rey del infierno. - Ah, él había aprendido que el infierno no tiene más Rey que el dolor y el sufrimiento. Ni siquiera la miró cuando calló muerta a sus pies._

_- Gracias, tú si que eres... un amigo... - Nappa extendió la mano para recibir la ayuda de su príncipe, pero en lugar de eso, su supuesto 'amigo' le mató. Si no amaba a sus amigos, porque no tenía amigos, porque siempre evitó amar a alguien, ¿cómo podría luchar por amor?._

Y las lágrimas que caían eran de impotencia y desesperación. No eran de arrepentimiento, sino de dolor de ver que el Vegeta que era jamás podría convertirse en Super Saiyajin de ese modo. Y él tenía que vencer a Kakarotto. Esa mujer... esa mujer maldita... le había venido a contar todo eso para ¿qué?. Quería volverle loco, para eso había venido. Esa bruja de pelo azul le había hechizado. No podía soportar esa sensación de asfixia. Era como si toda la sangre que había derramado le ahogase por dentro. Movido por la energía del destino, se levantó, endureció su rostro. Iba a matarla. La mataría por hacerle eso.

-----------------

Bulma apagó la pantalla al ver que Vegeta salía de la cámara y fue a su habitación a toda velocidad. Se tendió en la cama, cogió una revista. La puerta de su cuarto de abrió, Un trueno causó un apagón eléctrico en toda la casa. Otro relámpago iluminó el rostro del saiyajin que estaba cerca. - Vegeta... -

Y no podía matarla. No podía matarla al mirarla a esos ojos azules. ¿Por qué no podía matarla?. El había matado a tantos seres en su vida... Las caras de sus víctimas pasaban por su mente como una tira de fotografías antiguas interminable. ¿Qué era una vida más?. Si la mataba dejaría de sentir ese sentimiento incómodo en el corazón. No quería tener un alma pura, si cambiaba tendría conciencia y si acababa por tener conciencia, el peso de millones de injusticias se le caerían sobre sus hombros y le atormentarían día y noche, como en su sueño. Un relámpago volvió a iluminar la habitación. Una mano delicada y blanca se avanzó hasta él, como en su sueño. Sálvame, gritaba... y un angel le ofrecía su mano hermosa, que nunca alcanzaba.

- Vegeta. -

¿lloraba?. ¿Esa mujer estaba llorando?. - ¿Por qué lloras?. -

- Coge mi mano. - ¿Por qué la he obedecido? ¿Por que he cogido su mano?. No había respuesta, sólo el peso de cientos de manos agarrándole para arrancarlo de sus brazos.

- Es hora de comenzar una nueva vida, el pasado no existe, sólo existe el ahora. - Su susurro me embriaga como el canto de una sirena y no quiero, ah no, no pares. Y sin pensarlo la abrazo contra mi pecho caliente y siento sus lágrimas en mi carne. Las mías corren y no dejo que las vea. Me besa o ¿he sido yo quien la he besado?. No lo se, sólo se que necesito esto, la necesito... Y se aferraba a ella en su locura de manos, en su mar de infierno, de almas clamando por llevárselo. Salvame, sálvame, sálvame.

También lloras, puedo sentir el sabor salado en mis labios, mezclado con tu sabor a hombre. Me pierdo en tus labios para siempre, y quiero más de tí que esto. Mi lengua se abrepaso en tu boca y te sorprendes, más obedeces a la pasión y sigues la danza que yo he empezado. Por cada beso quiero borrar de tu memoria una muerte, por cada caricia quiero borrar cada injusticia, por cada roce, que no tengas pesadillas, ah mi amor, ¿cómo ha sido que he llegado a amarte?.

Me sumerjo en tu perfume que me ambriaga, y me olvido de las muertes, de la sangre y las penurias, ya no existen, sólo el azul de tu pelo que huele a flores, sólo el tacto de tu piel suave que temo romper con mis manos de asesino. ah, ¿por qué temo romperte si antes quería matarte?. Y sin embargo... te necesito, te necesito tanto... Y vuelven los fantasmas a atormentarle, como olas de lamentos, de gritos, de acusaciones. Infame, traidor, malnacido, malvado, no es eso lo que mereces sino morir como un perro, apaleado, sólo... Paraaad. Quiero que paren esas voces, ah, tus besos son un bálsamo, ¿qué me has hecho?. ¿Qué locura es esta que me invade?. Sólo quiero pensar en tus besos, en tu lengua cálida que lucha con la mía, y yo voy a ganar la batalla.

Besas como un adolescente inexperto, eres torpe y me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía 16 años, tan lanzado y apasionado, tan atolondrado. Ven amor, yo te enseñaré a besar con pasión. Así, como dos piezas que sincronizan perfectamente, como dos partes de un todo electrizante.

Eres una mujer muy brava, se te nota en como me besas, el modo en que tu boca se une a la mía, tan intensa... estoy seguro de que apenas podrás respirar, pero no cedes, y eso me embruja. Pero yo voy a ganarte, mujer loca, observa la pasión de un saiyajin. Y abrazándola más fuerte, sujetando su cabeza con sus fuertes manos, la besaba con locura, como si fuese lo último que iba a hacer en su vida.

Aprendes rápido y me superas... Ah si, Vegeta, bésame dulce, después dame un poco de guerra, y vuelve a beber de mi boca como quien bebe agua fresca. Siento el deseo dentro de tí, agolpado en tu entrepierna que me duele clavándose en mi cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos que le liberen. Y sin embargo, siento que quien pide a gritos ser liberada es tu misma alma, ah Vegeta, yo se que en el fondo de tu alma queda un resquicio de pureza.

Sus manos... nunca sentí algo tan suave rozar mi piel. ¿Qué me estás haciendo que cada vez que me tocas me estremezco?. ¿Por qué siento este extasis incontrolable?. Debería parar pero no lo hago, porque quiero más, ah, te deseo. Y ahora desciendes, se lo que quieres, y me inflamas con una fuerza insspechada. No juegues más con mis brazos y con mi pecho, no te pierdas más por mi espalda, ya siento que no puedo esperar mas para saber lo que es tener tus manos en mi sexo.

Ese gruñido tan animal me ha exaltado, se lo que quieres... también lo quiero, es como si pudiera leer tu mente. Y ya no espero, froto esa parte prisionera, gimes en alto, me desesperas, te desespero siendo tan lenta, pero no quiero que acabe pronto, quiero pasar la noche entera sintiendo tus labios y tu entega, Vegeta... ¡como te amo!.

De pronto pienso en ese insecto. ¿Cómo será que la toca?. ¿Cómo será que la besa?. Siento rabia, siento celos, yo he de ser mejor que él. Te haré gritar de placer para que te escuche allí donde esté. Quiero que ese miserable sepa lo que es coger a uns mujer. Voy a experimentar cuanto he visto en mi vida, que ha sido mucho, y lo voy a experimentar contigo, mujer humana, ya nada puede pararme.

Qué intenso eres, mi saiyajin misterioso, cuando me tocas, de esa manera, como si sintieras miedo de que me fuera a convertir en humo, como si quiesieras retenerme para ti sólo. Es tan sublime. Mi piel se eriza cuando me rozas con tus labios ardientes, tu aliento choca contra mi piel, y me derrito. Gimo en voz alta y te desbocas. Me encanta turbarte de esa manera, gimo más alto, aumentas el ritmo. Tus manos surcan todo mi cuerpo, ah, cómo me tocas...

Bebo del pecho de la mujer, quiero comprobar si es verdad lo que escuchaba cuando creían que estaba ausente y se dedicaban a contarse historias diversas de sus conquistas. Quiero hacer tantas, tantas cosas que no se siquiera si está mujer podrá aguantar toda una noche desenfrenada. Aumenta el ritmo, me arranca un gemido, así que quieres aún más guerra. Díme que quieres... vamos... princesa de los humanos.

- Dámelo todo. - ¿Me habrá escuchado?. No importa ahora, la quiero desnuda. Le arranco la ropa, la tiro lejos, y no se asusta. Como esperaba... Es fuerte y brava. Cojo su cara entre mis manos, la miro un segundo que se hace eterno. Mi corazón se para, es una cita con mi destino, es una epifanía lo que ahora siento. Se que es este mi camino, se que no puedo escapar de mis sentimientos. ¿Pero que siento?. Yo no amo a nadie, quería matarla, vine a matarla, yo no la amo. Después te mataré, humana tonta, después... cuando me hayas saciado.

- Ahora es mi turno. - Toma el relevo y me besa cada vez más bajo. Estiro mi espalda, mi cabeza va hacia atrás por el extasis. Salen sonidos de mi garganta y no me conozco, es como si fuera otro, pero no quiero parar, ah, ¿qué me has hecho?. Ahora no importa, luego lo pensaré, y la mataré por haberme embrujado, por hacerme sentir...

Malnacido... mereces morir como un perro. ¿No merezco esto?. Callaros. CALLAROS. No me he dado cuenta y la he cogido del pelo, he frenado la delicia que estaba haciendo. Esas voces me siguen persiguiendo, dame tus labios rojos, sólo cuando te beso se callan. CALLAROS. CALLAROS. Yo no tengo conciencia.

Ven a mis brazos Vegeta. ¿qué has vivido, ¿Qué has hecho para sufrir tanto?. Si te veo los ojos y veo los de un niño asustado de un fantasma. Te acurruco entre mis pechos y te acaricio. Y en un segundo siento tanta ternura. Tus lágrimas brotan, siento como corren por mis senderos, tanto sufre mi guerrero... Yo seré tu remanso, yo te haré descansar de tanta guerra,d e tanta sangre de tanto horror. Me tomas de la cintura, como si lucharas la rabia de estar llorando, aunque yo no he dicho nada, no quiero que sepas que me he dado cuenta.

Callaros, callaros. Sálvame Bulma... Esas manos, que se me llevan, esos gusanos que me esperan. Dame tus labios y haz que se callen. Tu cintura es tan pequeña, tan diminuta, tan frágil, te podria romper en dos si quisiera, sin hacer fuerza, sería rápido, sólo un segundo, y estarías muerta, pero si te matase siento que me moriría yo mismo. ¿Qué me está pasando?. Yo no soy débil.

Echados en la cama, preparas lo que viene. Estoy nerviosa, como una colegiala, estoy temblando. Me miras, te extrañas. Me envuelves con tus brazos. ¿Lo haces por que piensas que tengo frío?. Tu ki aumenta un poco y todo está cálido. ¿Me estás cuidando?.

¿Por qué la cuido?. ¿Qué me importa a mi que se muera de frío?. Es sólo una mujer estúpida... pero no quiero que tenga frío. No quiero... pero no es porque yo la ame, es que quiero que nunca más pueda gozar con ningún otro, quiero que después de estar conmigo sienta que nadie podrá tocarla como yo lo hago. Quiero impregnarla de todo yo, dejarle mi sello, quiero que me ame. ¿y qué me importa a mi que me ame?. Pero lo quiero...

Empiezas torpe, ahora se que no has debido de estar con muchas, te guío con mis manos y te molesta. Gruñes y me desarmas. Coges mis manos por las muñecas, me inmovilizas, me siento atada. Pero me encanta como me miras, como me amas, como me besas, como me tratas. Lucho por liberarme, no soy una dócil dama, y eso te excita, gimes más alto. Te vuelvo loco, príncipe tonto... te vuelvo loco con mis artimañas.

Nunca pensé que podría sentir algo como esto. Me siento pleno, sigues luchando, como si pudieras liberarte de mis fuertes brazos. Mueves las caderas y me arrancas un gemido que se oye en el patio. Lames mi cuello y te suelto las manos para parar tu boca, me has asustado, por un segundo pensé que ibas a morderme de nuevo... y por un segundo esa idea loca me ha estremecido con gran deseo. Ah, ¿qué me has hecho, mujer humana... saiyajin encarnada de bruja de pelo mar y ojos de cielo.

¿Ves como gano?. Ya me has soltado y ahora te exploro, ya no te guío, veo que te defiendes muy bien tu sólo. Ah, que placer, contengo mi lengua para no gritar. Toco tu espalda, voy hacia abajo, descubro la marca de tu cola, me detengo jugando y te vuelves loco. Como un animal aumentas el ritmo desenfrenado. ¿qué punto he tocado?. Lo froto más, ambos gemimos, yo por tu embiste, tú por mis giros. Estamos cerca, te abrazo. - Vegeta. - Me haces gritar en extasis puro. Y tú aún sigues más y más fuerte, más duro. Ambos gritamos. Me da verguenza ser tan ruidosa, pero estamos sólo, ahora ¿que importa?. No me contengo.

Ah, mujer loca, así quería verte gritando, ya no aguanto más, te lleno toda de mi semilla, y no me importa. Debí parar esto hace rato, pero no quiero. ¿Y si la dejo embarazada?. Un heredero... ¿De una humana?. Debí matarla... Debí matarla, pero no importa... Nunca pensé agotarme tanto en tan poco rato.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se desploman envueltos en sudor sobre las sábanas. Jadeo, me falta el aliento, me ha dejado exausta, pero quiero más... Le beso... le toco, le siento que empieza a tocarme a besarme... escucho la lluvia llorar en la ventana y limpiar nuestras almas.

- Vamos fuera. - Me mira extrañado. Quiero hacerlo bajo la lluvia. Me coge con fuerza y salimos volando, me asustan los rayos un poco pero a la vez me encandilan, me excitan. En sus brazos se que no puede pasarme nada.

Aumento la velocidad, quiero intimidarla y no lo logro. Me entusiasma, me encanta. - ¿No tienes miedo humana?. - Utilizo la voz más dura, la que haría morir de miedo a mis enemigos, pero ella sonríe y me abraza. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?. ¿Por qué eso me excita tanto?.

- Sólo temo no estar en tus brazos. - Sonríe me mira como diciendo ¿y si te suelto?. Pero confío en mi Vegeta, en mi príncipe solitario.

¿Por qué confías en mi mujer tonta?. Me enoja, y me encanta al mismo tiempo. Siento algo tan cálido dentro... no, que estúpido soy, yo no la amo, pero quizás... quizás me convenga amarla, para llegar a ser el super Saiyajin. Quizás si finjo que no quiero matarla logre transformarme... De momento me conviene, la utilizaré en mi beneficio, la usaré cada noche, y cuando logre mi objetivo me habré aburrido de ella y no tendré problemas en matarla.

Sus ojos tienen esa mirada retorcida que me da repelús, pero yo haré que esa maldad que le corroido toda su vida desaparezca. Cambiaré el odio por el amor. Cambiaré la pena por la alegría. Cambiaré la desesperación por esperanza. La muerte, la cambiaré por vida... Nos fundimos en otro beso. Estamos desnudos, en medio de una noche de tormenta. Está todo oscuro, y la lluvia moja los caminos de nuestros besos. Estamos en el aire, con las nubes, compitiendo con los pájaros. Parados en medio de la nada, haciendo un todo, mientras la lluvia limpia nuestras almas.

---------------

Hicimos el amor suspendidos en el aire, y fue hermoso, tán hermoso... tan hermoso...

- Bulma. ¿No te has tomado la medicina?. -

- Ops no. -

Vegeta miró a su anciana esposa. Esta mujer tonta va a conseguir morirse. Si no fuera por mis cuidados estaría muerta ya por una subida de tensión... Está lloviendo.

- Mira Vegeta, ¿no es hermosa la tormenta?. Como aquella vez... -

Aquella vez... como esa vez en la que me repetí que la amaba por conveniencia y era verdad, porque sin ella hubiera sido yo el que estaría muerto.

----------------

Lady, es que Bulma pilló a Vegeta con la guardia baja, el no se lo esperaba jajaja cuando acordó ya le había mordido, pero si, Bulma es de armas tomar, que se lo digan a Goku, cuando descubrió que le había quitado las bragas lo persiguió con una metralleta disparándo a matar jajaja

Mary Garim gracias por tus comentarios, encantada de conocerte, espero verte por aquí enviandome de cuando en cuando algunos comentarios y formando parte de esta ya nutrida familia cibernetica que tengo en fanfiction jeje Besos.

Atalanta, más vale tarde que nunca, gracias por dejarme ese comentario, me hace mucha ilusión saber de quien me lee.

Runliney, espero que te haya gustado este lemon, porque ha costado esfuerzo poder representar en letras algo que veía en mi mente como una película con muchos flash de sueños, del pasado, de pesadillas, voces... ufff si pudiera hacer una serie gráfica sería la leche porque todo lo tengo en la cabeza, hasta los planos.

Mami Bulnatt, ya toy mejor, jajajaja, aunque jodia con la tos esta que no me deja tranquila. Vivo enganchada a los caramelitos de eucalipto mentolado, que cruz. Ayss.

Rina, la señora Briefs es un encanto, ¿te imaginas tener una madre con la mente así de abierta?. O sea, es que cualquier otra madre le dice: Tu 'amigo' ya le estás diciendo que se marche, que es un aprovechado sin un euro en el bolsillo, un engreido que no hace más que exigir y además es muy mal partido porque es muy serio. ¿Artes marciales? Búscate un arquitecto, un médico, tú eres rica... ¿Misterioso?. algo ocultará... FUERA. PEro no, la señora Briefs le dice... me gusta porque es tan misterioso y tan guapo...

Karo, si, yo despues de pensarlo muy detenidamente llegué a la conclusión de que no había besado a nadie nunca, por eso quise que el primer beso fuera especial. jeje.

Sandra, tranquila, que vas a ver a Vegeta celosillo muy pronto...

Eri mond licht, deberían aprender todas las madres de la Señora Briefs jajajaja

Inusuki, Vegeta es lindo, pero un poco cabroncete el muchacho ¿eh?. Pero Bulma le cambia, es lo bonito, le ayuda a rehacer su vida...

Shadir, ya ves que Vegeta no se lo tomó muy bien al principio... Ejem.

Bulnatt, celebro que te gustasen los wavs por cierto... ¿como puedes dejar dos reviews en un mismo capítulo? Me tienes intrigada con eso... ¿Te deja el sistema?.


	14. La mañana siguiente

**Capítulo 14: La mañana siguiente.**

Me levanto y voy a la ducha, miro mi imagen en el espejo y me odio a mi mismo. Mi honor de príncipe mancillado, siento la verguenza de haber cometido tal acto impuro. - Ahhh ¿cómo pude...?. - Cubro mi cabeza entre mis manos, ¿qué me diferencia de ellos ahora?. Si mi padre me viera... si supiera lo que le hice a esta puta... Soy un guerrero, y soy Príncipe, mi honor me impide tomar a una muer que ya es de otros... Mi honor está mancillado otra vez, y siento que cada día me alejo más de lo que me educaron para ser, y me acerco más a una clase de monstruo moldeado por Freezer. Es como si todo se conjurase a mi alrededor para pudrir cualquier atisbo de cordura y de honra.

Siento verguenza, una inmunda verguenza me corroe el alma, y temo que una parte de mi llegue a pensar que no importa... Pero ella tenía que morir, ¿Podría yo, Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajins, permitir que esa puta fuese de otro después de ser mía?. ¿Podría permitir que me comparasen?... que hablase acerca de mi intimidad, de lo que sintió cuando la follé, de lo que le dije, lo que hice... Tenía que morir, y sin embargo, me siento sucio. Y aun puedo oler su sangre en mi cara, y sentir su calor en mi cuerpo, y su olor... La maté.

Vuelvo a ducharme, como aquella vez que era apenas un niño y sentí la suciedad sobre mi, dentro de mi. Yo se lo que se siente cuando estás indefenso ante alguien, cuando abusan de tí y... - No... no puedo recordar ahora eso... sólo era un niño, no tenía derecho a hacerme... - De algún modo lo había olvidado, pero esta noche lo soñé, lo recordé todo. Cuánto le odio... ¿Cómo pude olvidar tal acto inmundo?. ¿Por qué lo recordé ahora?. Ha sido mejor matarla, para que no tenga que sentir esto... yo mismo quisiera estar muerto ahora para dejar de sentir la verguenza, la inmundicia de aquella vez... - Era sólo un niño... - Me violó. Caigo de rodillas al suelo. Y el agua fría, helada, no puede apagar el calor de la ira que arde en mi interior. Pero por más rabia que yo tenga, no puedo vengarme de tí... aún... - Freezer... -

Tengo que reponerme, debo levantarme y continuar. Debo entrenar para ser el más fuerte. Era sólo una puta, ella no era una princesa, ni una saiyajin, ni nadie importante... carecía de honra y de valor. ¿Qué importa que la violase?. La maté y ya no recuerdo siquiera su cara. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir su sangre en mi cara, y su olor... su olor que está dentro de mi mente como una costra imposible de arrancar. Coo mi cabeza entre mis manos nuevamente, si pudiera arrancar ese olor de mi cerebro... - Ahh, es inutil... - Y también siento ese otro olor, ese que me hace sudar de verguenza y de terror, de... es injusto... es... - Cómo te odio Freezer, cómo te odio... -

---------------

- ¿Y qué importa si le violé?. Sólo era un niño, ni siquiera fui duro con él, me dió pena... jajajajaja - Incluso Cell sentía rabia por la declaración de Freezer. Enemigo o no, aquel era un acto deleznable.

---------------

- ¿Qué importa si la violé?. Sólo era una puta, y la maté sin causarle dolor alguno, fue una muerte rápida... no la dañé... era... -

- VEGETA. - Abro los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy?. Estaba soñando. La humana me mira con cara extraña. ¿Habrá escuchado algo de lo que dije?. Siento verguenza. Me levanto rápidamente. Tengo que salir de aquí. - VEGETA, ESPERA. - La aparto con rudeza y cae en la cama. No quise ser tan bruto pero ella es tan insultantemente débil. Miro de reojo, me aseguro de no haberle hecho daño, está bien. ¿Y qué me importa a mi eso?. Debería haberla matado. ¿Por qué rayos está llorando?. Sólo la he apartado y ha caido en la cama, estoy seguro de no haberla golpeado. - Deja de llorar mujer maldita. - Mejor me voy, esta situación me está asfixiando, salto por la ventana, y no me importa ir apenas vestido con mis boxer, no quiero seguir viendo sus ojos, esos ojos... me acusan, me acusan como si supieran lo que hice. ¡Qué sabrá ella de mi vida!. Esa mujer no sabe nada, no tiene derecho a juzgarme. No tiene derecho a NADA, a nada más que a dejarme en paz.

----------------

Esto no es lo que yo esperaba... Yo pensé que despertaríamos y nos besaríamos... ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta, tan ingenua de pensar que Vegeta haría algo como eso?. Me siento utilizada. Es la peor sensación de toda mi vida. La manera en que me ha apartado, como si me odiase, el modo en que me ha hablado, con esa rabia hacia mi. ¿Por qué me tiene tanto odio?. ¿Por qué?.

Hablaba en sueños, decía algo acerca de una muerte rápida... me asustó, creí que hablaba de mi. Mencionó una puta. ¿Se refería a mi?. La almohada esta ya húmeda por todas las lágrimas que he derramado en ella. Debo llevar una hora llorando a mares. Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero, le quieroooooo, maldita sea, LE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- NO. BASTA. - Me grito a mi misma y me levanto, voy al cuarto de baño. - Ya es suficiente. - Me calmo. En realidad no le quiero, es sólo que estoy sensible por lo de Yamcha. Confío en que llegaré a engañar a mi mente con esa mentira. Pero no, que leñes - ¡Que les zurzan a los dos! - No pienso llorar más, ya lo había decidido de todos modos, me he vengado de Yamcha acostándome con su rival. Ahora le dejaré y reharé mi vida, conoceré a otros hombres... - Si, eso es... - No voy a derrumbarme por esto. No merece la pena llorar por algo así. Además, siempre podré recordar este desliz tan apasionante, anoche... fue estupendo, debo mirar el lado bueno, como una experiencia sexual... Algún día escribiré mis memorias y diré que me acosté con un saiyajin y que hice el amor con un extraterrestre en medio de una tremenda tormenta, volando bajo la lluvia... - Claro, que nadie me iba a creer. Jaajaaja. - Me río y no se por qué sigo llorando mientras me río, pero lloro y río a la vez. Qué agujero tengo en el corazón...

Pero da igual, la gran Bulma Briefs no se amilana por tan poca cosa... voy a salir adelante, y voy a conocer a un chico guapo, alto, inteligente, simpático, fiel, agradable, que cuidará de mi, y que me tratará como a una verdadera princesa. Será fantástico. No voy a perder mi vida abogando por el cariño de los hombres inadecuados... ya estoy harta, es bastante de ser tonta. Ahora es el momento de romper con el pasado y comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida. Sirva esta noche como punto de inflexión, ahora es mi momento para ser feliz, y nadie, ni nada, NADA, podrá arruinar esto. Iré a todas las fiestas, conoceré a los más deseados, conseguiré encontrar al amor de mi vida. - Ops. - Tengo que ir a la peluquería, debo arreglarme, y compraré ropa nueva... Nada mejor que eso para superar las penas. - Que comience la fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -

---------------------

Se que el capítulo ha sido breve, pero ando mal de tiempo y aún así quería avanzaros un poquito de este fic que tanto me apasiona.

Karo, no me llores jajjaaja

Sandra, me temo que la historia se complica un poquito...

Yanki, que gracia tienes, a tí no te niego nada, y menos algo tan lindo hacia mi.

Melissa, WoW, realmente tu review era interesante, quisiera contestarte algunas cosas más, pero me temo que mi tiempo apremia hoy, a ver si pudo escribirte un email o algo, o quizas en el siguiente capítulo, discukpa mi brevedad en este, es realmente apasionante charlar contigo, y gracias por declararte fan mía. ,

Mary, me has hecho un review un tanto popurrí de otros jajaja, este mismo vale para postearlo en varios de mis fics, que gracia. Sip, a ver si coincidimos en el msn... pero me temo que ahora vendrán algunos días complicados para mi. Ops...

Lady, aquí está tu mañana siguiente tan esperada, aunque seguro que no era lo que esperaba nadie, ¿o si?.

Inusuki, quien no pillara un saiyajin en una noche de tormenta eh? juass

Bulnatt, estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes enchufe en Fanfiction con eso de poder dejar dos reviews por capítulo, Ejem... confiesa...

Runliney, te envié un email pidiendote encarecidamente que no me enviases más emails en cadena, disculpa mis malas formas con los tacos que dije, pero de verdad que aborrezco esas cosas, no me envíes más, es que odio que me digan o me amenacen para que haga algo.

Midory, me alegra ser la culpable de tu vuelta como lectora de Fics, gracias.

Eri Mond, queda fic para rato...

Sandra, aquí está la continuación...que no te coman las ansias jeje. Cometelas tu a ellas.

Atalanta, ;) Rina, jeje, mira que somos todas salidas... (me incluyo juas)

Shadir, ¿como andan tus hormonas? ¿se te desalborotaron ya?. jeje.


	15. Que comience la fiestaaaaa

**Capítulo 15: Comienza la fiestaaaaaa**

- Oh, Yamcha, por favor, pasa. - La señora Briefs le recibió con su amabilidad eterna.

- Gracias. -

- Querido, Bulma no está. Pero volverá en apenas unos minutos más por lo que me dejó dicho. -

- Ya casi está anocheciendo... - Comentó mirando el atardecer por la ventana y sin poder evitar observar de reojo la cámara de gravedad donde entrenaba Vegeta.

La madre de Bulma se alejó de la habitación dejándole a sólas.

---------------

Como si hubiera notado los ojos de Yamcha, el Príncipe paró de entrenar. Se concentró un segundo. - Es ese miserable. - Ardía de la rabia. De ninguna manera algo que él había tomado en posesión iba a pertenecer a ese insecto. Puede que esa humana no significase nada para él, pero nadie iba a tenerla después de él. Y era mejor que fuese discreta o pagaría caro con su propia vida.

--------------

Yamcha aguzó la mirada al notar que habían cesado los entrenamientos de la cámara. Vegeta salió poco después. Sus ojos onix se clavaron de repente en el espía, el cual al sentirse descubierto volteó la cara haciendo ver que sólo miraba el horizonte. Pero cuando volvió a ver de reojo el objeto de su curiosidad, sintió un vuelco al corazón al percatarse de que Vegeta seguía en el mismo lugar mirándole fija y desafiantemente.

Cerró la ventana, corrió la cortina, se retiró asustado retrocediendo unos pasos. Ese saiyajin... tenía la muerte en la cara escrita. La adrenalina le hirvió en la sangre. Nunca le había mirado así de fijamente, jamás con ese odio y esa amenaza clara. Quizás sería más prudente marcharse y volver cuando Bulma llegase. Sentía su energía avanzando lentamente. Como un gato que aguarda el momento adecuado para cazar a un ratón. Sin prisas, pero con tal potencia y tan enorme energía que los pelos se le pusieron de punta sólo de pensar lo que estaría pasando por su mente retorcida.

Se dirigía a su misma habitación. Estaba a escasos metros. Si pudiera mirarse a un espejo estaría seguro de estar pálido como la cera. Escuchaba los pasos. Lentos, firmes, sin pausa, como un temblor que augura la explosión de un volcán. El aire susurraba peligro, y su miedo debía impregnar cada centímetro de la habitación. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que se cruzaran.

Se marchó a la cocina. Con suerte, el Saiyajin iría a su habitación a ducharse y no se cruzarían. No... sus pasos parecían seguir la trayectoria que había tomado. Iba a la cocina... Que idiota había sido. Es un saiyajin. Se rió nerviosamente, sólo quiere comer. - Sólo estoy pasándome rollos mentales. - Pero aún así, optó por salir de la cocina y dirigirse hasta otra de las estancias.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse mientras él salía por la otra apresuradamente. Se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Si la cosa se ponía fea siempre podría salir fuera y ganar algo de tiempo. Nah, pero Vegeta estaba ahí dentro comiendo y lo estaría por un rato. Escuchó el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina, y luego unos pasos que volvían a dirigirse ceremoniosamente lentos e impasibles hasta donde él estaba.

Su frente sudaba profusamente. - Viene a por mi. - Apretó los dientes. No... eran imaginaciones suyas...

El picaporte de la puerta se giró con esa misma lentitud. Ahora les separaban apenas unos metros de distancia. Sentía su energía elevada, escuchó el chirrido del metal al doblarse por el apretón que había dado al girar la manilla. Tenía que marcharse de allí enseguida. No eran imaginaciones suyas en absoluto... Fue a la puerta de salida y al mismo tiempo que se abría una puerta, se abría la otra, eso si, la de la entrada, con más premura y agitación.

Yamcha miró atrás de reojo. El pelo puntiagudo de Vegeta se veía entre las sombras, y sus ojos negros le destriparon con anticipación.

- Hola ¿Yamcha?. - Se sorprendió. Ni siquiera había llamado y le había abierto la puerta, aunque claro, sabiendo que puede percibir el ki tampoco era de extrañar...

Saltó del susto, o quizás de la alegría. - BULMA. - Gritó feliz y abrazándola, por costumbre... o porque intuía que a ella no le haría nada, o al menos, delante de ella no se atrevería a matarle.

Bulma correspondió el abrazo con efusividad, como una amiga, sin besos, no obstante, pero con cariño, sólo para molestar a Vegeta. Pero cuando vió sus dientes relucir en la oscuridad sintió miedo y se soltó de Yamcha bruscamente. Algo raro estaba pasando. El aceleramiento de Yamcha al abrir la puerta, el sudor de su frente, la mirada mortal de Vegeta, su pose rabiosa mientras los veía. Era como un animal salvaje que esperaba un mal movimiento para atacar.

Apartando de su mente tales pensamientos, segura de sí misma, pensando que no en vano, había compartido una parcela de intimidad con el saiyajin que seguramente muy pocas en el Universo hubieran compartido... Avanzó hasta él contoneándose y mostrando su nuevo look. El pelo que antes había llevado rizado y con volumen, estaba ahora cortito y liso. Llevaba unos altísimos zapatos de tacón color rojo, que la hacían aventajar en estatura a Vegeta por al menos 12 centímetros. Un cortísimo y escotado vestido rojo adornaban el conjunto recién llegado de la peluquería, manicura, pedicura, sesión de maquillaje, tratamiento facial y capilar completo, y por supuesto, sesión de compras de un vestuario nuevo, para una vida nueva.

- Hola Vegeta. ¿Ibas a salir?. - Fue una pregunta ocasional, ella sabía perfectamente que en caso de salir de casa lo haría volando desde el jardín, jamás utilizando la puerta de la casa.

No contestó nada, y siguió clavando los ojos en Yamcha, el cual, incapaz de resistir tanta intensidad. - Bulma, ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?. Te invito a cenar. -

El gruñido del príncipe interrumpió sus planes. Vegeta se preguntaba qué le detenía. Debía matarlos a ambos, pero si, el sabía lo que le detenía. Si mataba a los dos, Kakarotto se le echaría encima y no habría manera de salir de ese atolladero. Aún no se había transformado en Super Saiyajin. Era tan frustrante.. Al mismo tiempo, había sido muy torpe al no advertir a la humana de ser absolutamente discreta. Lo último que necesitaba era que contase por ahí que había tenido sexo con él. Y máxime, a sus rivales... Pero esa mujer no se iba a ir con el insecto aunque le tuviera que aniquilar allí mismo. Debía pensar en algo ingenioso para no delatarse y a la vez librarse del gusano. Luego aclararía las ideas a esa mujer insolente.

- Mujer. Tienes que arreglar la cámara de gravedad. - Yamcha suspiró aliviado. Por eso estaba cabreado... la cosa no iba con él después de todo. Y si había seguido su trayectoria era para localizar a Bulma.

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para eso, estoy muy ocupada... - U.U

- No te apures Bulma, podemos salir otro día, jaaajaa. - Rió nerviosamente Yamcha.

La peliazul le miró con una sonrisa torcida. - Lo lamento Yamuchi, pero también lo decía por tí... me temo que tengo planes para esta noche, así que no podré salir contigo. -

- ¿Planes?. ¿Qué planes?. - ¬.¬ Vegeta se alegró de que Yamcha hiciera esa pregunta, porque él mismo deseaba saber la respuesta también.

- Oh. - Rió entre dientes. - Voy a una fiesta. - Dijo con su cara más incente y con su voz de niña buena.

- Hmp. De ninguna manera, vas a venir a arreglar ahora mismo la cámara de gravedad... - Se cruzó de brazos impasible y ocultando la rabia intensa que sentía. Una fiesta... Hmp. Una fiesta...

- Oh, Vegeta... ¿no será que quieres que te arregle otra cosa?. - Bromeó guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Los dos hombres se escandalizaron ante el comentario desvergonzado, pero a Bulma le dió igual. - BULMA. - Alcanzo a gritar Yamcha ofendido por el coqueteo en sus narices.

- ¿Si?. - Pestañeó fingiendo la misma inocencia anterior.

- Ejem. ¿Qué fiesta es esa?. -

- Bueno, no es gran cosa... es una fiesta en el hotel Ritz. ¿Sabes esa a la que asisten actores famosos, cantantes y modelos de ropa interior masculina...?. Pues esa. -

- Ejem. Iré contigo entonces... - Se ofreció aún algo ofendido, pero con caballerosidad.

- Valoro el sacrificio de tu tiempo, Yamuchi. - Vegeta angostó los ojos, ¿ese 'Yamuchi' sonaba a sorna o eran imaginaciones suyas?. - Pero ya tengo acompañante... -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Quién?. - Ahora si estaba celoso.

- Es Alan... -

- ¿Quién es Alan?. -

- El jefe de la sección de electrónica. Le hacía mucha ilusión ir, de modo que le prometí que le llevaría de acompañante. Por desgracia son sólo dos entradas las que tengo Yamuchi... lo lamento taaaantoooo. - Bulma evitó reirse al recordar como acorraló al pobre chico para convencerle de salir a esa fiesta. Esperaba que no le acusaran de acoso sexual o algo por el estilo...

- A ver si entiendes bien claro lo que te voy a decir, humana. Si no vienes a arreglar ahora mismo la cámara de gravedad... -

- ¿Qué?. - Le plantó cara. Vegeta quedó petrificado casi. ¿Le estaba bacilando?. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?. ¿Destruir el planeta y morirte tu también?. ¿Piensas matarme?. Porque déjame decirte que si intentas hacerme algo goku te machacará. - Vegeta apretó los dientes. Yamcha tragó saliba. - ¿Piensas acaso volar mi casa?. ¿y donde viviría entonces el señor?. ¿Tú crees que alguien más te acogería en este planeta?. ¿Crees acaso que alguien podría mantenerte con todo lo que comes?. Por no hablar de que te quedarías sin robots de entrenamiento, sin cámara de gravedad, sin alguien que pudiera suministrarte equipación de lucha o ropa decente, ademas de alimento. Bien, adelante... ¿qué piensas hacerme, eh?. -

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES?. Mujer... PUTA sin HONOR. -

- Te equivocas, Vegeta, las putas se acuestan con sus clientes sin sentir amor por ellos... los PUTOS, los GIGOLOS, son las únicos que se acuestan con sus clientas... sin sentir amor o sentimientos hacia ellas. - Yamcha estaba perdido en este punto de la conversación.

Vegeta avanzó hasta ellos. - Si te atreves a tocarme te morderé, aviso... - El saiyajin abrió los ojos asombrado por la declaración. Bulma frotó sus colmillos triunfante al recordar esa vez que la cogió por la fuerza y le mordió el cuello.

- Bulma, es mejor que arregles la cámara. -

- CALLATE. - Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Lárgate de aquí insecto. -

- Nn... Vegeta... Ya sabes como es Bulma, estoy seguro de que no ha querido decir todo eso... -

- ¿Como diceeeees?. Disculpa pero he querido decir cada palabra. Y ahora Yamcha, vete, haz el favor. -

- Pero Bulma... -

Vegeta formó una bola de energía en la mano. El mensaje sin palabras era, o te vas, o hago que desaparezcas. Bulma se cruzó de brazos. - Que te marches... esta e suna conversación entre Vegeta y yo. -

Yamcha no sabía si ofenderse o darle las gracias. Por un lado, moralmente debía permanecer, pero racionalmente debía marcharse si quería conservar su integridad física. - Me iré si Vegeta da su palabra de que no te hará daño. -

Bulma sonrió. - Oh, Yamuchi es tan valiente, ¿no crees Vegeta?. -

La ironía sera clara en su tono de voz. - Si hubiera querido matar a esa mujer estúpida lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. -

- Ya has oido al gran príncipe de los saiyajins, no corro ningun peligro, así que largo. - Bulma no separó sus ojos de los del príncipe. Era un duelo de titanes, la bella contra la bestia, la inteligencia contra la fuerza...

- Te llamaré luego. - Se marchó.

- ¿Crees que por que te has acostado conmigo una noche puedes permitirte semejantes confianzas conmigo, humana?. -

- ¿Y tu crees que por que te has acostado conmigo una noche puedes permitirte esas otras confianzas conmigo, saiyajin?. -

- Podría acabar contigo ahora mismo... ¿eres tan tonta que no lo sabes?. -

- Se que eres más inteligente que todo eso... No acabarás con mi vida porque no te conviene. Respecto a lo de anoche, por mí, como si no hubiera pasado nada. -

- Bien, porque si te atreves a decirle a alguien algún comentario al respecto juro que por más que me pese destruiré este maldito planeta aunque tenga que hacer frente a un ejército de un millón de super saiyajins, ¿queda claro?. -

- Claríiisimo, entre tu y yo no ha sucedido NADA. -

- HMP. -

- BIEN. -

Se dieron media vuelta y procuraron salir por puertas distintas, sólo que ambos iban a la planta de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones, y por suerte o por desgracia se cruzaron en las escaleras a la vez. - Miraron cada uno en una dirección, y pegándose el uno a la barandilla y la otra a la pared, subieron sin mirarse, ignorándose y procurando mantener la distancia corporal más grande posible entre ellos dos.

----------------

Rina, ahí va otra actualizacioncita, jeje, quería continuar un poco más, además que ahora está la cosa más candente juas.

Runliney, que yo sepa en ningún momento te he gritado o insultado, lo unico que te dije fue que no quería recibir más emails en cadena y si, me disculpé por mi lenguaje de camionera porque utilicé palabritas como joder y coño para expresar mi desagrado por ese tipo de mensajitos... pero gritarte por email... Oo pero es que insultarte... no, eso si que no. Lo que pasa es que el hecho de que me obliguen o traten de obligar a hacer algo que no quiero me desagrada. Mira, los mensajes en cadena estarían bien si no obligasen a enviarlos a todas tus amistades bajo amenazas diversas. Eso es lo que me molesta. Yo envío presentaciones en Power point a mis amistades, pero en ninguna sale nada que les diga que si no lo envían en 2 nanosegundos a 100.000 millones de personas, van a quebrarse todos los huesos del cuerpo o algo por el estilo. Es que me dan tirria. Pero bueno, en cualquier caso, si te has sentido ofendida por lo que dije, mis más sinceras disculpas, sólo quería que no me enviases más cosas de esas, y ya está, y si, dije tacos, pero no, no te insulté, y no, no grité, aunque si, si me enfadé, porque ya te lo había pedido antes y no me habías hecho caso ninguno. Pero de nuevo, disculpa mi rudeza saiyajin, ¿okis? jeje. ¿Amigas otra vez?.

Shadir, la J me tiene a mal traer el verdad, para que salga tengo que darle un pedazo de tortazo a la tecla que ni te cuento... y claro, cuando voy rápido muchas veces se me olvida que estoy dándole a "esa" teclita...

Lady, de momento Bulma, Vegeta y Yamcha tienen un cacao mental tremendo... Y más que va a haber, seguro jejeje

Bulnatt, ya lo sabía yo, mafiosa... Oye, pero que rabia con eso de la conjuntivitis, mecachis... que mal. Espero que se te arregle prontito, lástima por tu set de pinturitas para los ojos, a mi me pasó una vez y me dió una pena tirarlas... Lo que pasa con las canciones es que no descargo música por internet y tiene que ser que pille en la radio o algo la canción. O si está en alguna web, dime la dirección y la escucho... Por cierto, me hacen falta imagenes de Chibi Bra, de Bra en general, de Vegeta y Bra en cualquier época, de Bulma en GT, de Trunks en GT, de chibi Goten, de Freezer en Namek, de Chichi y Videl en GT, de Trunks y Goten en GT, de Zarbón, y de Raditz, todas las que puedas. No se si te vas a arrepentir de haberme querido ayudar... jeje

Mary Gari, si esto de los reviews de mis fics es que al final sirven como foro, como chat, como comentarista de las pelis de la televisión,... jajaja que gracia, al final hasta se hacen amistades, ya ves. .

Melissa, respecto a lo que dices de la historia de amor de Vegeta y Bulma, te doy toda la razón, estaba flojito en profundidad, es por eso que quise escribir este otro más complejo y creo que más acorde a la realidad. Lo de meterme en la mente de Vegeta ha sido lo más difícil pero finalmente lo he conseguido. en cuanto a recrearme en la violación que sufrió cuando niño te diré que como referencia de sus sentimientos si la mencionaré, pero más allá no lo voy a hacer porque considero ese acto tan deleznable que jamás se me ocurriría detallar siquiera algo así. Puede que ponga escenas fuertes en mis fics y que describa cosas sangrientas, horribles y que haga mencion aeste tipo de actos malvados, pero no voy a recrearme en ellos más allá de lo que ayuda a comprender la evolucion mental del personaje o sus sentimientos. Puedes escribirme reviews en los fics que ya he terminado si quieres, procuraré contestarte en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo. Besitos!


	16. Contradicción

**Capítulo 16: Contradicción.**

Vegeta entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a la par que la orgullosa Briefs, la cual entró dentro de su cuarto también. Ambos frenaron sus pasos con una mueca enojada en sus rostros.

- Ese saiyajin engreido... Qué se habrá creido... -

- Esa mujer vulgar... ¿Con quien cree que está tratando?. -

- IDIOTA. -

- Hmp. - Escuchó el insulto desde el otro lado, pero al no saber si se refería a él, prefirió no darse por aludido.

- CERDOO. -

- Hmp. - Aquello comenzaba a enojarle más de lo que estaba. ¿Le insultaba a él?. Se iba a enterar.

Bulma cambió su expresión enojada por una de felicidad. Esa noche iría a una fiesta, así que paró su sesión de insultos y se metió en la ducha.

Vegeta caminó dentro de la habitación airadamente, dispuesto a poner en su sitio a la mujer que se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto. Si estuvieran en la nave de Freezer o en otras circunstancias ya estaría muerta por mucho menos de lo que había dicho. Pero para su sorpresa, sólo encontró un montón de ropas tiradas en el suelo.

- Esa bruja... lo ha hecho a propósito... piensa que voy a caer en sus juegos pero está muy equivocada... - Susurró para sí mismo saliendo a toda velocidad antes que el sonido de la ducha aventara imágenes mentales que sólo lograrían turbarle más de lo que estaba al visualizar la ropa interior que aún caliente e impregnada del olor de Bulma lograba evocar una excitación imparable.

Tenía dos opciones, entrar en la ducha y darle una lección... "inolvidable" o salir de la habitación y salvaguardar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Por supuesto, haciendo acopio de estoicidad, se marchó a entrenar, prometiéndose que esa mujer le daba igual.

Varias horas más tarde, Bulma había salido a la fiesta. Vegeta seguía entrenando a todo su potencial con la esperanza de quitarse de la mente la bruja que le había hechizado. Y lo logró, pero cuando hizo una pausa, se pilló a si mismo sondeando la casa en busca del ki de esa mujer. Lo peor de todo es que se percató de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, era casi una costumbre diaria... Y lo que era aún más terrible es que no encontrar su ki comenzó a ponerle ansioso y nervioso como un colegial. Era imposible que deseara librarse de ella y al mismo tiempo deseara tenerla cerca. No podía comprender su mente, sus hormonas, su cortex, su lado más animal y visceral. ¿Era sexo?. ¿Era la unión maldita que hacía efecto?. ¿Qué le hacía sentir aquello?. Lo ignoraba, pero su lado racional no dejaba de repetirle "mátala" y su lado irracional, no paraba de susurrarle "ámala", sólo que para un saiyajin el amor es un concepto totalmente diferente a el de los humanos.

Para un humano, el amor significa estar con alguien, demostrarle tus sentimientos de afecto, ir juntos en la vida, hacer cosas juntos, compartir aficiones, formar una familia... El amor humano es de duración variable y de volubilidad absoluta, para un saiyajin el amor se llama unión, y la unión es algo que tiene que ver con una compenetración espiritual y física. La unión saiyajin es algo animal, que obedece a un deseo sexual, pero también a sentimientos complejos de entender si no se mira con los ojos de una raza guerrera que ha vivido miles de años buscando la perfección genética de modo innato. Es de por vida a no ser que se rompa debido a una anomalía extraña, pero posible. Bulma era el especimen de hembra que el cortex de Vegeta entendía más inteligente, hermoso, combativo, compatible y perfecto para fines reproductivos de entre los que había conocido. El cerebro racional del príncipe se perdía en reflexiones de una mente inquieta y atormentada por una vida ciertamente difícil, que le había obligado a suprimir cualquier atisbo de sentimientos. Y por otro lado el alma de Vegeta, se debatía en un herial de contradicciones. Por un lado la maldad, por el otro la bondad. El bien y el mal asolándole y tratando de tirar cada uno hacia un lado de la balanza. Demasiada presión. Al final el guerrero comprendió la situación analizándola con la frialdad de un antropólogo. Pero aún así... ¿Cómo librarse de esa angustia?.

La mujer se había marchado y su posesividad se desataba por minutos. Iba a una fiesta, llena de machos que podrían seducirla. Era inaceptable. Ni su orgullo, ni su parte animal, ni siquiera su lado más racional podría aceptar esa situación. Era suya, y no iba a ir con otro macho... porque tenía que ser la que engendrase a su heredero. Un viento helado y frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Vegeta. ¿Cómo podía pensar en tal cosa?. Pero si, lo pensaba y la mujer iba a servir para sus planes. No podía luchar contra su propia naturaleza, así que acataría los dictámenes de su instinto antes de que la represión del mismo le hiciera enloquecer. Además, era inaceptable que Kakarotto se reprodujera y él no. Su linaje tenía que seguir adelante. Su casta, la de los mejores guerreros del Universo, tendría que prevalecer y extenderse en el tiempo. Y esa mujer era la elegida para sus planes. Tendría un hijo con ella, dejaría que el mocoso estuviera bajo su tutela los primeros años, hasta que pudiera valerse por si mismo, y después... partiría con él en una nave espacial y recorrería el Universo con el muchacho a hacer realidad sus sueños más oscuros de grandeza.

Ya era noche cerrada y se sumergió en la oscuridad sondeando desde el aire el ki de su elegida. La localizó unos kilómetros al norte. Voló hasta allí, pero algo le frenó cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella. Se encontraba dentro de un edificio lleno de humanos. No deseaba entrar allí porque si lo hacía, quedaría en evidencia comportándose como un humano. ¿en evidencia ante quien?. Podría alguien preguntarse. Ante sí mismo, como representante y ejemplo de una raza cuasi extinta... pero como fuere, no entraría en esa fiesta a por la mujer. Pero entonces... ¿Cómo hacerla salir?. Podría provocar un incendio y obligar a todos a salir de allí. Cuando pusiera un pie fuera del edificio, aparecería en su espalda y utilizando la supervelocidad, la alzaría volando sin que nadie lo notase y se la llevaría. ¿Pero qué excusa le pondría?. Eso le conferiría el haber ganado la batalla con él. Si actuaba así, la mujer esa iba a descubrir sus planes y si los descubría... No, tenía que actuar con mayor discrección...

Se sentó en un gran árbol sin dejar de mirar por la ventana de la fiesta tratando de localizarla. ¿Cómo podría hacerla salir?. Y de repente, se le iluminó una idea. Si era cierto que la unión estaba haciendole efecto, quizás podría turbarla a ella también, aunque claro... él no la había mordido, de modo que quizás no sería tan fuerte... y además se trataba sólo de una humana, pero... Quizás funcionase. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ki de Bulma. Comenzó a transmitir una especie de llamada, una sensación de malestar, un sentimiento oscuro de soledad, de rabia, de decepción, de angustia... Volcó sus sentimientos en ella, concentrándose en los más intensos y dolorosos. La reacción no se dejó escapar a sus ojos, que captaron una melena azul asomándose a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire. Tampoco ella estaba feliz, lo podía sentir.

Bulma miró la luna. De pronto le había llegado una sensación de malestar inmenso y había pensado en Vegeta casi inconscientemente. Suspiro tomando una bocanada de aire nocturno. ¿Por qué pensaba en él?. Era un caso perdido el suyo... Siempre se enamoraba de los hombres equivocados. ¿Por qué tendría tan mala suerte?. Estaba cansada de esa fiesta desde hacía un buen rato, pero permanecía sólo por demostrar que su orgullo valía más que las penas. Sólo que ahora, con ese agujero de sensaciones oscuras que percibía, no tenía más ganas de seguir sonriendo con superficialidad a personas que sólo se reunian porque eran ricas, famosas y putrefactamente idiotas. ¿Qué hacía ella perdiendo el tiempo en una fiesta en la que jamás conocería a su hombre ideal?. Ella no quería a su lado a alguien normal, lo sabía desde que era una niña, pero tampoco quería a su lado a una rata de laboratorio, un hombre pusilánime y escualido. quería un hombre fuerte, porque ella era fuerte. Quería a alguien con el suficiente caracter como para no dejar que ella le convirtiera en una marioneta que diera si a todo lo que ella ordenase. Quería un hombre con un espíritu libre y una personalidad recia, alguien con quien discutir fuera divertido y con quien conversar resultara excitante. Alguien con una inteligencia superior a la media, pero que no pasara todo el día alardeando de sus conocimientos como si se tratara de una enciclopedia con patas. Quería a alguien con sentido del humor... pero que no fuera un payaso, un hombre valiente, estoico, decidido, con tenacidad para lograr sus objetivos... Su hombre ideal tenía que ser Vegeta. - Maldición. - Pronunció sacando una mueca divertida en su espía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se escurrió fuera de la fiesta. No quería que la prensa la viera salir sola, así que salió por una puerta trasera que abrió ayudándose de una ganzúa que inventó sobre la marcha. - Soy un genio. - Y nada mejor que caminar con el aire de la noche para despejar las ideas. Así que se soltó el tocado del pelo, se revolvió la melena y caminó por las calles hasta casa. Vegeta la seguía de cerca mirándola desde el aire. - Buena chica... vuelve a casa... - Susurró sonriendo torcidamente anticipando la serie de cosas que tenía en mente hacer con ella esa noche.

- Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?. - Bulma aceleró el paso después de mirar atrás. Su corazón latía a 1000 por hora. Ese grupo de maleantes no querrían nada bueno con ella.

Eran 3 hombres. Uno alto y muy fornido, otros dos de mediana estatura. Y se aceracaban peligrosamente. La peliazul corrió por las calles seguida de los maleantes y espiada por Vegeta de cerca, que sentía una morbosa curiosidad por averiguar qué tal se las arreglaría su elegida con esos mamarrachos, que aunque miserables para él, eran pesos pesados para ella.

El desconocimiento y el nerviosismo la hizo llegar corriendo y fatigada hasta un rellano sin salida que quedaba cerca de un polígono industrial. - Dios santo, Bulma, ¿por qué no les das una pistola también y disparas por ellos?. - Susurró para si misma. Se había metido solita en la boca del lobo. Allí no había nadie para socorrerla.

Bien, una situación desesperada requería de una acción inteligente. Y ella era inteligente. Se escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura ante las risas de los hombres que la perseguían de cerca pero sin prisas. - Eh nenaa, sal para que te veamos guapa... -

- Hmp. - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos ofendido por la actitud cobarde de aquella mujer que había juzgado más valiente. Y luego el oscuro sentimiento... si la mataban él seguiría teniendo al viejo doctor Briefs para atender a sus necesidades tecnológicas y se libraría del problema de una unión, de sentimientos estúpidos y de soportar a mueres vulgares como ella. Pero perdería la oportunidad de procrear a su heredero... Aunque mezclar su sangre con una mujer tan cobarde sería denhonroso. No, si sobrevivía, se ganaría el honor de ser la madre de su hijo, y si no, mala suerte... encontraría la muerte a una edad joven, por necia y por cobarde. Con una tranquilidad asombrosa se sentó a mirar la escena desde una escalera de incendios cercana. Lástima... seguramente iba a morir, no tenía una sóla oportunidad contra esos tipos, eran evidentemente más fuertes que ella. Se encogió de hombros sacando su lado más frío y calculador. - Así es la vida. Se gana o se pierde, se vive o se muere. - Eso era lo que le enseñaron, lo que sabía, lo que había vivido y experimentado toda su existencia.

Los 3 hombres se acercaron con la sorna de quien quiere atrapar a un gatito perdido y asustado. Bulma rebuscó en su bolso. - ¿Dónde estás preciosaaa?. - Uno de ellos se asomó al contenedor de basuras y dijo... - BU. - Para asustarla.

La peliazul gritó mientras accionaba su desodorante de bolso dirigiendo el pulverizado hacia la cara del hombre mientras sostenía un mechero encendido en la trayectoria. La llama de fuego que salió hizo arder en llamas el pelo del maleante más alto y musculoso, el cual se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Sus amigos fueron a apagar el incendio de su cabeza tirándole las chaquetas encima, y Bulma aprovechó para salir corriendo.

- COGED A LA ZORRAAA. - Gritó encolerizado el humillado malvado.

Vegeta reprimió a duras penas una carcajada. Desde luego que esa mujer era asombrosa. Bien, quizás tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Aunque una cosa era segura. Ganara quien ganara esta batalla, aquellos tipos estaban sentenciados a muerte, y Vegeta esperaba que su ejecutor fuera la mujer... aunque si ellos la mataban antes, él mismo se encargaría de acabar con la vida de quienes se atrevieron a tocar lo que era suyo. Pasara lo que pasara, mañana no verían la luz del sol.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo detrás de Bulma, y para su desvntura, eran más rápidos que ella, de modo que ganaban poco a poco terreno. - PUTAA nos la vas a pagaaaaaar. -

La falta de entrenamiento hacía efecto en los pulmones de la peliazul que apenas podían soportar el ritmo de respiraciones aceleradas que su cuerpo le exigía. Se odió a si misma por haber empezado a fumar. Antes era mucho más rápida. - Piensa Bulma, piensa... - Se repitió.

Pasó una esquina y paró en seco. Era otra calle sin salida. Los dos chicos doblaron y al pasar, ella extendió una pierna para ponerles la zancadilla. Les hizo caer a ambos, sólo que al hacerlo, el que venía más atrás la arrastró en la caida consigo. Vegeta gruñó con una mezcla de rabia y de decepción.

Uno de los hombres la fijó contra el suelo con sus brazos. - Mira qué tenemos aquí. Hemos atrapado a la gatita... - Susurró lamiendo su oído.

- SUELTAMEEEEEE. - Chilló ella haciendo doler los oídos del príncipe. El la hubiera soltado y luego la hubiera matado por atreverse a emitir un sonido tan estridente y molesto. Aquellos hombres tenían otros planes diversos y comenzaron a desvestirla.

- ESPERAD, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, soy la heredera de la Corporación Capsula. Podríais ganar mucho dinero si sois listos... -

Ambos pararon en seco sus acciones. - La... heredera... -

- ¿Tú crees que nos vamos a tragar eso?. Una tipa tan rica no andaría por las calles sola. - Dijo el otro no convencido.

- Mira mi ropa, es de Dior. ¿Tu crees que cualquiera iría con este tipo de ropa encima?. Mis joyas son buenas, miradlas bien. Llevarosla, y si me liberais podría pagaros una suma de dinero en efectivo. -

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Así no era nada divertido, aunque claro, ella no sabía luchar, ¿qué esperaba?.

- ¿Llevas la tarjerta de crédito encima?. - Preguntó uno de ellos cogiendola del pelo.

- S...si, podríamos ir a un cajero y sacar dinero... ¿Qué os parece?. -

Los dos maleantes se miraron y sonrieron. - Suena de puta madre. - La levantaron. Bulma sintió un terrible dolor en las costillas y en la cara por los golpes que le habían dado, por no hablar del agotamiento físico que la carrera le había ocasionado.

- Como intentes algo, te mato, ¿comprendes puta?. - La soltó del pelo y caminaron con ella en medio sujetándola de la cintura en pose amigable y apuntandola con un puñal oculto en la espalda, que clavaban un poco para recordarle que estaba en peligro real, y en efecto, lo estaba.

Bulma sabía que no la dejarían vivir cuando consiguieran el dinero. Lo había leido en sus miradas. La iban a matar. Así que mientras caminaba hacia la sucursal bancaria con esos dos a los lados fue ideando un modo de escapar de aquella situación. Muchas veces no es la fuerza lo que puede sacarte de una situación, sino la inteligencia y el buen uso de los conocimientos acumulados. Tenía un segundo para reaccionar, pero ella no podría contra los dos. Si tan sólo alguno de sus amigos estuviera allí... "Vegeta" pensó desesperada.

El príncipe sintió la desesperación que emitía pero se repitió que no intervendría. Era la batalla de la mujer y en ella probaría que era digna de ser su compañera. No había vuelta atrás. Morir o vivir, era su destino, y estaba en manos de sus propias acciones y decisiones.

- Ya está, hemos llegado. Ahora saca todo el dinero que tengas. -

- No mientras que me apuntas con esa navaja. ¿Cómo se que no me vas a matar después de que consigas el dinero eh?. -

- Tendrás... que confiar en mi palabra. - Le cruzó la cara con un puñetazo que la envió a estamparse contra la pared. - Y no tientes mi paciencia putita no sea que decida violarte ahora mismo... quizás luego estés más dispuesta a colaborar. -

- Quizás... podríamos pasar un buen rato... - Ofreció Bulma haciendo acopio de sangre fría.

El maleante la miró escéptico.

- Es una de mis fantasías, hacerlo en el cajero con un delincuente... -

- ¿En serio?. - Por lo que él sabía, los Briefs eran muy escéntricos, aquello podría ser verdad... Pasó la cuchilla por su cuerpo de un modo lascivo.

- ¿Qué haces?. Venga ya. - Dijo el otro nervioso.

- Ponte en la puerte y avisa si viene alguien, vamos a pasar un buen rato esta noche, tío. -

Bulma forzó una sonrisa lasciva y una pose sexy con mirada intensa y provocativa.

- Esto no me gusta tío, no me gusta... - Le dijo llamándole aparte.

- No seas cobarde joder, esa tipa está que te cagas de buena, y me la voy a tirar porque la tengo a huevo, así que ponte en la puerta y luego te la paso. -

La última declaración hizo mella en el amigo calmando sus nervios al mirar como la escentrica millonaria le guiñaba un ojo.

- Bueno, pero date prisa. -

El hombre se dió media vuelta guardando su navaja. - Cierra con seguro, no quiero que tu amigo entre a interrumpirnos con sus nervios. -

- Buena idea, putita. Me gustas... nena... - El malvado cerró desde dentro la puerta. Su amigo le miró amonestadoramente desde fuera pero no dijo nada cuando vió al otro besando a Bulma, y se volvió a tranquilizar.

Vegeta comenzó a echar chispas. Atreverse a tocarla... iban a morir de un modo lento y doloroso cuando acabase con ellos...

Bulma gimió fingidamente mientras la desvestía aquel hombre. Se le daba bien fingir, siempre lo hacía con Yamcha. - Oh, siii, siiii, siiiiiiii. -

- ¿Estás caliente eh zorra?. - Dijo orgulloso de sacar semejantes sonidos de excitación de aquella mujer que era seda pura en su tacto.

- Muy... CALIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - Gritó estampándole la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Vegeta sonrió. - Bien hecho. - Ya tenía en mente un par de movimientos que podría realizar para vencer a ese insecto, y Bulma no decepcionó. Puede que no luchase, pero había pasado la mitad de su vida rodeada de especialistas en artes marciales, algo se le había quedado, rayos. A la patada de la entrepierna le siguió otra en la cabeza y una llave inmovilizadora sujetando el brazo en la espalda el tiempo suficiente para sacar la navaja de su bolsillo y apuñalarlo repetidas veces.

No pretendía matarlo, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que o bien le dejaba tan herido que no pudiera moverse, o bien ella acabaría muriendo del modo más indeseable del mundo, así que le apuñaló en diversas partes del cuerpo. No eran heridas mortales pero la sangre que brotaba de ellas le aeguraría que se mantuviera débil y no pudiera contraatacar.

Pero la suerte de la peliazul no podía ser tan buena... y el hombre al que había quemado el pelo y parte de la cara anteriormente, apareció en la puerta, con una pistola en la mano, dispuesto a reventar la cerradura de una puerta que no se abría debido a que tenía el seguro echado por dentro.

Continuará... JUAS

--------------

No escribo contestaciones alos reviews porque esperaré a terminaros esta secuencia para eso, es que no tengo ya tiempo para seguir, pero os quería subir el capítulo. Besitos a todas. SuperBrave.


	17. La prueba

**Capítulo 17: La prueba.**

Vegeta miraba la escena desde el otro lado de la calle, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche de la visión de lo actores principales de aquella... a sus ojos, tragicomedia... y lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tener una vista perfecta de los acontecimientos. Su pose impasible y tranquila hubiera helado la sangre incluso a los mismos maleantes.

Bulma sacó su teléfono movil y llamó a la policía mientras sostenía con las manos el desodorante y el mechero, y entre las piernas el cuchillo.

Tiroriii Tiroriii "Mierda, no tengo cobertura aquí..." - Si, policía. - Gritó tratando de intimidarles a pesar de no poder establecer la llamada. - Acudan al cajero automático de la calle Espacio. Estoy siendo agredida de muerte por 3 hombres. Llama Bulma Briefs... Si. - Tiroriii Tiroriii Maldijo internamente la cobertura por fallarle en un momento como ese. - HE AVISADO A LA POLICIA OS LO ADVIERTO. - Gritó brava.

- Bien... porque así recogerán lo que quede de tí, FURCIA. - Amenazó el más alto de los dos hombres que quedaban, disparando a la cerradura.

Bulma se apresuró a guardar el movil en el bolso y se posicionó frente a la puerta con el desodorante preparado. - Si poneis un pie aquí dentro, os voy a freir de pies a cabeza. - La amenaza de poco servía ante una pistola, pero Bulma se negaba a morir sin ofrecer una resistencia.

La cerradura cedió por fin y la puerta quedó entreabierta. Los hombres sonrieron con una expresión asesina en sus rostros. - Ahhh mi mano. - Gritó el que llevaba la pistola soltándola de repente.

Vegeta sonrió desde su posisión. Nadie iba a estropear su diversión introduciendo una pistola en la lucha, así que envió una descarga de ki casi imperceptible, pero tan potente que puso al rojo vivo el arma y dejó inservible su funcionamiento. Quería una lucha, algo más interesante... Noo, por supuesto que no lo hizo para salvar a la mujeeeer, faltaría más, a él le daba igual si vivía o no. Si se dejaba matar demostraría que no era digna de estar unida a él. Punto. Ahora a ver la obra en su palco de honor.

Bulma estaba tan nerviosa que no se percató de lo que le pasó al arma. - ENTRA Y TE FRIO. - Amenazó nuevamente.

Después de unos segundos, el más fornido se alejó dejando en la puerta al otro hombre, para volver enseguida con la tapa de un contenedor de basura redondo. La utilizaría como escudo para frenar la llama de fuego.

- SAL Y NO SERÉ TAN DURO CONTIGO. - Ofreció con una mirada que destilaba maldad pura. Mejor si salía, porque no estaba seguro de que la tapa metálica aguantase sin recalentarse demasiado.

Bulma sabía que mentía, pero ¿qué opción tenía?. Su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad increible. Hasta Vegeta se pregutaba qué demonios iba a hacer en esas circunstancias.

La ausencia de respuesta de la peliazul ocasionó el nerviosismo de los dos hombres, que entraron sin dilación. Bulma accionó la llamarada intentando desviarles hacia fuera de la puerta para poder salir corriendo, pero su estrategia era pobre y ella lo sabía. - LA POLICIA OS PILLARA, NO TARDARÁN EN VENIR AQUI. - Gritó al notar que el gas de su lanzallamas casero se estaba agotando.

- Tiene razón tio, nos van a coger. -

- Nada de eso, esta se viene con nosotros... - Aseguró el más fornido tirando la tapa en cuanto notó que la llamarada se había agotado.

Sacó la navaja. - Mira guapa, lo mejor es que te rindas, sólo quiero pasar un buen rato, y luego ya veremos... - Se acercó peligrosamente. Bulma sonrió accionando nuevamente el lanzallamas cuando los dos estaban dentro. Les había engañado a ambos haciéndoles creer que se le había gastado el desodorante, aunque ciertamente, le quedaba sólo un poco más de gas.

Les empujó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió de nuevo por las calles. Los dos maleantes se libraron del fuego en poco tiempo y emprendieron la persecución otra vez, sólo que más enojados que antes. Su amigo quedó en un charco de sangre en el cajero, le dejaron allí pensando que la policía le atendería al llegar.

Vegeta se acercó a mirar la obra de la mujer. - Ayudame... - Susurró el malvado al verle, tratando de contener con las manos las hemorragias de sangre que brotaban de las múlltiples heridas. El príncipe sonrió torcidamente y dando media vuelta se alejó a ver el desenlace final. Si que estaba pasando una noche divertida.

Bulma dobló una esquina y subió escaleras de incendios arriba, en un edificio de viviendas en estado ruinoso y abandonado. Paró de correr a ver si les despistaba. Ellos la buscaron con la mirada. - Allí está. - Gritó el más joven haciendo que siguiera corriendo como loca escaleras arriba. Les esperó un segundo y lanzó la navaja hacia el primero de ellos, alcanzándole en la frente de lado, pero no mortalmente. Esto ocasionó que ambos calleran abajo sin embargo, pero le privó de su única arma de defensa al mismo tiempo.

Siguió subiendo con rapidez. Vió unas cajas de madera apiladas y las lanzó hacia ellos para frenar su avance. Les dió pero no les hizo caer en esta ocasión, así que siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la parte alta de un edificio de siete plantas. Miró abajo, la caida era tremenda. Un gato maulló asustándola. ¿Tenía alguna escapatoria ahora?. Estaba perdida... Si al menos supiera volar... Tendría que luchar, no tenía otra opción. ¿Pero cómo?.

Miró a los lados y vió una barra de hierro tirada en el suelo. - Perfecto. - Se puso en postura defensiva imitando a Yamcha, como si ella supiera de artes marciales. Pero sus oponentes no tenían idea de que ella no supiera... ¿no?. Argg, su cerebro era tan positivo hasta en los momentos más desesperado que parecía hecho de caramelo. Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante la supuesta pose defensiva. Si le soplaba en el flanco izquierdo la haría caerse por falta de equilibrio. Muy mala técnica, patética. ¿Qué rayos pretendía?. Dese luego tenía agallas querer enfrentarse a esos dos con semejantes capacidades defensivas. Pero había que darle una concesión, y es que estaba demostrando tener buena madera.

- MIRAD IDIOTAS, teneis 5 segundos para largaros de mi vista. Os lo advierto. No quiero tener que mataros. - Gritó aventando en el aire la barra de hierro con movimientos torpes a los ojos de cierto espía. Vegeta casi no podía parar la risa, así que ascendió en el aire algunos metros para que no le escuchase.

Los dos hombres se situaron cada uno a un lado de Bulma con las navajas en la mano. Ella trató de alcanzarles, pero en cuanto atacó a uno de ellos, el otro se le lanzó y la inmovilizó poniendo en su cuello la navaja. - Suelta la barra, ninja. - Se burló. Bulma la soltó mirándole de reojo. - Y ahora vas a ser una buena chica... - Susurró lascivamente. - Y se la vas a chupar a mi amigo. - La peliazul se revolvió en su agarre, y el más fuerte de los dos la golpeó con dureza lanzándola al suelo.

Vegeta se puso serio. Esos idiotas iban a pagar caro su atrevimiento. Pero no iba a intervenir por más rabia que sintiera.

- Si me metes algo en la boca espero que lo tengas asegurado porque juro que voy a cerrar los dientes con tanta fuerza que lo que saques va a ser tan sólo un muñón sangriento. - Amenazó ganándose otra tanda de golpes e insultos.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos satisfecho por la sangre fría de la mujer. Había que reconocer que la llama de un espíritu saiyajin habitaba dentro de su alma. ¿Quizás debería intervenir después de todo?. La lucha era desigual ya que aquellos bastardos estaban armados con navajas... Pero no. Había tomado una decisión y seguiría en las mismas aunque eso significase que Bulma perdiera la vida. La madre de su heredero no podría ser una débil. Debía demostrar su valía.

Mientras que uno la sujetaba de los brazos el otro le quitaba la ropa rasgándola en girones. - Cobardes, hmp. Se enfrentan dos contra ella para violarla... - La venganza y la ira asumieron con determinación un brillo extraño en los ojos del príncipe saiyajin.

Bulma recordó entonces algo que le podría otorgar una victoria. Ella siempre llevaba un destornillador en el bolso. Y el bolso se había abierto durante el forcejeo, de modo que el destornillador estaba cerca de su mano izquierda. Se zafó como pudo del agarre de esa mano y asió el destornillador. Ahora solo le restaba asestar un golpe calculado. Ya no podía is a tientas, tenía que matar... Dios mío, ella no había matado nunca a nadie. Pero debía sobrevivir... Sin pensarlo, cogió el destornillador y lo clavó en el cuello, a la altura de la nuca de su agresor, que aún luchaba con sus piernas para poder penetrarla. Al instante, este calló fulminado. El otro hombre se levantó soltándola, asustado por la situación.

De los tres, era el más inseguro y nervioso. Pensó en correr lejos de allí. Si, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Bulma se levantó sacando fuerzas de la pura adrenalina del momento, y sacando el destornillador del cuerpo del hombre fornido, le apuntó amenazante. - ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?. -

Vegeta descendió hasta colocarse detrás de ella, oculto aún en las sombras. Miró más de cerca el hombre que llacía muerto. Esa mujer tenía sangre fría, no le había decepcionado... salvo cuando dejó que el otro malvado saliera corriendo. Aunque enseguida se percató de que las fuerzas de la humana estaban casi agotadas. Bien, el terminaría el trabajo. No fue difícil. Le atravesó el corazón con un golpe de ki que le hizo volatilizarse. Bulma apenas pudo comprender lo que había pasado. La sangre que tenía en su cuerpo y en sus manos delataba el horror que había cometido. Sangre... había matado... sus fuerzas se le vinieron abajo y se desmayó antes de poder ver a Vegeta.

El príncipe la recogió del suelo y voló con ella entrándola por la ventana. La examinó de cerca, sin incomodarse por la desnudez de su cuerpo. No tenía heridas serias, aunque prefirió deinfectarlas, así que abrió la llave de la ducha y la depositó en la bañera. Al paso de unos minutos, su cuerpo estaba libre de sangre y de suciedad. Luego cogió un frasco de alcohol y roció sin mucho cuidado las heridas abiertas. Bulma gimió por el dolor, pero la inconsciencia la libró de un aullido seguro. Secándola con un aumento de ki, la volvió a acostar en la cama y se alejó a descansar a su habitación. ¿Y ahora?. ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

A la mañana siguiente...

- Hola agentes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?. - Preguntó la amable señora Briefs mirando a los dos policías de expresión seria en sus caras.

- Verá, señora, no deseamos incomodarla, somos agentes de homicidios y desearíamos hablar con su hija Bulma. ¿Se encuentra en casa?. -

----------------

Lady, pues ya ves que no se quedó tranquilito ni por asomo nuestro Príncipe...

Karo, ya que te resultó tan gracioso... pues... "no me delires" que aquí tienes la segunda parte. jajaja

Inusuki, Eri Mond, Sandra, Rina, Runliney... pues esperad a ver, porque lo que viene está de vicio...

Shadir, weones jajajaja que si, que me se el adjetivo.

Melikav, es verdad que eso de tener a Vegeta como enemigo persiguiéndote, debe ser de película de terror... Ufff. Pobre Yamcha.

Violett potter, un consejo práctico, cuando te sientes, procura poner una posición de culete algo respingada, así no se que quedará plano jaja es broma. Gracias por lo que dices, me siento halagada al ver que mis fics enganchan tanto. Besitos.

Darckzulangel, Vegeta será todo lo caballero que quieras, pero en su estilo saiyajin y con una educación realmente corrompida, no es del tipo que va salvando damiselas...

Mary Gari, espero que el desenlace te haya gustado, ahora a ver qué van a hacer con la policía, porque en los cajeros automáticos hay videos que filman todo lo que sucede... Glup.

Bulnatt, me hizo gracia el tic tac. Ya ves que corrí a leer tu fic, espero que seas una chica aplicada y actualices rápido ¿eh?. Besitos guapa.

_Ah, por cierto, no recuerdo quien me dijo en el fic de La muerte de Vegeta, que no le terminaba de convencer que acabara muriendo diciendo os quiero... Pero aclaro, ¿de verdad con más de 100 años de vida como humano pensais que no sería capaz de despedirse de esa manera?. Si casi se lo dijo a Trunks cuando dió la vida por ellos en la saga de Buu... Vegeta cambió mucho, lentamente, con el paso de los años, pero creo que en su vejez llegó a ser mucho más cariñoso, sin dejar de tener esa personalidad implacable. Besos._


	18. Remordimientos

**Capítulo 18: Culpabilidad.**

A la mañana siguiente...

- Hola agentes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?. - Preguntó la amable señora Briefs mirando a los dos policías de expresión seria en sus caras.

- Verá, señora, no deseamos incomodarla, somos agentes de homicidios y desearíamos hablar con su hija Bulma. ¿Se encuentra en casa?. -

- ¿Ehh?. - Se sorprendió. Luego sonrió espléndidamente. - Por supuesto, está dormida, voy a ir a llamarla. Pasen y tómensé unos pastelitos, por favor... - Los policías entraron algo cohibidos por la amabilidad de aquella mujer.

-----------

- Bulmaaaa, Yujuuuu. - La peliazul abrió los ojos aturdida. Sintió un dolor generalizado en todo su cuerpo. Estaba desorientada. ¿Dónde se encontraba?. ¿Quién la llamaba?. Las imagenes de la noche anterior fueron tomando forma repentinamente. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y se levantó corriendo a vomitar después de rememorar el olor a pelo quemado y de recordar el sonido de la navaja clavándose en el cuerpo de uno de sus agresores. Temblaba de miedo, de verguenza, estaba desnuda... ¿Cómo había llegado a casa?. No recordaba más que verlo de pronto todo negro después de que se marchase corriendo el otro malvado. ¿Qué había hecho, Dios mio?.

- Bulmaaaa despiertaaaa, hay unos señores policías esperando ahí abajooooo, Yujuuuuuuuuuuu. -

- Policías... - Susurró aterrada. Luego se tranquilizó, ella se había defendido. ¿Pero qué había sucedido?. Seguía desorientada. Chilló al mirarse en el espejo. Su cara estaba contusionada, su cuerpo lleno de moratones y cortes. Tembló otra vez y se puso a llorar. - Mamaaa. - Llamó con una voz que ni siquiera le salía del cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía hablar?. Sólo parecía poder susurrar de repente, como si le hubieran puesto un candado en la garganta. - Mama. - Llamó de nuevo sin poder alzar la voz mientras se rendía en el suelo con su cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Bulmaaa. - Escuchó que abría la puerta, quiso moverse pero se sentía tan débil de repente...

- Mamaa. - Lloró algo más alto y la señora Briefs quedó congelada al ver el estado en que estaba su linda hija.

Corrió a abrazarla. - Ay, Bulma, mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado?. Estás temblando. Pobrecita, ven con mami. - Se sintió como cuando era apenas una niña pequeña y su madre la consolaba, era tan reconfortante de pronto.

Con la ayuda de la buena señora, que lloraba del mal rato, volvió a la cama. Los policías subieron poco después a atestiguar el estado en que estaba la supuesta homicida del atracador en el cajero.

- Lamentamos molestarla, ¿cómo se encuentra señorita?. -

Bulma sólo pudo llorar suavemente mientras trataba de contener el temblor de todo su cuerpo. No salieron palabras de su boca.

- Parece que está en estado de Shock. - Comentó uno al otro. - Señora, es conveniente que avise a un médico, nosotros vendremos pasado mañana para hacerle algunas preguntas. Por favor, le aviso que su hija no debe abandonar el país ya que está siendo investigado un homicidio en el que se conservan pruebas que podrían inculparla... -

Poco después, el médico le dió un calmante y Bulma calló en un plácido sueño que la dejó fuera de combate para el resto del día. Por la noche sin embargo, despertó y bajó a la cocina, ya que era incapaz de seguir durmiendo. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos rostros, en la mirada que tenía justo cuando le clavó el destornillador, sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creer que le habían matado. Ella le había matado. Era tan terrible... la impresión la podía y de nuevo las lágrimas y el sentimiento de culpa la invadieron. ¿Y si sólo querían dinero y ella forzó todo?. ¿Podría haberlo evitado?. ¿Pudo haber ideado un mejor modo de enfrentarse a esa situación?. Si no hubiera salido de la fiesta... sabía que alguien como ella no debía caminar sóla a altas horas de la noche con aquella ropa insinuante. Todo había sido por su culpa. Si no hubiera buscado vengarse de Yamcha... Se derrumbó llorando sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Mujer. - Su voz no sonó tan dura como de costumbre, era incluso amable. - ¿Que rayos te pasa?. -

Su mirada extrañada le provocó una gran verguenza. - Yo... yo... - Estalló a llorar de nuevo.

Vegeta se acercó más y quitó las manos de su cara. La sostuvo de la barbilla y forzó su rostro para que le mirase a los ojos. Una sonrisa de complicidad y orgullo estaba en su semblante. Era casi un gesto de felicitación. Como un "feliz cumpleaños" un tanto macabro. - ¿Tú... que?. -

- He matado a un hombre... - Susurró cerrando los ojos por la verguenza y el dolor de reconocerlo y queriendo volver a enterrar su cara entre sus manos. Pero el príncipe no permitió que lo hiciera. Sujetó sus manos con las suyas y luego volvió a tomarla del mentón para que le mirase.

- ¿Era tu primera vez?. - Preguntó tranquilamente.

Bulma le miró con una cara indescriptible. Su primera vez... ¿Su primera vez?. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle aquello?. Luego calló en la cuenta de que hablaba con un asesino profesional. - Si. - Susurró tranquilizándose de pronto. La persona que tenía delante no la iba a juzgar, ni a presionar, y quizás podría desahogarse contándoselo. Necesitaba tanto hablarlo con alguien, con una persona que no se horrorizase con los detalles que a ella le atormentaban el alma una y otra vez...

Vegeta sonrió. - Felicidades. -

- ¿Cómo puedes felicitarme por algo asi?. - Gritó indignada.

El príncipe se sentó en la silla de al lado intrigado por aquellas reacciones. - ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?. Cierto que es un "estreno" bastante tardío, pero no comprendo a qué vienen tantos llantos... -

Bulma le miró ahora con algo de compasión. ¿Quién estaba en frente suya?. ¿Qué clase de vida había vivido para tener esas ideas dentro de la mente?. - ¿Tardío?. ¿A qué edad fue tu... primera vez?. -

Vegeta pensó unos instantes, casi ni lo recuerdo, debía tener unos... algo más de 2 años. -

- 2 AÑOS. - Gritó mirándole con los ojos desorbitados.

El príncipe sonrió. - ¿Cómo te apetece celebrarlo, humana?. - Dejó caer con un toque de lujuria en el tono de voz.

Bulma estaba cada vez más anonadada. - ¿Celebrarlo?. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. ¿Se estaba explicando correctamente?. ¿Por qué parecía que no le entendía en absoluto?.

- ¿Tú celebraste la primera vez que mataste a alguien?. - Preguntó sin poder creerlo aún. El cabeceó. Bulma se estremeció. - ¿C... cómo fue?. -

Aunque al saiyajin no le gustaba por regla general responder a preguntas, de algún modo, estaba gozando de esta conversación, y además, era un modo de reconciliarse con ella que le daría acceso a más posibilidades de acoplamiento, así que se puso cómodo dispuesto a "ilustrar" a la nueva iniciada y a sorprenderla con la precocidad de sus méritos.

- Creo que se trataba de un saibamen. Mi padre arregló todo para que combatiese contra él a pesar de que su poder de pelea era elevado para un niño, incluso saiyajin. Pero yo había nacido con el poder de pela más alto de toda la historia de Vegetasei, mi planeta natal, y me enfrenté a retos grandes a muy corta edad, sentando precedentes hasta entonces aparentemente imposibles. - Aunque esperaba encontrar una mirada de orgullo o admiración, se topó con unas pupilas azules vidriosas que le miraban con una pena extrema.

- No lo comprendo... ¿Para tí matar a alguien es motivo de orgullo, de celebración?. -

- Depende de cómo se produzca el hecho. Si el oponente murió en combate, la muerte es digna de honor. -

- Combate... pero... ¿Te refieres a un combate en el que ambos luchan a muerte?. -

Vegeta oscureció la mirada. - Todos los combates son a muerte, salvo los de entrenamiento. -

- ¿A cuanta gente has matado?. -

- Perdí la cuenta, quizás 100 millones... - Bulma jadeó.

- No es posible. -

Vegeta sonrió torcidamente. - He purgado planetas desde que tengo uso de razón, muchacha. - Aclaró orgulloso de tu curriculum.

- Tú... ¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches?.¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de eso?. -

El saiyajin frunció el ceño al recordar sus recientes pesadillas y remordimientos, pero sacó su coraza más vil. - Yo no soy ningún débil. Estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho, soy un guerrero, y he cumplido con mi sino. -

- Matar no es el sino de nadie. -

- ¿Ah no?. ¿Y cual es el sino según tú?. - Se burló riendo de un modo cínico.

- Tratar de ser feliz. ¿Eres feliz Vegeta?. -

Esa pregunta le incomodó nuevamente. - Lo seré cuando acabe con Kakarotto y esos androides. -

- Y cuando eso suceda... ¿Qué te hará feliz?. -

- Eso es asunto mío. - Se defendió incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta que le ponía en jaque de repente.

- Estás equivocado. La muerte no te hará feliz jamás. -

- ¿Y qué me hará feliz según tú eh, mocosa?. - La miró intensamente.

- No lo se... - Agachó los ojos sin poder mantenerle esa mirada. - Quizás... el amor. -

- Hmp. - Mordió su lengua no queriendo meter la pata con la mujer. La conversación estaba avanzando en un terreno que no le agradaba, sin embargo, y sus intereses eran otros... bastante más lúdicos. Su ordenador mental se puso a trabajar para cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos y llevar a la hembra a su campo.

- ¿Tú amor?. - Preguntó algo más rudo de lo que quiso hacerlo.

Bulma se sonrojó y palideció después. - Puedes... ¿puedes abrazarme?. -

Vegeta la miró extrañado por la petición, pero pensó que no era mala señal así que permitió que la mujer se le encaramase. Más cuando la escuchó llorar de nuevo montó en cólera. - ¿Por qué lloras?. -

- No soporto recordar lo que he hecho. ¿Cómo se hace para no sentir remordimientos de conciencia?. -

- Matando... - Bulma le miró a los ojos casi asustada. - Matando hasta que deje de importarte. Llegará un momento en el que te volverás dura. Ahora eres tan tierna como una mocosa, pero tienes un fondo fuerte que debes templar. ¿Quieres dejar de sentirte así?. Ven... - Se levantó con ella.

- NO. - Gritó asustada. - No voy a matar a nadie más. Eres un MONSTRUO. -

Quiso separarse pero no la dejó escapar. - Eso me lo habían dicho antes. - Se burló. - Tranquilízate, tengo en mente otra cosa muy distinta a lo que estás pensando. -

Bulma jadeó. - ¿De verdad?. - Eso la tranquilizó. - Ah. - Puso una mano en sus costillas adoloridas.

Vegeta puso su mano sobre la de ella, realizando un efecto calmante inmediato. - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?. -

El príncipe la miró condescendiente. - Es una técnica mediante la cual envío de mi propia energía y la dirijo a una zona muscular que deseo sanar, aliviar o... estimular. - El roce lascivo acarició la última palabra en su lengua. - ¿Te duele alguna otra parte?. -

Bulma se perdió en sus ojos azabache, queriendo de verdad olvidar aunque fueran unas horas, la pesadilla que llevaba viviendo. Señaló su frente. Vegeta puso su mano allí y efectuó de nuevo el mismo procedimiento mientras con su otro brazo musculoso y fuerte la sostenía contra un pecho que parecía de acero, y con todo, se sentía caliente y delicioso al tacto.

- ¿Alguna otra zona que desees estimular?. - Susurró en su oido con una carga sexual que hizo a Bulma estremecerse con una pulsión de excitación que le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Sin necesidad de hablar, Vegeta comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y la boca. Bulma estaba a su merced, tan vulnerable como se sentía, tan indefensa y culpable, tan deseosa de sentirse protegida en esa jaula de músculos que la sostenían con tal firmeza y aplomo. Unos pasos en el pasillo les hicieron para de repente sus caricias.

- Bulma. - Yamcha entró en la cocina guiado por el ki de quien buscaba. - He leido los mensajes del contestadot y vi el de tu madre. ¿Cómo estás?. - La abrazó sin percatarse de que cierto príncipe comenzó a montar en cólera al ver que alguien tocaba lo que era suyo. Bulma comenzó a llorar desolada entre sus brazos...

----------------

Nippo, gracias por tus palabras, aqui va la actualización.

Runliney, jodía que gracia tienes con eso de autista con los ojos en blanco, que manera de reirme jaja

Karo, Has tenido mucha razón cuando dices que Bulma cambió mucho y es cierto. En las parejas sucede que de pronto se te pega algo de tu esposo y a él de tí, aunque no quieras que sea así, es casi inconsciente... además se va creciendo como persona con los años y se va madurando, claro que trabajaré esos aspectos... por cierto, ya entraremos en cuestiones legales acerca del homicidio en capítulos sucesivos, de momento... ahí va eso...

Eri Mond, pues no me hice derrogar para actualizar, ya ves... rapidito.

Bulnatt, Mari Gary, mexicana (me encanta tu tierra) lo del video va a traer bastante problemas, yo no os digo nada más JUAS.

Shadir, espero que tu pantalla se haya quedado bien limpia después del reguero de sangre de ayer jaja.

Melikav, en efecto existe un paralelismo entre la forma del Rey Vegeta de probar a Brássica y la de Vegeta de probar a Bulma, y es que es algo que tiene que ver con la misma esencia saiyajin, y con la educación recibida además... Lo de ser padre si es algo que el debía tener en mente a futuro, y no tienes más que ver cuando Gohan está en Namek y se encuentra con Vegeta, que el príncipe le dedica un instante medio tierno haciendo alusión a que había esperanza para su especie de reproducirse...


	19. La madre de mi heredero

**Capítulo 19: La madre de mi heredero.**

- ¿Alguna otra zona que desees estimular? - Susurró en su oído con una carga sexual que hizo a Bulma estremecerse con una pulsión de excitación que le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Sin necesidad de hablar, Vegeta comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y la boca. Bulma estaba a su merced, tan vulnerable como se sentía, tan indefensa y culpable, tan deseosa de sentirse protegida en esa jaula de músculos que la sostenían con tal firmeza y aplomo. Unos pasos en el pasillo les hicieron parar de repente sus caricias.

- Bulma. - Yamcha entró en la cocina guiado por el ki de quien buscaba. - He leído los mensajes del contestador y vi el de tu madre. ¿Cómo estás? - La abrazó sin percatarse de que cierto príncipe comenzó a montar en cólera al ver que alguien tocaba lo que era suyo. Bulma comenzó a llorar desolada entre sus brazos...

----------------------------

_- Un dilema estalló dentro de mi mente en aquellos instantes –_

_Vegeta miraba la lluvia caer y seguía recordando aquellos tiempos que decidieron su destino._

_- Era la peor de las encerronas. Si intervenía quedaría en evidencia que tenía un punto débil en la humana, si no me interponía peligraba que ese insecto se adueñase de algo que había dejado de pertenecerme mucho tiempo atrás. Reconozco que lo planeé todo de modo frío y calculador. Tenía que ser ella, por su inteligencia, por su bravura y porque no había ninguna hembra posible y que yo supiera compatible con mi raza. _

_Hasta me parecía increíble que unas mujeres tan poco resistentes físicamente como las terrícolas pudieran soportar el embarazo con una cría saiyán en sus vientres, que podrían partirlas en dos con una patada. A esto se sumaba el hecho de que, en todo lo que había recorrido de Universo, jamás conocí a una fémina más inteligente que ella. Mi heredero tendría el estigma de ver su sangre saiyajin mezclada con la humana, pero gozaría por el contrario, de la inteligencia potenciada de ambas partes y eso me complacía. Mi especie tenía una oportunidad de restaurarse y yo debía procurar que así fuese. Era mi modo de ganársela a Freezer. La estirpe saiyajin volvería a resurgir._

_Aunque ahora mismo siento algo de estremecimiento al recordarlo, reconozco que mi decisión distaba mucho de ser la de conservar a aquella mujer. Permitiría que viviera mientras mi hijo no tuviera uso de razón. En cuanto pudiera comenzar a entrenarlo la eliminaría de la ecuación. Era demasiado peligrosa una influencia tan dada al remordimiento y a los actos débiles._

_No sabía como intervenir, así que permanecí inmóvil, mirando la escena quemándose por dentro toda la paciencia que tenía y deseando una sola cosa: asesinar lentamente a ese miserable que estaba abrazándola. Maldito, le odié con un grado de intensidad que superaba infinitamente a mi aversión hacia Goku. Pero me sentía con las manos atadas. No podría matarle sin que mi enemigo, ese saiyajin que es una vergüenza para nuestra raza, se me echase encima. ¿Qué podía hacer? _

_Me estaba desesperando cuando los ojos azules de Bulma me dedicaron una mirada fija y larga. Era como si quisiera colarse dentro de mi mente para leer los pensamientos que tan celosamente guardaba. Le permití que viese mi rabia, le hice saber que detestaba la situación. Y no hicieron falta palabras… -_

-----------

- Yamcha, márchate por favor.

- ¿Qué?

La petición de la peliazul sacó una sonrisa de asentimiento en el Príncipe. Ni siquiera ella misma supo por qué lo hacía, pero era algo que sobrepasaba el entendimiento y que rozaba un mundo que, tanto para Vegeta como para ella, era espinoso y complejo: el amor. Le amaba, estaba segura de ello, y le amaba más de lo que había querido a nadie en este mundo.

Años atrás había sido frívola, había querido porque era guapo, porque se sentía bien, porque callaban las bocas de las envidiosas, etc. Pero jamás había amado por el simple y llano, inexplicable y extraño placer de querer. Era una pasión, una atracción bestial, un sueño imposible de alcanzar. Pero para ella nada había imposible.

- Márchate, Yamcha, estoy bien, necesito descansar.

- Me quedaré contigo esta noche.

- No. Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo.

A regañadientes se fue de aquella casa, intuyendo que iba a pagar cuantas veces había robado en su vida. Si la mitad de su existencia había sido un ladrón, ahora debería perder su botín más valioso: el corazón de Bulma Briefs. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía, que no era justo porque él ya no era un ladrón, ni un mal nacido como lo había sido cuando era un adolescente, antes de conocer a Goku y sus amigos.

Esa noche vinieron las lágrimas y las lamentaciones. Había estado media vida con Bulma, no la había valorado en lo que debió hacerlo en su preciso momento, pero merecía… Merecer… ¿Qué merecía él? ¿Acaso en el amor se puede pretender merecer algo? No había vuelta atrás, la había perdido para siempre. La perdió aquel día que estalló la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta y ella se quedó cuidándole. Ahora no podía enfrentarse contra aquel ladrón de corazones tan poderoso más que alejándose y esperando que la mujer cuya pérdida lloraba, volviera a sus brazos. Pero algo le decía que eso ya nunca jamás sucedería.

---------

Sobraron las palabras, o quizás enmudecieron ambos temerosos del caudal de sentimientos que les embargaban el alma, pero lo cierto es que fundieron sus labios con un beso, que Vegeta la tomó en brazos y subió a la velocidad de un rayo a la habitación. La desnudó y la dejó ante sus ojos tan perfecta, y tan deliciosamente "ella".

Él sabía que era fértil, podía oler los pequeños cambios que se producían en ese olor embriagador que expedía y que casi intoxicaba el ambiente cuando tenía que reparar algo en la cámara de gravedad. Estaba receptiva, sabía que de esa noche podría engendrar a su primogénito y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

No dejó tiempo a preguntas, calló esos labios rojos tan llenos de preguntas con un beso tan largo y apasionado que Bulma sintió que le bebían el mismo alma y se afanó en obedecer a los designios del deseo libando del dulce sabor que la boca del extraterrestre le ofrecía.

Sentía la fuerza de esos brazos que pudieran destruirla con apenas un apretón mal calculado, pero había tal autocontrol en cada músculo... Vegeta era un perfeccionista en todo, había ordenado a cada célula de su cuerpo que le obedeciera y actuara como el quería. Sintió un escalofrío al saberle tan frío, tan calculador, tan oscuro. Y ese mismo estremecimiento se transformó en una pulsión de absoluta y encantadora excitación.

Toda la noche, así permanecieron yaciendo hasta que Bulma ya no pudo más y se durmió en sus brazos agotada por completo. Vegeta hizo el último regalo situando su mano en el vientre de la mujer con la que había procreado y expidiendo una cantidad precisa de Ki, fortaleció las entrañas de la bella genio para lo que vendría. Después, sin descansar, sin dormir apenas, se marchó de nuevo a entrenar y permaneció allí tres días y tres noches seguidas, luchando sin descanso.

No comió, no accedió a salir hasta estar seguro de que cuando lo hiciera no se permitiría ni un solo atisbo de sentimientos hacia aquella humana. Bulma debía ser para él, a partir de ese momento, un objeto que portaba a su heredero, una incubadora que lo mantendría hasta que pasara un tiempo prudencial y él pudiera hacerse cargo de la educación del mocoso.

Si antes había sido duro con ella, ahora, que sabía que el lazo podrí estrecharse, era implacable. Pero ya no importaba que viniera el otro insecto a abrazarla, porque ahora llevaba a su hijo y eso no podría cambiarlo.

---------

_El pasó los tres días entrenando y yo los pasé acudiendo a declarar a la policía, necesitando urgentemente hablar con alguien, contarle el dolor que sentía en mi pecho… Hasta que vi con claridad el camino que debía seguir. Tenía que convocar las Bolas del Dragón. Solo así podría resucitar a los que había asesinado y resarcirme de mis remordimientos. Una vez que los resucitase, les haría aparecer en la comisaría de policía y podría decir que no habían muerto, sino que habían tratado de tenderme una trampa filmando algo irreal._

_Había sido muy hábil con la policía, alegué que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, que estaba en estado de shock y emocionalmente no llegaba a calcular qué pudiera haber sido la causante de esas muertes._

_Partí con el arrojo que siempre había tenido, con radar en mano, sin miedo, sin penas, pletórica del regocijo de mi inteligencia, impulsiva… Dejé a Vegeta con sus demonios interiores combatir en aquella cámara de gravedad que más bien parecía de torturas. _

_Fue una interesante experiencia y viví algunas aventuras divertidas hasta lograr reunir las Dragon Ball, pero eso es parte de otra historia. Lo que sucedió una vez que convoqué al Dragón mágico, es lo que me hizo hervir la sangre._

_Entonces fue cuando descubrí que cierto saiyajin pudo haberme salvado y no lo hizo, que Vegeta había presenciado y colaborado en el asesinato de aquellos maleantes y permaneció callado al respecto, dejando que me quemase la culpa y el dolor por dentro. _

_Estaba furiosa como nunca antes lo había estado, quería hacerle daño, quería provocarle un dolor intenso como jamás nadie se lo hubiera causado. Quería hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento, por haberme hecho pasar aquello pudiendo haberlo evitado. Desconecté la cámara de gravedad, me presenté delante de su puerta y mi lengua se armó con las más dolorosas afirmaciones, deseando soltarlas una detrás de otra hasta que el orgulloso príncipe llorase de rabia y de impotencia u optase por matarme._

_Y lo peor de todo era que yo le amaba, tanto que me dolía, tanto que prefería estar muerta antes que soportar su desamor. Fue un acto suicida y aún no comprendo como es que sigo viva._

_-----------_

En el siguiente capítulo veremos la conversación suicida que Bulma dedicará a Vegeta.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Mi amigo Vegeta.**

_Aún recuerdo la vez que Vegeta me dijo: "Kakarotto, prepárate, vamos a hacer la fusión". No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír. _

_Quizás vosotros, que nunca habéis llegado a fusionaros con alguien, desconocéis en qué consiste esa técnica en su esencia. Veis que se realiza una especie de coreografía y que al finalizar la misma, los dos guerreros que la practicaron son en ese instante uno solo, con su poder multiplicado por dos, con sus habilidades fundidas en un solo cuerpo de poder casi ilimitado en función de quienes sean los que la realizan. Cuando nosotros la hacíamos era memorable. Temblaba la tierra y el cielo, la energía emanaba de nuestro cuerpo como si fuésemos una fuente inagotable e impresionante._

_Pero además de una técnica de combate, en lo más profundo de cada guerrero, se trata de fusionar dos almas. Y las mentes… también. _

_Es por eso que conozco cada ápice de su vida y él de la mía aunque ninguno de los dos mencionemos al respecto comentario alguno. Es nuestro pequeño gran secreto. Supongo que no fue sencillo para alguien tan orgulloso, misterioso y lleno de secretos como es él abrir su corazón a bocajarro y permitir que quien consideraba como su peor enemigo descubriera sus temores y sus dolores espirituales. Pero creo que aún más le molestaba que yo conociera sus debilidades. Y es que, por debajo de esa coraza se encuentra alguien fuerte, sin duda, pero lleno de dolor y temores casi irracionales. _

_Ambos aprendimos de nuestra fusión. Él supongo que comprendió lo que es tener una familia y unos amigos, una responsabilidad para con el mundo que se jura defender, lo que se siente al seguir la senda del bien, lo que puede conseguirse si uno es noble. Él me admiró y yo, le admiré. Si, porque habiendo padecido un infierno en su infancia, habiendo recibido unas enseñanzas diabólicas y, soportado, toda serie de maldades en su adolescencia, en su vida en general, supo sobreponerse a todo aquello y salir adelante. _

_Pero quizás el hecho decisivo que le hizo reaccionar fue una dolorosa conversación que tuvo con Bulma. Nadie salvo ella podría haberle dicho esas verdades sin haber acabado muerto, pero él ya la amaba entonces, aunque no quisiera admitirlo siquiera. Ah, ¡cómo le cuesta a Vegeta aceptar que él también tiene sentimientos! _

- ¡SAIYAJIN! ¡SAL DE ESA MALDITA CÁMARA DE ENTRENAMIENTOS!

- ¿Qué quieres mujer maldita? ¿Acaso deseas que los androides vengan y se te coman por la noche? – bromeó con pose macabra y brazos cruzados mirándola desde el quicio de la puerta.

- No es que fuese una gran pérdida para la humanidad, pero no creo que tu estuvieras de acuerdo, así que… - siguió bromeando con su peculiar sentido del humor negro - se una buena mocosa y conecta la energía de la maldita cámara de gravedad y… - su rostro tornó a uno de furia - NO TE ATREVAS A MOLESTARME MÁS.

_Pero Bulma no se movió un ápice y continuó mirándole, casi despedazándole con los ojos, fría, dura, seriamente, con los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando._

_Vegeta la examinó con detenimiento. Tanto como le excitó aquella postura tan temperamental, y tanto como deseó tomarla allí mismo y hacer con su cuerpo mil diabluras… sintió una punzada en una parte escondida de su corazón cuando escuchó en la gélida voz una frase que no esperó nunca oír pronunciar a nadie. No al menos a alguien que después continuase viviendo._

- No eres más que un ser patético. No merece la pena que te diga más que esto.

_La peliazul se dio la vuelta con la mirada sombría y decidió abandonar toda disputa. Vegeta la agarró inmediatamente. No podía permitir que alguien mancillase su orgullo de príncipe, de guerrero y de hombre. Con un movimiento rápido la arrinconó contra el frío metal del lugar, pero encontró que a su acción no siguió ningún grito, ni una expresión de temor en la faz de aquella mujer, ningún horror al verse al borde de la muerte. Nada, salvo un reproche doloroso en unas pupilas nubladas. _

- Bruja maldita. ¿Cómo te atreves?

_La respuesta fue una risa cínica y fría. Desafiante a la muerte misma, que el dolor de vivir sola e incomprendida toda su existencia superaba al miedo a un fin rápido. _

- ¿De qué te ríes? – gritó. – ¿Es que eres tan estúpida que no sabes que podría matarte como a una mosca?

- Hazlo, Vegeta, atrévete… mata a la única persona que te ha amado en este mundo.

_Los ojos azabaches se encontraron con los azules admitiendo la verdad de un razonamiento para el cual no estaba preparado. No quería admitirlo, ni sentirlo, ni permitir ser… vulnerable. _

- M…mientes… ¡mientes! – gritó.

_Y la risa que siguió saboreó algunas lágrimas que corrieron por esas pálidas mejillas incontrolables que había aprendido de memoria en sus pensamientos nocturnos, que sus dedos habían recorrido y surcado para gravar la imagen de su tacto en la mente y recrearla en los momentos de soledad. Esos instantes en los cuales la dibujaba en el aire y la besaba en su mente como a su pequeño tesoro adorado, de una forma que no se permitiría aún hacer en persona. _

_Más no se turbó ni un solo instante el semblante implacable, porque si algo ha sido siempre Bulma es una verdadera mujer de alma guerrera, llena de coraje, con un corazón valiente a más no poder y sensible, de alguien que piensa por encima de lo que alguien normal suele hacer. Siempre demasiado inteligente como para ser feliz con las simplezas de la vida, igual que Vegeta. Supongo que, por eso mismo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

- Mírate, entrenando día y noche, machacándote el cuerpo sin obtener el más mínimo resultado. ¿Y sabes por qué no consigues transformarte en super saiyajin? Porque jamás sabrás lo que es el amor. Porque eres un inepto, un ser que no merece tener más poder que el que tiene. ¿Sabes por qué no se te permite llegar a adquirir ese estado? ¿Sabes por qué Goku si puede y tu no? Porque, Vegeta… eres tan estúpido que no puedes apreciar el valor que tiene un corazón acompañándote en la vida.

Eres tan idiota que jamás llegarás a ser más que un arrastrado que lampa por vengarse de alguien que siempre le superará. Seguro que Freezer está riéndose desde el infierno de ti, viendo como te machacas por vencer a un enemigo sin percatarte de que el mayor adversario lo tienes dentro de ti. Tú eres tu enemigo.

Un guerrero es alma y cuerpo. Tú quieres arreglarlo todo con tu cuerpo, crees que fortalecer los músculos, adquirir precisión y una técnica infalible te hará más fuerte que Goku o los androides. Pero te equivocas de parte a parte, porque la verdadera energía proviene de los sentimientos. El amor, Vegeta, eso que tú nunca llegarás a conocer, es lo que hace a Goku mejor que tú y tu incapacidad para sentirlo te llevará a autodestruirte en esa espiral de horror en la que vives inmerso.

Mira las espadas, pueden forjarse con el mejor material, que si en el proceso no se ha puesto el suficiente arte, el espíritu de un artesano que sabe cómo diseñar el filo, cómo templar el acero, cómo darle el punto exacto… el arma será solo un trasto arrojadizo. Alma, espíritu, ¿qué sabes tú de eso? Piensas que solo hace falta metal para fabricar una espada. ¿Y la mano que la empuña? ¿Técnica? ¿Qué es la técnica si no se tiene una poderosa energía vital?

Oh, si. Venganza, fuerza, sangre… eso quieres y eso tendrás, pero no serás así un super saiyajin mientras no pueda penetrar dentro de tu alma el espíritu superior que todo ser puede tener. Yo fui, te busqué la solución, quise ayudarte y me pagaste… dejando que casi me violasen y me aniquilasen unos maleantes… Pero ya les he revivido Vegeta, ahora están en la comisaría de policía. Acusados de haber perpetrado un montaje para desprestigiarme. -

_Vegeta la miró como si fuese una verdadera loca llegando a ese punto. Deseaba rebatir cada una de sus palabras aunque fuese con un golpe mortal, pero ni sus músculos se movían ni su mente era capaz de reaccionar con una respuesta adecuada. Lo único que acertó a decir en semejante bloqueo fue:_

- ¿Por qué?

Y era un por qué que tenía millones de preguntas, aunque Bulma entendió que se trataba de la petición de una explicación.

- Les resucité porque sentía que no debía haber sido así. También a ti te perdonaron la vida una vez, también tú moriste y resucitaste. Todos merecen la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas, de aprender de sus errores. Pero si después de haber tenido todos los elementos para ello se sigue siendo un miserable, entonces, da igual estar vivo o muerto, porque se seguirá siendo un cadáver. Un féretro que anda y habla, pero que carece de esencia, como las máquinas. Ni la más perfecta de las máquinas es capaz de transformarse en Super Saiyajin. Y eso es porque las máquinas no sienten, no, salvo que tengan en su interior la esencia de una vida orgánica.

Pero no hay espacio en tu corazón para los sentimientos, estás demasiado obsesionado en las ideas equivocadas, demasiado alterado como para tener el temple suficiente.

Goku es superior a ti, porque es capaz de dar su vida por quienes ama, porque lucha por un hijo, por una esposa, unos amigos, un planeta... ¿Por qué luchas tú?

"_¿Por qué luchas tú?" Esa frase se repitió incesantemente en el cerebro del príncipe. Una y otra vez. "Goku es superior a ti… Goku… porque es capaz de dar su vida por quienes ama… porque ama…" pero sobre todo, el tormento de aquella pregunta sin respuesta "¿Por qué luchas tú?"_

Volvió a repetir - ¿por qué? – casi en un susurro.

_Todos los matices de aquel interrogante que quería saber la respuesta de un revoltijo de ideas desordenadas, de enseñanzas malditas, de dolores, sufrimientos, sangre, luchas, muertes… toda la turbación del guerrero fue captada por Bulma. En ese instante, cuando se percató del gran dolor que había causado con su venganza, sintió una punzada en el vientre, un dolor intenso que la hizo doblarse sobre Vegeta._

_Y en ese instante, cuando se dejó caer sobre su pecho, la sostuvo por instinto de la cintura y pudo sentir perfectamente una energía emanando de ella, una pequeña alma vibrando en su interior. La soltó como si quemase, permaneciendo inmutable al observar como caía escaleras abajo, como si se tratase de una secuencia a cámara lenta. Entonces, cuando sintió la posibilidad de perderla, perderles, le inundó un desasosiego tremendo como nunca antes había sentido. _

_Bajó lentamente escalón a escalón, sin comprender el erial de sentimientos que le atormentaban y permaneció quieto unos minutos mirándola, decidiendo dejarla allí mismo o atenderla. Le pudo el miedo, un profundo temor a la soledad y a la vez, un dolor más profundo que ese: el miedo a amar a alguien, a permitir que esa persona le hiciera el corazón que había descubierto tener, añicos… _

_No la tocó, su energía estaba estable, la del ser que crecía en ella también. Así que simplemente, jurando que no le importaban lo más mínimo, tomó de la mano de Bulma el fusible que debía dar energía a la cámara de gravedad y lo colocó. Subió, cerró la puerta tras de sí y, activando los motores de la nave se alejó del planeta para entrenar en soledad. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Bulma tenía razón en algo. Mientras no encontrase paz, no podría avanzar. Un guerrero era una mezcla de cuerpo y alma. Tenía un alma, y debía encontrarla. _

_Reconoció por primera vez que estaba mal, que se sentía interiormente demasiado mal como para progresar como luchador. Mientras no lograse encontrar un equilibrio interior no lograría nada. Primero tenía que curarse, sanar todas las heridas emocionales que le atormentaban y solo podía hacer eso en soledad. Jamás permitiría que alguien le viera llorar, ni gritar como necesitaba. _

_Necesitaba alejarse, ir a donde ni una sola forma de vida orgánica pudiera recordar que el gran Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins echó sal en las heridas profundas, de años acumuladas, las abrió y las sanó una por una, sin temor a reconocer cuánto daño le habían estado haciendo. Era la hora de romper la coraza dura que tenía, la hora de abrir el interior que había sepultado a base de endurecerse, de sobrevivir en un mundo siempre hostil. Ahora, debía resurgir como de una crisálida, el Vegeta que solo se había manifestado en unas lágrimas traicioneras, solitarias de impotencia, en los momentos desesperados. _

_Pero era una dura tarea porque seguía sin querer reconocer que tenía sentimientos, que amaba a aquella mujer. Y también, por más que me considerase su rival, sentía hacia mi algo parecido a admiración, a camaradería, algo que luego… fue amistad. Aunque claro, él jamás lo dijo. Cuando le pedí a Krilín que le perdonase la vida no supe explicarlo. Pero lo había visto en él, ese algo dentro de Vegeta, ese "yo" ansioso por salir a la luz, por encontrar un camino que seguir, perdido en la oscuridad de las tinieblas._

_Por eso reí cuando me dijo que hiciésemos la fusión. Porque además de querer vencer al enemigo sé que pretendía que lo supiera, que me apreciaba de una forma extraña, a su manera ruda. Y cuando nos fusionamos pude comprobar cuanto había avanzado en ese terreno farragoso y difícil para él que eran los sentimientos. Creo que llegó a superarme, lo confieso. Quizás porque necesitaba desesperadamente el afecto de sus seres queridos de los cuales, a diferencia de mí, no se alejó hasta el final de sus días ni aún después de la misma muerte. Yo no supe compaginar la defensa del Universo con la de mi familia, antepuse la primera a la mía misma, pero a veces pienso que no era necesario tenerles lejos, que pude haber permanecido con ellos. Pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones, ahora están todos conmigo en el más allá, incluso Vegeta, mi amigo Vegeta. _

_Solo que, hasta llegar a aceptar ese destino, debió sufrir una metamorfosis, una catarsis tras otra a cual más dolorosa e intensa, siempre de la mano de su ángel de cabellos azules, junto a ella o en la distancia, en lo profundo de su recién descubierta… alma..._


	21. El Súper Saiyajin renace en mí

**21. El súper saiyajin que hay dentro de mí:**

Lejos… lejos… marcharme lejos de allí. Donde no pudiera ver esos ojos azules, ni recordar aquellas palabras tan verdaderas y cáusticas. Yo, que era denominado el Gran Vegeta, que había sido considerado el mejor de entre los de mi raza, un guerrero excepcional desde el nacimiento, digno de cumplir la leyenda destinada a los míos… No era más que un imbécil que lampaba por superar a un guerrero de tercera clase. El hermano del miserable de Raditz, que había nacido con sólo una unidad de poder.

Y lo más inverosímil, humillante y denigrante era que yo le superaba en todo: intelectualmente, en técnica, en experiencia de combate, en frialdad, en cálculo, en estrategia. Pero él era irracional. Quizás ahí residía la imposibilidad de vencerle. No actuaba conforme a lo que debía ser lógico. Durante algunos momentos en nuestro combate había hecho movimientos tan temerarios que hubiera podido fracturarse el cráneo o la columna vertebral. Yo jamás me hubiera arriesgado a hacerlos, no por falta de valor, sino porque tenía cordura e inteligencia. Pero él era apasionado, luchaba más con el corazón que con la cabeza. Era opuesto a mi, como dos caras de una misma moneda.

Durante toda mi vida había aprendido a anticiparme a los movimientos de mis adversarios hasta tal punto que era capaz de predecir con exactitud su siguiente paso, casi leyéndoles la mente. Les dejaba asombrados, era sencillo. Así vencía a todos, con mi inteligencia, con mis dotes para la estrategia, sin necesidad siquiera de sudar aunque mi adversario pudiera ser en ocasiones incluso más fuerte. Reconozco que este tipo de lucha la había aprendido de Freezer. Sí, por más que me duela reconocerlo él encarnaba el ídolo, el modelo que yo aspiraba a llegar ser un día. Imitaba la expresión de su rostro, inmutable, enigmática, indescifrable salvo que él lo creyera conveniente… Pero también aprendía de sus errores y el primero de ellos era tenerme a su servicio porque yo, Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins iba a ser el sucesor de su estirpe después de haberlos aniquilado a todos ellos.

Ah, cómo odiaba a Kakarotto. Me vía a mi mismo convirtiéndome en Súper Saiyajin, dándole una paliza inolvidable y después… perdonándole la vida casi al borde de la muerte. Oh, sí. Pensaba humillarle de la misma forma que él había hecho conmigo, quería que llorase de miedo viéndose a las puertas del infierno, que me implorase que terminase con su sufrimiento y su tortura, quería que sufriera, que sudara sangre… y después dignarme a perdonarle su miserable existencia con el único fin de que entrenase para superarme. Iba a ser mejor que los robots de entrenamiento. Le obligaría un día tras otro a ser mi saco de golpes y si se negaba, asesinaría a su familia, a sus congéneres humanos… Así para esclavizarle a mi antojo. Después de eso, cuando ya no pudiera superarse más y llegase a ser un simple estorbo ante mi inmenso poder le mataría y después mataría a sus insignificantes amigos, si es que no habían muerto hacía tiempo ya.

Esos eran mis planes con respecto a Kakarotto, pero con referencia a Bulma me sentía tan confuso que asustaba. Por un lado pensaba que lo mejor sería que ella criase a mi hijo hasta determinada edad y, a partir de ahí, me encargaría yo del muchacho y la eliminaría. No obstante, pensar en eliminarla me producía una desazón que no podía comprender. Nunca había estado apegado a nada, ni material, ni espiritual. Había vivido una vida ruda, sin ninguna clase de lujos. Me hice a la idea de que vivía en una constante campaña de guerra. No poseía más dinero que el que se me asignaba como a todos los capitanes de escuadrones de la élite del ejército de Freezer. Pero aunque hubiera podido tener una suma de dinero determinada, nunca hice cálculos de lo que tenía, ni utilicé el dinero más que para proveerme de lo que fuera necesario para mi guerra personal.

Otros, como Raditz, incluso Nappa, se tomaban de cuando en cuando algunas horas o días de diversión, iban con mujerzuelas, se entregaban a las pasiones que los soldados suelen disfrutar. Yo era distinto y me jactaba de ello. Todos sabían que Vegeta no tenía ese tipo de comportamientos, que estaba hecho de una pasta distinta al resto de todos ellos. Yo era especial, era diferente, superior, y un día sería el jefe supremo de aquel ejército y emperador del Universo mismo.

Aún hoy recuerdo perfectamente aquellas ideas y no comprendo como fue que desistí de ellas sin más razón que permanecer en un planeta como la Tierra, tan insípido y naif. Pero así fue, y quizás no es tan difícil entenderlo como parece, sólo tengo que recordar como fue que me transformé en Súper Saiyajin.

Recorrí los lugares más inhóspitos del Universo cercano al Sistema Solar. Los humanos no son conscientes de ello, o quizás sí, pero viven en un confín alejado de todo. Es por eso que nadie se había molestado en conquistar su planeta, carecía de interés en todo sentido. Pobre en minerales, pobre en mano de obra, tan solo rico en agua. Y para colmo: agua salada. Hmp. ¿Cómo es que sigo viviendo en semejante lugar? ¡Qué increíble!

Me di cuenta de algo: por más que buscaba caminos diversos para ascender mi energía, no daba con la tecla. Presentía que solo tenía un camino para lograr transformarme pero eso significaba una contradicción. Si quería purificar mi alma tendría que eliminar de ella todas las ideas que tenía y eso era demasiado sacrificio. Intenté engañar a mi mente con mil trucos distintos, intenté pensar en algo bueno y surgió Bulma, pero eran sentimientos forzados por mí para lograr el objetivo.

Después de meses de entrenamientos intensivos logré desterrar la ira de mi corazón. Enterré al Freezer que aún seguía viviendo en mis recuerdos y en mis pesadillas. Y lentamente fue surgiendo en mi alguien que no sabía que era. Yo, con los deseos que tenía y no con los que aprendí a crecer. Un Vegeta tranquilo, pacífico, inmutable ante los sentimientos y pasiones pero incapaz de abrir mi corazón para reconocer que era capaz de amar.

Era demasiado sacrificio, demasiado dolor el que tendría que soportar si permitía que mi coraza se desvaneciera. Tendría que endurecerme pero no sabía como es que podría alguien como yo prescindir de su escudo impenetrable y sobrevivir después. Si mis enemigos se enterasen de mis vulnerabilidades sería mi perdición.

Sin darme cuenta casi de ello, me fui dirigiendo a los lugares más horribles para entrenar. ¿Necesitaba sufrir para expiar mis culpas? Es posible que de forma inconsciente así fuera y lo hiciera por eso. Pero… ¿no había yo ya sufrido bastante durante toda mi vida? ¿No era suficiente el dolor que sentía en el orgullo al haber sido asesinado por quien consideraba casi un padre? un odiado padre, el monstruo que había destruido a toda mi especie.

Después de múltiples intentos fallidos por transformarme en Súper Saiyajin, quise ser tan irracional como Kakarotto y me obligué a ir a lugares peligrosos en los cuales pudiera jugarme el pellejo. Así fue como aterricé en un planeta de escasa atmósfera, rocoso y próximo a un campo de asteroides. Dudo de que existiera siquiera en los mapas estelares del ejército de Freezer.

El problema surgió cuando el campo de asteroides se aproximó al planeta. Estaba entrenando y para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaban encima, cayendo cerca de mi nave. Si la destruían estaba perdido. Jamás podría salir de aquel agujero, así que empecé a combatir con ansias contra cuanto meteorito iba cayendo. Lo hacía bien a pesar de que eran cientos de ellos. No había tiempo para acudir a la nave y despegar. Me vi tan cerca de la muerte que creí que mi fin sería ese. Morir solo, tal y como había vivido toda mi existencia. Pero también morir sin ser recordado por nadie salvo, quizás para maldecidme.

Mi hijo pensaría que fui un cobarde y que me había marchado de la Tierra por temor a enfrentarme a los androides. Bulma iba a pensar que todo lo que dijo era cierto, pero tenía que demostrarle que se equivocaba, que yo era más que todo eso. Llevaba ya varias horas de agotadora lucha contra los asteroides. Estaba hambriento, cansado, mis fuerzas flaqueaban, mis manos estaban abrasadas por el impacto de las rocas. Me costaba respirar, vi venir un gran asteroide, me lancé a detenerlo y fallé.

Caí de espaldas contra la tierra por un segundo acepté mi sino, de rodillas arañé la tierra con las uñas y dejé un reguero de sangre en la piedra que se mezcló con un río de lágrimas incontenibles. No podía morir así, tan miserablemente, de forma tan injusta. Sin mi estaban perdidos, mi hijo, Bulma. Ellos… eran mi… ¿mi familia? Les quería, les necesitaba, y ni siquiera conocía al niño, intuía que existía, pero también era posible que esa mujer hubiera abortado… - No, ella… - ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Tenía que volver a verla, tenía que salvarles. – NO PUEDO MORIR ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grité y salí volando hacia el asteroide en el acto más irracional de toda mi vida.

Entonces, entonces fue cuando lo sentí, la fuerza del Súper Saiyajin renaciendo dentro de mi espíritu. Tal energía emanó de mí que logré destruirlo y entonces, cuando agotado volvía a la nave y me dispuse a salir de aquel infernal planeta me dije que era el momento de volver a la Tierra.

Ah, le mostraría cómo me había logrado transformar y tendría que reconocer que estaba equivocada. La vería, conocería a mi hijo. Estaba confuso pero conforme me aproximaba a la Tierra sentía algo que no había sentido desde mi infancia. Volver al hogar… ¿hogar? Casi me parecía patético pensar aquello, pero no veía el momento de llegar. Contaba las horas que restaban para mi regreso y sentía paz, tranquilidad, calidez. Sentía, yo… ¿sentía? Si, podía sentir, aunque nadie debía enterarse de ello, ni siquiera yo mismo…

**Siguiente capítulo: Embarazada y sola. **


	22. Embarazada y sola

**22. Embarazada y sola:**

¡Qué duros fueron aquellos meses de soledad!

Al principio los pasé maldiciendo al saiyajin orgulloso del cual, muy a mi pesar, me había enamorado. Estaba furiosa con el, rabiosa de que me hubiera dejado de aquella forma. Le odiaba por cuanto lloraba a su costa, por cuanto le quería y le deseaba…

Yamcha quiso que volviéramos a intentarlo, me pareció que podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad, aunque solo fuese por apartar de mis pensamientos el afecto no correspondido de Vegeta. Nunca había sufrido como entonces. Me costaba llorando, me levantaba desganada, estallaba en sollozos por cualquier cosa y mentía diciendo que me había entrado en el ojo cualquier cosa. Rehuía estar con mi familia para que no viesen el estado lamentable y depresivo en que me encontraba…

Yamcha quiso ayudarme, confieso que en aquel tiempo se portó conmigo mejor que nadie, hasta que un día me levanté, vomité y caí en la cuenta de que mi cansancio, mi sensibilidad y mis extraños antojos (una noche me comí yo sola una pierna de cordero completa, mezclada con crema de chocolate), tenían una explicación posible, una, de la cual no sabía qué sentir.

L test dio positivo. Estaba embarazada y aún así no podía creerlo. Pero lo tremendo del asunto era que el padre era Vegeta. El principito odioso que me había roto el corazón, el culpable de que no quisiera siquiera seguir viviendo, alguien que me había abandonado… Vegeta.

Pero, a pesar de las circunstancias un sentimiento de fortaleza se apoderó de mí misma. Iba a ser madre. Yo, por fín, después de tanto tiempo… Así que corrí al teléfono, quería decírselo a alguien. Pero reparé en que la persona a quien iba a comunicárselo no estaría nada feliz de saberlo. Yamcha… pobre Yamcha. Ahora que me amaba como nunca antes en toda su existencia debía descorazonarse de aquella forma.

Pero quizás lo mejor era eso, porque yo no le amaba ya. Simplemente le utilizaba para dejar de sentirme miserablemente sola y no era justo. No estaba bien lo que yo hacía. Mi hijo me dio las fuerzas para enfrentarme a la vida. Trunks fue quien me sacó de l pozo oscuro de mi existencia.

Después vinieron unos meses tan difíciles como extraños para mí. Quería llamar a Chichi, preguntarle infinidad de cosas acerca de su embarazo. No debía ser lo mismo estar preñada de un saiyajin, de alguien de otro planeta. Confieso que me daba algo de temor que el bebé me diese una patada en las costillas y acabase conmigo antes de nacer siquiera… Por respeto a Yamcha no podía decírselo a nadie, no podía. Y también por temor a Vegeta, porque si se enteraba… ¿sería capaz de asesinarle?

Me repetía interiormente que, a pesar de lo que todos opinaban de él, nunca sería capaz de quitarnos la vida. Pero la semilla de la duda habitaba en mi interior y se hacía un espacio poderoso a medida que avanzaban los meses y no volvía. Aunque, de alguna forma, prefería que no volviese, no al menos hasta que hubiese dado a luz.

El embarazo fue bien, aunque comía a la semana el equivalente a comida de un regimiento de soldados, jajaja. Pero no engordé ni un solo gramo extra del que me correspondía por lo evidente de la maternidad y mi figura quedó bien después del parto. Es curioso, estaba completamente segura de que sería un niño. Desde el principio. Y le hacía con los ojos azules, como los míos. No imaginé que heredaría ese ceño y esa "fea" mirada dura y casi siempre fruncida de su padre… de la que me enamoré por suerte o desgracia. Tenía la esperanza de que no se pareciese a Vegeta, poder disimular un poco… En fin… luego descubrí que eso era casi imposible tratándose del todopoderoso Príncipe de los saiyajins.

Mis padres fueron quienes mejor lo tomaron. Mi madre lloró. Mi padre saltó de alegría. Estaban felices aunque ni siquiera tuviera un padre para el bebé. A Yamcha lo aparté de mi vida para siempre. Se ofreció a ayudarme, incluso quiso, en un ataque de nobleza que me hizo llorar y lamentar profundamente abandonarle después de haberle causado tanto daño, reconocer como suyo al bebé. Pero no lo permití. Le puse de nombre Trunks Briefs. Mis apellidos, que luego fueron cambiados en el registro civil por los de Trunks Vegeta Briefs… pero eso fue varios años más adelante en esta historia.

A menudo, mientras amamantaba al pequeño me preguntaba dónde estaría su papá. Si volvería a salvar la Tierra, o se lo pensaría mejor y no vendría, por aquello de saber que moriría. Me intrigaba saber si se había convertido en super saiyajin, o si estaría quizás en algún planeta en los brazos de otra… De todos los pensamientos, el más doloroso e insoportable era hacerle en su vida con otra mujer. Pero algo me decía que vendría otra vez, y mi propio orgullo me empujaba a desatar cuando esto sucediese, todas mis armas de mujer para conquistarle. Después, cuando le hubiese enamorado, le dejaría sentir lo que se siente cuando se quiere a una persona y se la abandona. Me iría una temporada y gozaría con su sufrimiento ante mi ausencia.

El parto fue por cesárea, a los 7 meses. Y una colita de monito adornaba a mi niño, que fue amputada al instante, por supuesto. No hubiese quedado demasiado bien en el reportaje que nos hizo la prensa del corazón… Me recordaba a Goku cuando era niño con aquella diminuta colita. Tanto como quería hablar con mi viejo amigo, preguntarle infinidad de cosas de los bebes saiyajins temía hacerlo, que descubriera mi pequeño secreto y que se lo dijera a todos. Y que luego los otros hicieran sentirse a Vegeta ridículo y él decidiera eliminar al objeto de su ridiculización. Pero estaba equivocada. Vegeta me sorprendió con el tiempo, muy al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, amaba a su hijo, y me amaba a mí, aunque no pudiera reconocérselo a sí mismo sino muchos años después, pasados los sinsabores de la desidia y de una pasión tormentosa.

Porque si hay algo que puede definir cómo nos amanos a su regreso es la palabra pasión, pasión ciega, desenfrenada, pasión que no entiende de enemigos o amigos, ni de familia o hijos. Amor en estado salvaje… tan salvaje como el Super Saiyajin en el que se transformó.

Estaba dormida. Trunks tenía apenas un mes de nacido. Era un niño muy bueno, no lloraba casi nunca por las noches, pero debía levantarme a amamantarlo cada dos por tres, era una tortura seguir aquellos horarios tan esclavos. Yo siempre he trasnochado, pero iba a mi aire, libre, algo desorganizadilla, un poco trasteando las horas. Todo eso había cambiado para siempre.

Escuché un ruido, sentí un temblor en mi cama que se extendió a todo el cuerpo. Era él, había vuelto, Vegeta, el Vegeta que odiaba, el que amaba, el que quería ver sufrir, a quien quería enloquecer de amor, mi príncipe gris, oscuro, sin piedad…

Corrí por el pasillo, apenas llevaba una camisa, no me importó. Bajé las escaleras y mis zapatillas de andar por casa se quedaron en la carrera a la mitad de los pasillos. Salí al jardín y sentí el frío del rocío mojando mis pies descalzos. La nave había aterrizado. No amanecía aún, pero clareaba y sentí de pronto, que un nuevo día llegaba a mi vida. Pero no quise hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, con Vegeta no era posible planificar nada…

Bajó orgulloso, magullado, quise correr a ver si estaba herido pero me contuve. Aguardé al final de la interminable pasarela de descenso, a una distancia prudencial, con una gélida mirada. Vegeta me miraba fijamente como si quisiera penetrar en mi alma. Sonreía triunfalmente a su vuelta, como un general que ha vencido en una gran batalla.

Cuando paró a mi altura pregunté con seriedad - ¿Lo has conseguido? ¿Eres ya un Super Saiyajin?

Sonrió retorcidamente, con esa forma que él y sólo él es posible que hacer, y después mi hija. Y al final toda la familia acabamos sonriendo un poco de aquella manera, al paso de muchos años, muchos… Se alejó de mi caminando hacia la casa como si pasara de largo. Iba a volverme para golpearle, agarrarle el pelo, ahogarle, tirotearle, matarlo, cuando frenó en sus pasos y dijo serio, apuesto que emocionado - ¿De veras quieres verlo?

Mi enojo se esfumó por un instante cediendo a la curiosidad que me producía aquella revelación. Dios mío, era el padre de mi hijo, Trunks podría convertirse cómo él cuando fuese mayor. – Si.

Se volvió, me dijo que me apartase con un grito, y acumuló en su cuerpo una energía arrolladora que provocó un cráter en el suelo y me hizo hincarme de rodillas en la hierba sin poder apartar los ojos de la luz cegadora que le envolvía. Estaba hechizada, sentía la electricidad en el ambiente, podía percibir su energía rodeándome, grandiosa, asediándome, enloqueciéndome. - ¡VEGETA! – grité y ya era oro lo que le envolvía.

Sus ojos eran dos témpanos azules, su pelo, parecía piedra brillante. Desprendía haces de luz que rivalizaban con el amanecer que comenzaba a despuntar y deslumbraba. Sonreí, lo había logrado, me sentí orgullosa de él. Pero Vegeta avanzó hasta mi, parecía contrariado, turbado… Me agarró de los hombros, me rasgó la ropa, miró mi vientre.

Dios mio, pensé, seguro que ha notado que he parido. Pero no, no era el caso. Le abofeteé. No hizo nada para parar el golpe que me dolió más a mi. Volví a abofetearle una y otra vez, quería, si no hacerle daño a él, romperme la mano contra su odioso rostro que tanto me había hecho sufrir. Estaba serio, mortalmente serio, como si se dispusiera a matarme. Entonces me agarró un pecho, lo exprimió y una gota de leche maternal manchó sus manos. Y entonces rió, probó el sabor de lo que manó a sus dedos y mirándome con lascivia me dijo:

- No sabes cómo me excita verte tan furiosa y brava. Eres valiente mujer. Podría matarte solo con la mirada…

Seguí golpeándole, nada me importaban mis delicadas manos casi amoratadas, ni mis adoloridos pies patada a patada.

- Te odio.

Rió en alto cuando escuchó que le odiaba. Y entonces me agarró la mano, miró el dorso herido, encerró mis manos entre sus férreos puños y algo de lo que hizo alivió el dolor que sentía. Creo que me transmitió parte de su energía. Y en ese instante, cuando me soltó nuevamente y disponía a volver a golpearle, agarró mi mano, me encerró contra su pecho duro como el mármol y caliente como una brasa. Y me besó, me caló su boca hirviente hasta el fondo de la garganta, me estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuese una cosa diminuta. No cesó de sostenerme y besarme los labios, el cuello y de nuevo la boca hasta que me rendí ante la evidencia de que no podía resistirme a él y me entregué nuevamente al delirio de su tacto.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Por cierto, votad por mi fic para los premios 2006 en las siguientes direcciones:

http://74.52.58.34/ardalus/asec/concursos/concursos01/arch002fanficfanart2006/categorias/fanficpreferido.htm

http://74.52.58.34/ardalus/asec/concursos/concursos01/arch002fanficfanart2006/categorias/fanficdedrama.htm

http://74.52.58.34/ardalus/asec/concursos/concursos01/arch002fanficfanart2006/categorias/fanficdehorror.htm

Besitos. SUPERBRAVE


	23. Podridos cimientos

**23. Podridos cimientos:**

Me enseñaron, o quizás aprendí, puede que tan sólo yo mismo me construyera, o quizás me hizo la vida, la experiencia de un forjar duro. Fuera lo que fuese, me hice un hombre y quise ser malvado porque estaba convencido de que era la única forma de supervivencia en este Universo maldito poblado por criaturas deleznables y dispuestas a realizar las mayores aberraciones contra cualquier ser, cuanto más débil, mayores.

Por eso no lograba comprender que el origen de mi nueva fuerza fuese lo que siempre había rechazado como una debilidad. Sentía que mis cimientos se tambaleaban y, entonces, cuando nada parecía estable salvo el hecho de que, por algún motivo incomprensible era capaz de alcanzar el estado de Super Saiyajin… temía perder lo adquirido. Me dediqué a suspender mi vida en un estado concreto y específico hasta que llegase el momento de la batalla.

Amaba a mi hijo, era la primera cosa mía que había tenido en esta vida, y que no me había sido arrebatada. Pero procuraba bloquear mis emociones, concentrarme exclusivamente en la batalla que se aproximaba, cada día más. Faltaban dos meses. Y cuando demostrase mi supremacía venciendo a los androides, me enfrentaría a Goku, mi venganza sería saciada. Después podría descansar. Y… quién sabe si me decidiría a formar una familia.

¡Formar una familia! Ese solo pensamiento me provocaba risa. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo había llegado a semejante estado de idiotez? Era frío, era malvado… Si descubrían mi debilidad… ¡No! Juraba a mi mismo. Jamás iban a descubrirlo…

Pero Goku sabía, sabía cosas que me colocarían en un compromiso maldito. El secreto del Super Saiyajin… Es por eso por lo que tenía que inventar una historia, una forma de atemorizar a esta panda de mentecatos. Yo no podía reconocer que había cambiado. Era inaceptable reconocer que los sentimientos humanos habían calado en mi hasta el punto de hacer florecer sentimientos que jamás creí que podrían crecer en mi árida alma regada con la sangre de tantos inocentes.

Por eso ideé el plan perfecto. No aparecería con Bulma, persiguiéndome por todas partes y dejándome en evidencia ante todos con el fruto de mi debilidad. Aunque no podía ocultar que era su padre, puesto que el insecto de Yamcha ya lo sabía… Daba igual, fingiría indiferencia ante ellos, ni siquiera les miraría si llegara el caso.

Recuerdo tan bien aquella mañana… Bulma estaba pletórica, normal, siempre ha tenido agallas. Creo que le gustaba tanto como a mí el aire de la batalla. Podía sentir como su corazón latía acelerado y olía su adrenalina, hechizándome, distrayéndome en exceso, haciéndome desearla como nunca. Pero había de contenerme y yo sabía hacerlo a la perfección, porque era una máquina militar perfecta.

¡Vegeta! ¡Oh, esto es demasiado emocionante! ¡Me muero por ver a los androides! Apuesto a que estás loco por comenzar la lucha ¿eh?

¿Acaso me tomas por un vulgar principiante, mujer? – recalqué a sabiendas de que mi tono abrupto y el denominativo final la enfadarían.

Y acerté. Volteó la cara con esa expresión engreída tan suya. Creí advertir un "hmp" pequeño que parecía haber copiado de mi repertorio de sonidos despreciativos. Y se encaminó a la puerta con el niño en brazos.

La cólera me inundó ante su insensatez. ¿Pretendía llevar a mi hijo a primera línea de batalla? – Te aconsejo que permanezcas en casa tomando un vasito de leche calentita, preciosa. No queremos que se estropee esa cara de niña engreída que tienes, ¿verdad? – me burlé.

Era un juego. Me ignoró a sabiendas. – Vamos a ver unos androides ¡Trunks! – canturreó con esa vocecita estúpida que utilizaba siempre para dirigirse a mi hijo, al heredero de la estirpe real saiyajin… ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Justa venganza a mi comentario, debía reconocer, no obstante.

Haz lo que quieras – murmuré pasando de largo.

¡Vegeta! ¿Es que no vas a venir con nosotros? Deben estar todos reuniéndose en la montaña cercana a la Ciudad…

Hmp – repliqué genuino y, encogiéndome de hombros, volé lejos de ellos.

Me pareció escuchar en un susurro cierta petición que encogió mi corazón preocupantemente "Protégenos". Preferí no preocuparme de ello en aquel instante. Pero luego, cuando el muchacho de cabellos lilas apareció nuevamente volviendo desde el futuro. Cuando el namekiano aseguró en un descuido que era Trunks, mi hijo, entré en una espiral enloquecedora.

Le tenté, su temple, su fortaleza, su capacidad para la estrategia y me gustó lo que aprecié a primera vista. Me gustó volar a su lado, competir en agilidad con aquel muchacho, intercambié un par de advertencias. Me plantó cara, sabiendo que era su padre, aseguró que lucharía contra mí si me oponía a sus planes. Mal que bien, aquello era prueba de entereza y me sentí orgulloso por primera vez en mi vida, de alguien que no fuese yo mismo. ¡Qué extraña sensación!

Aún así era demasiado ingenuo, demasiado noble; me propuse vacunarle contra la maldad… Hice proyectos sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello. Y entonces llegó la oportunidad de demostrar que yo era el más fuerte, de que no poseía una sola debilidad en mi cuerpo ni en mi alma.

Vi a mi mujer y al hijo que llevaba en brazos, sabía que si no los salvaba morirían aplastados por los escombros de aquella explosión. ¿Qué mayor demostración de entereza que no intervenir en su salvación aunque eso supusiera la muerte de ambos? Pensé unos instantes… Sería la primera derrota moral contra Kakarotto. Quizás, hasta me libraría de estos sentimientos extraños que anidaban dentro de mi y me confundían. Pero mi hijo del futuro se adelantó. Los tomó a ambos y llegando hasta mi altura me reprochó colérico - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no significan nada para ti?

Sentí su odio y pensé que era normal, preferible que me odiase. Yo también había odiado a mi padre, eso te hace fuerte en la vida. No era tan terrible. Mi hijo debía sobreponerse a sus fantasmas. Pero si le amaba y sí significaban para mí. Solo que… de haber muerto, hubiera podido resucitarlos. Él no contaba con ello… Yo sí, porque mi mente podrá ser retorcida, pero es perfecta para un guerrero. Lección número uno: Cuanto más te importe algo o alguien, más debes aparentar que no te importan. Sólo así puedes asegurarte de protegerles contra todo mal y de protegerte a ti mismo del posible uso que el enemigo pudiera realizar de tus puntos débiles. Trunks tenía mucho que aprender… Y me moría por entrenar con él en la sala del tiempo.

Fuimos los primeros en entrar… Y hoy me pregunto, ¿qué habría significado para él aquella estancia?

-------------

En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos la respuesta a la pregunta de Vegeta…


	24. Confesiones de un hijo sin padre

**24. Resucitando a un muerto:**

_Las confesiones de Mirai Trunks._

- Padre, necesito que me escuches unos instantes antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Me resultaría imposible concentrarme sin decirte todo cuanto deseo.

- Bah. Di lo que quieras. Con tal de que pueda entrenar tranquilo...

_Mirai trunks contuvo con esfuerzo una ira voluble e insana y comenzó a relatar su historia, la historia de un padre muerto y e un hijo que le amaba..._

Crecí embriagado con la leyenda de ser el descendiente último de la estirpe real de los saiyanes. Me sentía afortunado y heredero de una causa y una raza. Y, como no pude tenerte a mi lado, creé un mundo de sueños mezclados con realidad en los que tú estabas presente de alguna forma extraña. Pensé muchas veces que me protegías desde el infinito mundo del más allá. Quería verte en las nubes, imaginaba el rostro que, si conocí, olvidé. Me asaltaba la nostalgia de unos abrazos no recibidos, y de unos instantes felices arrebatados por dos asesinos que se jactaban, sonrientes, de arruinar el mundo, mi mundo. Lloré de rabia muchas veces imaginando tu muerte, padre. Y te visualizaba alzándote tan orgulloso como mamá decía, herido pero incansable, con tus últimas fuerzas, valiente, como el guerrero honorable que me narraba Gohan, plantando cara al enemigo mientras pensabas en mamá, y en mí, prometiéndonos protección, jurando que nos mantendrías vivos y lográndolo; pues aquí estoy.

Cuando era pequeño asaltaba a mamá con preguntas que, esquiva, me respondía con una sonrisa dulce; me contaba lo que ya sabía miles de veces, porque nunca me cansaba de escucharlo. Mis cuentos, antes de dormir, eras tú. ¿Qué niño no pregunta por su padre? Muerto o no, quería mantenerte vivo con los recuerdos, alimentando una imaginación viva y ansiosa de conocimientos. ¿Qué es un fruto que no sabe del árbol del cual procede? Me sentía roído en las raíces por una tristeza infinita, que jamás moría. Qué fácilmente perece la felicidad y qué difícil es resucitar la alegría cuando la congoja alimenta el espíritu con el infausto pan de la injusticia… Sentía que no debías haber muerto, que no merecías haber perdido la vida sin gozar aunque fuese de un beso de tu hijo o de un "te quiero" de tu familia.

Pronto aprendí a no pedir más cuentos nocturnos, a no preguntarle por tí demasiado porque, aunque jamás existió un solo reproche en mi madre a la hora de hablarme de tí, podía percibir la tristeza de sus ojos azules, el dolor en su pecho cuando suspiraba palabra a palabra, como una rosa que se marchita lentamente. Y, después, por la noche, odiaba tener oídos tan finos que sentían un caer de lágrimas furtivas y unos sollozos ahogados por la almohada. Aún te amaba, después de tantos años de haber muerto, mamá te quería. Y yo pensaba, que tanta dedicación, tanto amor, se debían al haber compartido momentos hermosos. Creía que yo era fruto del amor, que era el deseado descendiente de un guerrero noble y valeroso. Nunca imaginé ser hijo de un asesino.

Por eso me extrañó cuando me advirtió, momentos antes de mí partida al pasado, cuando más ansioso estaba por conocer al hombre que me engendró:

- No esperes demasiado de tu padre…

Y me enfadó, aquel comentario hirió algo profundo dentro de mí. Mortificó los momentos en los que entrenaba imaginando lo orgulloso que estarías de verme tan fuerte. Gohan fue como un hermano mayor para mí, pero jamás pudo sustituir la imagen del héroe que dio su vida por proteger la tierra. El héroe que era mi padre. ¡Mi padre¡Padre¡Tú¡El mismo dispuesto a dejar escapar a los androides con tal de tener una estúpida lucha¡Mis raíces eran ensoñaciones!

Un príncipe, valiente, noble, un guerrero tenaz… un maldito, un asesino, un príncipe indigno, alguien capaz de arriesgar el futuro de la humanidad por un capricho, un loco, un ser incomprensible incapaz de amarnos siquiera. Rompiste mis sueños, todas las historias que recreaba en mi imaginación acerca de ti eran mentira. Me hiciste sentir huérfano, más huérfano de padre que nunca. Tu alma esta muerta, la mató Freezer, tu pasado oscuro, tus maldades, los lastres que arrastras sin saberlo o sin querer reconocerlo. Dios mío, me siento tan solo…

Incluso… ¡pensabas dejarnos morir! No moviste un músculo, ni tu rostro demostró un solo gesto de temor, o pesar… eras una estatua fría que miraba como una mole caía sobre las únicas personas que te habían querido en tu maldita vida, sin merecerlo siquiera… Te reproché, no pude más, te odié, te odié más que a los androides por haberme arrebatado al padre que creí tener y haber quebrantado la fuente que me daba energía en los momentos oscuros. Ya no deseo demostrarte cuan orgulloso puedes estar de mi. Tampoco creo que mi concepto de orgullo coincida con el tuyo. Me has hecho sentir, no obstante, afortunado de ser de otra manera, distinto a tí¡opuesto! Te aborrecí y te aborrezco tanto como la hiel pero, aún así, eres mi padre. Por más doloroso que sea, eres tú. He de aceptarlo.

Y ahora sé por qué no había de esperar demasiado de ti. Porque nunca me abrazarías, ni me mirarías con lágrimas en los ojos, orgulloso de mi valentía, ni me dirías que me quieres. Envidio a Gohan, porque habiendo muerto su padre… Goku, también en esto te supera.

Oh, sí, por fin pareces interesado en lo que digo. Estás obsesionado con él, no tienes vida si no es venciéndole. Tienes que derrotarle ¿verdad? Y después ¿qué? Él será siempre mejor que tú, el más querido, porque luchó por los que amaba, dio su vida por ellos. Y esto es algo que tú jamás podrás hacer. ¡Maldito! Si un día hubieras de dar tu vida en una batalla, no tendrías la delicadeza de haber abrazado jamás a tu hijo, de haberle dicho cuanto le querías, de haber permitido que el amor llenase tu corazón aún en los últimos instantes de existencia. En esos momentos pensarías en Goku, y rabiarías por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarle. Hasta en eso te ha superado, como padre, como esposo... Porque tu corazón está lleno de una miseria inmensa. ¡Eres el príncipe de la miseria!

- ¡CALLA YA! Maldito crío resentido... ¿Crees que me afectan tus rabietas¿Quién eres tú para hablar así? Apenas has cruzado dos palabras conmigo y me juzgas ligeramente como un monstruo. Pero está bien. Está bien que creas eso, porque es lo que soy. Y tú eres el hijo de un monstruo, pero saiyajin, el hijo del Príncipe de los monstruosos saiyajins. Y tendrás que aceptar que por tus venas corre mi sangre. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que imaginases absurdas escenas? Ódiame si es lo que quieres, de hecho, lo prefiero.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué prefieres que te odie¿Ahora callas¿No brotan de tus labios más palabras? No veo las lágrimas en tus ojos. Mira los míos, no importa que caigan libremente, sigo siendo quien soy... y también te supero.

- ¿Ah, si? Demuéstralo entonces… vamos… enséñame tu gran y enorme poder, muchacho, quiero ver cuanto me odias.

_No existieron los androides durante meses, sino un visceral odio entre padre e hijo. Un círculo vicioso que se alimentaba con reproches y sarcasmos. La batalla que libraban ambos era más espiritual que física. El uno matando sus fantasmas, el otro admitiendo que había querido resucitar un muerto. Y, al final, cuando algo llega al fondo del río, puede pasar que se ahogue para siempre en su lecho, o que resurja a la superficie. Porque cuando se está abajo, ya solo puede ascenderse. Cuando se reconoce que se ha perdido, ya solo se puede ganar. Cuando se admite que algo ha sido concluido es cuando puede comenzarse… _

_Los comienzos del amor son como el nacimiento de un árbol. Débil, desprotegido, pequeño, influenciable por las inclemencias del tiempo. Pero ha de hacerse fuerte poco a poco cuando la semilla es buena y resistente. El corazón de ambos era como una mata fuerte que se agarra a la tierra ansiosa de vida. Así que, un día, surgió el instante, ese punto diminuto en que dos personas deciden apartar la tierra que les impide ver la luz del astro sol y admirarse de las maravillas del mundo. ¿Por qué odiar cuando se anhela el amor?_

_Tanto como el hijo necesitaba al padre, necesitaba el padre al hijo. Y donde la necesidad surge, el amor custodia las puertas del corazón y las abre. Primero un resquicio, después un cuarto…_

_Y se abrieron de par en par cuando Trunks le pidió que le matase... y le reconoció que no era capaz de vivir odiándole pues le quería. A pesar de cómo era, incomprensiblemente, era su padre, y le quería._

- Así que mátame, porque no soporto el dolor ni el deshonor de vivir en estas circunstancias, sabiendo que soy un hijo no deseado, un feto que debió ser abortado… Haz ahora lo que no pudiste hacer en el pasado.

_Fue tal la angustia que aquella petición desató en el alma de Vegeta, que por un instante fue olvidado el rencor por las palabras que escocían el orgullo y fue necesario contenerse infinitamente para no abrazarle y demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba en juzgarle así._

- Escucha muchacho, y deja de decir tonterías... Vegetasei era el planeta donde nací, de donde proceden tus raíces. Mi padre, tu abuelo, era el Rey y le admiraba y le temía… tanto como le apreciaba. Jamás me abrazó, ni me dedicó palabras de amor como si fuese una princesita al más puro estilo de cuentos de humanos. Por el contrario me educó para ser fuerte y recio. Gracias a eso logré sobrevivir a cuantas dificultades encontré, que fueron muchas. Nunca vi error en aquella forma de actuar, pues un guerrero ha de aprender a formarse desde su infancia. Ahora, deja de actuar como haría un hijo de Kakarotto. Lamento que uno de ellos se encargase de tu educación pues... hubiera querido entrenarte, de no haber muerto. Habría procurado enseñarte las costumbres en que me crié. No tengo la culpa de no ser como tú creías, pero tampoco soy como piensas ahora.. Soy un saiyán. Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y tú eres mi descendiente. Ten orgullo, levanta la cabeza, deja de llorar, ponte en guardia, y demuestra que eres digno de tu estirpe. Porque te aseguro que cuanto creías acerca de la nobleza y valentía de la misma es cierto. Vamos. Ahora, hijo mío, no es momento para rendirse, es momento para la ¡LUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Cuando finalizó aquella jornada y, ambos, exhaustos, rendidos ya en sus fuerzas, cayeron al suelo frente con frente, Vegeta hizo un gesto con los dedos, algo extraño, con una media sonrisa enigmática en los labios._

_Este es el signo del orgullo y de la victoria. Es el saludo que realiza un general que reconoce la valentía de un soldado, y de un padre que reconoce que está orgulloso de su hijo..._

Aprendí a no preguntarle, a dejar que fuese él quien me respondiera sin solicitárselo… Ese día supe que, aunque no fuese el padre que yo soñaba con tener, me quería, era el padre que cuidaba de mi desde el más allá, el que sentía observándome en las nubes, sonriéndome en la distancia, animándome a continuar con esa misma expresión de ahora, con ese gesto con los dedos alzados misterioso, secreto, que solo él y yo conocíamos.

Cuando finalizó la batalla y volví a casa lo hizo de nuevo. Fue su despedida. No me abrazó, no me dijo que me quería y, aunque hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, supe que, cuando regresara a mi hogar podría mirar al sol y devolverle el gesto, esperando que una media sonrisa iluminase como un rayo de sol el infinito mar que es el cielo de los guerreros, donde habita su alma desde el día en que dio su vida, por nosotros...

Quiero agradecer todos vuestros comentarios, también los emails recibidos. Es un honor para mi saber que os gustan tanto mis historias. Podría citar muchos nombres, quisiera nombraros a todas, pero lo dejaré para el final de la historia, que está cercano, por cierto... Solo espero no olvidar ningún nombre de quienes me habéis acompañado en este viaje de capítulos. Quiero que sepáis que si escribo es gracias a vuestros ánimos. Un abrazo fuerte.

SuperBrave.


	25. Amor

**Capítulo 25: ****Amor de padres.**

Siempre he sido muy curiosa y, por fortuna, he gozado de una cualidad maravillosa con la que saciar mi curiosidad: un excelente oído. Cierto que más de una vez me he fingido sorda con tal de no escuchar lo que no me interesaba, y que no mucha gente ha sido consciente de que la atendía secretamente cuando pensaban que hablaban a solas. No sé bien si la aprendí o la heredé, pero jamás me he alegrado tanto de esta cualidad como aquel día…

Era apenas una chiquilla inconsciente, una muchachita que adoraba a su padre tanto como admiraba a su madre. Dios mío, lo que dijeron hizo que dejara de ser una niña para transformarme en una verdadera mujer.

_Los ojos azules de la menor de los Briefs delataban ahora el paso de los implacables años a pesar de conservar aún __la juventud que su media sangre le regalaba. Lentamente se perdieron en el horizonte de aquella tarde lluviosa en la Corporación Cápsula para recordar un instante lejano que, aún así, pareciera que había sucedido ayer._

Vamos mamá, ¡hay que ayudarles! ¡No te retrases!

Pero Braaa, ¿Tu estás bien?

Salí a paso ligero a sabiendas de que mi madre no conseguiría persuadirme de detenerme en talas circunstancias y casi de una forma mágica, encontré el ki de mi padre y lo seguí hasta el campo de batalla. Los dragones malignos pretendían acabar con nuestro mundo. La situación era crítica. ¡Algo había que hacer aunque fuese a la desesperada!

De repente una sombra me atrapó al vuelo. Ni siquiera pude gritar porque había tapado mi boca con su mano, pero enseguida comprendí que no debía hacerlo porque su olor, su ki… sabía que mi padre me había encontrado antes de que yo lo hiciera.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mocosa? ¿Es que no sabes que aquí me estorbas? – me increpó furioso aunque sin elevar demasiado la voz para no ser detectado por los enemigos.

Tengo que ayudar. ¡¿Cómo voy a quedarrne quieta, esperando, y sin hacer nada?! Por algo soy medio saiyajin – repliqué y una media sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro de mi padre.

En ese caso, tengo una misión para ti… - musitó enigmáticamente mientras sus ojos se perdían en la silueta que avanzaba prudente y rápida por entre las calles.

Papá siempre la miraba de aquella forma especial que no creo ni siquiera que él pudiera advertir. Era como si sus ojos se le iluminasen al verla, como si saliera de un sueño y entrase en el paraíso. Como si hiciera un millón de años que no la veía. ¡Creo que la ama tanto!

Bra, Bra… ¡ay! – se quejó mamá retomando el aliento mientras se apoyaba contra el muro que nos guarnecía y haciendo caso al dedo en la boca de mi padre exigiéndole voz baja.

Eso te pasa por fumar. No puedes ni correr un trecho sin morir de asfixia – le regañó medio de bromas y medio en serio.

Pero mi madre solo se fijó en las heridas que tenía y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla ensangrentada, el brazo contusionado, la ceja partida… Mi padre agarró sus dedos con la mano deteniendo unas caricias que pudieran emocionarle. ¡Bonita batalla si volvía a la lucha con los ojos vidriosos y el corazón acongojado por una despedida prematura!

Bulma, quiero que prepares una nave espacial de inmediato para un viaje a Namek. En ella subiréis Bra y tú. Os desplazareis para tratar de localizar en alguna otra parte del Universo unas bolas mágicas o cualquier otro artilugio que logre resucitar este planeta en caso de que llegase a estallar. Es una misión muy importante. – recalcó mirándome fijamente – el futuro está en tus manos – añadió y no cabía duda de a quién se estaba refiriendo. Nadie más que yo, ¡yo! Que era una mocosilla apenas.

Él sabía que no podía negarme a cumplir unas órdenes tan importantes aunque me parecieron que me venían grandes. Mi madre sabía que esa solo una treta para alejarme del planeta, para que al menos la semilla de los saiyajins no quedase exterminada para siempre del Universo. Pero yo ni me percaté de la estratagema, como ya os dije, era apenas una chiquilla que confiaba ciegamente en lo que mi padre dijera.

Bra, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas a tu padre y a mí, por favor? – pidió mi madre suavemente.

Y yo obedecí a medias porque, si bien me alejé, lo hice apenas lo suficiente como para espiarles desde un recodo cercano. Como ya os dije, nunca me alegré tanto de ser así de curiosa.

Yo no iré en esa nave espacial Vegeta – dijo mamá con firmeza mientras depositaba una mano sobre el pecho de mi padre, donde debiera estar el corazón.

No digas tonterías, mujer. Debes acompañarla, sé que cuidarás de ella.

Saber que hablaban de mí me resultaba tan emotivo que difícilmente podía contener las lágrimas mientras les escuchaba.

No, amor mío, no tengo miedo a la muerte y he vivido muchas aventuras en mi vida. Nuestra hija aprenderá a cuidar de sí misma. Yo lo hice, cuando era una cría y partí a buscar las Dragon Ball por los confines de este planeta. Y sobreviví, y ni siquiera soy un cuarto de saiyajin, jajaja – rió divertida con ese humor que solo una mujer como ella puede mostrar en unas situación tan crítica como aquella. – Además, si tú mueres… yo no quiero seguir viviendo – tornó su rostro en una faz emocionada y enamorada al mismo tiempo.

Mi padre la escuchaba silencioso, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera retener ese momento en su memoria. Yo no podía comprender aquella actitud. ¿Qué si morían todos? Mamá y yo podíamos buscar otra forma de resucitarles. Papá lo dijo, que existía, que en Namek podrían decirnos. ¿A qué venía tanto drama? Pensaba inconscientemente. Claro que, como os digo, en aquel momento yo no sabía que la única razón por la que decidieron mandarme a Namek era para asegurarse de que sobreviviría alguien, para que la estirpe de la familia real de los Saiyajins se perpetuara en el tiempo. Mi padre siempre fue muy inteligente… un estratega perfecto.

Lo siguiente que sucedió preferí que quedase en el recuerdo de ambos porque mi padre la abrazó rudamente, la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó. Una vez que volví adonde estaban, mi padre me miró detenidamente y, entonces fui yo la que lo abracé muy, muy fuerte.

Confío en que siempre tomarás las decisiones correctas. No dejes que nadie te seduzca hacia el mal ni aún con mil promesas, ni aunque te prometiesen que nos resucitarían a todos. Júrame por tu honor de Princesa de los Saiyajins que serás una persona recta siempre, por mucho que cueste resistir las tentaciones que la vida te pondrá delante o las situaciones que pudieran producirse.

Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin – repliqué de nuevo escamada por una actitud tan apocalíptica.

Después nos marchamos a la casa. Tomé el vuelo sin rechistar, pidiéndole a mamá que me despidiese de Trunks. Mi madre se despidió de mí con un dulce beso y un abrazo susurrándome – Cumple el juramento que hiciste a tu padre -.

--------------

_La lluvia arreciaba más y más aquella tarde, era como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y tod__a el agua que poblase la sagrada bóveda celeste se destilara a la tierra precipitándose como un llanto incansable. Algo se clavó en el corazón de Bra Briefs, un presentimiento de algo que hacía tiempo que se esperaba pero que no quería nadie que sucediese. Salió al pasillo, su hermano corría hacia la habitación, abrieron la puerta y, empapado hasta los huesos, encontraron al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su amada. Se había colado por la ventana, como hacía antaño, y la besaba ensimismado como nunca había presenciado nadie en aquella casa. Trunks y Bra cerraron la puerta con lentitud y aguardaron abrazados detrás del quicio._

----------

Y ahora sí, mis queridas amigas /os, me temo que el próximo capítulo será el final, un especial al cuadrado Vegeta y Bulma, por supuesto. Un abrazo.


	26. No existe el final

Capítulo 26: No existe el fin. 

- No Vegeta, no iré a ningún hospital a morir repleta de tubos, conectada a una máquina, drogada e inconsciente de las maravillas de este mundo y del amor de mis seres queridos... Tú tampoco lo querrías ¿verdad? – el silencio acordó una respuesta reñida porque lo que uno quiere para sí, no siempre es lo que desea para quien ama y el sacrificio era mucho.

Pero ambos sabían que había llegado la hora de despedirse. Y dos personas como Vegeta y Bulma no podían despedirse así, sin más, con un adiós insulso, con unas palabras dichas a un pitido tortuosamente repetitivo… tenían que hacer una última locura juntos.

- Llévame a ese lugar tan bonito. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando resucitaste me llevaste allí y, luego, cuando me dejaste embarazada por segunda vez, fue en aquel sitio.

- Está lloviendo, mujer, no seas loca…

- No creo que la lluvia pueda hacerme ya mucho daño - rió adolorida mientras sujetaba su pecho a la altura del corazón.

Vegeta tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y sus manos frías como el hielo, como si cualquier atisbo de calidez se hubiera esfumado de su cuerpo. En cambio Bulma estaba tan caliente que parecía hervir de vida. Sabía lo que significaba eso, la vela que destella antes de apagarse, el rayo que deslumbra antes de ocultarse tras la montaña. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Los años… los años habían pasado como la arena por entre sus dedos, se le había escapado la vida sin hacer muchas cosas que hubiera debido, sin decir mucho de lo que necesitó decir. En cambio Bulma había vivido plenamente, jamás guardando ningún pensamiento que no saliera de esa bocaza grande y hermosa que adoraba tanto como había odiado en tantas y tantas ocasiones.

- Vegeta, no irás a llorar ahora, gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Llévame allí…

Rozó sus propias mejillas con los dedos de las manos, esas manos brutas que fueron enseñadas a hacer daño, y que tocaban ahora el salado fruto del amor que habitaba en su alma. Ni siquiera se percató de que estaba llorando, por primera vez no lo consideró humillante, ni se avergonzó de hacerlo, aunque se sintió tan extraño… Con un gruñido visceral apartó sus auto lamentaciones y, levantándola como una pluma apenas, la estrechó contra su pecho, congeló su imagen un segundo eterno y partió volando a mucha velocidad entre jarros de agua que caían implacables.

Ni una gota la rozó siquiera. El campo de energía que había creado los protegía del agua. En la isla había cesado de llover y una agradable brisa marina señoreaba el lugar dotándolo con un encantador clima, cliente y electrizante al mismo tiempo. A lo lejos caían los rayos fundiéndose con el mar y las olas del temporal arrancaban lamentos a las rocas de un acantilado cercano.

Se acomodaron en la orilla de una gruta cuyas paredes expelían un brillo tenue y colorido en la oscuridad y por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, perdiendo sus miradas en las luminiscentes y furiosas ramificaciones de energía que se fundían con el mar.

- Así somos tú y yo, Vegeta, así…

- ¿Cómo?

- Como los rayos de la tormenta que caen en el mar en temporal.

Vegeta sonrió. Ella era el mar, implacable cuando había que serlo, tranquilo como una balsa de aceite en otras ocasiones, hermoso como sus ojos azules. Y él era como los rayos, implacable, tormentoso y atormentado. Hiriente a todos salvo a las olas, atraído por el agua de ese mar maravilloso de una forma incomprensible, mágica, extraña…

- Lo hemos hecho bien…

- ¿A qué te refieres Bulma?

- Como padres…

Un nudo en la garganta ahogó un ligero hmp conformista.

- Tu sí… - reconoció mientras se iluminaban sus ojos con un rayo.

- Y tú también Vegeta, mira nuestros hijos, hicimos un gran trabajo.

- Tu sí… - repitió de nuevo - yo nunca fui…

- ¿Un humano? - Vegeta asintió levemente.

- Si hubiera querido pasar la vida al lado de un humano, no me hubiera enamorado de ti, Principe de los Saiyajins.

La miró extrañado y de nuevo las preguntas afloraron a sus labios sin palabras. Pero ella siempre comprendía. Bulma sabía siempre lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. "Oh, Bulma…" ¿Cuánta desesperación puede sentir alguien que ama la partida del ser amado?

- Siempre pensé que sería yo la que quedaría viuda y pasaría mis días aguardando el momento en que muriese para volver a verte… Siempre imaginé que morirías en alguna batalla, o que te marcharías de mi lado cuando fuese muy vieja, en cambio, has permanecido a mi lado aunque mi pelo perdió la voluminosidad de antaño. Aunque mis ojos están más apagados, y mi rostro muestra unas arrugas traicioneras que tanto berrinche me hicieron pasar. Tenemos apenas la misma edad y tú pareces mucho más joven.

Vegeta la miró de nuevo. Si no había cambiado tanto, si tenía una hermosa figura, y la miraba enamorado. ¿Alejarse de ella? ¿De verdad podría conocerle tan poco?

- Siempre hablas de más, mujer tonta - la encrespó algo irritado.

- Vegeta, ¿no irás a decirme que aún me encuentras hermosa? - rió un tanto.

- Mucho más que esas insulsas humanas que salen portadas de revistas superficiales…

- Oh, Vegh, ¡eso es tan lindo!

- Pero no te lo creas mucho, niñata engreída - rió él aguardando un codazo que no llegó.

- ¿Por qué confiaste en mi? - preguntó el príncipe repentinamente.

- Porque yo sabía que eras más de lo que aparentabas…

- Lo siento, perdona por todo lo que te hice sufrir en el pasado con mis dudas y… contradicciones interiores.

No era muy usual que Vegeta se disculpase, pero él sabía hacerlo con esa clase única, ese saber ser y estar de príncipe arrogante, de hombre reflexivo.

- Perdona tú por algunas travesuras mías - rió la peliazul quitando salsa al asunto.

- ¿Qué travesuras?

- ¿Recuerdas lo de aquella camisa rosa? Reconozco que fue una broma pesada hacerte ir a combatir con Freezer con aquella ropa, jajajaja.

- ¿Esa que parecía una variedad de flor? Bueno, estuve tentado de regalársela a Zarbón, lástima que ya estaba muerto - reconoció con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

- Lo de las letras no estuvo bien.

- ¿Qué letras?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes que te paseaste con "bad boy" por todo el campo de batalla?

- Mujer… - contuvo una vena de vergüenza en su frente - ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bruja a veces?

- Lo siento - ahogó sus palabras en risas incontroladas.

Vegeta la miró unos instantes sin saber bien cómo actuar y, después de un rato, solo pudo reir también. Comenzó con una risa de estas que trata uno de contener inútilmente y que va creciendo hasta estallar en un concierto inútil de doblegar con la razón.

- En realidad, Vegeta, yo solo quería salvarte y creo que lo conseguí.

- Salvarme… aún hoy me pregunto si merezco alguna clase de salvación. Tengo muchos pecados a las espaldas.

- Que pagaste, Vegeta, que pagaste.

- A veces pienso que no fue suficiente…

- Quizás por eso has de vivir más años que yo.

- Quizás… - enmudecieron unos instantes.

- Debes demostrar que eres digno de ir al paraíso. Te estaré esperando…

- ¿Incluso en la otra vida piensas esperarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente!

- No quiero librarme de ti…

- No sigas Vegeta, que me vas a hacer llorar. No estoy acostumbrada a que seas tan sincero reconociendo tus sentimientos.

- Nunca estás contenta, mujer, cuando no hablo quieres que lo haga y cuando hablo prefieres que me calle. ¿Alguna vez estarás contenta?

- Solo cuando me abrazas.

Vegeta percibió la debilidad en aquel hilo de voz calmado, la visión perdida en unas luces que no eran las de los rayos y supo que la hora estaba más cerca que nunca. Su corazón dolió tanto como si se lo arrancasen de cuajo y le clavaran mil puñales al rojo vivo. No quería que se marchase.

- Bulma… - susurró con desesperación.

- Al final te seducí, Vegeta.

- Si… lo hiciste…

- Te seducí y te conduje hacia el bien. Ahora quiero que me prometas que seguirás siendo un buen hombre. Quiero asegurarme de que nos veremos en el paraíso.

- Mujer… yo iré al paraíso de los guerreros y tú al de las almas…

- Déjame a mí… También en el paraíso de los guerreros necesitarán a alguien que construya máquinas para los entrenamientos. Tendremos que volver a encontrarnos, porque estamos predestinados a hacerlo, vida tras vida, muerte tras muerte. ¿No te das cuenta? Tengo la sensación de que llevamos amándonos millones de años desde que el Universo existe, desde que surgió el amor y dos seres se miraron a los ojos. Tú y yo siempre hemos sido uno…

- Perdona, tienes razón. Perdona Bulma, te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mí. Te prometo que volveremos a encontrarnos, que cuidaré de nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos hasta que llegue mi hora. Goku tenía razón, ya no somos saiyajins, somos humanos con orgullo saiyajin, y con fuerza de guerreros legendarios. Pero humanos de corazón y de adopción, porque nos dejamos seducir por cuanto de bueno tiene serlo. Pude haber sido el emperador del Universo, pude haber esclavizado a cientos de planetas, incluido la tierra, y me hubieran temido y respetado. Me hubieran adorado como a un Dios, pero hubiera perdido… Porque nada material puede valer más que un alma. Y tú me hiciste averiguar lo que eso significa gracias a tu amor. Gracias…

La miró un segundo y su respiración se congeló, todo pareció detenerse en un instante. Después el cielo estalló en lágrimas incontenibles. Un trueno sacó a Vegeta de su discurso final, un discurso que llegó tarde. Las manos frías, el semblante pálido. Bulma no estaba en esta vida, se había apagado como una vela entre sus brazos sin haber escuchado quizás las declaraciones más impactantes que vegeta había pronunciado en toda su vida.

- ¡Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó desgarrado y llorando mientras le empapaba un torrente de agua y la abrazaba inerte y desvalida - No, ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - gritó mucho rato mientras un concierto de truenos y rayos encubrían sus dolorosos lamentos con ensordecedores sonidos. La acunaba, la mecía entre sus brazos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se vertiesen antes de volver y dar la noticia a sus seres queridos. Entonces no lloraría más, permanecería serio, estoico, inmutable. Y muchos pensarían que no le importaba Bulma, que no la amaba porque no la lloraba, porque no mostraba su dolor al mundo, porque estaría apartado de todos durante su entierro, porque iría a rezarle a solas, lejos de las miradas incautas. Pesarían que era frío, que era malo, porque la dejó morir a la intemperie y no enganchada a una máquina de un hospital, porque no la besaba en público, porque no querría elegir un ataúd o encargarse de preparativos para ningún entierra, pero las apariencias engañan… Solo Bulma supo como él era, sólo ella pudo salvarle.

- Hasta la vista, mi hermoso ángel de cabellos azules… - susurró en su oído antes de partir hacia el ojo del temporal. A casa, a casa… para amarla eternamente…

Y muchos años después, Vegeta atravesó el camino hacia la otra vida. Dejó un legado a sus nietos y nietas, fue un guerrero noble, luchó con valentía, la bondad acompañó sus pasos y una promesa…

Y cuando llegó al cielo de los guerreros, allí estaba ella, eternamente bella, tan joven como cuando se conocieron, tan perfectamente bruja, y tan curiosamente angelical. Su Bulma, la mujer que amaba, el ángel de cabellos azules que le salvó.

**¿FIN?**

_Agradecimientos a todas las que han seguido esta historia, que han sido muchas. Con mucho cariño, dedicado especialmente a cuantas de vosotras habéis dejado reviews de ánimos o de elogio hacia mi pequeña afición de escribir. Un fuerte abrazo para vosotras por acompañarme en este viaje. Aprovecho la ocasión para recordaros que "La muerte de Vegeta" también la tengo escrita y que podéis consultarla entre el listado de fics que tengo publicados en Fanfiction. Gracias. _


End file.
